Profligate and Proclivities
by LzzyRose
Summary: Mr. Darcy suffered from a tragic past to become richer, harsher and more worldly; having grown up as a tomboy, Elizabeth has a harder time seeing herself as the beautiful woman she's become. The story takes place in a darker P&P world. Rated M for explicit sexual content and references to nonconsensual sex. Adult audiences only. AU and HEA.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mr. Darcy suffered from a tragic past to become richer, harsher and more worldly; having grown up as a tomboy, Elizabeth has a harder time seeing herself as the beautiful woman she's become. The story takes place in a darker P&amp;P world. Rated M for explicit sexual content and references to nonconsensual sex. Adult audiences only. AU and HEA.

A/N: Hello potential readers, I am a longtime reader of P&amp;P fanfic and I wanted to try my hand at writing one. This is a product of my own fantastical version of the great Jane Austen's world. It was written to entertain, not to offend. It is not historically accurate nor written in a strictly regency style (i.e. may contain modern words, contractions, etc). My story contains sexual content and quite frankly some bad people. Please don't read further if its not your 'cup of tea'. Regards, LR

Prologue

The thirteen-year-old boy crouched in the corner of a dilapidated two-room cottage in the middle of the English countryside. He and his Mother were dumped unceremoniously the previous evening with their hands and feet bound. The men had allowed them a cup of gruel to break their fast but nothing since and the boy was getting thirsty and hungry. The boy tried to quell his rumbling stomach so as to not disturb his Mother who seemed to be getting weaker by the second. At least they had placed his Mother on the solitary cot of their prison room. He could hear the activity of the inhabitants in the outer room and tried not to draw their attention.

The boy, William, was beyond scared and increasingly guilt-ridden as he stared at his Mother. She shouldn't have been with him. He hadn't wanted to return to Eton for his fall semester. His Mother was still unwell after the birth of his Sister, Georgiana. The infant was just starting to sit up and only he was able to elicit the belly laughs from her. His Father was so cold and barely visited the nursery. The boy's favorite part of the day was when the nursemaid brought the baby into his Mother's bedchambers and they would play together.

That was why he refused to leave Pemberley to attend school. His Father, who was all about responsibility and order, had threatened to take a paddle to him if he didn't comply and the boy stubbornly chose the beating until his Mother stepped in and offered to accompany him. She wanted to show him that she was getting stronger and all would be well when he returned for his Christmas break. His Father grumbled about his lack of discipline and her mollycoddling before storming from the room.

Because of the delay in departure they had to make their normally two day leisurely journey in one to make it to Eton on time. So they started off before dawn and rode throughout the day only stopping to change horses and grab a bite to eat. He and his Mother entertained each other by taking turns reading and singing. He could tell she was tired but she always looked upon him with her loving smile. He was content not to have made this usually lonely ride by himself.

It was just after dusk and they were still an hour or two away from school when they heard shouting and then gunfire. Inside the carriage, the occupants were thrown backwards as the coach sped down the road only to be jolted to the floor when the carriage came to a lurching halt a few seconds later. The boy was unhurt as his Mother's arms were wrapped around him the whole time but he panicked when he saw blood spewing from the ugly gash on his Mother's forehead.

William cried out for help when he saw that his Mother had fainted. Although he heard scuffling outside, no one came to his aid. Finally, the door opened to show their coach driver surrounded by face-covered men holding guns and rifles. Their long-time servant told the boy to be calm; he was to ride back to Pemberley with the outlaw's ransom demands but he was assured that William and his Mother would come to no further harm until the demands were met. With a reassuring nod and a promise to ride back as soon as possible, the driver hurried away.

An hour later found the whole party in the dilapidated cottage. His Mother came awake briefly in the early dawn and only showed concern for young William before losing consciousness. Her breathing was labored and she was feverish. The boy knew he needed to get her to safety soon and she couldn't wait for the ransom to arrive. Sometime in the night, William had come across a large piece of stone that came through the broken stucco wall. He was using the jagged edge to wear away at the ropes.

William was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts of hunger and pain when he heard his Mother's labored intake stop mid-breath and release with a small whine. He waited for her next breath but heard no more. William started screaming for help, and crying uncontrollably. The men came running in; they hadn't stopped to put on their masks and the boy could see the shock and resignation on their faces. Their kidnapping just turned into murder. They knew enough of Old Darcy's reputation to know that their lives were now forfeit if anyone was to recognize them.

The leader stared at the forlorn boy for a hard minute then left the room closing the door behind them. William could hear the men arguing in the other room but all he could do was struggle to get to his Mother. His efforts to push himself up against the wall snapped the last of the rope bounding his hands. He quickly untied his feet and ran the rest of the way to the bed. He shook and pled with his Mother to wake up and not leave him.

He must have fallen asleep because he came to coughing into the darkness. He saw flames come through parts of the roof and stone wall. He jumped off the cot taking the inert body of his Mother with him. He tried the door and found it unlocked. Looking across the small parlor, he saw the front door ablaze and thick smoke blanketing the top half of the room. Without thinking, he took a firmer hold of his Mother and heaved himself backwards towards the door. He had gained enough momentum racing across the small parlor that he was able to crash through the burning door to the outside landing him on the soft cool grass several feet away with his Mother's remains still clutched to his front. Almost instantly he passed out from searing pain of his back meeting the embers of the door and then the hard earth.

When he came to once again, the sky was a dark gray with light rain moistening his face. His Mother's body was still on top of him but had grown cold and hard. He shimmied from underneath her ignoring the raw pain in his back. Before him laid the charred ruins of the cottage and just to the right stood the empty and horseless carriage laden with the Darcy crest. He just needed to get himself and his Mother into that carriage and somehow his Father would find them.

Three interminable days later, young William succumbed to oblivion amidst shouts of discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Darcy gave a brief nod to the butler and walked briskly out of the nondescript townhouse in a respectable but unfashionable neighborhood of London. He boarded an unmarked carriage guarded by two armed burley footmen and traveled without incident to Darcy's residence in the exclusive Grosvenor Square. After gaining admittance and discarding his outerwear, he walked straight into his study with a grunt of acknowledgement to his waiting staff.

Darcy sat scowling into the fire drinking his third glass of Brandy for that evening. He thought about how in spite of visiting his mistress several nights this week and playing out scene after scene where he had total dominance and control over her form and actions, it still left him frustrated and out of control.

This past summer's near elopement of Georgiana with Wickham at Ramsgate, drove home the fact that he had no real control over his life or of those he loved. He blamed himself for allowing his Stepmother to take Georgiana to Ramsgate in the first place. He shared guardianship of his sister with his cousin Richard but it was his decision to let Georgiana go on holiday with the only mother she had ever known. He thought little of his Stepmother but Georgiana enjoyed her company. He erringly thought his sister safe from the older woman's machinations because she was only fifteen and not yet out. He should've known that both Sophia Darcy and George Wickham would stop at nothing to get ahold of additional Darcy funds and besmirch the Darcy name. Thank God he was able to get away to Ramsgate earlier than he expected and came upon the illicit couple before things got out of hand. The only good to come out of the debacle was that Georgiana's eyes were opened to the duplicity and low moral characters of both the formerly trusted figures.

Darcy believed that her trust in him was also shattered as she painfully withdrew from him too. After three months of unspoken apologies and awkward silences, Georgiana asked if she could accompany their Uncle and Aunt, the Earl and Countess of Matlock, when they returned to their country estate. She couldn't even make eye contact when she made the request and not knowing how to comfort his once bright-eyed and cheerful sister, he acquiesced.

He missed his sister already. Georgiana was the only one after his Mother died whose touch didn't cause him pain and discomfort. Of course the last time she did was back in June right after he drove away Wickham. The cad made sure they both knew that he was only after her for her money _although her thirty thousand pounds would barely have compensated him for shackling himself to such a boring, mealy-mouthed girl_. She was inconsolable after he left and had clung to Darcy and cried until she fell asleep. After returning to London, Georgiana wouldn't even look at him, let alone hug and kiss him like she used to.

Darcy reflected on the irony of having scheduled frequent assignations with his Mistress to counteract the loneliness of his Sister leaving for Matlock, but the contact or lack thereof, had left him feeling more empty and cold. His Mistress was the seventh he contracted to be exclusively his from a brothel that catered to more specialized carnal tastes. As part of the compensation, she moved into his little townhouse off Bond Street with a generous allowance for household and shopping expenses. In return, she was at his beck and call. A note from him on the time of his choosing and she would be awaiting him on her knees just inside his specially equipped boudoir covered only in her chemise.

Tonight was the last night of the contract. Darcy agreed to accompany his friend Charles Bingley to help educate him on estate management during the first months of his leased tenure in Hertfordshire at an estate called Netherfield. This was Bingley's first step at realizing his Father's dream of becoming a landed gentleman. His wealth had come from trade and Bingley needed extensive guidance so it was serendipitous that he invited Darcy for an extended stay just as he was looking to leave the loneliness of London.

Darcy knew there was no way to explore his sexual proclivities discreetly in such a small community as Meryton so he planned his last few scenes with care. This latest girl was young, pale skinned and Parisian. She had high endurance and was well trained. Her youth belied her experience by proving herself a professional time and again. She took direction minutely and without comment and in return, Darcy treated her body like a fine instrument, playing with precision and with great energy. She willingly submitted to the prolonged assault of her body but even she eventually lost consciousness as her body gave out and Darcy had to carry her to the bedroom. He left behind a short note thanking her for her services but reminded her their three-month contract was now over and she needed to vacate the townhouse within 30 days. Under the note, he laid a copy of their contract and a bank note.

He knew he should have at least taken his leave in person but he didn't want to deal with the mess of emotions. He noticed over the last few weeks that she would refer to him more with endearments rather than the requisite Sir or Master. He had no feelings for her; their relationship was strictly to fulfill his needs without the fears of touch to certain portions of his body. He very rarely saw any of his Mistresses outside of the boudoir and he experienced no regret at the conclusion of their contracted period. His capable staff would ensure that she moved out in a timely basis and close the house until further notice.

Darcy finished his drink and retired upstairs hoping this evening's strenuous exertions and extended nightcap would prevent the recurring nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

All of Meryton was abuzz with the news that Netherfield was let at last. The new master took possession at Michaelmas and those fortunate enough to have met Mr. Charles-four-thousand-per-annum-Bingley agreed that he was handsome and gentlemanly. Those who had not yet had the opportunity took solace in the fact that he was expected to attend the upcoming Assembly and that he was bringing a large party with him.

No one was looking forward to the Assembly more than Mrs. Bennet of Longbourn. With five unmarried daughters, an estate entailed to a distant cousin, and no ability to curtail her spending, Mrs. Bennet was convinced she would be thrown to the hedgerows as soon as Mr. Bennet took his last breath, which in her mind was imminent.

Therefore, the only thing to be done was to attach one or all of her daughters to single wealthy gentlemen and wed them before her husband's impending death. Her daughters were certainly all well-brought up: beautiful, lively, and somewhat accomplished (that was all she needed to capture Mr. Bennet). The problem was the lack of eligible men. Mrs. Bennet tried sending the older two girls to London where the men were in a larger supply but she was sorely disappointed in her brother and his wife, the Gardiners, for failing to procure the rich men for them. She knew that had she been allowed to accompany the girls and were given the appropriate funds, they would've been married in a trice, but Mr. Bennet never allowed her to go. Therefore, she was now forced to pin all her hopes on the newly arrived, newly moneyed Mr. Bingley. At least Mr. Bennet had finally done his duty and paid a call to the gentleman.

Mrs. Bennet was startled out of her reverie by the screech of her youngest running through the hallway with ribbons streaming behind her. Lydia was being chased by Kitty, who was just a year older. "Lydia, give me back those ribbons. They are mine!"

"But I need them to trim my drab old dress. Besides, this color would look much better on me," responded Lydia as she hid behind her Mother.

"Girls, stop this racket at once. Kitty, just give her your ribbons. I am sure I have some little lace that will finish up your dress nicely."

"But Mama, I saved for weeks to buy that ribbon while Lydia used her allowance on candy that she ate all by herself!"

"Oh, but I didn't have nearly enough to share."

"Girls, you two have no compassion for my poor nerves! Hush now and be off with you. I have way more important things to worry about before the Assembly." With that Mrs. Bennet walked off and burst into the room of her eldest two. There she found them at the foot of their bed with an evening dress laid out in front.

"Jane, why aren't you getting ready for the assembly yet?"

"I was just helping Lizzy raise the hemline to fit her properly, Mama."

"Nevermind that. Lizzy will look pretty enough in your old muslin dress. I need you to look especially enticing this evening for Mr. Bingley. I know he will take one look at you in your new beautiful silks and fall dead in love. I am counting on you to give him every encouragement. He is unattached and rich and none of the other girls in the neighborhood can hold a candle to you Jane. I know you will do your best, you have never disappointed me, my darling girl. Of course he may take to my Lydia or even you, Lizzy." She looked at her second daughter sternly. "I will thank you to keep a civil tongue and not scare him away with your wild, impertinent ways."

"Yes, Mama, " replied both girls resignedly.

With that Mrs. Bennet swept from the room calling for Mrs. Hill, their long-suffering housekeeper.

Jane laid a sympathetic hand on her sister's shoulder. "Oh Lizzy, nevermind Mama. I am sorry that she felt like there was only enough funds for a silk dress for myself and not two muslin or linen dresses for the both of us. But regardless of what you wear, you always look beautiful."

The two sisters were a study in contrasts and genetics. Jane stood tall and lithe like her father; the real-life version of the artist renderings depicting the latest fashions in London magazines. With her fair complexion and hair, and wide-set blue eyes like her mother's, Jane had a delicate beauty that went well with her serene, gentle demeanor. Elizabeth inherited her shorter but more shapely figure from her Mother but got her dark coloring from her Father. Her large expressive eyes were often hidden under long, dark lashes that portrayed an innocence and an impish quality at the same time. They were currently lowered to hide the hurt she felt at her Mother's words but they soon met her beloved sister's eyes with a smile. Elizabeth was long used to her mother's treatment of her and her favoritism of Jane. And as she too favored Jane over any of the other Bennet females, she couldn't blame her Mama or Jane.

"Well, I know I can never look as good in this dress as you did but despite having to let the bodice out, take in the waist, and shorten the hem, it is quite the loveliest dress I have ever owned and I love that the pale yellow reminds me of sunshine and therefore makes me smile," Elizabeth stated good-naturedly.

"And the matching rosettes will look much better with your dark curls than it ever did in my straight blond locks."

"There," declared Elizabeth, "this dress is ready to go. Let me get Suzy to draw our baths and help prepare us for the dance tonight."

After a short while both girls were dressed and ready. While waiting for the rest of their sisters to join them, Elizabeth turned to Jane and gushed "Oh Jane, the sky blue gown brings out your eyes beautifully. I will be surprised if not less the half the men there aren't in love with you by night's end and poor Mr. Bingley has to beat back the scores of men just to catch a glimpse of you."

Jane blushed in embarrassment but before she could respond, Mr. Bennet came out of the library and offered each daughter an arm. "Let us see how accurate your prediction is then, Lizzy, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Darcy made good time traveling to Meryton from London arriving at Netherfield right before luncheon. Charles Bingley welcomed his friend with enthusiasm and usual good humor.

Darcy met Bingley in Cambridge. He was attending his last year at University but his first without his cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam, who had graduated the year before and had joined the Army. Darcy was missing Richard's easy going camaraderie and was thinking how long the year would be with just the company of his peers who were more acquaintances than friends. His innate shyness coupled with the need to keep his nocturnal activities private kept most people at a distance. So when he was approached for directions while crossing the campus quad by the guileless and open new first year, Darcy took an instant liking to him.

Darcy's dry wit and occasional dark humor were offset by Bingley's playfulness and easy banter. Bingley seemed to enjoy his company without wanting anything in return from him except the occasional advice. He was also accepting of Darcy's solitude and never questioned where he went away on certain nights. Their friendship slowly grew over the years. Darcy graduated and left for his Grand Tour. Shortly after returning to England, Darcy's Father passed away and he dove into the running of Pemberley and managing its investments. To his surprise, Darcy found that he enjoyed the business aspects of the estate and he had a knack for finding and profiting from his investments. The care and protection of Pemberley and its inhabitants was his pride and his primary responsibility but he was soon earning more from his other estates and business dealings.

This led him back to Bingley. Although Bingley's Father wanted him to become a landed gentleman, he grew up watching his Father create and manage various businesses and while London and the ton was led to believe him to be merely a figurehead, Bingley still had a very active role in managing his inheritance. Darcy and Bingley enjoyed bouncing ideas off each other. Their friendship allowed them to commiserate on their failings and celebrate their successes without jealousies common in others. That was another reason Bingley was only leasing an estate; he wanted to learn all he could about its potentials and pitfalls before committing to sell off a majority of his businesses to fund the purchase of an adequate estate. Darcy had nothing but respect for Bingley's intentions and vowed to help guide him through his first hands on endeavors.

Darcy was even willing to be in the company of Bingley's two sisters, Louise and Caroline. They epitomized everything Darcy hated about London society: ingratiating, conniving, and shallow. Louise's married state and her natural indolence made her easy to ignore but the younger sister's social climbing ambitions coupled with her blatant wantonness made her a painful thorn in his side. Literally. Caroline's insincere coquettishness and brazen innuendos were usually whispered in his ear while clinging to his arm. She knew to not touch his neck and back but her nearness was enough to make him extremely uncomfortable and on edge. Complaints to Bingley only served to make her overtures more covert. Darcy learned to not be in the same room with Caroline unless Bingley was present and planned to always lock his doors at night.

"Mr. Darcy, thank you for coming all this way to visit with us. You are most welcome here." This was uttered by Caroline who was standing just inside the parlor to greet Darcy. Before he rose from his bow, Caroline had her arms wrapped around Darcy's and was dragging him back into the hall. "You are just in time for luncheon. We were on our way over when you came in. I'm positive that we shall have something here to satisfy your _large_ and _varied_ appetites." The last statement was murmured just out of sight of the other residents of Netherfield and Darcy schooled his features to maintain calm and tamp down his aversion.

Luncheon was a predictably boring affair. Caroline didn't allow anyone to bring up talks of business within her company. She wanted to distance herself from the taint of trade and put on airs of wealth and connections. She was reminiscing about her last soiree in London when Bingley cut in.

"Darcy, I forgot to mention that I have committed us to attend Meryton's assembly tonight."

Darcy groaned. "Bingley, you know how I detest these things. Besides, I was looking forward to a nice quiet time in the library after my travels today."

"Quit being such an _old_ man, old man. If we are to spend some time here, what better way to get to know our neighbors. I have met some already and found them to be everything sincere and accommodating."

Caroline cut in, "I completely agree to you, Mr. Darcy. I can see no good from associating with these lowly country squires and their uncouth families. In fact, I was just in mind to stay home with a good book when you brought it up."

Darcy looked up at Bingley in panic. "On second thought, it would be a good idea to get the lay of the land and its inhabitants. Local politics and economy has a great impact on surrounding estates."

Smirking, Bingley agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The Assembly was in full swing by the time the Bingley party arrived. Though just a party of five, the moment they entered the ballroom, they were the center of attention. The dancers even stopped their movements as the band ended their playing on a discordant note. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Sir William Lucas started towards them in his loud booming voice.

"Ah, Mr. Bingley. There you are at last. Welcome to our Assembly!" The newcomers reacted according to their natures. Bingley flashed his warmest smile and thanked his host for the invitation. Caroline and Louise preened and looked on in condescension as they were being greeted. Hurst, Louise's husband, looked bored and searched for the refreshment tables. Darcy grew alarmed at seeing so many strangers staring at him. He briefly turned around to spy his two armed footman that he brought with him then stood ramrod straight and tried to make his face devoid of every emotion. He was loathed to show his fear especially in front of these simple country folk.

Thankfully, the music soon started and the dance continued. Darcy tried to make himself unobtrusive but the eyes of the room followed him. As he walked around the assembly hall noting the side rooms and exits, he heard whispers of _Pemberley_, _Derbyshire_ and _ten thousand a year,_ as well as words of his appearance: _tall_ and _handsome_ being the most prominent. Darcy felt himself becoming more cold and unapproachable to hide his growing nervousness. He had just stopped himself from tripping over some uneven floorboards when he looked up into a set of shining, dark eyes that looked right his. Her gaze seemed to delve straight into his soul and he couldn't break himself away from it. Just then, someone ran a shoulder into his back and he jerked in pain. He hadn't realized that he had stopped moving. He quickly dodged into a corner and searched for the girl whose eyes had mesmerized him but there were so many people moving about and now that he wanted to make eye contact, people seemed intent on avoiding his. Frustratingly, he couldn't remember anything else about her except a pair of sparkling eyes.

He was still looking while trying not to seem interested in anything when Bingley came up to him. "Come Darcy, I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. You know how I will not even dance with your sisters unless it is unavoidable and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening: and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just to your side, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turned for a moment towards Elizabeth, who was seated and animatedly speaking with a girl beside her. He coldly said: "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr. Bingley followed his advice. Mr. Darcy walked off; and Elizabeth remained with her eyes lowered.

Elizabeth was one of the first to espy the Bingley party as they entered the ballroom. From her vantage point, she was able to observe the party as they were being greeted by Sir William. Beside her, Charlotte whispered a running commentary on who each person was by their appearance: Mr. Bingley with the big smile and mop of red hair, his sister Caroline with the plume feathers and catty eyes, his other sister, Mrs. Hurst with the too heavy jewelry and the wooden smile and her husband Mr. Hurst, the bald one with the pot belly. "And THAT is Mr. Darcy," finished Charlotte as if she didn't have the words to describe him.

When Elizabeth's eyes fell on the last one to enter, she was momentarily stunned. She had never seen someone so handsome, beautiful even. He was tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist prominently displayed by his impeccably tailored waistcoat and jacket. His long legs and well-toned thighs were plainly seen in tan breeches. She could immediately tell that his clothes were a cut above any other in the room, including Mr. Bingley's, who was also handsomely turned out. As her gaze quickly returned to the tall stranger, she was taken in by his tousled wavy brown hair worn a little too long to be considered fashionable, deep blue eyes and strong jaw. She thought he looked fearful at first and then a frozen hauteur seemed to fall over his features. By the time, Mrs. Bennet was able to corral her daughters in front of the Bingley party, Mr. Darcy was no where to be seen.

After meeting the Bingleys, Elizabeth excused herself to join her partner for the next set when she almost ran head long into Mr. Darcy. He stopped to stare at her and she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. They seem to convey a kaleidoscope of emotions, including confusion, until he broke it off with a look of extreme pain. Just then, John Lucas came up to her and she lost sight of Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth purposely begged off the next dance to get her thoughts in order. She couldn't get Mr. Darcy out of her mind. She felt such an instant connection to him during their brief eye contact: oddly even a little protective towards him. She too heard the rumors flying around him of his large estate in Derbyshire and his ten thousand a year. Some went as far to say that it was only a small portion of his grand income and he was related to an Earl. She knew that someone so handsome, rich and sophisticated would want nothing to do with a country girl like her. Even Jane's beauty and goodness would not be enough for someone from the highest echelons of society.

So when she heard Mr. Darcy's comments as she rejoined Charlotte Lucas, she couldn't help being hurt by his cruel words but quietly agreed with his assessment of her unworthiness. She tried to make light of it especially as the comments were heard by those around them. Elizabeth was not made for melancholy and helped by her naturally lively, playful disposition and she was able to enjoy the rest of the evening with her friends.

Ironically, the moment Elizabeth decided to push aside all thoughts of Mr. Darcy, he happened to notice her. While he could appreciate Jane's beauty, it held no appeal to him. Instead, his eyes were caught by a vision in pale yellow leading a jig down the ballroom. She was endowed with an ample pert bosom bouncing from her slight frame. The abundant candles outlined her glorious behind and shapely legs underneath her flowing muslin. Her riotous curls were threatening to escape the bounds of the delicately flowered pins. Her form and movement were so free and alive, but perfectly in time with the music. Her laughter that carried over the noise was at the same time sultry and carefree. All in all, she seemed like a nubile wood nymph come to life to tempt him. _Oh, where did she come from and how can I have her? _He felt himself growing hard. He turned and shook himself off his momentary daze lest someone observe him. With a wry smirk and firm resolve, Darcy went in search of Caroline, ruminating upon the fact that he'd never before sought her out but if anyone could deflate his arousal, she could.

The evening passed off pleasantly to the Bennet family, especially Mrs. Bennet. she had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Bingley danced with her twice and had been distinguished by his sisters. And although Mr. Darcy was shockingly rude to Elizabeth and wholly disagreeable, he did call Jane handsome. Not one to lose out on such a rich catch to her neighbors, Mrs. Bennet had to be satisfied with Mr. Darcy showing no interest in any of the other local girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_After a terse order to the men behind him, one of the gunmen entered the carriage and the door was closed. Soon they were moving again but not before they heard two gunshots. Inside, the gunman ordered the boy back onto the seat bench where William's hands were tied with rope. William pled with the man to help his Mother. With annoyance, the outlaw dropped to the floor where the still unconscious lady laid unmoving. Annoyance turned into curiosity while he stared at the petite form as he removed his gloves._

_He bound the head wound with his dirty handkerchief and did his best to wipe the blood from her right temple and cheek. The gunman acted as if he'd never touched such soft white skin before. He slowly ran his calloused hands down her long neck and pulled at the gold chain that was hiding a locket inside her bosom. After pocketing the jewelry, he roughly cupped her full bosom. "Such ripe bubbies on a wee li'l thing," muttered the criminal to himself. One hand was reaching under her skirts when William cried out and kicked his backside. "Yer pay fer that ya stupid runt!" The boy watched as the back of the man's large hand struck his face and felt the explosive pain in his head._

Darcy woke in a sweat. It took him a few seconds to remember when and where he was. He concentrated on slowing his breathing hoping he didn't cry out while asleep. As nightmares go, this was a common one but not the worst. He was grateful that he didn't have to relive the times beside his dead mother. The pain of his burned back had only allowed him to lay facedown over his mother's body. The absolute quiet of those first few hours in the carriage followed by the roaring images that ran through his head during his fever and delirium was enough to drive him insane.

That's how he knew what happened to his Mother and himself: through snippets from dreams. He had emerged from his foggy state with an achy back confused as to why his Mother wasn't attending him like all the other times he had taken ill. No one would tell what was going on. His Father only visited him a few times and only from just inside the sickroom. He never came close enough to touch him, just enquiring how he got on and leaving soon afterwards. If it wasn't for Mrs. Reynolds, their housekeeper, providing her loving care and company, he probably would not have survived.

It was Christmastime, months after the incident that he was finally told what happened. His Father had summoned him into the study and asked him what he remembered. When he couldn't really answer, his Father briefly laid out what he knew: that the carriage had been taken, the ransom demand, finding the dead footmen, no one showing up to receive the money, and finally finding their abandoned carriage and charred ruins.

Before the kidnapping, Darcy remembered his Uncle and Mother joking about his Father's 'Master of Pemberley' face and William thinking it was just a mask to hide his pride and affection, especially as he looked upon him. William would often come across his Parents sharing tender moments and looks. His Mother was always loving and affectionate but he had marveled at how transformed his Father was when he was alone with his wife. After his Mother's death, his Father's cold and shuttered hauteur never left his eyes but occasionally he'd don a more animated or even a charming facade when he needed to. Although he never said the words, his Father let him know that Darcy was to blame for the death of his beloved wife.

The Fitzwilliams came to Pemberley for Christmas and he was finally able to visit with his baby sister but things were never the same again. Everyone treated him differently except Georgiana and his cousin Richard. His Father only ever spoke to him about Duty, Discipline and Responsibility. His childhood friend, George Wickham, the steward's son, let him know in his own way that William was a freak and should not have survived the fire. His Uncle and Aunt Fitzwilliam treated him with sympathy and tried to provide loving support. Aunt Catherine started her campaign to marry him to her daughter Anne, since she was sickly herself, she wouldn't mind marrying her deformed and damaged cousin.

Ironically, William was allowed to stay at Pemberley and he never returned to Eton. He was given tutors, instructions on fencing and hunting, and lessons on estate management. William spent so much time with Georgiana that it was to him that she gave the brightest smile and sought out the most. It should've been a happy time for these were all that he wanted before his Mother had passed. Now, the normally shy boy grew even quieter, hardly ever speaking and becoming more fearful of strangers and the world outside Pemberley. They had never caught the bandits that took him and the boy knew that they were just waiting to finish the job of killing himself and those he loved.

Meanwhile, while at thirteen he was considered small for his age, his body took on the challenge of growing with vigor as he continued to heal. William never forgot the pain of starvation (even in his fevered delirium) and he was always hungry. His large intake spurred a growth that allowed him to reach his Father's over 6 feet height within a few short years. All the changes in his body provided a near constant ache in his limbs and joints but the largest strains were in his back. Although it wasn't completely burnt, the impact with the burning door left scars from where jagged splinters and embers embedded into the skin. Along with some nerve damage the fast stretching of the skin that came with growth caused him unending torment.

Darcy accepted the pain as his due. He learned to never show his agony and certainly never complained of it. Instead he drove his body harder diving into the exertions of fencing and riding and then making himself sit for hours on hard wooden chairs while learning his lessons and studying. Duty, Discipline, and Responsibility: that was the mantra that ran through his head to combat the loneliness, pain and nightmares and became his driving force.

It was just after dawn when he rose from his bed. He immediately rang for his valet, Rogers, and asked him to inform Sanders that he wanted to workout in the ballroom in thirty minutes. After donning on his breeches and shirt under his warm housecoat by himself, he snuck into the Netherfield kitchen where the cook had fresh breads and pastries coming out of the oven. Darcy requested some tea and pastries and the middle-aged cook was so surprised to see him there and so taken by his looks that she could only nod as she scurried to do his bidding.

Sanders was waiting for him in the ballroom when Darcy entered. With a nod to his footman, Darcy headed toward his fencing equipment, which was laid out on the side table. After a quick warm-up, the opponents took to the fencing with speed and skill. The ensuing dance between the two well matched combatants was done in silence except for the occasion 'en garde' and 'hit.' After over an hour and the last such hit and a nod from Darcy, both bowed to each other in respect. Darcy wiped the sweat off his face and torso as best he could and told Sanders his schedule for the day and left for his rooms. Sanders stayed to wipe down the floors then left to find his own bath.

Jeffrey Sanders' official job title was footman but he along with Carter and Daniels made up Darcy's security force. He grew up as the oldest son of Pemberley's gamekeeper. While he enjoyed the outdoors and was a proficient marksman, his first love was swordfighting. After boyishly threatening to run away to join BlackBeard and his band of pirates or to at least join the British Navy, his father took him to Matlock and apprenticed him to the local Fencing Master. He took to the sport with passion and showed considerable skill but after only a few years his father called him back to Pemberley. The Sanders family had grown yet again and with so many mouths to feed and his mom busy with the little ones, he had to put away his childish dreams and help contribute to the family coffers. A footman's position had opened up at Pemberley and his father used his pull to get him the job.

Master William was just recovering from his ordeal. Everyone knew what had happened to him. The first few times he'd seen his back, even he had cringed. But now he didn't even notice: they practiced so often fencing. His own Fencing Master had been engaged to train the boy and recognizing Sanders, the Master had them spar together while he gave out instructions. The younger boy hardly ever spoke but was respectful in his interactions and few words even though he was always so sad and oftentimes angry. And when Mrs. Reynolds asked Sanders to follow the young master as he rode out on the estate, he did and ended up following him to Cambridge, London and wherever he traveled. Lord knows Master William needed someone watching his back. They'd been in a few harrowing scrapes over the years but Sanders was willing to protect him with his life. The Darcys have been as loyal to the Sanders' as they have to them; one of his brothers was working with his Father as the Gamekeeper's understudy. His sisters worked as maids at Pemberley and his lady love, Claire, was even training to be a lady's maid. And Heaven knows, he earned more than any regular footman could. No, life was good due in no small part to the current Mr. Darcy and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Darcy sank into the bath with a small sigh and dismissed his valet. He closed his eyes and finally let himself think about the sexy little pixie in the yellow dress. It didn't take much to imagine her curls and juicier parts bouncing on top of him as she rode him to oblivion. She would be naked except for the red braided silk cord that was wrapped around her neck, criss-crossing her chest and binding her hands behind her back. The visual was so thrilling, he came after a few strokes. Woah! He needed to make that happen. Hopefully, she was a village girl with whom he can negotiate to have a little 'L'Affaire' and not part of the local landed gentry.

He reluctantly rose from his bath and rang the bell for Rogers to start his day. He was glad he got a workout in and his momentary relief. Today will be a long day of working with Charles and riding out to survey his estate, all the while avoiding Caroline as much as possible.

A/N: wow, it takes a lot of time and effort to get a few words on 'paper'. Thank you for your kind reviews and for reading. I'm trying to provide background while trying to not spend the entire time on the past. The next chapter will explain Lizzy; she may have some self-esteem issues but she's no shrinking violet. Then I promise they'll actually meet! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I got bogged down in backstories so you'd understand their different reactions in canon situations. I've included only a few in the next two chapters but hopefully it doesn't get too slow. It'll pick up.

Chapter 6

Elizabeth awoke that same morning and quickly bound her breasts in cotton strips, put on her Father's altered shirt and breeches and Mr. Hill's old coarse woolen coat in the pitch black of the predawn. Then she quickly washed her face, rebraided her hair into two tighter sections that she then covered it all with a thick cap. Lastly, she grabbed the leather strip loosely wound around a bulky pouch in one hand and her workboots in the other and satisfied that Jane was undisturbed, she headed out the door. In the hallway, she checked her Father's door and seeing no light, headed down to his library. Her quiet knock was answered with an "Enter Lizzie."

"Good morning, Papa!" she said as she went to her Father who had stood at her entrance and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you up so early, my dear. I thought all that dancing and frolicking would have tired you out," stated Mr. Bennet with a twinkle in his eyes. He already knew from her attire that she planned on riding out this morning.

"Papa, you know that merely hopping around the dance floor does nothing to tax my energies. Besides, I spent more time visiting with my friends than dancing," she said with a wry grin.

"Yes, so I'd noticed." He cocked his head and looked at her with a raised brow. "You're not upset because some nob from London failed to be impressed with your beauty, are you Lizzie? That Darcy character didn't even stay with the Bingleys during the introductions though Mr. Bingley did mention that he was eager to 'meet' the populace."

"No, Papa," she said and wanting to change the subject, she continued, "but Jane certainly got Mr. Bingley's attention and though she hasn't said anything, I think he's turned her head too. What is your impression of him so far, Papa?"

"I think him very eager to please and happy with his surroundings. I haven't been long in his company but I have seen nothing worrying so far. As for Jane, well, all young ladies liked to be crossed in love, and since that scalawag, Framton, did his part so admirably, she has my leave to try liking a good sort of a man like Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth was comforted but not totally convinced by her Father's opinion but she let it rest. "Well Mama is certainly encouraged. In fact, last night she listed all her plans on tidying up the parlors and dining room for when Mr. Bingley comes to call. She also wants to freshen up Jane's dresses today, so I thought I could get a ride in before breakfast. Can I take Poseidon out, Papa?"

"Of course, my dear," he nodded "but mind that you don't stay out too long. You know that there'll be not peace in this house if she catches you in your breeches, let alone if she hears that you'd been riding astride again, especially now that she has a possible beau in her sights. You have your sling Lizzie?" She nodded and padded her pocket. "Out you go then."

"Yes, Papa and thank you," she said as she jumped up and out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Mr. Bennet nodded at her retreating back with a satisfied smirk. He knew that his scrawny little rascal had grown into a beautiful, voluptuous woman but not a lot of others have caught on, least of all Lizzie herself. Although, Mr. Darcy certainly did. The former militaryman, turned gentleman farmer, didn't miss the looks that worldly gentleman threw at his unsuspecting daughter. Of course he was aware of who the newcomer was. Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire, was too prominent a personage to go unmentioned within the pages of the London papers. Generally known to be an intelligent, responsible and low-key gentleman, Mr. Bennet thought there was something shady or scandelous connected to him but he couldn't recall. Well, hopefully he will soon tire of this quiet backcountry and return to his more illustrious circles.

Thomas Bennet was born the second son to loving, indulgent parents. While his older brother was raised to handle the responsibilities of running an estate, young Thomas was given the freedom of the countryside to actively pursue his sports and other interests. Being a naturally bright, athletic and witty child, he grew up happy and sheltered. He attended Oxford after his brother where he discovered an affinity for languages and that he could hold his own against the brightest minds. His keen intellect and linguistic skills caught the attention of higher powers and he was recruited to join the military, specifically, the intelligence branch. There, he acquired training in hand-to-hand combat, survival and surveillance skills, and the nuances of intrigue and machination. His newfound talents were put to use in Paris, Brussels and even London. He soon became disenchanted and even horrified with the world at large both for what he'd witnessed and for the things he had done and when he was called back home after the sudden death of his Mother and Brother, he gladly resigned his military career.

Back in the English countryside, he caught the attention of a pretty, lively daughter of Meryton's attorney. Thomas Bennet was enchanted by the young, luscious, and simple(minded) beauty and he married Francine Gardiner within a year of returning. He quickly overcame his grief over his Family's deaths and the greater outside world as he delved into learning to manage his unexpected inheritance while plunging into the carnal pleasures of seeking comfort from an energetic and sensual wife.

His happiness did not last long however. Frannie fell with a fever and severe blood-loss after giving birth to his fifth daughter in seven years. Stressful weeks followed and while she survived, they learned to she couldn't have any more children. Shortly thereafter his beloved Father died and Mr. Bennet was left with the sole responsibility of caring for his large Family, estate, and its tenants. Mrs. Bennet grew more shrill and full of complaints after realizing that there was no hope for a long awaited son who would've broken the estate's entail. And while the management of the estate was not mentally taxing, he found it increasingly tedious and boring as he had no real love of the land nor concern for its tenants.

The one consolation at this time was his second daughter, Elizabeth. She was always his favorite and most like him in intelligence and personality, and at five, she exhibited his athleticism and energy as well. He took to spending the majority of his spare time with her. Within the house, he taught her to read, speak French and Latin, and to play chess and thus spent many hours of entertainment in his library. Outdoors, he instructed her on riding, throwing, climbing trees, hunting and anything else he remembered enjoying in his youth. He even bought her breeches to wear so as to not impede her movements during their various pursuits. Mrs. Bennet spent her time indulging her last baby, Lydia whilst Jane watched over the other girls. And if the servants and the village residents looked upon the Father/daughter duo with merriment or disapproval, Mr. Bennet didn't mind as he was known to laugh at the folly of his neighbors and therefore be laughed at in their turn.

It wasn't until Elizabeth was eleven when Thomas lost his 'cohort'. Mrs Bennet decided that they needed the benefit of a governess to turn her girls into proper young ladies so they could attract rich husbands. As he never learned to withstand his wife's demands, he could only sympathize with Lizzie as she was relegated to the schoolroom to learn to write elegantly, embroider, and play an instrument. Thereafter, Lizzie was never allowed to don breeches within sight of the house and town, although Mr. Bennet never stopped giving her his clothes to wear during her clandestine rides through the countryside like for this morning.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth quietly led her Father's stallion out of the stables and toward the hedges at the end of the rose garden. She donned her gloves and wound her sling to her right wrist then mounted the horse with practiced ease. She kept to the obscurely marked path until she reached the remote pastures between Longbourn and Netherfield. The sun had just risen over the horizon allowing her to see through the light fog and scanning the empty stillness, she spurred Poseidon to a dead run. She let out a small whoop of exhilaration. She never felt more freedom than when she was racing atop a horse. Her two laps around the field were traversed only too soon and she slowed the stallion down to a more moderate gait. As she circumvented the pasture a couple more times to cool down the horse her thoughts drifted to Mr. Darcy once again.

Elizabeth had done her best to enjoy the previous evening and maintained her attention on Jane once home. It was only after she closed her eyes to sleep when she remembered his hauntingly sad, fearful ones. Those eyes with that face and body were almost too much to take in. She remembered blushing and quickly leaving Charlotte to hide her embarrassment. Now, atop her horse, she felt herself blush anew and a strange quivering sensation enter her body. She jerked Poseidon to a stop and jumped off the horse. She needed a distraction. She unwound the sling from her wrist leaving the two strands of the loop tied to her thumb and grabbed a few stones off the ground as she briskly walked toward a clump of trees.

Sighting a particular trunk, she grabbed the other end of the sling with her left hand, placed a stone in the slight depression, swung counterclockwise behind her head and cast the stone from her right side. The sling was caught again by her left hand and the motions repeated twice. She noted with satisfaction that all three rounds had found its mark from over fifteen yards. She fired off several more shots, each from a little farther away then returned to where Poseidon was placidly grazing.

Practicing with her sling reminded her of the one time she had to use it on another person. It was almost four years past. Elizabeth frowned. Netherfield was once more let to strangers from London. At least one of its residents was again interested in Jane. It was up to Elizabeth to determine whether the interest was good or bad and in the meantime, she needed to look after Jane.

With that resolve, she headed home, her confusing reactions to Mr. Darcy all but forgotton.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"For heavens sakes, Charles, stop bouncing your legs and lay your gloves down before you tear through the sheepskin!" admonished Caroline from the other side of the carriage. "Your constant movements are giving me a nervous condition."

Charles rolled his eyes but did as she requested. "Sorry Caroline, but I don't know why it's taking so long to travel a mere three miles."

It was a few days after the assembly and Darcy, Bingley and his two sisters were on their way to Longbourn to pay a call on the Bennets. If Bingley had had his way, this visit would have happened the morning after dancing with his Angel but propriety and other factors had to be considered. Namely, Caroline didn't want to encourage a connection with a small estate of a country squire. What she saw of the unfashionable sisters and that horrible mother did nothing to further it although, she did concede that Jane was _sweet_ and had at least worn a _tolerably fashionable silk dress_. Darcy also had little inclination to socialize but after a couple days of trying to teach his friend the ins and outs of estate management, he knew it was falling on deaf ears. Bingley couldn't focus on anything so complex as drainage ditches and crop rotation when his true love may be found one estate over. Rides around the property and a foray into Meryton helped engage Bingley but anything more demanding seemed a fruitless endeavor.

In frustration, Darcy agreed to accompany Bingley on his call whereby his bored sisters joined the party.

lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The instant the note was brought to Mr. Bennet during breakfast and read out loud, a controlled pandemonium broke out. These past days, Mr. Bennet watched his normally indolent wife nag, harangue, and cajole the girls, the entire household staff, and even himself to put on the best display of themselves and the property as possible. Indeed, he hadn't even laid down the short note before Mrs. Bennet was marching the girls upstairs to prepare for the much anticipated call. He noted wryly to himself that his ex-drill sergeant could learn a thing or two from her.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

Lizzy let out a frustrated sigh then sucked in her breath while Suzy quickly laced her in her new corset. Normally, she could get away with only her short stays or even her self made chest bands that she preferred when riding, but Mama had declared that all the girls were expected in their new corsets, which went down to mid hip and on her seemed a size too small. Unlike Jane, whose slender sleekness was only slightly accentuated by the corset, Lizzy had a distinct hourglass look: her small waist became tiny making her pleasantly full breasts and hips look almost vulgar in the way of those loose women that hung out by the wharfs. When she commented to this effect at the dressmakers, Mrs. Bennet stared at her in shock, truly seeing the development on her once skinny tomboy for the first time. "No, my dear," she claimed gleefully, "You have curves that others only aspire to have. Men like a little something to grab onto, you know." Elizabeth could only colour crimson while the dressmaker nodded her agreement.

So now, even fully covered in her normally conservative morning dress, Elizabeth felt that her new outline seemed to project a blatantly carnal visage quite unlike how she saw herself and she was distinctly uncomfortable. She decided to change when Kitty called out that a coach was pulling up. With resignation, she grabbed a shawl and headed downstairs.

The stately coach with the Darcy seal came to a stop in the front courtyard. Darcy was impressed with what he saw. Though Longbourn was decidedly smaller than Netherfield, the manor and property seemed orderly and well kept. The line of trees leading from the gates lent a stately elegance that bespoke of generations of gentility. He followed Bingley out of the carriage then turned and assisted his sisters. Caroline also seem to realize the difference between the realities of the established gentry and her own soot covered roots in Manchester. With a decided shake, she cleaved herself to Darcy's arm and slowly followed her brother, who practically bounded to the door. When the door opened, the gentlemen requested an audience with Mr. Bennet while the sisters went to find the ladies of the house.

The said ladies were all residing in the front parlor spaced strategically apart with ample seating for others to join them. Each had a piece of embroidery or book in her hand and each stood when the newcomers were announced. At seeing only the ladies, Mrs. Bennet barely hid her disappointment but greeted them enthusiastically. "Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, you do us a great honor in calling here at Longbourn. My, what lovely dresses. You remember my five daughters? Do have a seat. Kitty was just recalling all the pretty bangles you wore at the Assembly Mrs. Hurst! It is all the rage in London, is it not? I shall call for some tea, shall I? You must be thirsty. And are the gentlemen not with you?"

All this was fired out in rapid succession and when Mrs. Bennet stopped to draw breath, Jane quietly greeted the sisters and led them to the couch while Elizabeth encouraged her mother to call for tea. Louise looked slightly dazed but Caroline recovered enough to make small talk with Jane. Jane's genuine encouragement soon had both sisters regaling the room with all the details of their last soiree in London when the gentlemen joined them.

Bingley headed straight for Jane greeted her with earnest joy as she blushingly curtsied. He charmingly addressed the other ladies begging them to allow him to introduce his very good friend, Mr. Darcy. Darcy stood stiffly and bowed to all the ladies in turn, his face grave. In order to put as much distance as he could between himself and the two twittering, giggling young girls named Kitty and Lydia, he headed for the opposite corner while Mrs. Bennet gushed her welcome. Mary, the smallest and shyest middle sister, grew so alarmed to see Mr. Darcy headed in her direction that she spilled her tea and whimpered in mortification.

Elizabeth, who also was struck shy and embarrassed when Mr. Darcy entered the room, took pity on Mary and went to join them, her courage rising as well as her protective instincts. Darcy, recognizing the plain girl's shyness and fright as similar to his own sister's when in new company, instantly changed his countenance to one of brotherly concern when he noticed someone approach. "Mr. Darcy, may I extend my own welcome to Longbourn, Sir. I must say I am a little surprised to find you here. I heard that you were in the habit of _tolerating_ only the most _significant_ company," she said with a saucy smirk. When no answer was forthcoming, she turned to her sister and gently grasping her hands whispered, "are you well, little dove? You didn't burn yourself, did you?" At Mary's small shake, she gave her hands a small squeeze and turned once again to the gentleman.

He looked dumbfounded. With a quirked brow, Elizabeth threw him a challenging look and sat beside Mary, determined not to speak again until he did.

Darcy was confused and felt his features once again harden. He was so struck with her appearance that he didn't even hear what she was saying. He knew those eyes. _Weren't they the ones that seem to pierce through him? _ Then he took in the rest of her: the rich, shining curls, pulled away from her face but cascading decadently down her back and that tight little body… it rivaled the incognitas* from the highest houses._ Wait, isn't she the tempting armful from the assembly_? If anything, her luscious curves seemed to be even more prominently displayed for his viewing pleasure. _Have I been fantasizing about Charles' Angel's LITTLE Sister!_?_ What? Little dove? That's what I used to call Georgiana. If only she had someone to offer her such gentle comfort... Whoa, where did that come from? There are those eyes again. Is she challenging me?_ All these thoughts were flying around in his head, when he felt himself growing hard. He looked around the room in panic and briefly settled on Mrs. Bennet talking loudly about the many charms found in Meryton. Once more in control, he turned back to Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is my _pleasure_ to finally make your acquaintance. If I had known I would find such charming company, I would have urged Mr. Bingley to pay his call days ago."

Elizabeth blinked in confusion and felt her color rising. She never expected such a rich, mesmerizing voice to come out so roguishly from such a staunch demeanor. And the way he drew out and emphasized _pleasure_ caused her insides to tighten. She shifted in her seat and looked down.

Darcy was enjoying her discomfiture when he caught her scent: lavender with a hint of vanilla…_Mother_? He instantly recalled that calming, comforting smell as one his Mother often wore. This was too much for him.

"Shall we join Miss Bingley and the others?" he asked.

Elizabeth eagerly agreed and hurried to join Jane. She noted that after escorting her to a seat, Mr. Darcy stood behind Mr. Bingley and spoke not a word for the rest of the visit.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The men at Netherfield were quietly sipping their post dinner bourbon when Darcy blurted out, "why did she have to be a Bennet girl!?"

"Excuse me?" replied Bingley.

"What?" said Darcy, looking up.

"Why does _who_ have to a Bennet girl? Are you talking about Jane?

"Jane? _Miss Bennet_, you mean?" Darcy replied with a smirk.

"Yes, Yes, Miss Bennet. Why are you shouting her name out of the blue?" he asked, insecurity creeping in. He was no match for Darcy if they should go for the same girl.

"First of all, I wasn't 'shouting' but just thinking out loud. Secondly, it wasn't Miss Bennet I was referring to but Miss Elizabeth."

"Miss Elizabeth? The one you insulted then refused to dance with? I say, Darcy, normally I'd adhere to your opinions. You being a great big fellow and all," Bingley said with a smile, "but if Miss Elizabeth is barely _tolerable_ but _not handsome_ enough to _tempt_ you, than you have higher standards and stronger meddle than me, my friend. If I wasn't half in love with my blond goddess, I would definitely be vying for Miss Elizabeth's company. We had a very enjoyable dance at the assembly."

"I would not mind a little time in that girl's company myself," mumbled Hurst from the corner.

"Enough!" yelled Darcy. He was feeling chagrined at the start of Bingley's speech but the last two statements had Darcy jumping up in anger.

"Woah, Darcy. Settle. Hurst is married and in his cups, he means it not. As for me, you know I only go for blonds, right?"

Darcy shook his head. "I'm going to bed. Please make my excuses to the ladies." With that he left the room.

Bingley turned to Hurst. "What's wrong with Miss Elizabeth being a Bennet?"

There was plenty wrong with his imagined plaything being a Bennet, Darcy thought stomping to his room. Gentlemen's daughters were off limits! He had rules! He wished his baser urges weren't so strong but he stopped fighting it years before; this was his one outlet to combat the weight of everything that seemed waiting to crush him: pain, loneliness, the _responsibilites_. His playtimes were needed but not with gentry for necessary reasons: one, they all expected _marriage_ and he was smart enough to avoid that trap. Two, they were virgins, and therefore _untried_ and he didn't want to deal with the accompanying mess. Lastly, they were _untrained_ nor willing to be trained under his discrete Abbess from whom he finds his Mistresses. They needed to be able to take directions and willingly accept his attentions in silence.

He was disciplined enough to not even consider the ladies of the ton in that way from the start. That the younger Miss Bennet slipped under his defenses was a fluke mistake and he would have to forget about her. Yes, from now on, she was just one of _those_ ladies.

*incognitas: high class prostitutes


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here goes the next two. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I know there's not a lot of you so far but it makes me appreciate you all the more. Please continue to read it in the light hearted manner it was meant to be. There's plenty of inconsistencies and prose you can pick apart but you all have been so kind in your reviews, I thank you!

Chapter 8

The following morning found Elizabeth once again racing around the far pasture. Elizabeth's interlude with Mr. Darcy wasn't long in words nor minutes but afterwards she felt dizzy and exhausted. His face was so gentle when he looked upon Mary. She couldn't blame him for that; Mary was just like the quiet, peaceful dove that she was always comparing her to. Then his face changed. _Did she cause that?_ But his eyes: watching his eyes was like watching the skies on a stormy day, dark, rolling clouds with spots of brightness. _Were they checking her out?_ It was like he didn't even hear her impertinent greeting only to come back with such a rakish one. Did he really draw out _pleasure _when he spoke? If he was flirting, then why did he act like he couldn't get away from her fast enough? Maybe he did hear her and was just being impertinent back. Yes, they were just trading incivilities and he wanted to throw her off. He could have no other interest in her. She'll just have to guard against him getting under her skin in the future.

Deciding to focus on something more productive. She spied a coven of willow grouse laying in the grass. She quietly readied her weapon as she veered towards them and from atop her horse she caught the first bird unawares. When the rest took to the air, she managed to take down three more before they rose too high. She jumped off the horse and grabbing a length of twine from the saddle pocket, gathered the birds and efficiently tied two to either end of the rope and then slung it in front of the saddle. Elated from her catch, she trotted back home.

On the other end of the field, two riders were entering just as the lone rider headed out. Darcy and his other footman, Peter Daniels, were riding toward the partition of trees that marked the northern edge of the pasture when they noted the covey of grouse fly off. Always wary of intruders and poachers, they went to investigate. They turned the corner in time to see a slight lad on a large black horse trot off with birds swinging from its sides. He disappeared into another set of trees before the newcomers could shout out.

"Could that have been one of the Netherfield boys, Sir?"

"I don't know. The stable boy told me that we were the first he'd seen out but anyone could've made an early start," answered Darcy.

"I didn't hear any hear any gunshots. I wondered if there are snares set in this field." When a few minutes inspection found nothing but some small footprints and hoof marks, they shrugged it off and decided to patrol the rest of the property while exercising their mounts. As they were heading to the stables, they met Mr. Hammond, Netherfield's steward, coming out. Darcy asked him if he knew of a boy with a black horse who had business to be in the back pasture bordering Longbourn. Mr. Hammond replied in the negative but added that a ghost was known to haunt that area.

"The story goes Sir that decades back a young lad wanted to take his father's stallion for a ride. The father wouldn't allow it because the horse was much too big and powerful for him. But the boy being a stubborn thing, stole the horse in the early hours and went to that yond field. Sure 'nuff he got himself thrown and broke his neck. His Father was so distraught that he went right out and shot the bonnie stepper dead. Its said that the lad and his horse return to that field so he could show his papa and everyone else his mastery of the stallion. There's been numerous sightings over the years of him racing through fog at breakneck speeds." The story was finished solemnly but there was pride and laughter in the old steward's eyes.

Both the other men shook their heads in disbelief. "More likely you got a poacher on your hands. We saw him riding out with a clump of birds. Better keep an eye out," Darcy said dismissively as he continued on.

"Yes Sir," the steward responded as he gave a slight bow to their retreating backs. Turning the other way, Mr. Hammond gave himself a little smile. There really was such a story, going around for years. He told that gentleman the truth. What he didn't say was that he was the one that made it up to explain away Little Lizzie sightings. She sure was fearless on that stallion and thankfully only rode it in the wee hours. But people had still seen her and because he didn't like her reputation to come to any harm now that she had to act like a proper lady, he created and circulated that ghost story. Well, at least it worked on the locals.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Lizzy returned unmolested to the stables and jumped off, taking her game and hanging them on a hook. Returning to the horse, she brought out an apple and gave it to Poseidon with a fond caress of his snout. Next, she pulled out scones securely wrapped in a napkin. This was given to the stableboy who was waiting to rub the horse down. The scones were a thank-you gift for the boy's extra work and for keeping his silence. Then with a nod, she grabbed the birds and headed to the kitchens to drop off her winnings.

She was properly dressed and seated in front of her breakfast in time to enjoy a few minutes discussion of the news and politics in London and around the world with her Papa. Lizzy was thoroughly grateful for this time. Not only did it allow her to keep abreast of current events but it was during such a discourse seven years prior on the expedition of Mr. Lewis and Mr. Clark in the newly acquired Louisiana Purchase, which led to the topic of the Indian Nations found by the gentlemen. Soon Mr. Bennet and Lizzy were delving into books concerning Indian cultures and weaponry. It was in reading about their hunting practices that the pair ran across a description of the sling.

At thirteen, Elizabeth had been under the tutelage of the strict Mrs. Watkins for two years. From the first, the governess was appalled by the scrawny boy-girl. If Jane was everything ladylike and delicate, Elizabeth was the antithesis: she had no softness and her skinny frame boasted too much muscle; her gait was too long and sure; her hands were dirty and scraped; her skin was too brown and coarse; she slouched, couldn't play an instrument; couldn't handle a needle; and wore boys clothes! The list was endless. All these _concerns_ were conveyed to Mrs. Bennet who in a fit of nerves demanded that Mr. Bennet cease allowing her to handle guns, knives, swords, and sticks. Plus, she added the clothing censures and restrictions on movement: running, climbing, and riding (except side saddle on Nelly, their mare). Mr. Bennet reluctantly agreed and in good conscience banned Lizzy from the listed weaponry and movements (at least where others could see her).

So when the girl read about the sling and rationalized that it wasn't on her Mama's proscribed list, Mr. Bennet agreed to help make her own and learn how to use it. After experimenting with different materials and lengths, they finally developed a sling for each of them. With much practice, Mr. Bennet became fairly proficient but Lizzy took to it like a duck to water. Her natural agility and stellar hand-eye coordination made her a true marksman. She found that she could take down small game with ease and she had even driven away a badger that was scavenging their root cellar. The biggest advantage was that her Mama and Mrs. Watkins took little notice of the 'unfashionable' leather bracelet so she could go armed in plain sight. Plus, ammunition was always plentiful and reusable, judging by all the stones she was constantly picking up and stowing in her pouch.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Father and daughter were discussing the latest developments in France when Mrs. Bennet, Jane and Mary entered the breakfast room with Charlotte in tow.

"My dear Mr. Bennet, Charlotte has just arrived with an invitation from the Lucases to their dinner party this very night! Do say we can attend."

"Good morning to you, Mr. Bennet and Eliza," Charlotte cut in. "My mother wished for me to bring the note by personally so I could apologize for the late notice. My Father had such an agreeable time at the assembly with Mr. Bingley that he invited the Bingleys to come by to dine at anytime and he had just received his acceptance for tonight."

"That is certainly rash of Mr. Bingley to accept and give such short notice but I suppose that's how all young men are these days," replied Mr. Bennet. "Mrs. Bennet, you may take the girls and go if you wish. I just received a book I ordered from London and my plans are set for tonight."

Used to his ways, Mrs. Bennet cried out her joy at attending the dinner and invited Charlotte to enjoy their breakfast.

Afterwards, Elizabeth offered to walk her friend back to Lucas Lodge. It had been many days since she'd seen her and they had a lot to catch up on. Elizabeth filled Charlotte in on the Bingley's call and Charlotte responded with all she'd heard about Mr. Bingley since the assembly. With her closer association to trade, (Sir Lucas operated a prosperous mercantile before he was knighted, which he promptly sold), together with the Lucases love for socializing and letter-writing, Charlotte was her source for local gossip. But in this case, she had nothing new to add about Mr. Bingley except that he had leased Netherfield for the year with an option to purchase and that he owned several factories in Manchester, including the latest in mechanized looms.

When asked about what she thought of Mr. Bingley and Jane, Charlotte could only agree that they had the potential to get along very well: him being so open and lively and her being calming and kind, and both apt to only see the good in others and situations.

"It is with whom Mr. Bingley keeps company that is the most surprising," Charlotte continued. "Miss Bingley is said to be a harridan and a snob of the worst kind! Several maids had already left Netherfield's service and even Mrs. Nichols had threatened to quit because Miss Bingley is so very demanding and rude. You would have thought she was the Queen herself with all the airs she gives out and the need to always be catered to. How two siblings could be more different is the great mystery of Netherfield!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Do be serious, Charlotte. I admit that she seems a little full of herself but she has been kind and gracious to Jane so I'll not pass judgment til she gives me cause," she said judiciously.

"And Mr. Darcy is said to have brought two footmen with him from London. Only they don't serve as footmen, more like shadows. People say that he doesn't set foot outdoors unless at least one of them accompanies him. Mr. Bane told my Father that one of Mr. Darcy's men entered his bookstore like he owned the place, searching around like he was looking for someone and even going in the backroom before Mr. Darcy came in. Mr. Darcy was polite enough and even paid extra for his large purchase but the 'footman' stood by the entrance almost defying anyone else to enter."

Elizabeth listened in wild-eyed shock. "Do you think he's in danger?" she asked worriedly. She could feel her protective instincts coming on.

"Well, I shouldn't think that the people of Meryton intend him any harm. Although my Mother's Uncle wrote that Mr. Darcy is one of the richest men in England and he's known to keep both illustrious and low-born company in equal parts."

Elizabeth could only shake her head in wonder. "I pride myself on being a good judge of character, Charlotte, but I can't make him out at all."

"Well, I wouldn't spend too much time worrying about him. He is too high above our company." And having reached her house, Charlotte turned and whispered, "He's expected to join Mr. Bingley tonight. I plan on occupying myself by getting as many looks at him that I can. He is just a yummy feast for the eyes, is he not?!"

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth admonished, then with a quick hug to her friend, ran the length back to Longbourn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Mr. Bingley and his party arrived at Lucas Lodge just as the other families were coming in. If truth be told, they arrived a little before the appointed time hoping to spur on a prompt dinner. This was to be their first real meal of the day and they were hungry.

The Netherfield cook had walked off at dinner service the night before. Since the day Mr. Darcy became their guest, Caroline had required the cook to serve at least five courses with accompanying sides for every dinner, specifying what and how it was to be served. It was no matter that there were only five of them and as much as Mr. Hurst and Darcy could eat, there was too much food to give it justice. The previous night, Caroline made a show of taking a few bites of half the plates presented and returned them to the kitchen with a complaint about its palatability and arrangement. They were only on the third course when the cook herself entered the dining room carrying a trough, which she set directly in front of Caroline. It looked to contain a combination of all the night's food with some dishwater and nasty bits added. Before anyone could react to the audacity of her appearance, the cook grabbed the beautifully decorated cake from the sideboard and threw it in the trough so that the resulting splash fell on Caroline. Then with the satisfaction of having made her point without a word spoken, the cook returned to her domain leaving its occupants in a state of shock and Caroline drenched and dirtied.

In the turmoil that followed, Bingley went belowstairs to rectify the situation (which involved some paid leave and a promise that Mrs. Hurst would take over meal plans) while the Caroline raged up to her room with her elder sister trailing, and Hurst and Darcy removed themselves to the billiards room with a full bottle of brandy and a quiet laugh.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Mr. Bingley made much of his gratitude for Sir William accommodating them on such short notice, vaguely referring to a staffing issue at Netherfield. Dinner was a pleasant affair with Sir William leading the light and merry topics. To Elizabeth's relief, Mr. Darcy was seated on the same side of the table but several seats down so with him out of her sight, she was able to enjoy her discussions with the people around her. She was happy to observe Mr. Bingley and Jane, seated next to each other, were keeping good company. She even heard Mr. Darcy contribute a line or two to their discussion. Laughingly, she noted that Charlotte did indeed shoot many looks Mr. Darcy's way.

Darcy was surprised to find himself having a pleasant evening. The fewer people assembled within the confines of a cozy manor went far to allow him to relax and enjoy the conversations around him. After dinner, he had lingered over the port enjoying the men's company and thus was one of the last to rejoin the ladies. Entering the drawing room, he came upon Elizabeth Bennet conversing with Colonel Forster. He stopped in his tracks. She was wearing a maroon dress that contrasted beautifully with her creamy skin. Though the cut of the dress was conservative, even puritan-like by London standards, draped over such a body, her whole look screamed temptress. The image was reinforced in hearing her warm, playful voice and watching the laughing expression of her dark eyes. He was about to force himself away when she turned and addressed him.

"Mr. Darcy, I hope you are enjoying your evening. Do join us, Sir. We were just talking about a potential ball the good Colonel was thinking about throwing," she said teasingly.

He was about to demur when he caught the look of predatory hunger on the other man's face. Darcy stepped a little to the front of Elizabeth, and raising himself to his full height, glared at the Colonel. The latter recognizing the intended message quickly made his excuses and left. Elizabeth looked after him in confusion and muttered, "I wonder what's got into the Colonel?"

_He wants under your skirts and I just cock-blocked him_, Darcy thought darkly. Instead, he replied, "I am sure he just remembered something he needed to attend to, Miss Elizabeth."

Although this was said evenly, Elizabeth thought he looked angry so she attempted to tease him to a lighter mood. "Did you not think, Sir, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now when I suggested that Colonel Forster should give a ball at Meryton?"

Darcy couldn't help but respond to the liveliness of her manner. "With great energy: but it is always a subject which makes a lady energetic."

"You are severe on us," she said laughingly.

"It will be her turn soon to be teased," said Miss Lucas coming up to them. "I am going to open the instrument, Eliza, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend! Always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody. If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would rather not sit down before those who must be in a habit of hearing the very best performers."

"Oh but Eliza, after all the pains Mrs. Watkins took to teach you and the torture your poor fingers endured, it is only right to display the results of both your efforts."

"Very well, if it must be so, it must." And defiantly glancing at Mr. Darcy, "there is a fine old saying, 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge and I shall keep mine to swell my song."

When Elizabeth left with Charlotte to open the piano, Darcy found the nearest seat. Her teasing words coming out of such plump, red lips coupled with her fiery eyes was causing another part of him to _swell_ and he wished she'd _breathe_ on him.

Luckily she started her song and her natural, unstudied playing coupled with her pleasing voice soon calmed Darcy enough to quietly enjoy her performance.

After Elizabeth, several other ladies took their turns at the instrument, including Mary whose playing was levels above her sister's. Even Darcy was surprised to hear such inspired playing coming out of her peaceful form.

Later, the two youngest sisters requested Mary to play Scottish and Irish airs so that they and the two Lucas boys could dance. Others soon joined them at one end of the room.

Sir William was praising the grandeur of St. James to Mr. Darcy and upon seeing Bingley join in the dancing with Jane and struck with the notion of doing a very gallant thing, called out to Elizabeth who was passing by. "My dear Miss Eliza, why are you not dancing? Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you." And taking her hand, Sir William dropped it into Darcy's, who instinctively closed his hand around hers.

She drew back as a shock of electricity ran at their touch. Discomposed she uttered shakily, "indeed Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

Darcy, who also felt the heat, requested to be allowed the honour of her hand, but Elizabeth could not be gainsaid. Sir William made a second attempt at persuasion. "You excel so much in the dance, Miss Eliza, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you: and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour.

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness," said Elizabeth, smiling.

"He is, indeed; but, considering the inducement, my dear, we cannot wonder at his complaisance – for who would object to such a partner."

Feeling that Sir William's propensity to tease had gone too far, she looked archly at him, and turned away. Darcy mutely watched her walk off while rubbing the residual tingling from his hand. _What in Bloody Hell was that_?

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Back in his room, Darcy was pacing its length while ripping various articles from his body. She's a _witch_. Only a spell could've broken his resolve NOT to think about her that way. And how else can her touch convey such heat? She must have felt the same spark yet she denied him the pleasure of a dance and walked away. No, she's a _siren_. Doesn't she realize no red-blooded male can resist her call? Besides the Colonel, Darcy caught the two Lucas boys positively ogling her. And what was she about, lecturing Mr. Long on the effects of the French embargo on British productivity. Does she actually believe that showing her _bluestocking_ ways will negate her appeal?Well, she did have some very valid insights. But was she quoting Plato in latin? Darcy felt like the room was closing in so he dropped to the floor, violently forcing push-ups until his arms burned and he couldn't do anything but roll onto his back. Grimacing from the pain, he groaned loudly, "that _girl_ will be the death of me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

With the added presence of Netherfield residents, there were many such gatherings like the Lucas soiree as the weeks wore on. Thus, Bingley and Jane took advantage of the many opportunities to further their acquaintance. It was generally evident that the eligible bachelor admired her and to _her_ it was equally evident that Jane was yielding to the preference which she had begun for him from the first, and was in a way to by very much in love; but she considered with pleasure that it was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Jane purposefully exuded a composure of temper and an uniform cheerfulness of manner which would guard her from the suspicions of the impertinent. She had learned her lesson from the _other_ Netherfield bachelor and she was not one to repeat her errors.

Jane had always known that she was expected to marry well and thereby provide the family with some security when the sad event of her Father's passing occurred. But having been raised in a loving, fanciful family, her shy quiet self secretly dreamed of a charming handsome prince who would come to town and sweep her away. Even her Mother encouraged her fancies proclaiming that she could not be so beautiful for nothing.

She thought her dreams were coming true when the Framptons from London let Netherfield for a hunting season. They brought with them their oldest son Alex, and his three friends from Oxford, who had all recently graduated. The boys were out for some fun as well as the hunting, so they were often seen at the local assemblies, soirees and balls. Early on in their residence, the bachelors met the two oldest Bennet sisters. Alex wasted no time in zeroing on the eighteen year old Jane, who was by far the belle of the county. Jane, in turn, was open with her admiration of the dashing Alex Frampton; he seemed everything gallant and debonair, especially with his friends around him to build him up. She failed to see that his many boasts of his imagined future never hinted at including her. Elizabeth, at almost sixteen, was experiencing her first year 'out' but as she was still gawky and undeveloped, she was largely ignored by the men but she happily followed her oldest sister to events and visited with her friends.

Things came to a head during a large gathering at Netherfield. There were several of Meryton's most prominent families present, including the Bennets. After dinner and the separation of sexes, the large party decided an impromptu dance was in order. In the ensuring commotion, Alex secreted Jane away to the scarcely lit library. Elizabeth had been sitting next to Jane when Alex approached her to come away with him. She could smell the alcohol and smoke permeating from him and so decided to chaperone the two. Elizabeth heard her sister cry out as soon as she passed the library doors. In the far side of the room, Alex had Jane boxed within his arms and was clumsily trying to kiss her. Elizabeth, acting on pure instinct, unwound her sling and quickly shot a stone into his back. The drunken rake turned in surprise allowing Jane to escape. Realizing that _little savage_ had actually somehow struck him, he lunged at her with a growl and Elizabeth was forced to hurl another stone, this time striking his right arm. He clutched his limb but continued his pursuit. Elizabeth dumped the rest of her stones in the doorway before spiriting her sister down the hall to the parlor, stopping just outside the door to calm. After she quietly directed Jane to go sit by her Mother, she found her Father and whispered the story. Elizabeth casually reentered the celebrations while Mr. Bennet unobtrusively disappeared.

It was several weeks after the Netherfield incident that Elizabeth drew enough courage to ask her Papa what happened in the aftermath. The Framptons and their bachelors had quietly returned to London with nary a word nor leave. Mr. Bennet laughingly recounted how he found the crying drunk on the library floor nursing his broken arm and mumbling about assassins and savages. He told the disoriented, hobbled man in no uncertain terms that he was lucky to have gotten away with his shameful attempt with only one appendage broken and that if he should be seen in Meryton and its environs again, he'd send his 'assassin' to cut his throat or _other_ body parts. Mr. Bennet then went to the elder Mr. Frampton relating how he found his drunken son in the library and that he had broken his arm stumbling over some loose pebbles. He meaningfully suggested that they all remove to London to have his arm looked at so no further harm could befall him. With a long look into his menacing eyes, Mr. Frampton promptly did as he was bid.

Thus, Elizabeth got away with physically harming a member of the gentry. The incident reinforced her habit of always wearing her favorite _odd bracelet_.

Jane was not so lucky. Although she avoided a direct scandal, she was so open in her partiality for the _flighty_ young man, Jane had to withstand the pity and derision of the neighborhood for disappointed hopes. Thereafter, Jane strove to project an air of uniform cheerfulness and placid calm and inwardly was much more cautious with her heart. Even Mrs. Bennet who had all but announced an engagement, had to eat her words when nothing came of the romance but a badly written sonnet. The unrestrained matriarch learned not to _crow_ about the chickens before they actually hatched.

lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The oldest Bennet girls called on the Bingley sisters and their call was returned in kind. Of all the young ladies of the neighborhood, the elder Bennets were considered to be the prettiest and the most accomplished and as Caroline liked to surround herself with the best, she graciously accepted their friendship. Jane's pleasing manners and genuine interest elicited much goodwill from the Bingley sisters.

Elizabeth was more tentatively accepted. While Caroline admitted that Miss Eliza had a ready wit and an uncanny ability to create merriment (for she dearly liked to laugh), she had an uncomfortable feeling that the country girl was sometimes laughing at her and not just for Caroline's entertainment. But it wasn't long before even this fragile relationship was irrevocably broken. Mr. Darcy had been conspicuously absent for all subsequent visits with the Bennets. Even during the larger parties of the neighborhood, he took pains to avoid the ladies in general, content to talk with the men or stand off to the side by himself. It was at such an event when Caroline approached him to commiserate on the tediousness of seeing the same, dull people and of a lower caliber of what they were both used to. Darcy was so preoccupied with staring at something across the room that he didn't acknowledge her approach. Caroline followed his site line to see his object and there was Elizabeth telling what looked to be a very animated and amusing story to Jane and Charles. And looking back at Darcy, she saw the unmistakable look of desire. If anyone was familiar with coveting, it was Caroline and she recognized it instantly. After another quick look to make sure it was Elizabeth and not any other, she quietly walked away. She needed to think about what she had learned.

Thus, when a couple of days later a letter was sent from the ladies of Netherfield asking only Jane to dine with them while the men were out, it came as a surprise to all of the Bennets.

"I wonder what they could mean by excluding Lizzie from the invite," asked Mrs. Bennet shrilly. "I thought you girls got along splendidly."

"I wouldn't know Mama," answered Elizabeth. "Maybe they just wanted some alone time with Jane to get to know her better. After all, I'm not the one in whom their brother is interested." Elizabeth didn't admit that although a little surprised, she couldn't be sad from being denied their company.

After making sure that her beloved sister wasn't upset, Jane turned to her Father. "Can I take the carriage to Netherfield, Papa."

Before he could answer, Mrs. Bennet cut in with a decided gleam. "No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and the you must stay the night."

"That would be a good scheme," said Elizabeth, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home."

"Oh! But the gentlemen will have the chaise for they own use. Besides, your father cannot spare the horses; they are wanted on the farm."

Mr. Bennet confirmed that the horses were engaged but offered her Poseidon "for he'd certainly get you there faster and therefore may outrun the rain."

As Jane was scared of the stallion, she would go on Nelly. Jane was attended to the door by her Mama with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. And sure enough, Jane was not long gone when the rain started. Her sisters were uneasy for her but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening and Jane did not return at the end of it. When it was clear that Jane intended to spend the night at Netherfield, Elizabeth grew apprehensive and went to her Father.

"Do you think I should go to Jane, Papa? She had no intention of staying away all night and I could bring her home in the carriage or at least get her a change of clothes."

"No, my dear. It is still raining out and I wouldn't like any of us to be out in that. Between Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, I'm sure they could come up with something suitable for Jane to wear."

"But the bachelors…"

"Do not worry, Lizzie. Mr. Bingley is no Alex Frampton. I have been in his company quite often these few weeks and he seem to have only the best intentions for Jane. In fact, I believe he's only in want of a little push before he is banging on my door asking for Jane's hand. And as for Mr. Darcy, I am certain that he has no interest in _Jane_."

Elizabeth trusted her Father's judgment so she bade him good night and went upstairs.

The next morning brought a note from Jane at Netherfield. She wrote that due to the weather, she arrived at Netherfield quite wet and chilled and she hadn't even made it through dinner before she begged to retire to a guestroom due to a sore-throat, cough, and fever. Her friends were kind and solicitous and had called for Mr. Jones, the apothecary, and under their care, Jane hoped to recover and return home as soon as she can manage.

While Mrs. Bennet rejoiced that her plan had worked so successfully, Elizabeth was anxious and determined to go to her. Mr. Bennet offered her Poseidon and Mrs. Bennet stipulated that she must only ride sidesaddle and be properly attired. Elizabeth agreed and ran to get ready. Although she preferred sitting astride, she was more than proficient on a sidesaddle and on Poseidon, there was nothing 'ladylike' in how she rode him. Thus, despite all of her Mama's efforts, she arrived at Netherfield with her skirts speckled in mud, and her carefully coiffured hair spilling out of her pins.

Daniels, Darcy's other footman, was out riding the perimeter when he spotted a rider racing through the fields and jumping the fences, taking the most direct path to Netherfield. He rode to intercept the newcomer only to catch up in view of the house where the rider had slowed to a demure pace and tried to look for all the world like she had ridden leisurely all along. Determining that the young lady was no threat, he assumed the role of a footman and hurried to assist her off her mount and lead her horse to the stables while she was admitted to the house.

Darcy and the rest of the household were dining in the breakfast room when Miss Elizabeth was announced. She was received by all with surprise but proper politeness. The ladies wondered that she should come by herself so early on this cold morning with her bonnet skewed and her dress dirtied. The men admired the brilliancy which the cold and exercise had given her complexion and the brightness of her eyes.

Slightly discomfited by their stares, Elizabeth went on, "My apologies for the disruption but how is my Sister?"

"I'm afraid she is unchanged from last night. The maid said she had a restless night and is now trying to sleep," answered Bingley. "I hope you will join us for breakfast, Miss Elizabeth."

Before she could answer, Caroline interrupted, "how did you get here Miss Eliza, and so quickly after Jane's note was sent?"

"I rode my Father's horse," said Elizabeth and sensing Caroline's antagonism, informed them that she'd had already eaten and asked to be shown to Jane's room.

Caroline didn't miss the passionate yearning on Mr. Darcy's face before he schooled his features. After Elizabeth departed, she turned to her sister with a calculating gleam. "What could she mean riding all this way by herself just because her sister caught a trifling cold."

"I wouldn't know," answered Louise, "but I could hardly contain myself when I looked upon her person. She must have splashed through every puddle between here and Longbourn and with her hair practically unbound in the brightness of the day like a common trollop!" she stated with spite. Louise noted the appreciative look her husband had thrown at the newcomer and was cognizant of the fact that she had never received such from him.

"Louise!" admonished Charles. "How can you disparage Miss Elizabeth so when she only acted in concern for her sister? I noticed nothing amiss about her appearance and can only wish that you two would come to my aid in a similarly timely fashion if I were in need."

"Well, I think it shows a vulgar sense of independence by traipsing all over the countryside unaccompanied," Caroline added. "It is a good thing Miss Eliza does not intend to marry."

"Why would she not marry?" asked Darcy despite himself.

"Oh, I am not sure, exactly. I had heard mentioned that with only her small dowry and the lack of any eligible men in this backcountry that she would rather leave home on her own to set out on some _adventure _rather than marry at all." When no response came from Mr. Darcy, Caroline excused herself to check on _the dear Miss Bennets_.

She was satisfied that she carried out the start to her brilliant plan. Caroline Bingley thought that the friendship between her brother and Fitzwilliam Darcy was the biggest boon of her life. Since the day Charles mentioned meeting Mr. Darcy, she had imagined herself the next Mrs. Darcy. After all, not only was she attractive, accomplished and well-dowered, she had something that none of her finishing school friends had: an entre into his inner circle. She planned to use her proximity along with arts and allurements (taught to her by the older girls and practiced on the male servants) to win her greatest prize. Therefore, it was a cruel blow to her ego that even after years in his company, she had not captured him. Then to suddenly find him attracted to some country nobody was devastating.

After much brooding (and the throwing of various knick knacks), she decided to give Darcy what he wanted. Caroline had heard the dark whispers about his carnal affairs. That rich young men had dalliances with prostitutes and actresses were common enough but Darcy's women were secreted to his undisclosed property in town and then never heard from again. All of his former mistresses were quite sought after, some for their personal allure and assets but mostly because of the information they could provide about their time with the ultra private Mr. Darcy. He was notoriously elusive and guarded and therefore, any inside information was considered valuable to the curious public. The problem was that even after Mr. Darcy left town and the affairs were thought to be over, the women seemed to disappear and no longer practiced their 'trade'. Caroline couldn't give two figs if they were buried in the gardens, she just knew that after a short dalliance they were gone permanently and that was what she wanted for Eliza Bennet.

Her plan was to 'encourage' Mr. Darcy to make the upstart his mistress. Hopefully, all it took were some discreet suggestions and innuendos but if neither party cooperated, she would have to think up a compromising situation. Selfish to the core and without empathy, Caroline believed that wealth and connections were the **only** things of significance with physical gratification a passing consequence and therefore, they meant the same to society's elite like Mr. Darcy. To that end, carte-blanche* was the best he'd ever offer the poor girl since marriage to such lowly connections was out of the question. After all, the chit did not have a dowry to speak of and had uncles in trade! Then when Mr. Darcy had his little fun and tired of her (which certainly would not last long), he would send the despoiled chit into the abyss or wherever he disposed of them. She just had to stay patient and wait for Mr. Darcy to realize Caroline's value and offer her his name and properties. The brilliancy of the plan was that not only would Eliza be gone but Charles would no longer be able to pursue Jane, the sister of the fallen woman. He would then be free to make a match that would further their standing in London society as Caroline had always foreseen.

*carte-blanche: An offer by a gentleman that includes living under his protection but not marriage.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Happy New Year! This is a short chapter but I wanted to get an interaction between E&amp;D out. I'll have more and a faster pace soon. Hope you like.

Chapter 11

Elizabeth was admitted into a well-appointed guestroom by Mandy, a local girl whose parents were long time tenants of Netherfield. "Hello Mandy, I didn't know you were working here."

"Yes, Miss. Mrs. Nichols recommended me to Mr. Bingley when the house was let."

"Well, I am assured that Jane was well looked if you've been assigned to her. How is she?"

"She's had a rough night, fer sure. She's been running hot and poor thing couldn't get comfortable. She'd sleep some but a cough would wake her. Mr. Jones gave her a draught just an hour past and she's resting more quietly now."

"Why don't I sit with her while you go down for some refreshments and rest. I wouldn't want you to get sick yourself. Thank you for looking out for Jane."

"It was my pleasure, Miss. Miss Jane was no trouble at all even in fever," replied the maid and turning to go, she continued to mumble "unlike some other residents of this house…no trouble at all."

After she was gone, Elizabeth went to Jane and confirmed that she was still asleep and though her face was flushed, her breathing wasn't labored. After replacing the rag on her forehead with a fresh one, she sat down beside her.

"Oh, Lizzy. You have come," whispered Jane.

"Of course I have, silly. I came as soon as we received your note."

"I did not want to worry Mama and the others but I longed for your company, Lizzie. I can rest much easier now that you're here."

Just then came a knock and Caroline poked her head in and asked if she and Louise could join them. They proceeded to shower Jane with their affection and solicitude. To Elizabeth, Caroline seemed to have lost the pique she'd shown earlier and treated her in a friendly manner. Grateful for the kindness given to Jane, Elizabeth warmed towards them and a pleasant conversation ensued.

When they noticed Jane tiring, the hostesses made to excuse themselves. At the door, Caroline suggested, "Miss Eliza, Mr. Jones recommended that Jane not be moved until she is more recovered. Since you are such a great comfort to her, how would you like to stay here until she is well enough to return home?"

"Thank you Miss Bingley, that is very kind of you. I will gladly accept and if you can send a footman around in a few minutes, I will write a note asking my Father and requesting some things from Longbourn."

The ladies left and Elizabeth felt very charitable with the both of them. Turning back to her sister, Elizabeth said, "now I want you to rest, Jane. I will be beside you the whole time." Jane did rest and Elizabeth did not quit her room until it was time to dress for dinner. Her Father's approval and her trunks were delivered in a timely manner and with the help of Mandy, Elizabeth felt she looked presentable enough to join the Netherfield residents.

At dinner, Mr. Bingley was enthusiastic in welcoming her to stay then asked after Jane. Elizabeth was sad to report that she was much the same, her fever and cough persisted but she was sure that together with Mr. Jones' draught and plenty of fluids and rest, she would soon improve. His sisters added their sympathy and well wishes and they continued to discuss their new home and how they found the neighborhood.

During this time, Mr. Darcy said not a word but seemed to look upon Elizabeth in disapproval. Elizabeth tried her best to ignore him but as the dinner wore on, she couldn't help getting annoyed at the scrutiny. She had not spoken to him since his first visit to Longbourn and she had long concluded that he continued in his censure of her from the assembly and he must feel that it was beneath him to give her any more notice. Rather than let his opinion intimidate her, she decided to face it head on. After all, she was going to be a guest under the same roof and she had the support of her new friends around her. Turning to him, she asked saucily, "Mr. Darcy, did I perchance put my dress on backwards or do I have something caught in my teeth? I wonder why you feel the need to look on me so darkly."

Unused to being addressed so directly and with such teasing, Darcy mumbled that her appearance was everything acceptable and looked down. He could not believe that despite everything he'd done to avoid her and to will his mind from thinking about her that he had to endure residing in the same house and sleeping only a few yards away in the guest wing. Tonight she was wearing a deep green dress that set off the creamy perfection of her upper torso. Her hair was arranged high on her head to highlight her long graceful neck with a few stray curls that seemed to tickle her face as she spoke. He couldn't help listening to her lively, good-natured speech as she informed the Bingleys on their new neighbors and how endearingly she spoke about their goodness with some light-hearted folly thrown in. She certainly knew how to entertain and that playful throaty laugh was invoking some unwanted responses in him. It was taking all his energies not to touch her skin just to feel that spark again let alone throwing her over his shoulders and whisking her away to his room.

Caroline, knowing why and how hard he was looking, smirked but came to his aid, "do not mind, Mr. Darcy. If it were not for his deep friendship with my brother, he would not speak to us at all. We must accept him as he is. It is a great condescension of his part to help Charles at this time and we are thankful." It would not do Caroline's plan any good for Eliza to dislike Darcy. The stupid girl could not know all the dangers associated with falling into the arms of the known player. Better to let her think herself in love and off for some adventure.

"Yes," continued Bingley trying to be helpful, "Darcy is rather shy in mixed company and I'm sure that he will be more amiable as he gets to know you. In the meantime, he is a avid observer and you should not be frightened by his looks."

Elizabeth accepted this explanation with a nod but vowed to not let herself feel cowed in his presence. Dinner was soon over and Elizabeth made her excuses to return to Jane for the rest of the evening.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

The next morning Elizabeth woke to discover that the rain which started just as Jane's fever broke continued unabated. She wanted to go for a quick ride as Poseidon was still at Netherfield but decided to search for some reading materials instead. Now that Jane was on the mend, she would need something to prevent her from doing too much too soon. She quickly got dressed and headed to the library but as she passed by the ballroom doors, she heard the unmistakable sounds of fencing. Curious to see who would engage in such activity so early, she quietly opened the door and peeked in. What she saw took her breath away: for there was Mr. Darcy and _his footman?_ bare-chested with sweat glistening. While the footman was big and burly, Mr. Darcy's chest and stomach were cut with hard, well-defined muscles that clenched enticingly with each movement. She had never seen an unclothed man before and was surprised to see a v-shaped pattern starting at his abs and disappearing into his tight breeches.

Having fenced some with her Father, she knew that the two combatants were highly skilled. Their hands were so quick, she could barely follow the movements and their constant footwork left her in awe. Just then, Mr. Darcy spun and faced away from her and she noticed the ugly patchwork of scars in his back. She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath and fearing that she'd be discovered, she quickly closed the door and ran into the library. It took several minutes in the cold room for her breathing to slow and her overheated body to cool while she absorbed everything she'd seen. She knew he was fit from the first moment she'd seen him but her imagination did not do justice to his sculpted form. That he could move with such precision and force made her quiver anew. Then the image of his back came to mind and she shivered in sudden coldness. She could not imagine how he got those scars nor how painful it must have been. Tears came unbidden. They did not look to be fresh scars but that only meant it occurred in childhood. Didn't she hear that he lost his mother early on and was completely orphaned just as he reached adulthood? Were the incidents connected? Do the scars still caused him suffering? Is that why he flinched at the assembly? Her heart went out to him and she didn't know what to make of her other thoughts and feelings.

She heard the door across the hall open and she quickly ran behind a bookcase just as the door to the library opened and someone call out a greeting. She held her breath and willed herself not to move. She was too embarrassed to be caught in this state. The intruder soon went away and Elizabeth took the opportunity to grab a few books and after determining that no one was about, ran back to her room.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy sat in his cold bath, determined to get himself under control. He did not sleep well the night before knowing that the saucy little vixen was sleeping just a few doors down: her silky hair winding around her soft warm body. He would not let himself find any physical release as it went against his rules. It was too dangerous to act on thoughts about gentlewomen. But images came unbidden of how he'd love to occupy that pert little mouth of hers with her dark expressive eyes looking up at him.

No, he wouldn't allow himself any relief, which was why he requested the grueling workout and the cold bath. He wondered why she gave such open, kind-hearted attentions to the others, even Caroline Bingley, when all he got was her impertinence. Didn't she realize who he was and how much power he wielded? Oh, what he wouldn't give to have her in his power. Maybe he _could_ arrange something with her. After all, Caroline said that she didn't plan on marrying. Or maybe it was just a ploy of hers. Miss Elizabeth seemed too innocent and sheltered to want anything but what was expected of her. He got out of the warmed water and without drying off, he forced himself to do sit-ups on the hard wet floor until the pain from the impact on his back finally drove away his lusty thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Elizabeth requested that breakfast be brought into Jane's room. Jane was clearly on the mend and only needed time to rid herself of the cough and congestion but Elizabeth did not feel equal to facing Mr. Darcy in the breakfast room. After the meal, Elizabeth had planned on reading to Jane but when she got out the books, she saw that she had grabbed treatises on animal husbandry and crop rotation.

Turning in chagrin, Elizabeth said, "Oh dear, in my haste to gather some books without disturbing anybody, I chose our reading materials poorly. I know you have no interest in land and livestock management Jane. Why don't I change these out for some poetry or a novel. I shall be right back."

With that she quickly left the room hugging the books to her. She was still feeling the emotional turmoil from spying on Mr. Darcy and in her haste ran straight into the solid wall of Mr. Darcy's chest.

Mr. Darcy grabbed her by the arms to steady her. "Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked formally.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Forgive me, Mr. Darcy. I did not see you there," she stammered, stepping back. She could feel herself color and her arms where he was firmly holding her felt like it was on fire. She looked up briefly and saw that he was once again impeccably dressed and his hair was still damp from a recent wash. Impulsively, she leaned in to breathe in his fresh scent of sandalwood and citrus, then looked down again in mortification.

Darcy was all set to be annoyed. He was trying his hardest to keep his distance only to have her practically fall into his arms just as he was re-establishing some control. He was about to admonish her to be more careful when he noticed how very small and fragile she looked next to his bigger frame. She had such narrow shoulders and her arms felt delicate in his large hands. Her bent head didn't even reach the top of his sternum. Noting her flushed face staring down on the ground, he gently raised her head.

"Are you sure you are well? You have not taken ill from nursing your sister, have you?" She did look tired, especially around the eyes. Or was it puffiness from crying? He grew alarmed, "Pray, how is Miss Bennet? Has she gotten worse? Should we call for Mr. Jones or perhaps I could send for my doctor in Town?" Seeing her looking less than her usual vibrant self, called forth his instincts to protect and take charge.

"No, she is much better, Mr. Darcy. In fact, her fever broke just after midnight and we were both able to get some needed sleep. My body is just used to waking early so I got a few less hours than usual."

"That is good to hear," he said, suddenly dropping his hands. "And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I was just going down to the library to replace these books with new material."

Looking at the titles, Darcy commented, "you do have a wide range of interests, I will give you that, Miss Elizabeth, but why don't you call for a maid or a footman to do your errands so you can rest. In fact, I insist about it. Return to your room to rest and I will send in a maid to attend your sister. I will not have you getting sick and you are looking a little peaked."

This got her spirits up. "Mr. Darcy, no lady wants to be told that they are looking less than perfect. I am quite well and totally capable of getting my own books. Besides, I won't know what I want to read until I look over the collection."

"Can you not take any direction, Miss Elizabeth, especially when it is in your best interest?" he asked exasperated but seeing that the fire was back in her eyes and her chin was raised in defiance, he let her go on her way before things got too heated between them. _How does she so easily invoke such a turmoil of emotions?_ he thought wryly.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth soon returned to the room with a copy of Ivanhoe by Sir Walter Scott and a collection of poems from another Scottish writer. She read to Jane until their hostesses made their appearance. As the men were away from the house, the ladies agreed to take their lunch in the guest wing sitting room so that Jane could join them. Caroline continued in her kind attentions but to Elizabeth, her questions seemed to be more probing, asking about the Bennet's past, how they grew up, who their extended family were and even about their dowry. Jane answered in her open, friendly manner but Elizabeth became wary and less loquacious. She didn't mind answering but Caroline had a hard-edged glint that was making Elizabeth a little uneasy.

After the ladies left to perform their other duties, Elizabeth turned to her sister. "Jane, didn't Caroline's pointed questions make you feel a little exposed? Why did she need to know about how we grew up or what our marriage prospects are?"

"I'm sure she was just being friendly and wanting to get to know us. Mr. Bingley had told me last week that they grew up in a much more urban setting. She went from Manchester to London and now here, and she must be curious to how it was to grow up in the country."

"That is true," agreed Lizzy sympathetically. "At least we know what it is like to live in the city from our months spent with the Gardiners. I should hate to have had only a local park be my playground."

"But don't forget about the theatres and the museums. I know you hated to dress up back then but you always enjoyed the plays and the exhibits."

"I was only too glad to forgo the pleasures of the countryside and dress in whatever manner appropriate just to get out of Mrs. Watkin's lessons and into the kinder attentions of our Aunt."

"She was not so bad, Lizzy," said Jane laughing.

"Not to you Jane. You were her ideal student. I'm the only one she had balancing heavy etiquette books on her head for hours while walking back and forth with ankles tied with a short cord. And woe was me if she could see my knees poke up my skirt or she could hear my steps." Elizabeth tried to shake off the memories as she rubbed her behind. "Argh, it was awful!"

"My poor sister," Jane cried feelingly, "but you did not complain even to Father about her treatment of you. Besides, you can never be mistaken for a boy now. You have all the grace and poise that Mrs. Watkins wanted for you."

"Yes, I dare say that I must have been her greatest success as a governess. No one was more transformed than I," said Elizabeth with a smug smile. "It is no wonder she chose to retire after she deemed I was good enough. Too bad Lydia and Kitty were too young to benefit much from her tutelage."

Yes, thought Elizabeth after she left Jane to rest, she now had all the outward trappings of being a proper lady despite her Mama's bemoans and exasperations of its impossibility. Her Mama was right though: she wasn't a proper societal lady nor did she want to be one. Elizabeth would much rather have the freedom of running in breeches with grubby hands and her hair flowing. She yearned to go to university just to see what there was to learn. She'd love the power to make her own decisions without having to rely on a man to approve it. She also wanted a husband and children (she wasn't a total radical) but she vowed to only marry for the highest love and mutual respect. For that, her future partner had to accept her as a whole: her boyish, bluestocking, independent parts and not just her ladylike appearance and accomplishments. Her Mama and pretty much everyone around her denied the existence of such a man but her Father existed and he loved every part of her. Plus, her Father had a lovingly married and stayed lovingly married to her Mama, nerves and spending, and all. And because of that, she held on to a little bit of hope.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

The ladies were united with the men for afternoon tea. Elizabeth was happy to see her report that Jane was well on the mend brought much relief and joy to Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth, who was seated directly across from Mr. Darcy, endeavored to fight down her physical reaction (constant blushing) to Mr. Darcy and employ her new strategem. After the morning's interactions and the later reflections, Elizabeth had to admit to herself that she found Mr. Darcy very attractive. He awakened in her a want and need that should only be explored with her future husband and partner. But it was also clear that he didn't much approve of her appearance and known qualities so she was fairly certain he wouldn't find her hidden parts any more appealing. Therefore, she determined that she wouldn't let herself regard him in a romantic way since there could be no possibility of it being reciprocated. With that said, seeing the physical evidence of his past pain and remembering the torment and fear in his eyes, she made a commitment to be kinder and more respectful to him. No matter what he thought of her or how much he provoked her, she would meet him with cordiality, not insolence.

Toward that end, Elizabeth made a few courteous inquiries, tried to include him in conversation and smiled in good humor. Her efforts were met with mixed results: he answered her queries politely though succinctly but never furthered the conversation and he only met her gaze once and even then with an enigmatic look.

Darcy didn't understand why Miss Elizabeth was asking after his day and his comfort but he appreciated the change in her. He had to remind himself to keep his distance but when he chanced a look, he saw her genuine smile directed at him and he again became flustered and confused.

Thankfully, Bingley was full of news from the monthly town luncheon held for its business and land owners. Mostly, the meeting centered on the positive and negative effects of the militia on the small community. He added that at the end of the meeting, Mr. Douglass, who owned a farm bordering a large woodland, came forward to warn the populace about his rabid dog. The normally gentle springer was showing signs of aggression and started foaming about the mouth but he ran away before anything could be done about him. He believed the dog escaped into the woods but Mr. Douglass wanted everyone to be wary. Springer spaniels weren't large but they were fast and if he was infected with rabies, it would only take a bite to infect others.

Caroline and Louise grew alarmed and vowed not to leave the house before it was caught. Elizabeth remembered coming across the dog in her ramblings. He answered to the name Riley and he had brown and gray markings and was always chasing after squirrels and raccoons. She shared her information with the rest of the group along with her hope that the rambunctious dog wasn't infected.

After tea, the men went off to the study and the ladies went back to Jane. She was feeling so much better that Elizabeth suggested Jane may be well enough to return home in the morning. Jane was surprisingly adamant against the plan.

"Oh, I am so sorry to be such trouble but I just wanted a little more time for the outward signs of this cold to mend so I could join the _entire_ Netherfield party for a pleasant evening before returning home," said Jane imploringly.

"But Jane, surely you can visit with them just as easily after you return home," responded Elizabeth, who'd rather not have deal with Mr. Darcy longer than needed.

Caroline was torn. She was tired of the extra hosting duties and her brother didn't need more encouragement with Jane but there'd been no time to implement her _plan_ properly. It was difficult witnessing Mr. Darcy being all moon-eyed over such an inconsequential girl but it was better to get him over his infatuation sooner than later. Caroline wasn't getting any younger. But she had to find a way to balance Eliza's physical appeal with the detriment of _joining_ with her permanently.

She made a suggestion, "Why don't you ask your Mother to call on you tomorrow morning so that she could determine how well you are to travel?" If anyone could highlight the disadvantages of uniting with the Bennets, it was surely Mrs. Bennet herself along with that awful Lydia girl, thought Caroline. "In fact, why don't you ask your sisters as well?"

Everyone approved the solution and Elizabeth agreed to write to her Mother and the ladies parted to rest before dinner.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Elizabeth found herself opposite Mr. Darcy once more. Caroline was in rare form, complimenting her on her hair and dress and eliciting more commendations from the men while Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment. She was glad when the conversation turned and she could listen with humor as Caroline described various London entertainments with accuracy and related amusing anecdotes. She seemed to be displaying her considerable powers of conversation to the fullest when she casually brought up her next subject.

"Miss Eliza, I cannot tell you how brave and modern I think you are for your intent to never marry. I marvel at your independence and how you look to the future with such optimism and amusement."

Elizabeth didn't know why she was taking her earlier flippant comments out of context but continued on the same teasing vein, "Yes, I don't know what my future will hold but I will rely on Jane marrying well and producing many wonderful nieces and nephews I can spoil and teach the piano very ill."

"You do not give yourself enough credit Miss Eliza. I've never met anyone as courageous and original as you. I'm sure I know of no one more suited to seek 'a path less taken'."

"Thank you, Miss Bingley," said Elizabeth, wondering how she could know about her _more unwomanly_ pursuits. "I confess to wanting to do and see things that my neighbors and London society would deem very unconventional, even scandalous," she added mysteriously. Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy looking intently at her so she turned again to Caroline who was nodding encouragingly. She made no further comment and the conversation turned to other subjects.

Darcy listened throughout dinner adding little to the conversation. He was too distracted. It was his belief and experience that the ladies of gentry all had the singular goal of marrying the most advantageously as possible. If Miss Elizabeth didn't want nor expect marriage, maybe he could offer her other inducements to spend private time with him. Surely, she was still 'innocent' of the ways between a man and a woman but what could she know of 'unconventional or scandalous' behavior?

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

When the ladies removed after dinner, Elizabeth went to check on her sister. Jane felt well enough to leave her room for a couple of hours, so Elizabeth attended her to the drawing room where she was welcomed by her two friends with many professions of pleasure. They were soon joined by the men and both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hurst stopped in front of Jane to congratulate her on her recovery and express their pleasure in seeing her looking so well. But diffuseness and warmth remained for Bingley's salutation; he was full of joy and attention. The first half-hour was spent in piling up the fire, lest she should suffer from the change of room: and she removed at his desire to the other side of the fireplace, that she might be further from the door. He then sat down by her, and talked scarcely to anyone else. Elizabeth, at work in the opposite corner, saw it all with great delight.

Caroline thought she made excellent progress of her scheme and wanted to provide further encouragement. She turned to Elizabeth and said, "Miss Eliza, let me persuade you to follow my example and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is quite refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude." Elizabeth was surprised but agreed to it immediately.

Darcy was trying to distract himself with a book but looked up at the two walkers. He had never known Caroline to hand out compliments to her 'competition' but he had to admit that they were entirely accurate. Elizabeth was looking delectable in her tight fitted dress. Tonight's rich brown ensemble set off her shiny curls, which glimmered with red highlights. She walked with a sensual grace set off by her rounded hips that begged to be grabbed. He looked back down. It seemed an eternity since he had lain with a woman and his self-imposed strictures were wearing on him.

Seeing his attention waver, Caroline invited him to join them but he declined. He was in no condition to stand. Instead, he answered with aggression. "I can see only two reasons that you two could be walking up and down the room together, Miss Bingley, and with either reasons, I would be better off seated."

"What could be his meaning, Miss Eliza? Can you understand him at all?" asked Caroline.

"Not at all," was her answer: "but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it."

But Caroline persevered and asked him to explain his two motives.

"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them," said he, "either you choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking: if the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better from here."

"Oh! Shocking!" cried Miss Bingley. "I have never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?"

"Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination," said Elizabeth who _was_ a little _shocked_ to see his playfulness. "We can all plague and punish one another. Tease him-laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done."

"But upon my honour, I do not. Tease calmness of manner and presence of mind! No, no; he may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves by attempting to laugh without a subject. Mr. Darcy may hug himself."

Darcy knew he started this line of banter but he could not continue without thoroughly embarrassing himself. Elizabeth's full attention directed at him with her arched brow, sparkling eyes, red full lips twisted in a smirk, combined with her teasing words and her saucy look made him think up all kinds of ways that they could tease and laugh in the intimacy of his rooms. She gave a whole new meaning to his idea of 'playtime' where formerly he liked his women quiet and docile. He felt his control slipping.

Elizabeth wanted to continue to taunt him but seeing Mr. Darcy fidget and look uncomfortable, she remembered her earlier resolve and could only agree with Caroline and sit down again. The piano was opened and they politely listened to Louise exhibit until it was time to retire.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Elizabeth rose the next morning with the intent to ride. She had been too long restricted to the confines of Netherfield. She hurriedly dressed in her shirt and breeches that her Father had thoughtfully hidden in the bottom of her trunks then donned her simplest morning dress and pelisse over her _menswear_. Grabbing her woolen jacket and cap, she hurried down the back stairs and out of the house. Once outside, she was dismayed to find that a thick, heavy fog had fallen overnight and it would be many hours before the sun could burn off the dense layer. She knew it was too dangerous to ride in such weather and she didn't want to risk injury to her Father's horse. Disappointed, she went to the stables anyway. She did not want to go anywhere near the ballroom in case Mr. Darcy was practicing there again. Instead, she brushed down both Poseidon and Nelly talking to them as if they were longtime friends.

She spent some time getting acquainted with the other horses in the stable. There was a beautiful dark brown stallion in the furthest stall well away from the others. He was a few hands larger than her own horse and Elizabeth figured it could only be Mr. Darcy's. He seemed a little high strung but with some patient murmurings and well-placed rubs about his head, he was soon eating her proffered carrots out of her hands. She wished she knew his name and vowed to ask Mr. Darcy at the next opportunity.

She decided to return to the house just as the stable boys were coming in. She was glad that she chose to wear her _proper_ dress and pelisse over her other garments. She informed one of the boys that she'd already brushed down her two horses and gave them a pre-breakfast snack. She asked him if he knew the name of the stallion at the end and he answered, "no ma'am but e's Mr. Darcy's and we've kept away. That horse gets right ornery and it rather takes a bite outta ye then look at ye." She didn't argue with him but thanked him for watching over her horses.

Back inside, she requested a bath to be readied, checked on Jane, then mentally prepared herself for the coming day. Her Mama and sisters were visiting this morning. She hoped that she and Jane could return home with them but knowing her Mama, she'd claim Jane was close to death and that she be allowed to convalescence there until spring. Elizabeth thought one more day was reasonable and was ready to ask Mr. Bingley to convey them to church tomorrow so they could join their family for Sunday service.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Mrs. Bennet, accompanied by her two youngest, reached Netherfield soon after the family breakfast. She went directly to see Jane and determining that she was almost well but wanting a little more time at Netherfield with her friends, knew what to do. Miss Bingley soon made her appearance and invited the mother and three daughters to the breakfast parlor. Bingley met them with hopes that Mrs. Bennet had not found Miss Bennet worse than she expected.

"Indeed I have, sir," was her answer. She is a great deal too ill to be moved. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness."

"Removed!" cried Bingley, "it must not be thought of. My sister, I am sure, will not hear of her removal.

"You may depend upon it, Madam," said Miss Bingley with civility, "that Miss Bennet will receive every possible attention while she remains with us."

Mrs. Bennet was profuse in her acknowledgements. "I am sure if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of her. She suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world. For she has without exception, the sweetest temper I have ever met with. I often tell my other girls they are _nothing_ to _her_. You have a sweet room here, Mr. Bingley, and a charming prospect over the gravel walk. I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry, I hope, though you have but a short lease."

"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," replied he "and therefore if I should resolve to quit Netherfield, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here."

"That is exactly what I should have supposed of you," said Elizabeth.

"You begin to comprehend me, do you?" cried he, turning towards her.

"Oh! Yes – I understand perfectly."

"I wish I might take this for a compliment but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful."

"That is as it happens. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours."

"Lizzy," cried her mother, "remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home." And turning to Miss Bingley, she said "if Lizzy is being a terrible bother, I can carry her home with me while Jane stays on."

Pretending not to have heard Mrs. Bennet's rudeness to her daughter, Bingley went on, "I did not know before that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study."

"Yes, but intricate characters are the most amusing. They have at least that advantage."

"The country," said Darcy, "can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a country neighborhood, you move in a very confined and unvarying society."

"But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new be observed in them for ever."

"Yes indeed," cried Mrs. Bennet, offended by his manner of mentioning a country neighborhood. "I assure you there is quite as much of that going on in the country as in town."

Everybody was surprised and Darcy, after silently looking at her for a moment, turned silently away.

Fancying herself victorious over Darcy, she continued, "I cannot see that London has any great advantage over the country except for the shops and public places. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Mr. Bingley?"

"When I am in the country," he replied, "I never wish to leave it; and when I am in Town, it is pretty much the same. They have each their advantages and I can be equally happy in either."

"Aye, that is because you have the right disposition. But that gentleman," looking at Darcy, "seemed to think the country was nothing at all."

"Indeed, Mama, you are mistaken," said Elizabeth, blushing for her mother. "You quite mistook Mr. Darcy. He only meant that there was not such a variety of people to be met with in the country as in Town, which you must acknowledge to be true."

"Certainly, my dear, nobody said there were: but as to not meeting with many people in this neighborhood, I believe there are few neighborhoods larger. I know we dine with four and twenty families."

Nothing but concern for Elizabeth could enable Bingley to keep his countenance. Caroline directed her eyes towards Mr. Darcy with a discrete smile; she was enjoying this visit immensely. Elizabeth, for the sake of saying something that might turn her mother's thoughts, now asked her if Charlotte Lucas had been at Longbourn since her coming away.

"Yes, she call yesterday with her father. What an agreeable man _Sir_ William is," she said looking pointedly at Darcy. And after a short delay, went on, "too bad Charlotte is so very plain."

"Mama!" cried Elizabeth.

"She seems a very pleasant young woman," said Bingley.

"Oh! Dear, yes; but you must own she is very plain and nothing to _Jane's_ beauty - one does not often see anybody better looking. It is what everybody says. When she was eighteen, there was a man from Town so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer, but he did not. However, he wrote some verses on her and very pretty they were."

"And so ended his affection," said Elizabeth impatiently, trying to direct the conversation away from Jane's past. "There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love!"

"I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love," said Darcy.

"Of a fine, stout healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it is only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away."

Darcy only smiled; and the general pause which ensued made Elizabeth tremble lest her mama should be exposing herself again. But after a short silence, Mrs. Bennet began repeating her thanks to Mr. Bingley for his kindness to Jane, with an apology for troubling him also with Lizzy and offering again to take her away with her.

Mr. Bingley was unaffectedly civil. Caroline couldn't have been happier with the visit and so she performed her part with graciousness, reiterating her pleasure in her second daughter's company. Mrs. Bennet was satisfied and ordered her carriage. The two youngest daughters had been whispering to each other during the whole visit and at the end of the call, Lydia put herself forward to remind Mr. Bingley of his earlier promise to hold a ball at Netherfield.

"I am perfectly ready to keep my engagement; and when your sister is recovered, you shall name the day. You would not wish to be dancing when she is ill."

Lydia declared herself satisfied and didn't mind waiting because "by that time Captain Carter would be at Meryton again. And when _you_ have given you ball," she added, "I shall shame Colonel Forster in giving one as well."

Mrs. Bennet and her daughters then departed and Elizabeth returned instantly to Jane, heartily ashamed of her relations' behavior. Caroline left the men with a heartfelt lament that poor Miss Elizabeth should be so denigrated and embarrassed by such a family.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth stayed with Jane for lunch in the guest sitting room but afterwards Jane was a little tired and wanted to nap so she encouraged Elizabeth to rejoin the rest of the party downstairs. In the drawing room, she found everyone but Mr. Darcy at the card table. She was asked to join but stated that she'd rather peruse the volume of poetry that was sitting by the couch. Darcy had decided to write a letter to Georgiana and was seated at a writing table that faced the couch. Try as he would, he couldn't help glancing at Miss Elizabeth as she read from _his_ book. He watched in fascination as her little toes tapped out a cadence as she silently mouthed the words. He was so charmed by her little quirk that he forgot that she was a tempting little imp set on discomposing him or that he wasn't supposed to be looking at her.

Elizabeth looked up from her poem to catch Mr. Darcy again staring at her. Instead of being annoyed she asked if he was finished with his letter. Caught off guard, he answered, "I am just writing to my sister, Georgiana. She is currently staying with my Aunt and Uncle in Matlock."

Encouraged by his response, she inquired, "You must be very close to be writing to her so prodigiously."

Instead of shutting down, he answered honestly, "she is the only family I have left. In fact, it has been just the two of us for a very long time. She is more than ten years my junior and where I should have been protecting her as her brother and guardian, I failed her and now she can't stand to be with me. This letter is another attempt at an apology. She has yet to write me back."

Elizabeth's heart went out to him to hear yet another reason for his pain. "Please do not be so hard on yourself, Sir. You are only human and cannot always be by her side to protect her. Continue to show her your love and eventually she will come around so you can heal together." This was said with such an earnest compassion, that Darcy could not regret blurting out his surprising admission.

Just then the rest of the party finished their cards and joined Elizabeth on the couch. Caroline, noticing their intense but quiet conversation, broke in and asked Elizabeth for a song on the piano. Caroline requested a risqué little Italian aria but thinking that it was inappropriate, Elizabeth opted to sing a song about a French mother looking for her lost son after a battle. Though the song was sad, it invoked a feeling of love, forgiveness and hope. Darcy was moved both by the poignancy of the song and thoughtful conveyance of the performer. He felt a stirring inside himself that was not motivated by lust, anger nor fear and he was strangely calmed.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Jane was feeling so much recovered by the late afternoon that she felt equal to taking her meal in the dining room with the rest of the residents. After careful preparations, the Bennet sisters made their way down just as the others entered. With the addition of Jane, Elizabeth lost her seat at Mr. Bingley's left and across from Mr. Darcy. She didn't mind but instead seated herself down the table across from Caroline.

Mr. Bingley could not seem to contain his joy at seeing his love dining so intimately beside him. He proceeded to dominate the conversation talking excitedly about his anticipation for the following weeks, the year-end activities and even the coming season in Town, glibly making references to having Miss Bennet at his side.

Jane couldn't have been happier to have her affections reciprocated. She was thankful for the opportunity that her recent illness had given her in furthering her relationship with Mr. Bingley. She hoped that he would make an open declaration soon but outwardly exuded her placid calm that she'd perfected over the years.

Neither Caroline nor Mr. Darcy missed Bingley's enthusiastic allusions. Caroline couldn't believe that this morning's spectacle with Jane's mother and younger sisters did not permanently put her brother off the attachment. She felt she may need to do something more drastic to ruin one or more of the Bennets but first, she's planned on having a little talk with her brother.

Mr. Darcy also was surprised. He was used to his friend becoming infatuated with his latest blond but this was the first time he referred to a future with his 'angel.' Charles' plans with Miss Bennet would materially affect the relationship Darcy had envisioned with her younger sister. More importantly, he was loyal to Charles and wanted him happy. He did not want him to enter into an unequal relationship where the woman would be pressured to accept him for material gains. He knew Mrs. Bennet was ambitious and greedy enough to be capable of using her daughter for her own advantage. Darcy concentrated on observing Miss Bennet's reaction to his friend. Darcy even made an effort to address Miss Bennet in conversation. She seemed to exhibit the same mild pleasure to himself as she showed his friend. He thought he needed to have a little talk with Charles.

Elizabeth also noticed the table's focus on her sister. She was at first joyful that her sister's unofficial suitor had such obvious good intentions. Then she observed the unhappiness in Caroline's and Louise's looks. Mr. Darcy too seemed to gaze about her sister with brooding contemplation. She knew of Jane's propensity to exude uniform tranquility in her countenance. Knowing her past, she applauded her ability, but she also recalled Charlotte's warning from the previous week of the dangers of being so guarded in showing her affections. Maybe she needed to have a little talk with Jane.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's the chapter I've been wanting to write for awhile now. Hope you like.

Chapter 14

Elizabeth woke up at her usual predawn hour and prayed that this morning's weather would be favorable for a ride. She prepared herself in the same way as the prior morning and snuck outdoors. Again, no one was about so she 'borrowed' a saddle and quietly led Poseidon out of the stables and into a sheltered corner of the gardens. She removed her pelisse and dress and hid her tight braids under the cap and thick woolen jacket. After the tumult of the last couple of days, she needed the release of a hard ride. She headed for the dormant fields to the south of the house. Mr. Hammond had mentioned to her the other day that since the crops had already been harvested, no one should be in those parts.

Shortly after Elizabeth set off, Darcy met Sanders in the stables for their ride. He wanted to take a nice long gallop through the harvested fields and circle around the perimeter. He still hadn't decided if or how he should interfere with Charles' growing regard for Miss. Bennet. He knew he had a lot of influence on his friend but he didn't want to be responsible for his happiness or unhappiness. They were near the south end of the property when they heard a fearful bleating coming from the thick underbrush of some nearby trees. The two men dismounted to get a closer look.

After a minute, Sanders straightened and turned to Darcy, "I think there may be a sheep or goat caught in the tree scrub. Why don't you wait here while I try to get it out, Sir."

Darcy agreed with the plan and watched his footman disappear into the underbrush. After awhile, he heard him cry out, "I found him but it looks like its been mauled in its hind quarters. It's a wee thing and I'll try and lift him out."

Darcy was going to remind him to be careful when he heard a low menacing growl. He quickly grabbed a nearby stick as he turned in time to see a foaming mouth snap at him. He jumped back putting the stick between him and the rabid dog. He shouted a warning to Sanders but kept a close eye on the deranged springer. It looked like it was about to attack again when he heard a thud that jerked the canine's hind quarters back followed by a taunting call. The dog jumped towards the sound and gave chase to a small figure running in the distance. Darcy watched in alarm as the dog rapidly gained on the adolescent. It was only a few yards away when the 'boy' hurled himself on a tree limb and disappeared up its trunk. Darcy ran toward his horse for his rifle. With gun in hand he turned again to the occupied tree. He saw the rabid dog continually launching itself up its trunk, while snapping and growling. As he got closer, he heard a yelp, followed by another and then silence. He slowly made his way to the tree, his gun aimed at the still form under it. It didn't move and when he was standing over it, he saw that its one eye socket was caved in and the dog was dead. Darcy lowered his rifle and looked up.

"You can come down now, lad. Whatever you did, the dog is dead."

"I didn't want to kill it but it had to be done. I'd like to stay a little while up here, if you don't mind," came the low, soft answer.

Darcy wanted to thank the boy and make sure he was ok. "The dog cannot harm you anymore. I'll even take it away so you don't have to look at it but I'm not leaving here until I see for myself that you're whole and hale. I'm indebted to you for saving me from an attack back there."

"You're welcome. Glad to be of service. You can go now."

"I have to insist upon you coming down lad," he called back amused. "I can stay here _all_ day."

"Fine, I will be right down," came the grudging reply. Still looking up, Darcy was confused to see a surprisingly rounded rump on top of shapely legs making its way down towards him.

Hearing a throat clear, he turned to see Sanders standing a few feet away with a small lamb held up by its scruff. "It looks like the lamb was bitten by the dog. It's going to have to be put down also."

"Ring its neck. I'll compensate the owner of sheep when we find him."

"Yes, sir"

"Wait! Are you sure that's necessary? It's still a baby." This was uttered by the climber as she dropped from the last branch.

Darcy turned toward the voice and froze open-mouthed. The familiar but altered person standing before him seemed chagrined but raised her chin to him defiantly.

"Elizabeth?"

"As you see. But that's Miss Elizabeth to you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy was too stunned to register the mild rebuke. He turned to Sanders to get his reaction and saw amusement and appreciation battling on his face. He stepped in between the two and turned again towards the decidedly female figure in a man's attire in anger.

"What in the blazes do you think you are doing?! Are you out of your mind putting yourself in danger like that? Do you not realize that you could have easily been bitten? The rabid springer could have run you down! You could have broken your neck climbing up and down the tree. Do you not have ANY sense?!" Each word spoken seem to get louder as Darcy grew taller until he was looking straight down into the rebellious face.

Elizabeth refused to back away or even break eye contact. Her gaze was full of fire when she retorted, "I was _thinking_ that I needed to save your ungrateful self. That flimsy stick would not have lasted long against a raging dog. You were in much greater _danger_ of being _bitten_ than I was. Unlike you, I had the _sense_ to come up with a plan and knew I could reach the tree before the animal. And I have full confidence in my running and climbing skills. I've had much practice."

Darcy started pacing back and forth while listening to her storm back at him. He suddenly stopped.

"Who Are You?! Do your Parents know you go about the countryside in the wee hours in a blasted cap and _tights_ like some kind of misguided _Robin Hood_?"

"Yes, I mean, Father does. And I am not wearing tights; they happen to be his old breeches, only they fit a little tightly in places," she finished weakly.

Darcy's scowl only deepened.

"Look," she continued in a more conciliatory tone, "as I recall, you wanted to _thank_ me for _saving_ you when you thought I was a BOY. I know that no man wants to be rescued by a girl and that is why I wanted to stay in the tree but you said you would not leave until you saw me. Well, as you can see, I am whole if not completely hale…" as she was speaking she unconsciously shifted her weight onto her left side, and her injured leg gave away under the sudden pain and she lurched forward as Darcy reached out to catch her. They were both ended up on the dewy grass with Elizabeth somehow landing on top of Darcy's lap

"Where are you hurt?" he asked as he checked her arms and legs for broken bones or skin.

"Its my ankle, I think I twisted it as I jumped for the tree." Her left ankle was starting to swell and throb. She knew she needed to get her boots off before she no longer could. She reached for the laces but Darcy firmly pushed her hands away and started on them himself. His large hands were surprisingly dexterous and gentle as he peeled off the boot and felt for bone damage.

"It does not appear to be broken. Hopefully you just sprained it. Let's get you back." He said as he took off his neckcloth and used it to bind her ankle for support. He looked around. "Did you walk all this way on your own?"

"No," she answered indignantly, "I have Poseidon." With that she gave a shrill whistle. A few minutes later, the dark stallion stood before them. "I had just gotten off to let him graze a little when I noticed the fresh dog tracks and I followed it here."

Sanders came back with their own horses. The dead lamb was bound behind the saddle and he went to carefully gather the diseased dog. "Can you tell me Miss how you killed it?"

"I always carry around my sling," she explained as she unwound it from her wrist. "I just hurled some stones with it."

"From atop a tree? Didn't the branches get in the way?" queried the footman.

"Well, I did have to hang a little ways out and abbreviate my wind-up a bit but it wasn't so hard though it took me a few tries," she finished meekly as Mr. Darcy's expression got grimmer.

"Hanging from a tree, one armed, with a sprained ankle, you could have easily lost your balance and fell," Darcy muttered darkly.

"Well, I didn't. Can we please return to Netherfield now? People should be getting up soon."

"I agree sir." Sanders helped Darcy lift Elizabeth from the ground and placed her atop her horse. Darcy curtly requested that Sanders lead Poseidon from the front while he took the rear and Sanders knowingly complied. They proceeded to make their way back to Netherfield in silence.

She wanted to get a better look at Mr. Darcy on the giant stallion and wondered why he chose to follow behind her instead of leading her horse himself. They were riding at a steady trot but Lizzy felt a little uncomfortable on the saddle since she couldn't use her left leg to support her. Then she felt even more uncomfortable thinking of the possible ramifications of her impulsive act. She hoped he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened this morning. She realized that she had potentially exposed herself to public censure and not just Mr. Darcy's, but knew that she still would've done the same thing if she had it to do over again. She did not want to see Mr. Darcy come to any more harm.

Darcy tried his best to hold onto his anger over the situation and not get distracted watching her tightly breeched rump bouncing on the saddle. _I guess I just learned what she meant by her 'unconventional and scandalous' activities_, he thought wryly.

When they got closer to the house Elizabeth directed them to the protected garden and asked to be helped down. Finding her hidden package, she looked up and thanked the men for their assistance and if they could return the horse, she'd make her way to the house but she needed to change first. Sanders went to do as she bid but not before expressing his admiration for her earlier actions. Elizabeth watched Sanders head off then turned to Darcy expectantly but he held his ground.

"I will turn away while you change but I am staying with you til you are safely inside the house and properly looked after."

Knowing he meant what he said and not wanting to waste any more time in fruitless argument, she made him turn then quickly divested herself of the jacket and cap, and put back her morning dress and pelisse. "I am ready now, Mr. Darcy," she said self-consciously.

He looked upon her to note the change in dress then silently gathered her in his arms bridal style. He gazed upon her face and when no protest at his handling of her came, he headed to the house. Not wanting to cause him any pain by touching his back or neck, Elizabeth folded her arms in front of her and burrowed into his chest. Darcy marveled that she should trust him not to drop her so much that she didn't even hold onto him. He surreptitiously inhaled her lavender blended scent and felt calmed. Her scent no longer reminded him of his Mother but had long become her own unique signature. As he continued to walk with her tightly in his arms, he realized anew how small she was. That she would fearlessly go about by herself when even he would not without his guards, awed him. She had put herself in danger in order to protect him and he didn't know how he felt about that. He was certainly in her debt. He knew he had to, at the very least, find a way to explain this morning's events without exposing her.

When he saw a Netherfield footman noticing their approach, Darcy called out, "Miss Elizabeth has been hurt while touring the grounds this morning. Please have Mrs. Nichols prepare a poultice to reduce swelling and a maid to assist Miss Elizabeth." Then quietly to Elizabeth, he whispered, "Please Miss Elizabeth, do not say anything about this injury other than that you incurred it walking or even running. I think it would be best if we explain the deaths of the rabid animals as separate incidents. I am sorry but my footman or I may have to take credit for your courageous act." Darcy felt her nod her assent against his chest.

Surprised that she was behaving so compliantly, he asked, "do you have any questions or requests of me?"

It was after several steps that she declared that she did have a question. At his look to continue he heard a quiet, "what is the name of your stallion?"

Not expecting such a inquiry they were almost within the house before he murmured, "Hercules." Elizabeth nodded her head in acknowledgement and laid it back against his chest.

Darcy carried her all the way to her room and placed her gently onto the bed. Both parties felt the absence of their physical contact acutely but neither wanted to show it. "Thank you for your assistance Mr. Darcy, but I need you to leave now so that I can remove my lower attire before the maid shows up," she said firmly.

Mr. Darcy nodded to her but at the door he turned and said. "You were very brave today, Miss Elizabeth, and I thank you. But in the future, please do not put yourself at risk to save me from harm. I would not want to see you hurt in _any_ way because of me." With that he bowed and left her room, closing the door softly behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The house was in an uproar when Charles and the others heard the 'story' of the morning's events. Mr. Darcy explained that he and his footman had come across the lamb being attacked by the rabid dog while they were out on their usual ride and then encountered an injured Miss Elizabeth on their return to the house. Charles was profuse in his apologies to both parties: that Darcy had to take on the trouble with its associated dangers of dispatching the rabid animals and that Miss Elizabeth had gotten hurt while walking his property. His sisters were relieved to be able to once more venture outdoors and couldn't praise Mr. Darcy enough for his heroic actions. They made all the right noises of sympathy to Miss Elizabeth but privately grumbled between the two that they were burdened with yet another Bennet invalid.

A note was dispatched to Longbourn to inform them of Elizabeth's accident. Jane got out of her 'sick bed' to nurse her sister's injury. Luckily, Mrs. Nichols diagnosed it to be a minor sprain and predicted that it should be better in a few days. So instead of the sisters reuniting with the family at church, Mr. Bennet himself came beforehand to escort his daughters back home. He not only missed his two eldest but he was sure that his second did not injure herself by doing something so benign as 'walking the grounds' and he wanted to hear the real story.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy released a deep breath of relief as he watched the Bennet carriage ride away. In the brief minutes when everyone gathered so that the visiting party could take their leave, Mr. Bennet seemed to scrutinize his younger daughter and Darcy instead of the known lovers. This made Darcy very nervous though he did his best appear impervious to him. He made his excuses as soon as politeness allowed and hurried to his room. It would not do to let her father suspect Darcy's dishonorable thoughts and the myriad of emotions concerning his daughter.

Never had he felt so out of control as when he was in proximity to Elizabeth Bennet. He slowly sipped his brandy (though it was still quite early in the day) and tried to settle his mind and organize his thoughts and feelings about her. That he desired her physically was the easiest to recognize and hardest to deny. From the first there was a burning attraction that only seem to grow with time. Oh, to know the pleasures he could give to and take from that body and passionate spirit of hers was almost too much to bear contemplating.

And that she could make him so angry was also easily identified. She definitely wasn't submissive: in fact she didn't seem to take well to any direction or advice. She certainly didn't look out for her own protection or well-being. Take this morning for example, even without a rabid dog, how could she go out by herself and wearing breeches? Didn't she know the dangers out there? She could've been hurt, thrown, kidnapped, accosted, burgled, murdered, or just plain exposed to censure for her almost shocking pursuits.

But then there was so much to admire about her too. She was remarkably unique, intelligent, kind, witty, compassionate, fearless, independent, strong-willed, beautiful, and so very _alive_. He had never met anyone like her before.

The really confusing part for him was that as much as she invoked his ardor and anger, she made him feel calmed and comforted. Her genuine smiles, her scent, her warmth called to him when all he wanted was to remain distant.

Had he come to admire her? Yes. And did he also care for her? Not in the last fifteen years had he allowed himself to feel this tenderness, this regard for someone's safety and well being, other than Georgiana. Did he still want her? Oh God yes. Could he offer her an arrangement of being his mistress? No, no matter how generous he would be with his material considerations, he could not hurt her in that way. But, he couldn't offer marriage either. Not only were there an overwhelming familial and societal burdens of making a good match, he was not ready to commit himself to that institution. There were so many risks and pitfalls associated with giving yourself to a partner for life, unless one resigned himself to the cold, merger-type marriage. No, he was not ready to deal with marriage in any form.

Darcy refilled his glass. Where did that leave him? No contact whatsoever or maybe friendship? He would have to damp down his libido, but he did want to get to know her better. No one had intrigued him more. But would she be open to it? He could sense her attraction to him. Was she expecting marriage from him after all? No, she didn't act like she was waiting for a proposal or even a courtship. He'll offer friendship and see where it goes.

With that settled, Darcy was felt himself relax and fall in the warmth of the brandy. All of a sudden the images and emotions from the morning came rushing back to him: how he almost panicked watching the ferocious dog gain so quickly on the runner and how relieved he was to see his rescuer adroitly escape up the tree. He didn't have much experience with slings but he couldn't imagine trying to get a shot in while balancing on the tree-limbs. And had she purposely aimed for the eyes? _Oh, that impertinent little imp, practically dismissing me so she could hide her identity_. But thank Providence it was her because he was instantly turned on by the sight of that full derriere undulating through the branches. To have it been some lad's would've been disturbingly uncomfortable. And she didn't even bat an eye when he admonished her where grown men had broken down in hives at the first curt word from him. _Robin Hood indeed_. Darcy felt a small chuckle escape him. Reliving the short byplay under the tree, he was soon laughing so hard he had tears running down his face.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Back in the carriage, Mr. Bennet turned to Elizabeth, "well, my girl, out with it. What happened this morning?"

"I sprained my ankles running, Papa," she answered coyly.

"Lizzy," warned Mr. Bennet, "there's a reason why you and Mr. Darcy looked so anxious and secretive and I will have the full story."

Grudgingly, Elizabeth related the early morning's events but soon her natural adventurous, spirited side came through and she finished with, "And Papa, I did not think I could kill an animal so large with only my sling but I got him right in the eye just like I meant to, despite all the branches in my way."

"That was quite a feat my girl," agreed her father proudly.

"Oh, Lizzy," cried the worried Jane, "why did you follow the tracks in the first place knowing it could lead to a vicious dog?"

"Farmer Douglass may have been wrong about the rabies and it could've just run away for other reasons. I wanted to help find him and I'm glad I did because Mr. Darcy could've been seriously hurt if I had not come along."

"He's a powerful man, Lizzy, and could take care of himself. You did not need to expose yourself. Now, Mr. Darcy knows of your non-conforming _ways_, and he may advise his friends against us."

"Is that what has you worried Jane?" cried Elizabeth, hurt at her sister's selfishness. "I know you always act the part of feminine decorum and propriety but you would do better to show more affection and encouragement to Mr. Bingley. If Mr. Darcy's to _advise_ his friend of anything, it's of _your_ perceived indifference."

"Now girls," interrupted their father, "I'm sure I saw neither men looking on you two with censure. All will be well. Let us calm and speak no more of this. It would do none of us good if your Mama were to hear of the morning's details and we have already entered our gates."

The two followed their father's advice and they arrived at Longbourn in silence. They were quickly hustled upstairs to recuperate while the rest of the family attended Sunday service.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Caroline went in search of Mr. Darcy. She had hoped that her well-placed hints over the last couple of days would spur the man to action but he seemed to only brood harder. Both he and her brother were quite dull during Sunday services and at luncheon following the removal of the Bennet girls. She heard Charles tell his friend that he had no mind for estate matters but would spend the afternoon making sure all was ready for the next day's hunt. Therefore, she decided it was the right time to approach Darcy directly. She wanted to offer him help in procuring what he wanted. The stupid girl clearly didn't have the wit to realize her own power over the besotted man. Didn't that Eliza know that she could set herself up for life if she submitted herself to fulfill Mr. Darcy's baser desires and could even negotiate enough so she could start afresh as a fashionable lady on the continent or the former colonies. Caroline would certainly have used it to her advantage if she had a similar influence.

Caroline winced in disappointment and envy. Why couldn't Darcy see her as the desirable woman she knew herself to be. She was more accomplished, poised, and had the regal height to display her womanly endowments, and the neighborhood boys at home never complained when she practiced her 'arts' on them. Maybe if she showed Mr. Darcy how in tune she was to his wants and needs and how open minded and helpful she would be in allowing him to continue his ways, he would see her for his ideal wife. After all, what did she care who he beds as long as she had the acclaim of the title, Mrs. Darcy, and access to his applauded wealth and properties. Yes, boldness was the way to go. Besides, Charles looked for all the world like he was only a private conversation away from declaring himself to that dispassionate elder Bennet and the sooner their downfall happened the better. Too bad Charles was too much the 'goody two-shoes' to take a mistress himself.

Caroline found Darcy reading letters in the library. Closing the door behind her, she approached him with her head high and shoulders squared. "Mr. Darcy, may I have a word?"

Mr. Darcy rose and after a brief nod, indicated the chair opposite the desk from which he was working. "Certainly, Miss Bingley, how may I be of service?"

"On the contrary, its how I may be of service to you, Mr. Darcy," she replied sitting down. "I could not help but notice that you seem to harbor an _ardent_ attraction to Eliza Bennet. I know that powerful, _virile_ men like yourself have undeniable _urges_ and you _are_ on a holiday of sorts, and even I can see the appeal of her robust, _earthy_ charms. I guess what I am trying to say is that I understand you and I want to make myself available to assist you in _any_ way."

"You claim to understand me Miss Bingley but I confess to not reciprocating your meaning," Darcy responded warily.

Caroline was more than a little put out that Mr. Darcy was forcing her to be more explicit when she wanted to be above such base notions while still trying to be helpful. With a little blush she continued, "What I am trying to say is that my regard for you is so unconditional that if you are inclined to taste the offerings of the local variety, I may be able to assist you. For instance, I noticed that _Miss_ Eliza holds a certain appeal to you and I am amenable to helping you to procure a little _private_ time with her to satisfy that urgent but surely temporary _hunger_ during your stay in this back country without the consequences of a long-term liability."

During this speech, Darcy was both shocked and alarmed that Caroline could see so easily through him and had given voice to something he wanted for the majority of the visit. Then he grew offended that she could so callously refer to and assist in the ruination of her supposed friends.

"Miss Bingley!" he roared, standing once again. "How DARE you presume to know my mind. I shudder to think how you would even conceive of such things but I certainly would not accord you to bring about this 'private time' as you called it."

"I am just saying," she hurried on, panicked that he wasn't reacting like she'd foreseen, "that the chit has no idea how much power and influence you wield. With some effort on my part, she could be made to realize the honor of receiving your attentions or I can even help create a situation where she would be given no choice."

"STOP! I will hear no more. You have insulted me and _Miss __Elizabeth_ in every conceivable way. I cannot believe you have the affront to even approach me in this manner!" Darcy shouted. He took several deep breaths and in a more determined but lower voice, he continued. "If you were a man, I would call you out on the spot. As it is, I will thank you to avoid me and the entire Bennet family now and in the foreseeable future. You will no longer speak or touch me again for I cannot countenance even being in the same room with you. You will make viable excuses to your family and the Bennets and you will away yourself to London or whatever hole from which you came. Do this immediately or not only will I inform your brother of your foul schemes but I will use my considerable _power_ and _influence_ to insure that you are not received in any proper drawing room in society again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy," she cowered. "I was only trying to help."'

"You have only made yourself truly disgusting to me," he asserted as he turned and marched out of the room. _How could Miss Bingley see so clearly through me?_ thought Darcy. He certainly had similar fantasies and worse but to hear that awful hag voice them and of such an innocent, trusting young lady as _his_ Elizabeth was absolutely loathsome. Darcy continued to berate his past imaginings so that by the time he reached his room, he was more than disgusted with himself.

A/N: This chapter was a turning point for Mr. Darcy but he still has a ways to go. Hope you all weren't too disappointed that it was Darcy and not Elizabeth that destroyed Caroline's schemes. Still to come: Mr. Collins and Wickham, both truly evil souls.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok readers, I have several notes before I go on:

1: Thank you so much for reading and all the wonderful comments and edit suggestions. I never planned on uploading new chapters so often (I've been surprised at how many hours it takes to write and edit a couple/few thousand words) but your encouragement have spurred me on. I appreciate all the responses (although, my family and dirty home aren't so pleased :))

2: Based on a review I received a while back (Ch 6 or 7?), I went back and changed a couple of sentences in Ch.1. This is probably a big no-no but when I read back on my work, I shocked myself at how harsh I made Darcy. Instead of an implied BDSM proclivity, its now just BD. Not only do I know too little about it, I don't know if I can put Lizzie in that scenario.

3: I know I promised Collins and Wickham next but I felt like I needed a chapter to bridge Caroline's departure with Collins' arrival. Collins is definitely in the ch.17

4: Because I am new to writing, I am going to focus mainly on D&amp;E. Her family and the Bingelys are basically backdrops unless I can use them as an impetus to move the story along. Maybe in my second version, I will develop them more.

Okay, here comes DDR Darcy (Duty, Discipline, Responsibility). Please review.

Chapter 16

The following morning found the two early risers of the Bennet household in a battle over the chessboard. Things were still uneasy between Elizabeth and her eldest sister and as her ankle was still too sore to ride or walk, Mr. Bennet challenged Elizabeth to a game instead. There was a little time left before they could break their fast but they were each nursing a large mug of tea that Mr. Bennet had long ago learned to manage himself.

"You must not be so hard on your sister, Lizzie," continued Mr. Bennet after hearing his daughter's complaints, "you know how much pressure your Mama puts on her to make a good match and she has finally found someone that she can genuinely admire and love. Mr. Bingley seems like a good man but even I can see how susceptible he is to his friend's guidance."

"Well then, she would do better to leave Mr. Bingley with no doubt of her affections and make herself his strongest influence instead of accusing me of sabotaging her relationship. Somehow, she has made herself think that if this should not work out as she envisions that it is because I am less than ideal. She has never been so ungenerous with me; she almost sounds like Mama."

"I am sorry, my dear," he said sadly, "I will talk with both your Mother and sister if you like. After all, it is my effect they are censuring."

"Oh, Papa, but those are the parts that I am most proud and having the fondest memories of," she returned passionately. She was about to continue when she saw riders enter the courtyard outside their window. "Someone has come, Papa."

After a quick glance out, he stood. "I believe our horses have returned. Come, let us greet them." Then turning he asked his daughter, "do you need my assistance, Lizzie?"

"No, Papa, I can manage just fine with your cane."

They exited the front door just as the stable boys ran up to gather the horses. Mr. Darcy stood in front of them and bowed formally, not a little surprised to see Elizabeth standing alongside her father. "Good morning, Mr. Bennet, Miss Bennet. I apologize for disturbing you so early but Mr. Bingley promised to return your horses to you and I volunteered to bring them. I wanted to get them here in good time for your joining our hunt at Netherfield Mr. Bennet."

"Thank you for your consideration," replied Mr. Bennet. "We were just about to sit down for breakfast, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, sir. I believe I will." Then nodding at his companion's direction, Darcy continued, "this is my man, Daniels. He accompanies me when I am about."

Elizabeth turned at the sound of the new name and gazed at the man standing behind Mr. Darcy. Yes, she'd seen him around Netherfield. _So, this is his other guard_, she thought. She looked back at Mr. Darcy and seeing her expression, he explained. "Sanders is back at Netherfield. I brought Daniels with me so you would be able to recognize both my footmen."

Confused as to why she would need to be familiar with either one of them, she only nodded and turned to lead the party back inside. "If Mr. Daniels would like to go around back, I will make sure he has a share of the hearty breakfast."

"Thank you Miss Bennet, may I assist you inside?" Mr. Darcy said, stepping up beside her and offering his arm. Silently, she took it.

"Well, let us not dawdle outdoors when there's a breakfast to be had and a hunt to attend," Mr. Bennet rejoined wryly as he took the lead.

As they followed the patriarch into the breakfast room, Darcy couldn't help but comment, "should you be standing on your ankle so soon after your impairment?"

Annoyed that Mr. Darcy was again scolding her even when she was acting under the implicit consent of her own father, she replied, "please do not trouble yourself with my recovery, Mr. Darcy. I have more than enough past experience to administer to my own well-being."

"Do you, Miss Bennet?" replied Darcy amused by the ire and stubbornness in her expression. "I shudder to think under what circumstances you incurred your past injuries."

"Oh, they invariably happened during pursuit of one my many schemes and fancies," admitted Mr. Bennet laughing. "Although, you'll never meet anyone more ready to take on a challenge or adventure than my little Lizzy."

"Excuse me while I see to Mr. Daniels," she cut in as she hobbled away embarrassed. She couldn't help but enjoy the feel of Mr. Darcy's strong, steady arms under her hands. He smelled of fresh morning air and sandalwood. But she knew that any time spent in the company of her father would convince the gentleman that she was entirely unsuitable to take on the role of a gentlewoman. Although she knew that nothing could induce him to reciprocate her growing esteem, she regretted it nonetheless.

As she rejoined the men, she heard her father finish proudly, "and so I was able to relocate her shoulder before Mr. Jones could see to her and never had I seen anyone, including those in His Majesty's special forces, take the pain with so much fortitude."

"Papa! I'm sure our guest does not want to hear stories of my past," she said coloring. She remembered exactly how she dislocated her shoulders and seeing that his countenance had again darkened, she thought it was in further disapproval of her. Resigned to that thought but wanting to change the subject, she turned to Mr. Darcy and said lightly, "Mr. Darcy, did not Mr. Bingley have a spare groom that could have ferried our horses over this morning? I am astounded that you should have taken the trouble yourself."

"Mr. Bingley and his staff were busy overseeing the departure of Miss Bingley." He replied evenly.

"Oh, that is strange," she exclaimed. "She did not mention an impending trip during our stay at Netherfield. I hope it was not precipitated by a crisis or illness."

"No, I believe you or Miss Bennet should get a letter later on today explaining her sudden leave. It seemed to be nothing more than a desire to attend her friend in London."

"That is curious but I will await her explanation," Elizabeth said puzzled.

"Well, what a delightful breakfast this was," cut in Mr. Bennet. "Mr. Darcy, I am sorry my wife and other daughters did not rise in time to join us. Next time you dine here, I hope it is with the whole complement of the ladies. You do not know what you are missing unless you have experienced it," he said dryly. "Now, if you would be so good to wait here as I ready myself, I would be glad to accompany you to Netherfield in time for the hunt."

Mr. Darcy promptly agreed. After her father departed the room, she turned to him apologetically, "You must excuse my Father, Mr. Darcy. He has grown a little eccentric surrounded constantly by us females. Those who are familiar with his dry wit and his mischievous ways have learned not to take offence at his speeches."

"Not at all, Miss Elizabeth. In fact, it was I that asked him to enlighten me of your development years. I must say that I am impressed with the breadth of your _accomplishments_."

"Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed blushing a deeper shade of red. She did not know what to make of his teasing but he did not, for once, seem _displeased_ with her. "And while I have you here, please allow me to thank you for explaining away yesterday's events without exposing my part in it. I cannot imagine what you must think of me but I am happy not to have invoked the entire neighborhood's censure also."

"You are safe from me, Miss Elizabeth. In fact, you have born my unforgivable rudeness and ingratitude admirably. I know that I am not an easy man to be around and I do not know how long I will stay in these parts, but while I am here, I would like to offer you my friendship."

Elizabeth's gaze flew open in surprise. _Friends with Mr. Darcy? Is this his way of telling me that he could have no romantic inclinations towards me but that he would like to get to know me better?_ Elizabeth was sensible to the honor that such an illustrious, worldly man would condescend to offer friendship to a mere country girl and softened with the appreciation of his apology and openness. "I accept your friendship, Sir, and offer you mine in return," she said seriously as she put forth her hand as if she was concluding a gentlemen's agreement.

Darcy looked at her dainty hands in amusement before enveloping it in a handshake. Both tried desperately to ignore the spark that seemed to flash at their touch. Luckily, Mr. Bennet chose that moment to inform them of his readiness and the men took their leave. Elizabeth was left to wonder at the profound change in Mr. Darcy.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The riders took to the roads between Longbourn and Netherfield at a steady gait. Daniels followed at a discrete distance. Mr. Bennet began, " Mr. Darcy, I could not help but notice that you and my daughter had come to some kind of understanding. May I ask you the nature of your agreement?"

"Of course, Sir. I asked Miss Elizabeth if we could be friends."

"_Friends_, sir?" Mr. Bennet repeated dubiously. "I may seem to be oblivious to my surrounding at times but I have witnessed several looks you have thrown at her while she was unaware and they did not look particularly _friendly_."

Darcy had to decency to color and look ashamed. "I will not deny that I find Miss Elizabeth _particularly_ handsome, Sir, but _going forward_, I have only the best intentions for her happiness and well-being. In fact," he said plowing on, "I feel like I owe her a great debt in saving me from harm yestermorn. With that in mind, I wanted to discuss with you ways that we may help alleviate her future risks and dangers."

"Risks and dangers, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asked, awed at the presumptuousness of this near stranger. "The tales I told you about my Lizzy weren't solely for your entertainment. It was meant to convey how unusually strong and capable she is. She can take care of her own safety. Besides, what are _we_ supposed to do about them?"

"Mr. Bennet," he responded patiently, ignoring his sarcasm, "I have seen first hand the dangers and harshness of this world. You may think that these bucolic environs are safe but unforeseen forces can enter at anytime, intending to do harm or mischief. Take myself for example," he said as he rose from his saddle to his full height, "do you mean to tell me that if I so wanted, I could not overwhelm her with my superior strength and the more than five stones I have on her? Do you think her little sling could stop me if I took her unawares or if I had a larger weapon?" Sitting once again he continued, "at breakfast, you told me of a couple of accidents which happened in your presence. Imagine how much more damage could've been inflicted on Miss Elizabeth if she were alone and no one came to her aid? I implore you to not allow her go about unprotected," Darcy said passionately.

"I cannot always be with her and we do not have spare servants to accompany her," Mr. Bennet replied in regret. "Besides, Lizzy loves her clandestine outings and I cannot curtail her freedoms for it would repress her spirit and I have become quite dependent on her liveliness."

_You would miss her liveliness more if she were to come to harm_, Darcy thought indignantly. But patiently he replied, "then allow me to hire some extra footmen for you. I will gladly take on the expense for it would be nothing to me. I have a number of men, currently in my employ, who could do the job admirably or else, I'd gladly take your recommendation. In the meantime, I want to assign one of my two men to her."

Mr. Bennet nodded absently becoming sensible to the precautions and rejoicing that Darcy would provide the needed protection with so little trouble to himself.

"Furthermore," Mr. Darcy went on as he saw the father relenting, "I do not think it is safe for Miss Elizabeth to go about in the menswear she favors. This risk to her reputation and those of her sisters is too large to ignore. I already know of one person who wanted to manipulate unguarded information about your daughter to her detriment. If I, a mere visitor, came across her in her garb, there is no telling who else could."

"You are right about that Mr. Darcy, but she claims that her riding dresses are too restrictive even for side saddle."

"I may have an easy solution for that," replied Darcy smoothly. "I remember running across a group of Cossacks during my Tour a few years back and when my sister wanted to learn to ride, she too started out astride in front of me. To give her more freedom without compromising her modesty, I helped design full, wide-legged pants for her with an apron in front and back. If she were walking in it, it would look like a mere dress though its style is not currently en vogue. I can send for a spare ensemble of my sister's from London if you'd like. Though younger, Georgiana already has a larger and taller frame than Miss Elizabeth and I'm sure it could be adjusted to size."

"You seem to have all the answers, Mr. Darcy. I accept your generous propositions Sir. Indeed, you are not the kind of man I should ever dare refuse anything, should you ask," Mr. Bennet said shaking his head. Then with a laugh he continued, "I never thought I'd be discussing ladies' fashion with you, Mr. Darcy. In fact, this whole conversation is not one I could have anticipated." Mr. Bennet straightened atop his horse and made eye contact with the man beside him and asked, "now, how am I to inform Lizzy of these new strictures?"

Darcy was saved from answering as they came across Sir Lucas, who was also attending the hunt.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

As Mr. Darcy predicted, a letter arrived from Netherfield addressed to Miss Bennet. Jane was not expecting such a note and opened it in wary anticipation and read the following:

_My dear friend,_

_I depart this morning for London and this letter must take the place of my taking leave of you in person. Somehow I had forgotten that I had agreed to help my schoolfriend ready herself for her upcoming wedding and she wrote of her urgent need of me. Because of time constraints, I will not return for the ball that my brother insists on hosting at Netherfield and will probably stay in London for the Little Season. I cannot claim to regret leaving for the greater enjoyments of Town except for the loss of your dear company. I am sure my siblings will soon be joining me as they easily tire of being in one place. Charles especially misses the companionship of the many intimate friends he has among the more elite society. If you are ever in town, please call upon me. It would be such fun to introduce you to the elegant soirees and balls that I frequent. I know of many eligible gentlemen who would be entranced by your beauty. Til then-_

_Yours ever, Caroline Bingley_.

This is followed by a shorter note from Louise Hurst asking Jane to visit her at Netherfield. Charles had decided to throw a ball for the week hence and with Caroline's sudden departure, Jane's help in planning the event was much appreciated and needed.

Both notes worried and excited Jane for various reasons and she immediately sought out Elizabeth, on whom, she so heavily relied. She found her sister under the arbor encased in a thick woolen jacket with a large sheepdog half on her lap. Elizabeth was absentmindedly stroking its fur while reading a book.

"Lizzy dear, guess what?" cried Jane. Not waiting for an answer she continued, "Miss Bingley left Netherfield this morning for Town!"

_So I am Lizzy dear again_, thought Elizabeth but she replied evenly, "Yes, Mr. Darcy mentioned it this morning when he came to return Poseidon and Nelly but he didn't really tell me why. Do you know?"

"Here, read these," replied Jane as she showed the letters to her.

After a quick perusal, Elizabeth looked up at Jane to see what she made of it.

"Oh Lizzy, I am so sorry for my ire and harsh words from yesterday. I was feeling insecure and I took my fears out on you. Mr. Darcy must not have spoken against us if Mr. Bingley continues with his plans for a ball. Mama told me that it would be to my compliment if he were to throw one and even his sister Mrs. Hurst asks for my assistance and she would not do that if our family were in disgrace. And you were completely right when you pointed out my perceived indifference to Mr. Bingley. If my friend isn't aware of my attachment to her brother, maybe he isn't either. Oh, what have I done! She wants to introduce me to other gentlemen. And look here, she would not imply a relationship between Mr. Bingley and other ladies if she knew that it would hurt me. I have undermined myself when I only wanted to guard against speculation. Oh, Lizzy, I think I love him." With that, she broke down crying.

Seeing her sister so upset, Elizabeth completely forgot about their discord. "Hush Jane, it is not that bad. As you said, Mr. Bingley must have regard for you if he is intent on throwing this ball. He wants to dance with you for all the world to see. You just need to open yourself up and let others speculate. I do not know about Miss Bingley but there is much in her words or lack thereof that makes me mistrust them. Regardless she is gone while Mr. Bingley is at Netherfield in the company of our father as we speak. Take heart Jane, there is still time."

"You are right, dear. I just have to show Mr. Bingley what's in my heart no matter who else is watching," Jane said as she hugged her sister. "You are too good to me, Lizzy. Oh," she said alarmed once again, "Mrs. Hurst asks for my assistance in planning a ball! We have never had one here and Netherfield is so grand and I am sure I wouldn't know the first thing about it."

"Calm yourself Jane," she said giggling. "What has happened to my composed, serene big sister? Now, you may not have planned a ball but you have certainly attended a fair share, both locally and in London. I'm sure Mrs. Hurst, being a newcomer, just wants some advice on how we do things around here. For instance, you can tell her that she could apply to the Meryton Assembly Hall to borrow tables and chairs with place settings if she is in need of extra. Or how about suggesting Mrs. Hudson's shop as the source of the wonderfully scented candles the Gouldings used at their last ball? It's all in you, Jane, I have every confidence."

"What would I do without you, Lizzy? Thank you," she said going in for another hug. "Now, it is about time for lunch so we'd better get you…and me, inside to clean up. You know how Mama hates it when we get dog hair all over our skirts."


	18. Chapter 18

Before sitting down to lunch, Jane sent a note off to Netherfield agreeing to join Mrs. Hurst that afternoon for tea. Louise received the missive with much relief. She was not at all confident that she could take on the challenge of planning this ball herself. Besides, after witnessing the row between her siblings this morning, she knew she needed to ingratiate herself further in both Charles and Jane's affections if she wanted to maintain her comfortable lifestyle under her brother's shilling.

Louise Hurst, nee Bingley, was the firstborn offspring of hard-working, ambitious parents. She was a self-absorbed child of middling intelligence and looks but learned early on to do what was expected of her by the easiest route possible. Luckily, her gender precluded them from asking too much of her. So she attended school with other girls of the nouveau riche and concentrated on improving her attractions and accomplishments on a superficial level. Soon after her introduction to society, she found a gentleman of adequate means and a townhouse in a fashionable section of London, who wanted nothing more than her impressive dowry and a constant flow of good food and spirits. What she didn't count on were the in-laws who preferred their residence in Town over the old drafty estate in the wilds of Northumberland and who were displeased that their only son married a daughter of a tradesman.

Louise was in the drawing room the night before when Caroline tried to convince Charles of the unsuitability of the entire Bennet clan, as well as Jane herself. But for once, Charles held firm against her screeching tirade. He told her that if she couldn't accept his choice than she was more than welcome to take on her own establishment in Town and he would gladly turn her dowry over to her control since she was well of age.

Then he had turned to Louise and asked if she felt the same way or if she was willing to take over Caroline's duties as acting mistress of his residences. In the past, Louise was more than happy to leave the responsibilities of running a household to her little sister but if it meant not having to return under the thumb of her strict, disapproving mother-in-law, she would eagerly take on the role of mistress for a short time until Jane could alleviate her of her extra duties.

Therefore, she received her guest at tea with as much grace and enthusiasm as she could muster. They had a productive meeting with Mrs. Nichol's assistance and she even orchestrated some private time between Jane and her brother before the visit was over.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The family was sitting down for dinner that evening, when Mr. Bennet exclaimed, "Mrs. Bennet, you have honored us with another wonderful repast. I hope you will do just as well for tomorrow's dinner, my dear, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party."

"Who do you mean, Mr. Bennet?"

"The person of whom I speak is a gentleman and a stranger."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled. "It is Mr. Bingley, I am sure! Did you invite him after your successful hunt at Netherfield? Well, I shall be extremely glad to see Mr. Bingley. And how lucky, there was not a bit of fish to be got today but Mr. Beck promised a wider selection tomorrow.

"It is not Mr. Bingley," said her husband, " it is a person whom I never saw in the whole course of my life."

This roused a general astonishment and he had the pleasure of being eagerly questioned by his wife and his five daughters at once. After amusing himself some time with their curiosity, he answered, "It is my cousin, Mr. Collins, who when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases."

"Oh, my love," cried his wife, "pray, let not even a hint of your death pass your lips. You know that both your Parents and mine were similar ages to what we are now when they left this world. I cannot imagine my life without you and I am all afear of what should happen to me and your girls if you should go before me."

"My apologies, Wife," he said, moved by the emotions on her face. "I should not make light of your trepidation. I may not have been able to break the entail but whatever happens, you and my daughters will be safe and well looked after." Not wanting to reveal those details at the family dinner, he went on, "but let us get through this visit with Mr. Collins first. Judging by his letter, he could prove to be quite entertaining. He is currently a parson with a living in Kent. He was made aware of my disagreement with his father and since he has passed, the younger Mr. Collins wanted to extend an olive branch of sorts: or at least, that is what he intends this visit to be."

"Though we cannot know as yet what he meant by 'olive branch,' his wish to extend one can only be to his credit," supposed Jane.

"Do you think him a sensible man, Sir?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, my dear, I think not. I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse. There is a mixture of servility and self-importance in his letter, which promises well. I am impatient to see him."

"Oh, if he means to make amends by offering for one of you girls then I am prepared to meet him with composure but if he's only come to count the silver then may the devil take the man. I shall withhold my judgement until I meet him," said Mrs. Bennet, importantly.

The girls looked on open-mouthed at their mother's outburst, but Mr. Bennet only replied, "very sensible, my dear."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Mr. Bennet was all set to enjoy the foibles of his unknown cousin but one look at his person disabused him of that notion.

Mr. Collins arrived the following day at his appointed time. He presented himself first to Mr. Bennet as the family all gathered to receive him. "William Collins, at your service," he said solemnly followed by a deep bow.

He was a tall, heavy-set young man of five and twenty. He looked as if he was muscled with years of hard labor with an overlay of softness that indicated a recent bout of overindulgence. His features could have been considered handsome if not for the shine of his hair and face due to excessive oiliness, and his lips that were chapped and split from his tongue constantly darting out to moisten them.

His manners were very formal but he came prepared with a ready compliment for each of the ladies as they were introduced to him by seniority, with no doubt that the recipients would accept his gallantry with pleasure. Yet it was his eyes that made Mr. Bennet instantly mistrust him. The coldness and greed emanating from the young man's pale orbs reminded Mr. Bennet of French aristocrats from before the revolution that took a proprietary interest in everything and everyone around them in terms of how much pleasure each item could afford them. Indeed, the young man seemed to be taking inventory of every person and object around him as if he was already its master.

The Bennet ladies were too naive to recognize such a look and received their guest with their usual politeness and civility. He was not long seated before he complimented Mrs. Bennet on having so fine a family of daughters, but that in this instance fame had fallen short of the truth. He marveled at the timing of making their acqaintance and added that he did not doubt her seeing them all disposed of in marriage in a short span. He then apologized for his being next in the entail of Longbourn and thanked them for receiving him so graciously regardless of that fact.

"I am very sensible, madam, of the hardship to my fair cousins, and could say much on the subject, but I am cautious of appearing forward and precipitate. But I can assure the young ladies that I come prepared to admire them. At present I will not say more; but, perhaps, when we are better acquainted-"

He was interrupted by a summons to dinner; and the girls smiled to each other, relieved for the break of his speech. But his near soliloquy continued over dinner, as Mr. Collins expounded on the virtues of his venerable patroness, the Right Honorable, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He told his audience of how since his ordination of last Easter, he had the fortune of being distinguished with the valuable living of her parish. His earnest efforts at _demeaning himself with grateful respect_ toward her ladyship had elevated him with the power to govern and discipline all those under the broad reach of the parish. Under her ladyship's guidance and approval, and his role of clergyman, he maintained a realm where the lower classes all were _made to show proper humility and the poor did not overtax her ladyship's generous charity_. As the dessert was served, he concluded his discourse by relating that Lady Catherine had even condescended to advise him to take a wife, _provided he chose discretely_ and that she gave him leave until Saturday next, to find one in this neighborhood.

The Bennets were united in shock at his last statements. Throughout dinner, Jane tried to remain as quiet and inconspicuous as possible. Because of her looks, she was used to having the lion's share of the men's attention but since finding her true love, she had no interest in garnering this newcomer's. Though she knew that her parents would never prefer him over Mr. Bingley, if Mr. Collins was intent on a wife, she did not want the mortification of having to turn down his offer, and possibly hurting his pride and feelings in the process. The two youngest girls also did not want to be considered as wife material. Apart from his awkward appearance, his table manners had much to be desired. Mary did not want to marry at all but if her parents wished it, then a pastor would be a good choice.

Elizabeth was taken aback by his overall character; though he tried to claim the humility of a reverent pastor, he seemed closer to that of a tyrant or bully. He conveyed greater concern for the power and approbation given by his patroness than the responsibilities of caring for her people. She could only pity anyone who fell under his power, most especially a future wife.

Mrs. Bennet was torn. Though she did not personally care for this new cousin, he did have a valuable living and she could not discount the fact that he was the heir to her beloved home. There was much she could overlook if one of her daughters were to become the next mistress of Longbourn.

Mr. Bennet had listened throughout dinner with growing wariness. The more the intruder spoke, the more he disliked him. He regretted giving his consent for this visit and wished he could eject him from his home but knew that he could not without cause. He also blamed himself for not trying harder to break the entail. Thankfully, his family was safe if something were to happen to him, but not his estate. He had slowly grown to respect the people who made his lifestyle possible and he wanted to protect them from this future despot. As the last words sank into Mr. Bennet's consciousness, he turned to his guest and finally spoke.

"Mr. Collins, I am truly astonished that you have allotted the whole of ten days to find your future partner in life. I wish you every success in your endeavors provided it is NOT one of my own daughters."

"Mr. Bennet!" cried Mrs. Bennet, "you must not be so rude to your cousin. Let us not make such hasty pronouncements."

"Indeed Mr. Bennet," cut in Collins, "I came here with only the beneficence of my heart and the intention to help mitigate my cousins' grief of losing both their beloved father and home in the unwelcomed but inevitable future."

"I thank you for your solicitude Mr. Collins but I am hopeful that my girls would have long found their own homes before they are faced with my passing. But let us be clear on this one subject: my daughters are not to be a part of your marriage considerations." As Mr. Bennet said this last sentence, he had turned to the other male with intensely hard look. Then after a pause, his features softened to his casual mien before he added, "of course you are welcome to offer for Mrs. Bennet if you are so intent on saving her the grief of leaving her home but I must ask that you wait till I am gone from this world before courting her."

"Mr. Bennet!" cried Mrs. Bennet, once again.

"I am sorry my dear. That joke was made in poor taste," apologized Mr. Bennet. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood from the table. "Shall we all adjourn to the drawing room? I am sure Mr. Collins would not mind gracing us with one of his sermons or else Mary might play one of her concertos."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Collins waited until the door was closed to his assigned room before he paced the floor in anger. How dare that man refuse him his daughters! As heir to Longbourn, he should rightfully have his choice of the unattached girls. _And was he mocking me, an ordained clergyman in the Church of England?_ He screamed inwardly. He had half a mind to quit this place tomorrow and enact his revenge on the old man's loved ones as soon as he died. For surely God would see fit to spite him for such effrontery. But what of Lady Catherine? She had charged him to find a wife and he had never before disregarded any of her commands.

William Collins was the son of a hard, devout farmer. From an early age, his father instilled in him the godliness of heavy labor and suffering. His Mother had passed on at his birth and with no womanly figure to soften his upbringing, he was left to fend for himself until he was able to contribute work towards his upkeep. He labored hard for every meal, occasionally missing dinners when illness or injury prevented him from completing the allotted tasks. His father possessed one of the few independent small farms in the county and he prided himself on the fact that it was only through his piety and his unfailing efforts that allowed him to rise from being the poor relations of a country squire to become his own landed man. He also believed in the class system with God being the highest and the others following based on titles and wealth. The poor and the working class were deemed to be in those positions as punishment for their past and present sinful deeds.

Collins discovered early on that his mind could almost perfectly recall words and images. What he didn't know was that he did not possess the same extraordinary sense to understand its meaning or significance. When young Collins showed the smarts and the ambition to take on higher learning, his father took pride in his son for the first time. He helped him through university and the seminary by providing enough funds for tuition, but withheld the provisions for room and board to his son's labors. So, Collins took on whatever jobs he could find to feed and house himself, while impressing his teachers with his ability to repeat texts and sermons verbatim, and ingratiating himself to anyone who was in a position to assist or further his aims.

His efforts all paid off when he was awarded the living at Rosings Park. Finally, he was living in the relative luxury of his own home with servants to do his bidding and with only one patroness to appease. But with the continual feed of past slights and insults from those he deemed to be beneath him in status, rolling in his head, he could not find the joy in his present good fortune. Instead, he never forgot the boarding house operators and the shopkeepers that turned him out for the lack of funds and he found ways to use his new position to make people in their similar stations regret their meanness. He also remembered the evils of those same group's wives, widows and serving wenches who tempted his lust with their wanton ways, offering themselves up in return for his hard-earned wages. He was gratified to finally be able to enact his special 'penance' on the unsuspecting women of his parish who fell desperate enough to come under his power.

Collins shook himself out of his reverie. There was a reason why he only learned of this entailment after his father passed a few months prior. God planned for Lady Catherine to besiege him to take a wife from this household. He was to be rewarded for his hard work and dedication to God and Patroness with the gift of a gentlewoman. Images of his fair cousins rushed to the forefront: their soft, pale forms, elegant hands, and refined manners were all that he prayed for. In the past, the undeniable urges of his body had forced him to settle for the worn, coarse sinners available to him but they were not worthy enough to carry his seed and propel his progeny to a greater stratum in God's hierarchy. No, he was bound by destiny and blood for one of these beauties, and no weak, disrespecting, old squire was going to deny him.

He rubbed himself as his mind continued to recall his new cousins in greater detail. Slowly, one stood out in distinction: rich brown, curly hair, warm glowing skin, voluptuous shape on a petite frame, and dark spirited eyes that had the audacity to look upon him in judgment, disdain, and challenge. Yes, she seemed to be taunting him with her sinful allure after her father made his public refutation of Collins' good intentions. He grew more excited as he made his choice; subjugating Elizabeth Bennet into a humble, god-fearing helpmate would reinforce the merit of his righteousness. He had also observed the heightened fellowship and affection between the father and daughter. He knew that through her, he could take revenge on the contentious, rude man. Normally the effect of his penance and punishments weren't visible over clothes but he'd make sure his future wife's marks were unobstructed when her family was around. He finished his ministrations with intense satisfaction.

He then cleared his mind so he could formulate a plan. As he had done in the past, he could use his powers of observation to accumulate a list of weaknesses or vices to use as leverage to compel her to marry him. A willful and undisciplined girl like her must have many but he must be patient and unobtrusive. Otherwise, he could just force himself on her at an unguarded moment and they would have no recourse but to agree to a marriage. He just needed to take care that others like his patroness, construe his actions as righteous and not unseemly of his position. He properly donned his nightclothes while kneeling in prayer. Eventually, God would find a way for him to get his just rewards.

A/N: Okay, so nasty Collins has made his appearance. The title of this story doesn't just refer to Darcy. More D&amp;E, et al up next, maybe even Wickham. I am taking off for a mother/daughter trip with friends but I'll try and get in another chapter before I do. Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Elizabeth awoke at her usual time feeling alert and slightly uneasy. She got out of bed and gingerly put her weight on her left ankle and was relieved to feel only a small discomfort. She quickly got dressed in her riding garb and headed downstairs grabbing the cane to return to her father's library. She knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

"Good morning, Papa," she said as placed the walking cane just inside the door.

"Good morning, my dear, did you sleep well?" he queried back.

"I did. In fact I am feeling well enough to enjoy the morning by taking a leisurely ride up to Oakham Mount. Can I take Poseidon, Sir? Or even Nelly. I don't want to overtax my ankle just yet."

"Come in for a minute Lizzy and close the door. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

Though a little surprised, she promptly complied and sat before her father with a questioning look.

For the first time, Mr. Bennet was at a loss for words. He did not miss the unmistakable rage that burned out of Collins eyes before it was replaced with a more agreeable gaze. His newfound heir seemed to epitomize the "unforeseen forces" that Mr. Darcy had just warned him against. There was something about the way he seemed to vacillate between personalities, that made him question the man's mental stability. That coupled with the calloused hands and heavy muscles more in line with a dockworker than a clergyman, led Bennet to believe that Collins was no stranger to physical exertions and even violence. He couldn't specify if it was towards Lizzy or the rest of the family, but he was sure that Collins intended some kind of harm to befall them in retaliation for denying him.

To that end, he dispatched a note after dinner to Mr. Darcy asking him to send one of his footmen in the morning and thanking him for his foresight. He also made sure that his various weapons were safely stored throughout his home and enlisted his valet and Mr. Hill to take shifts in monitoring the upper halls. Then in the privacy of his bedroom, he cautioned his wife in no uncertain terms that she not engage in nor encourage any matchmaking schemes with this new relative. He knew he could be severely overreacting to just a bumbling but benign fool but he had learned long ago to trust his gut and it was telling him that this man was dangerous.

He also knew that as much as Lizzie had seen and experienced more than most gentlewomen could claim, there was still a wholesome, innocence about her that he didn't want to see clouded with his suspicions. Therefore, he determined to limit his explanations about her new restrictions and additional chaperonage so he started cautiously.

"Lizzy, dear, I have been feeling a little uneasy letting you go about by yourself of late. Since your recent accident, I thought it might be a good idea if someone were to accompany you on your outings."

"Papa, you know I usually take Poseidon to ride and he is a formidable stallion. No one has dared to approach me while I am on him, not that anyone is around so early in the morning. Otherwise, I am usually by the house or with one of my sisters. Besides, I always have my sling."

"Yes, yes, that is all true my dear, but I would still feel better if you limit your rides and outings to when you can take our new footman with you."

"But we don't _have_ a new footman, Papa, or _any_ footman for that matter. There is our butler, your valet, the stable boy, the steward and his field hands for the home farm but there are no other males about the house," she explained in exasperation. Then she noticed her father darting his eyes out the window and she narrowed her own.

"So who is this mysterious footman that is supposed to shadow my every move?"

Mr. Bennet coughed uncomfortably. "Well, I don't really know yet dear," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Just then, they noticed a rider coming briskly down the drive.

"But, I believe we are about to find out. Shall we see who it is, daughter?"

They made their way out to the front in time to see the horseman dismount and grab a parcel out of his saddle pouch. They greeted the newcomer and bade him to follow them back to the library. Once inside, Elizabeth continued her greeting.

"Mr. Daniels, nice to see you again so soon."

"Yes, ma'am," Daniels responded respectfully. If he noticed anything untoward with Elizabeth's attire, he gave no indication of it. "Mr. Darcy gave me my new assignment last night and since he didn't tell me what time I was to report for duty, I came as soon as I could."

"Were you in the military, Daniels?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Yes Sir. I served in the Horse Guards under Mr. Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Now, I am pleased to serve under you in whatever capacity you deem fit until my replacement shows up in few days. Oh, and I am to give you this ma'am," Daniels said as he handed her the parcel.

"Ah hem. Yes, well," cut in Mr. Bennet. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Mr. and Mrs. Hill, my head staff, and they will get you situated. They are expecting you."

"Yes Sir."

When the door was again closed, Elizabeth glared at her father in accusation. " Just whose idea was this, anyway? And why is Mr. Darcy concerned with our staffing issues in the first place?"

"Maybe you should open your package first, my dear, so we can get this all out at once."

Elizabeth opened the neatly wrapped parcel to discover a short blue riding jacket in rich velvet, on top of a bulky 'dress.' She lifted the dress and oohed in admiration. The beige material with dark blue embroidery interspersed throughout, went perfectly with the jacket. Elizabeth was not into clothes but even she could see how 'smart' she'd look in this ensemble. She was puzzled as to why Mr. Darcy would send her a riding outfit and why her father could allow him to do so. On closer examination, she saw that one had to step into it from a wide opening in the back instead of from beneath because the bottomhalf, underneath the overlay running down both the front and back, was split into two full legs. She looked again at her father.

"Is Mr. Darcy trying to bribe me with this outfit into behaving and looking more acceptably?"

"Now, Lizzy, you go too far. No one is trying to bribe anyone. It is just that he AND I both feel that maybe it was time for you to put away my old hand-me-downs and into something a little more fitting of the beautiful lady you have become."

"Phish, Papa! I am sure Mr. Darcy has never used the words, 'beautiful' or 'lady' in reference to me."

Mr. Bennet shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I feel I did you no favors by letting you play rough with me and allowing your Mama to go on about it. I don't know of two words that are more fitting in describing you, my daughter. You have only your fool of a father to blame if you don't believe it in your core."

"No Papa," she said, her eyes glistening. She carefully returned the dress and went to give her father a hug. "You have done nothing to blame. Thank you for those words. I will accept them coming from you." She returned to her seat. "Now, please tell me what has brought this on and what my new restrictions are to be."

"Right. Well, Mr. Darcy was kind enough to point out the potential hazards associated with your current activities, to which I happened to agree, and in gratitude for your daring service to him, he offered us the use of his footman and his sister's riding habit until we could obtain ones of our own. I find him to be really quite a generous, intelligent and responsible young man. I understand that he was even smart enough to seek and obtain your friendship and I cannot fault him for that."

"So I am to not leave this house without my very own guard and may only ride if I no longer wear my own comfortable clothes. How lucky we are that someone like Mr. Darcy is so generously willing to dictate our lives. I wonder if he knows the Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh. It sounds like they would get along famously."

Shaking his head, Mr. Bennet stood and motioned for her to do the same. "I would argue with you dear, but I hear the household rising. Take the package upstairs and ask Jane to help you get started on fitting it to you before breakfast. I need to speak with our new footman and you need to change before someone sees you." Then with resolve, he added "keep an eye out for Mr. Collins, Lizzy. There's something about him I don't trust."

With a nod, Elizabeth made her way upstairs.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Mr. Bennet roused to rest of his family to join him in the breakfast room at the appointed hour. He wanted to introduce the new footman and lay out some additional ground rules. Unfortunately, Mr. Collins decided to join them just as he was about to get started.

"Ah, Mr. Collins. I hope you slept well in our humble home. I see somebody informed you of our eating schedule."

"Thank you Sir, I did," returned Mr. Collins with an ingratiating smile and formal bow. "I wanted to again express to you my appreciation in allowing me to dwell amidst your wonderful family. I realize that I was precipitate in my words of last evening when I brought up the delicate subject of matrimony. God in his infinite wisdom will shine the path to my destined match in this world and I shall leave it up to him. Let me assure you that it was only my desire to discover my previously unknown relations that prompted this visit and I shall be happy to devote the rest of my stay just to that capacity."

"How obliging you are, Mr. Collins. Let us sit and break our fast together," rejoined Mr. Bennet, thinking that the oiliness of his words were only matched by the oiliness of his hair.

"Papa, who is that man bringing out our breakfast?" cut in Lydia in her usual brash way.

"He is the reason I called you all down here, my sweet. His name is Daniels and he is to act as our new footman for a spell. I had commissioned for a footman in response to the higher level of socializing our household had seen of late. I am especially glad he came in time to be of use to our guest. As the entrusted clergyman to such an exulted patroness as you are, Mr. Collins, you must be used to being served in a proper way."

"Not at all, Mr. Bennet. I would have gladly made due with whatever accommodations that was found here but I am happy to see that this estate could support such an extravagance."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet, how good of you to appreciate such a need. There were no shortage of footmen at Netherfield and we would not like Mr. Bingley to think we were so beneath him in status that we could not afford one of our own. After Jane secures him, there is no telling what other rich friends he may introduce to his new sisters. Girls, you must thank your Papa for having such foresight!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, practically bouncing in her seat.

The older girls cringed in their seats at their mother's reaction but Lydia clapped her hands in glee. "Well, I shall be glad to have such a tall, strong man serving us, even if he does have a gimp leg. I daresay he couldn't look handsomer in his uniform unless it was a red coat."

"Lydia!" admonished Elizabeth, "you are being rude. Apologize to Mr. Daniels and do not let me hear you be anything but respectful to him again," she warned.

"Miss Elizabeth," addressed Mr. Collins, "though I appreciate your thoughtful sentiments as opposed to your sister's more unbefitting ones, she certainly cannot be made to apologize to a mere servant. After all, God has put him in that capacity to atone for sins of his own."

Not wanting to encourage his fiery daughter to spar with Collins, Mr. Bennet cut in, "Thank you, Daniels. That will be all for now."

Throughout the exchange, Daniels kept a polite deferential mien as he went about his duties. Mr. Bennet had already warned him against the houseguest, so he wasn't surprised at his low opinions. He gave a slight bow to both Mr. Bennet and Miss Elizabeth in acknowledgement before leaving the room.

Jane led the table in polite conversation during the rest of the meal while Elizabeth seethed in anger that she was blocked from delivering a proper setdown to the backwards parson.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

After breakfast, determined to limit Collins to his family, Mr. Bennet convinced his cousin that it was customary to greet a fellow clergyman when visiting within another's parish and offered to perform the introductions. Unable to find a reason to refuse him, the two set off for town in the carriage. They passed by two riders on horseback that were heading to Longbourn. So encouraged by Jane's open regard at their last meeting at Netherfield, Bingley was determined to get some alone time with her to secure a courtship or even her hand in marriage. Darcy was anxious to get Elizabeth reaction to his interference. He knew that his man's arrival with the outfit would have made it obvious to Elizabeth who was responsible for her new restrictions.

The men arrived at Longbourn to find Mrs. Bennet and her three youngest getting ready to visit her sister, Mrs. Phillips in town. Instead, they hastily adjourned to the front parlor.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley," cried Mrs. Bennet, "how good of you to come visit with us on this crisp morning. I am ever so much more glad to keep company with you than my sister, though the poor thing, without children of her own, gets so lonely." Then turning to Mr. Darcy, she uttered, "And Mr. Darcy, you are welcomed too."

Mr. Bingley took the lead to answer, "thank you Mrs. Bennet. We appreciate you delaying your outing to host us." Then looking around and not seeing Jane, he asked, "are all your daughters at home?"

"Yes they are. Jane, who's ever so selfless and hardworking, is upstairs helping her sister with her some alterations. Allow me to call her down," she said importantly. Then with all the airs of the Queen Mother, she turned to Daniels, who stood just inside the door and said, "Daniels, please inform the _upperstaff_ that I desire Jane's presence in the front parlor. Oh, and ask Mrs. Hill to bring us some refreshments while you are at it."

With a "yes, ma'am," he went to do her bidding and rest of the men were left to make polite conversation while doing their best to hide their smiles at Mrs. Bennet's vaulted manner.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"Lizzy, stand still while I pin this last part and that should do it. I know you are upset with Mr. Darcy's involvement but you look so chic and fashionable. I daresay, you can start a trend in riding outfits of the ton if they were to see you. Done!"

"Great, now help me get out of this thing without getting pricked by a thousand needles," she said, petulantly. "You know that I won't be able to dress myself in this. I'll have to have you or Suzy help me in the mornings."

"It is a good thing then that dawn comes a little later each day, Jane answered patiently while carefully lifting parts of the fabric away from Elizabeth's skin so she could safely withdrawal her limbs. Jane laid the ensemble gently on the bed and mused, "it is too bad that we have to take so much off the ends. I would love to be able to share this with you."

"You don't even ride sister."

"Yes, well, I would if I knew I could look this good doing it," she proclaimed with a laugh.

Just then, Suzy knocked on the door. "Pardon me, miss'es. Your mother requires your presence in the front parlor," she said slowly as if she memorized it by rote. Then more naturally, she enthused, "the gent'mens come to see ye and they'es waiting downstairs."

"Mr. Bingely?"

"Yep, and that darker gent'men too."

"Mr. Darcy?" asked Elizabeth. She hurriedly tied a complementing pink ribbon around Jane's high waist and lightly pinched her cheeks. "Go on down and I will join you when I'm dressed. Suzy will help me."

As Jane left the room, Elizabeth thought she knew just how she could show her _appreciation_ to Mr. Darcy for his _thoughtfulness_.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth entered the parlor taking care to calm her breathing from her hurried side trip as she noted her surroundings. Mr. Bingley was trying to carry on conversations with the entire party while looking only at Jane. Mr. Darcy was standing by the front wall looking out at the window but they both turned when Elizabeth made her greetings.

"I apologize for my late arrival. Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy: welcome once again to Longbourn. Since you already had your refreshments, I wonder if you would care to take a turn around the gardens. I know you did not get such opportunity before," she asked innocently.

"Why Lizzy, that is a capital idea!" cried Mrs. Bennet. "You and Jane must escort the gentlemen to see the last of the blooms. Your other sisters and I are going later to visit your Aunt Phillips and I do not want to overtax ourselves."

The others quickly acquiesced to the idea and the four were soon heading outdoors. Bingley asked Jane to show him Mrs. Bennet's famous rose garden and they turned to the south. Elizabeth chose a different direction and silently walked ahead. Darcy followed wanting to start a conversation but didn't know how to go about it. She looked lovely in a simple lilac morning dress and a short pelisse but judging by her long determined strides and lack of speech, he could tell that she was upset with him.

He was wondering how far she was going to go when they turned a hedged corner into an open grassy area. Elizabeth grabbed two rounded sticks that were leaning against the hedge wall and tossed one of the sticks in Darcy's direction. Darcy caught it automatically and when he looked at Elizabeth in question, she called out 'en garde' and came towards him, swinging freely. He instinctively blocked her strikes but they kept coming. She was surprisingly fast though her technique suggested that she was a beginner to the arts. Each attack was preceded by a word said in a low derisive tone. He could barely comprehend them while defending himself and trying not to get distracted by her luscious body moving with such grace and agility. He didn't know how long they were at it when her stick suddenly snapped at impact and she threw down the rest in frustration. After a deep breath, she looked Darcy straight in the eye and stated calmly, "and THAT is what I think about your interference, _friend_." With that she turned to return to the house.

Darcy stood frozen in a daze. No one had ever dared to treated him thus. Reflecting upon the encounter, a few words seem to penetrate his consciousness: 'arrogant', 'controlling', 'sexist', and 'presumptuous', coming to the forefront. _Is that how she sees me_? He slowly lowered his 'sword' arm and used his other to rub it. _At least one blow had found its mark_, he thought as he grimaced. Shaking his head, he decided to return to the house as well. When he came around the corner, he saw Daniels standing a little ways off. The guard waited until Darcy was beside him and spoke without raising his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Darcy. I'd thought I'd follow you and the Miss from the house, just to be safe but (_cough_) when she came at you with the stick, I didn't know what to do Sir. You told me I was to guard her and I wanted to prevent her from going after you but since she gave you a way to defend yourself…" Daniels trailed off, clearly not knowing what else to say.

"Yes well," Darcy stammered in embarrassment. "You did the right thing by not getting involved Daniels. Miss Elizabeth just had a few things she wanted to _discuss_ with me while we had a little um (_pause and throat clearing_) _fencing practice_. Continue to mind Miss Elizabeth and let us not talk of this again."

"Yes Sir." Daniels replied as he followed a few steps behind him. Sanders had filled him in on the dog incident and he saw firsthand that she was a fearless rider but after this show, Daniels had a new respect for the uniquely, spirited miss.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hope you haven't forgot about me. I had a nice trip but found it hard to find the time to write. Here's a short bit I thought up on my trip. Next chapter, Wickham.

Chapter 19

Darcy re-entered Longbourn's parlor and found the ladies clustered around Jane in an excited huddle. Bingley was no where to be seen but a strange man sat in the middle of the room looking at the ladies with a mixture of smugness and envy on his face. He was about to announce his intention of leaving when he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned to see Mr. Bennet and Bingley appear in the doorway.

"It is good to see everyone gathered in one place," pronounced Mr. Bennet in lieu of a greeting. After ensuring he had the room's attention, he turned towards the beaming man beside him, laid a hand on his shoulder, and continued, "I am pleased to announce that Mr. Bingley here, asked for my permission to have our beautiful Jane's hand in marriage and I have granted it. Let us wish our newly engaged couple much happiness in their upcoming union!"

As one, the ladies flocked to the newly arrived men with cries of joy and congratulations. Darcy alone caught the look of anger and malice that the stranger threw at the patriarch before putting a benevolent smile on his face as he rose from his seat.

"Cousin Thomas, how fortuitous it is that I was able to be present on this momentous occasion. I believe that I stated on my arrival that your fair daughters would soon be wed and I am happy to see that my predictions were so promptly fulfilled in regards to your eldest," Mr. Collins loudly called out as he too approached the cluster. "May I have the honour of an introduction so that I may congratulate the soon-to-be new member of _our_ family?"

"Of course!" shrilled Mrs. Bennet, who couldn't contain her effusions of happiness. "This rich handsome gentlemen is Mr. Bingley, lately of London, and now the Master of Netherfield Park. Mr. Bingley, please allow me to introduce Mr. Bennet's cousin, Mr. Collins. He is a parson with a living in Kent, who has come to visit us for a brief period."

"I am also the heir to this fine estate," corrected Mr. Collins importantly, as he made his formal bow.

This statement was duly ignored by the Longbourn residents. Instead, Mrs. Bennet again turned to the newly engaged couple. "Oh, Jane!" cried Mrs. Bennet, "what a fine mistress you will make for such a grand estate!"

Mr. Bingley issued a polite greeting to the parson while Collins assessed the quality of the gentleman. Mr. Bingley seemed to be of the same age to himself. He certainly had the air of a confident and affable gentleman. The cut and quality of his attire also attested to his wealth but if he was new to an estate, he may not rate much above his own station. Then he recalled that the Meryton rector confirmed that Netherfield was indeed the largest estate in the area with an income almost twice that of Longbourn but that Longbourn was one of the county's oldest estates still in existence and since Netherfield had no permanent residents, the Bennets enjoyed the distinction of being the most prominent family of Meryton. Collins was glad that he had already settled on Elizabeth as he concluded that Mr. Bingley's higher status would have prompted him to withdraw his suit if they had been going after the same girl. His musings were interrupted by Mr. Bennet's next words.

"Let us not forget to introduce you to this other gentleman, Mr. Collins." Then gesturing to Darcy, he continued, "Mr. Collins, may I introduce you to Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire. Mr. Darcy, my cousin, Mr. Collins."

At recognizing the name, Mr. Collins' eyes grew large in surprise as his tongue darted out in nervous agitation. "Indeed sir, you should have made his introduction before all else for Mr. Darcy is by far the most exalted person in this room!" With that, he executed such a deep and enthusiastic bow towards Mr. Darcy that his heavily greased hair flopped forward onto his eyes before his succinct rise to attention brought the congealed mass crumbling onto the top of his head. "Mr. Darcy," he continued, "you do me a great honor by greeting me in this humble home. I should have recognized you immediately by your stately carriage and noble visage, so reminiscent of your venerable aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I am most happy to tell you that her Ladyship was enjoying the best of health not three days ago when I took my leave of her to visit my new cousins."

Mr. Darcy could only nod at his eager regard before turning toward the window. He did not miss the barely contained amusement on Elizabeth's face nor her dancing eyes. He could only be grateful that she had gotten over her ire.

Mr. Collins took Mr. Darcy's curt dismissal with aplomb. Instead he turned to lavish additional praise on Mr. Bingley and his felicity in joining the family. After all, Mr. Bingley was a friend to Mr. Darcy and the connection elevated the man's status immensely.

The party soon broke up as Mrs. Bennet still wished to visit with her sister but it was agreed that no announcement would be made concerning the engagement until the ball at Netherfield. Though Mrs. Bennet dearly wished to proclaim the good news far and wide, even she could appreciate how much more of a spectacle it would be to wait to announce it at a private ball hosted by the future groom and surrounded by all their friends and neighbors.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth eagerly rose from her bed to ready for the day. Having spent her previous ire over the clothing and other restrictions during her 'discussion' with Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth's natural good humor and positive attitude made her excited to try out her new outfit. It didn't take much prodding to get Jane to awake and help her finish dressing as Jane was just as eager to continue the planning and preparations for both the ball and the wedding. It had started the previous day as soon as Mrs. Bennet returned with the younger sisters from their visit and continued unabated over dinner and the rest of the evening. There was much to do to ready themselves for the upcoming ball. Their mama had scheduled another visit to the dressmakers for the day and Elizabeth hoped to get a ride in beforehand.

Since they decided that the betrothal would be announced at the ball, Mrs. Bennet had taken it upon herself to help make it the event of the season. Everyone in the household was looking forward to it. Elizabeth could only lament that she could do naught but accept Mr. Collins' request for the first two dances before he procured sets from the rest of his cousins for the evening of the ball. Everyone assumed that Jane would dance the first with Mr. Bingley so Mr. Collins asking Elizabeth for those dances didn't raise any alarms in her mind but she hoped that he wouldn't ask her for any other sets. Hopefully her friends would come through the rest of the night and she wouldn't have any other to give him.

A quick stop in the library and Elizabeth was granted use of the horse and was informed that Daniels awaited her in the stables. There, she found Poseidon saddled and ready to go, with Daniels preparing his own horse.

"Good morning, Mr. Daniels," said Elizabeth brightly, "I most say, this is a nice surprise. I knew you were to accompany me but I did not realize I would be spared the duties of saddling my horse. You even put my favorite saddle on him."

"Yes, Miss," replied Daniels with a nod. "Mr. Bennet told me your preferences and if you would, ma'am, its just Daniels."

"Certainly, Daniels." Daniels was about to ask if she needed a hand up but instead just watched as Elizabeth hooked her left foot in and after a couple of bounces, jumped astride the large stallion. "Shall we start?" she asked, eager to be on her way. The sky was noticeably lightening and she wanted to be there when the first rays hit the pasture.

"Yes, Miss," he replied as he followed suit.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take it slow, single file for a while," Elizabeth called back. "This track is not very wide but it leads to a nice open field I like to run in. Please don't feel like you have to race around with me once we're there."

"Yes, Miss."

"You are our first footman and my first riding partner in quite a while. I hope you don't mind if I converse with you sometimes," she said good-naturedly.

"No ma'am."

"Have you worked for Mr. Darcy long?"

"Coming on three years, Miss."

"Did you start with him after leaving military service?"

"Yes, ma'am." Anticipating the next question, Daniels continued, "I was injured on the Continent in middle of the first campaign. The doctor onboard the ship that was bringing me home said that they'd have to cut off my leg when we got to the military hospital but I was taken to a private hospital instead and they were able to save my limb."

"Oh my," cried Elizabeth, "how very fortunate!"

"Yes, Miss. Later, I found out that it was under Mr. Darcy's direction that I arrived at a specialty hospital. He saw to the care of all the wounded men from Colonel Fitzwilliam's battalion. Mr. Darcy once told me it was in gratitude for showing loyalty to and protection for his dear cousin, the Colonel, while he was on the front. I have since learned that Mr. Darcy does many other things to help serve our country and our men." Daniels stopped and grimaced, "my apologies, ma'am, for speaking out of line. Mr. Darcy wouldn't want me to say anything to you on that. But, in answer to your question, I have been working under him ever since I recovered from my injuries, Miss."

"And he has gained a most loyal employee in return, I am sure," she said quietly and spent the rest of the trail ride in silent contemplation. Luckily, they soon reached the open field. "Please stay here, Daniels, I shall be right back," she called as she kicked her horse to a gallop.

The sun's warming rays were just reaching the grassland and Elizabeth loved the exhilaration of bursting through the remnant fog and breaking the daunting silence with the pounding of the stallion's hooves. She was just starting her return run when she heard the sounds of another horse in gallop. She spared a glance over her shoulders expecting to see Daniels on his gray gelding but instead saw the magnificent strides of the Mr. Darcy's stallion rapidly gaining on her. She returned her gaze to the front and urged her horse faster. She saw the other horse pull in front of her just as she was reaching the end of the field but she was able to turn Poseidon, who was used to the smaller confines of the pasture, quicker around the end and was once again running lead until the larger steed swiftly surpassed her once again. Having reached the start of the field Mr. Darcy pulled his horse to a rearing stop and waited for her. Elizabeth couldn't help the brilliant smile that broke out on her face as she reigned in her horse beside his.

"I did not expect to participate in a derby this morning, Mr. Darcy!"

"Good morning, Miss Bennet. I hope I did not startle you too much. Shall we take a more leisurely walk around the field to cool the horses down? I do not think Hercules had such a good run in quite a while," he said as he started the horse back down the field.

Elizabeth happily followed suit and walked her horse in stride with the other. "Thank you Sir. I have not pitted myself against another since I beat John Lucas in a footrace when I was eleven. Even then, he threw such a tantrum at being beaten by a girl that I could not enjoy it," she said laughing.

"Well, you take your defeats admirably, Miss Bennet," Darcy responded smiling back. "Although I seem to recall that we were in a contests of sorts at Longbourn yesterday. Granted, I must admit that I was not much in the way of competition but you seem to take these impromptu events more in stride than I."

Elizabeth had the decency to blush and lower her eyes in atonement. "Yes, about that…" she started as she raised her face to his in contrition. "I concede that I could have handled my pique more maturely than to come at you with the spare hoe handles. In my defense, I knew that you were skilled enough that I could not hurt you. And if it makes you feel better, I had to give my Father the majority of my remaining allowance to pay for the broken staff, though he never did ask me how I broke it," she finished with a apologetic smile.

"Apology accepted, friend," replied Darcy. "You did manage to get one good shot in," he continued as he dramatically rubbed his arm, "but I WAS very presumptuous." Then with a more sober look, he continued, "in all seriousness, I only thought of your well-being when I suggested these measures with your Father. Even I do not ride out alone, Miss Bennet, so I hope you know I do not think less of you because of your gender. And despite its inequities, we do live in the society that we do and I thought if you went about in a more acceptable dress and with the proper chaperonage, it would give you MORE freedoms of choice with greater safety and less restrictions than you were previously enjoying." Darcy looked Elizabeth with such earnest goodwill that Elizabeth felt even more chagrined and remorseful.

"Mr. Darcy, I see you have acted in my best interest as a friend and I have repaid your kindness with the callow antics of a spoiled child. Please accept my heartfelt apologies and my profound gratitude. I know not what I did to deserve such solicitude."

"I believe you saved me from grievous harm when you thwarted the attack from a rabid dog. In fact, I think this makes us even," said Darcy with a conciliatory smile. He brought forth his hand and asked, "friends?"

"Friends!" agreed Elizabeth shaking his proffered hand.

The two made their way back to where both Sanders and Daniels were waiting midfield. Darcy asked Elizabeth if she was available to meet on the morrow and she agreed she was, weather permitting. She suggested meeting in the same spot, same time but offered to show Darcy her favorite lookout on top of Oakham Mount. The two parties agreed and went their separate ways. Both the guards independently noted how silent their charges were on the return journey.

Elizabeth was contemplating her relationship with Mr. Darcy. She was experienced in male friendships. In fact, she remained friends with most of the neighborhood boys with whom she grew up. As they matured into adulthood, she still retained the same platonic attitude of the past. She could not look on them without remembering the scrapes and the competitions they had gotten into and felt sure that they saw the same in her. They sometimes took their teasing of her 'feminine developments' a little too far but she was able to laugh it off and enjoyed the same easy camaraderie as always.

Mr. Darcy was a friend of an entirely different class. She didn't even know his first name but she knew that he was more complex, intelligent, attentive, and MALE than any of her other male friends. Interestingly, he seemed more accepting of her than anyone else but her father. Her friends would make references to their past mishaps but all assumed that she no longer participated in those activities. Mr. Darcy witnessed her still current forms of recreation and instead of feeling threatened, he opted to join her in them. And where sometimes, they were crude or lewd in their teasing, Mr. Darcy had always treated her with propriety and respect. Certainly, there were many layers to him. She hoped that over time, she would discover more of him and that he in turn would see more of her than her temperamental, rash, physically active side.

In the other direction, Darcy was also contemplating the morning. Somehow, he knew that she would go riding at daybreak. Sanders had suggested the back pasture between Netherfield and Longbourn as her likely haunt. After the dog incident, he had surmised that Miss Elizabeth was the 'ghostboy' they saw riding away with the birds during their first weeks in the neighborhood. Luckily, it wasn't long until she made her appearance. It was eerily majestic how she burst forth from the far woods just as the light hit the pasture. She handled the large animal with confident ease and a fearlessness he hadn't seen since riding with his cousin Richard. She didn't miss a step when he raced up beside her but only spurred her horse to go faster. She had a sinuous grace atop her mount that almost made him lose his own seat. And that smile when she pulled up alongside him rivaled the sun. She was glorious in that soft light: the heightened color in her cheeks coupled with her sparkling eyes, in the riding outfit she filled out in ways his sister never did, and the effervescent, happy glow she exuded, all added up to a mental picture he hoped to never forget.

He realized once again that she was exactly the kind of person he needed to infuse some joy, strength and some life, in both him and his sister. He wondered if there was a way that Georgiana could somehow befriend her also. Maybe he would write to his sister about Elizabeth. It had to be better than repeating the same apologies for his failures.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely comments. Its nice to be missed. Here comes Wickham.

Chapter 20

After breakfast, the Longbourn residents gathered in the front parlor.

"Mr. Bennet," implored Mrs. Bennet loudly, "the whole family minus yourself has business in town. Please let us have the use of the carriage. I am sure to have many packages to carry home. Besides, the faster I can get to the shops, the more time I will have to peruse its wares."

"Those are certainly arguments for the soundness of _disallowing_ the carriage, my dear," returned Mr. Bennet evenly, "alas, the horses are needed in the fields to bring in the last of the harvest. But take heart, you will have both Mr. Collins and the footman to help you with the delivery of goods home."

Affronted that Mr. Bennet would lump himself with a footman, Mr. Collins interjected, "I am sure we will not be so gluttonous in our purchases that a single footman could not manage the packages."

Jane cut in soothingly, "Mama, it is a lovely day outside and I am sure we will enjoy the walk with our family as much as the destination."

"That was well said, my love," replied Mr. Bennet. "Off you go now. Enjoy the day." With that, he turned to go into his library but not until he gave a meaningful look to Daniels who nodded in return.

Outside, Mrs. Bennet latched herself to Jane and propelled her forward as she called back to the others, "hurry along girls, Mr. Collins. There is much to do and I can't be dallying all day. Jane and I will set the pace and it is to be your job to keep up."

Lydia and Kitty ran to catch up with their mother while Elizabeth stayed behind to stroll alongside Mary. As the smallest and the frailest of the girls, Mary had not the energy to withstand such a hurried pace and Elizabeth made it her responsibility to see to her. Mary turned to her older sister with a thankful smile and was about to start a conversation when Collins sidled up to Elizabeth's free side and grabbed her arm just above her elbow.

Elizabeth grimaced at the force of his grip as well as his closeness.

"My dear cousin, Elizabeth," said the parson as he leered over her, "it would be a great privilege to escort the two of you into town."

Noticing Elizabeth's discomfort, Daniels went to intervene. "Are you well, Miss?" he asked as he came up beside Mr. Collins.

"How dare you interrupt our conversation when you were not directly addressed, _servant_," Collins split out harshly. "Step back until you are called by your betters. I am more than capable of attending to my fair cousins."

At the apologetic nod from Elizabeth, Daniels stepped back. As much as she wanted to berate the parson for his rudeness, she opted for patient forbearance. Using her free hand to pry his fingers from her arm, she firmly addressed the man beside her, "Mr. Collins, I thank you for your support but I believe it is customary for me to lay my hand on your arm and not the other way around. If you would but hold your arm out to the side, sir, I can properly take advantage of your guiding support." Appeased by the soft form beside him and her intoxicating scent, he happily complied.

With that they made their way to town while Elizabeth did her best to ignore the bumps of his arm to her side just at the level of her bosom and his constant interruptions. She and Mary were discussing the various remedies that Mary recommended to Elizabeth's description of the small ailments found among Longbourn's tenants. Elizabeth had long ago taken over the duties of mistress to the tenants from her mother but Mary was more adept in healing. Besides her music, nothing held her interests more than herbs and their remedial properties and Mary did want to contribute in some small way to the welfare of the people around her.

They approached the main thoroughfare of Meryton in time to see Mrs. Bennet and Jane enter the dressmakers. Lydia and Kitty were latched onto the arms of two men in regimentals and were loudly addressing a third man in plain dress. Elizabeth let go of Mr. Collins and hurried Mary along toward the group.

"Girls, you must not make such a spectacle of yourselves on the street. Let go of the officers arms, we are late in meeting Mama in the shops," Elizabeth admonished sternly.

"Lord, Lizzy, how dour you are. We were just making the acquaintance of Lt. Denny's friend, Mr. Wickham. He just came with them from London and is thinking of joining the militia. Wouldn't he just look dashing in red?" Lydia drawled out flirtatiously.

"Lydia, go inside the dressmakers right now or else I will tell Papa that you were misbehaving again," Elizabeth replied firmly. Recognizing the threat as real, Lydia stomped off in the direction of the shop with Kitty following closely behind.

Elizabeth turned to apologize to the gentlemen when the handsome stranger cut in, his gaze intent on Elizabeth, "Denny, introduce me to this lovely lady so that I may properly address her."

"M-miss Elis b-beth, I entreat you to allow me to introduce you to my friend, Mr. Wickham," Denny stammered shyly. At her nod, he continued, "Wickham, this is Miss Elizabeth B-bennet of Longbourn.

Wickham had instantly recognized the loud boisterous girl, Lydia, as an easy conquest. After all, if he had to hide out, he might as well use that time in pleasant pursuits. But when he saw this new vixen's bold approach with her voluptuous figure and fiery eyes and heard her sultry voice, his blood quickened and he knew that he had to have a piece of her. Confidently, he ramped up his charm. "Miss Elizabeth, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am enchanted to make your acquaintance." He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly raised her hand to lay a lingering kiss on her cream gloves before flashing his proven smile. "George Wickham, at your service."

Elizabeth, who at first was shocked that the tall, attractive man was flirting so outrageously with her, then thought he was exactly like those dandified rakes from Lydia's penny novels come to life. Then she speculated on how irritated he would be in having to declare such passionate nothings all over again when he eventually spied the real beauty of the family, Jane. She burst into laughter before she could stop herself and it was Wickham's turn to look on in shock. Her rich, musical laughter was enchanting but no one had reacted to his charms quite in that way before, especially as he could not detect any signs of coyness or flirtatiousness in her. Wickham was about to try another tactic when the sound of horses drew their attention.

Bingley and Darcy were on their way to Longbourn when Darcy spotted Daniels waving him down. He veered towards him in alarm thinking something was amiss with Elizabeth when he saw Daniels point to Wickham. Rage filled him at the sight of his nemesis, especially as he was **touching** his Elizabeth. He raced towards them and had barely stopped his horse in front of the assembled group before he was on the ground and stepping towards Wickham. Wickham immediately recognized the taller man and seeing the fury on his normally stoic face, took an involuntary step back.

"Mr. Darcy, I was about to rebuke these men for accosting the ladies in a public street. I see you are of like mind that they had no right to address such proper ladies in the open," exclaimed Collins, piously.

The two soldiers made to back away with an apologetic bow but Wickham flashed a sly grin.

"Darcy, my friend, is this where you have been hiding?" Wickham asked as he noticed Darcy placing himself between him and the ladies. "I see you have been enjoying the local country favors, old man," he continued with a knowing wink. "I have just arrived in town myself, and I wouldn't mind a little taste."

"Still your wicked tongue before I cut it from you, Wickham!" muttered Darcy darkly.

"Tsk tsk, is that how you speak to your oldest friend? Come now, you are scaring the ladies. Let us speak civilly. Mrs. Darcy was just asking me if I knew where her _son_ had got off to and I am happy that I can now respond to her inquiries."

At the mention of his stepmother, Darcy stiffened noticeably and instead of responding to his foe, he turned back to the ladies. "Miss Bennet, Miss Mary, Mr. Bingley and I were just on our way to Longbourn when we caught sight of you. Are the rest of your sisters with you?"

"Yes," responded Elizabeth gravely, concerned with the exchange between the two men. "We were just about to join my Mama and sisters at the dressmakers."

"Please allow me to bring you to them directly," Darcy said holding out both his arms. "The streets aren't as safe as they once were."

Elizabeth nodded and took his arm, confusion and curiosity clearly warring on her face. They could hear Mr. Collins behind them admonishing the men to go away before heading toward the dressmaker shop.

"Miss Bennet, is this your only stop and will you be long in town?" asked Darcy. A part of him wanted to return to Wickham and choke the life out of him and another was ashamed to have shown his anger in front of the ladies.

"I believe we will be here for a while. Mama had mentioned stopping at the haberdashery's next and some other shops as part of the day's plan."

"Please try and stay together today. And please make sure that you are close to Daniels while out in public. I don't mean to alarm you but that man back there is a cad of the highest order and is not to be trusted," Darcy stated firmly as they stopped in front of the shop door.

"You must not worry on that end. I found him too extravagant by half and I very rudely laughed in his face. I am sure I left quite a bad impression on him."

"I assure you that you did impress him, Miss Elizabeth. Please take care," responded Darcy, undeterred. "I have to be on my way but please remember what I told you."

"As you wish, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, thinking he may be overreacting but not wanting to argue with him. She turned and gently led Mary inside. Collins made to follow but was stopped by Darcy's voice.

"Mr. Collins, surely you don't intend on entering a lady's shop?"

"Of course not Sir," promptly answered the parson even while sneaking another glance inside before the door closed. "I thought to visit the church again and pay my respects to the vicar."

"What a splendid idea," replied Darcy in a droll manner. After ensuring that Collins was well on his way and that Daniels had taken a position beside the door, Darcy turned back to Bingley, who was patiently waiting atop his horse with the stallion.

"I say, Darcy, what was that all about?" asked Bingley on his approach.

"A change of plans, my friend. I need to stop in the posting house to send off an express to my cousin, Richard, and one to my secretary, then we may return to Netherfield or wait for the ladies to finish their errands and escort them home.

"Do you think my Jane is inside the dressmakers?"

"I believe so. Miss Elizabeth alluded to a full morning of shopping on the ladies' agenda."

"I guess if the ladies are busy, we should return to Netherfield and call on them later today." Darcy nodded his agreement and they were soon headed back out of town.

Wickham leaned back in his chair and watched the riders pass down the road. He had a clear vantage point from his room at the inn. He had followed his friend Denny into the countryside to hide from his creditors and Darcy's men. He found it ironic that it led to the discovery of Darcy's own hiding place. Sophia certainly didn't know where to find her stepson. Before leaving London, Wickham had made a final stop at Sophia Darcy's back door to procure some additional funds for the journey, which she vindictively refused. She was still annoyed that he had bungled the business with Georgiana so badly. Wickham let out an oath and spit on the floor. It was not his fault that Darcy had made a surprise appearance before he could whisk Georgiana away.

Granted, he could have still salvaged the situation by playing on the tenacious teenager's devotion but Sophia had no idea how painful it was to feign love to such a passionless, board-straight girl. He couldn't stomach another minute of listening to her go on about how great her brother was and convincing her yet again that he would approve of their match but only after they eloped. And even when she wasn't speaking of her brother, it was music and lessons and on and on of incessant talk. He wished he could've at least gotten some physical enjoyment out of her rather than limiting himself to innocent kisses on her wan, limp hands. To see all his hard-won gains unravel with the mere arrival of Darcy, was too much for Wickham and he let his frustration get the better of him. It **was** satisfying to see her spirit crushed in front of his eyes at his condemning words, and he enjoyed Darcy's corresponding pain but Georgiana's thirty thousand pounds were forever lost to him and both he and Sophia were counting on those funds.

Damn all the Darcys! All those years of helping Sophia manipulate the two Darcy males and all he got was a stupid living, which he didn't even want, for his pains. Sophia had promised him so much more. He guessed Old Man Darcy wasn't such a dumb, cockolded husband she thought he was. She only got back the dowry with which she came into the marriage and those investments weren't nearly as profitable as the Darcy holdings. At least now that he knew where Darcy was, he and Sophia could come up with another plan to manipulate additional funds out of him. Maybe, that delicious little dark-haired minx was someone they could use. He would have to scout around for additional information and in the meantime, he'll write to Sophia for advice. At least he didn't have to join the militia anymore. It was just a way for him to temporarily lay low but since Darcy had already discovered him, he knew he didn't have long before he was forced to flee again.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The ladies finished their shopping and returned to Longbourn in time for luncheon. They spent a productive afternoon combining their purchases with their existing ballgowns to freshen up the dresses. By the time Bingley and Darcy came to call, all were ready for a break and to enjoy their tea. While Bingley entertained the ladies, Darcy asked to speak with Mr. Bennet privately.

Once he was seated at his desk with the door closed, Mr. Bennet looked at the solemn man curiously. "How may I be of service sir?"

Darcy proceeded to relate the brief encounter with Wickham and some of their long history, namely his propensity to cause trouble for him and those around him. He also warned the patriarch of his desolate ways with women of all classes, his gaming habits and his propensity to incur high debts within the locale.

Darcy concluded his troubled recitation with, "I will do my best to remove him from this neighborhood but in the meantime your youngest daughters are most susceptible to his charms. If he finds a connection between your family and I, he could easily decide to flee the area with a daughter in tow, in retaliation to me. I have dispatched a note to my secretary asking for additional security. Hopefully, they will arrive tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if my whereabouts are soon mentioned within the gossip pages either. Wickham knows how I value my privacy and likes to impinge on it whenever possible."

"I didn't realize your physical location and your associations were so newsworthy, Mr. Darcy. You most be a great celebrity about Town," he said drolly.

Darcy was distinctly uncomfortable. "I find that the more one wants to be left in peace, the more others feel entitled to encroach upon the one, especially if he's of great wealth and a prestigious lineage."

"Those are two things I have never been burdened with, but I can empathize with your need for privacy. I will more closely monitor my women and will try to limit their ability to gossip, especially to strangers." Bennet briefly considered whether to reveal his own concerns about his cousin to Darcy but decided that he didn't need to worry him further. Besides, Collins seemed to be taking heed of his words.

"Thank you sir. I must say that I am glad Daniels was already in place. Even if I hadn't run into him in town, my man would've soon notified me of Wickham's presence. He is aware of all my security issues." Darcy paused and after a deep breath, started again. "In the interest of full disclosure and the fact that Daniels is currently working under your household, I wanted to tell you that I came across Miss Elizabeth during this morning's ride and we have another rendezvous scheduled for tomorrow. Feel free to question Daniels but I assure you that nothing untoward happened between us."

Bennet arched his brows in surprise and speculation. "Thank you for informing me Mr. Darcy. In light of the issues surrounding you I don't know how I feel about your ongoing relationship with my daughter. Right now we have only benefited from your friendship but if it is discovered by the greater world, I wonder how they would look upon your involvement with an innocent country girl of little fortune? I must protect the reputations of all my daughters."

"I completely understand you, Mr. Bennet. I have always taken pains to avoid any signs of preference when out in public with Miss Elizabeth. I know how even a platonic friendship could be misconstrued. Furthermore, I will take great care not to be discovered with her alone but please allow me to continue our young friendship. I know that it is very selfish of me but I too have come to rely on your daughter's liveliness."

It was Mr. Bennet's turn to pause and think. He was in no doubt that there were hidden dangers associated with this complex, worldly young man, not the least from the man himself. He could clearly see that Darcy was falling in love with his daughter and the inner struggles going on within. He knew that Elizabeth was not unaffected either but if they wanted to continue this pretense of platonic friendship then there was nothing he could do but watch it play out. Though he was in no hurry to lose his favorite daughter, he felt that the two would make a good match. Darcy had also proven himself to be of a learned, responsible, steady character and Mr. Bennet genuinely liked him.

"Well, I can certainly understand that," Bennet finally responded. "Please know that my daughter is not the only one that values your company. I have grown to like our talks. I may not have your consequence but I have experienced many years out in the world, both abroad and in London and I am not unfamiliar with the intrigues of society nor of the business world. If you ever want to talk or bounce something off me, I can usually be found in this very room," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Bennet, I am sure to take you up on that."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Darcy was waiting patiently in the middle of the pasture when Elizabeth entered with Daniels close behind. This morning she was wearing a faded riding dress paired with a bulky woolen jacket and was sitting side-saddle on Nelly.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy," she called out with a smile. "I hope you were not waiting long sir."

"No, I just got here. A good morning to you Miss Bennet. You look well but why are you not wearing the riding outfit from yesterday?" Darcy admired her in any clothes but he felt she deserved to have only materials of the highest caliber next to her skin and the cut of the other outfit had conformed so well to her figure.

Elizabeth prompted her horse toward the woods where there was a slight opening within, while she explained, "It is being laundered then sent to the dressmaker's so that I could have another one made of the same pattern." She jumped off and tethered the mare to a strong branch next to the trailhead and the men followed suit. "I must thank you again for its use. I found the outfit extremely comfortable and it did not impede my movements at all." Darcy acknowledged her statements with a nod, pleased by her acceptance. To disclose the morning's plan, she continued, "I thought we could hike up to Oakham Mount as the trail from here is rather narrow. It isn't very far and I hope you'll enjoy the exercise."

"Lead on Miss Bennet."

After a few minutes, the path opened up and she waited for Darcy to come up beside her. Daniels had dropped back to afford them some privacy but he was still within sight.

"I believe we should have some conversation, Mr. Darcy."

"What shall we talk about, Miss Bennet? I am at your command."

"What say you to books and plays? I would love to know where your interests lay in literature."

"Well I grew up reading the classics, world histories and of course Shakespeare. These days I read a lot on current events and developments but for entertainment, I tend toward comedic plays and poems on nature. Works by Wordsworth and Lord Byron are my favorites."

"Poets, it is then."

An enjoyable discussion ensued about the merits of the two popular poets and how they along with Colderidge and others seemed to represent a new movement in the genre. They soon reached a clearing on the summit and Elizabeth goaded Darcy into climbing a large rock with her. At the top, they sat and shared some biscuits and apples that she had hidden away in her pockets. Silently, they watched the morning sun slowly make its way across the various fields. Darcy had never felt so much peace than in those moments of watching the vista below with Elizabeth's warm presence beside him. Elizabeth also enjoyed their time together. She especially like listening to his deep, resonant voice as they quoted their favorite poems on their return journey.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

As the couple was watching the sunrise, Wickham was awakening in his rented room. He had just roused from a pleasant dream in which Elizabeth Bennet played a central part. It was no wonder that his one hand was clutching at the breast of the naked woman laying next to him while his other was stroking himself. He briefly glanced at the sleeping serving wench. She was even more coarse and freckled in the morning light. He had found her in the tavern the previous evening. For a few coins and a ready smile, she was willing to open her mouth to the gossip and going-ons in the small community, and to open her legs to satisfy his randy needs.

She certainly wasn't up to the quality of the neat, pretty servants found at Pemberley. He remembered how fun it was to seduce those innocent girls, especially the ones who served Darcy's rooms. One such girl told Wickham of walking in on the adolescent master while he was frantically trying to calm his morning wood; how they had laughed together about that. Others told him of their fears or disgust at seeing Darcy's exposed scars and he had gladly played on their prejudices. If Wickham had been the estate's heir, he would have forced the chambermaids to submit to their young master's needs regardless of their feelings, but Darcy was too proper and timid to demand his rights. Instead, Wickham got to freely enjoy their generous services and he dearly loved bragging about them to the frustrated, confused boy.

Wickham rolled the slumbering girl onto her stomach wedging a pillow underneath her pelvis to conveniently lift her backside. He eased himself into her from behind, thankful that she was still lubricated from the night's _spendings,_ and selfishly took his pleasure. Afterwards, he gave her a slap and pushed the passive wench off the bed. With a smirk he watched her quickly don her clothes and scurry away without a backwards look or complaint. Yes, he was a real man and he deserved Pemberly more than that damaged weakling. He just needed to find a way to take a large part of its wealth for himself.

In the meantime, he needed information. The tavern girl couldn't tell him much on the activities of Darcy during his visit but he knew that today was Mrs. Phillips' weekly card party where many of the prominent single young people gathered for a lively afternoon. Being a childless couple, the Phillipses liked to regularly host the younger generation in their home, and Wickham knew that that was where he could learn the most in a short time. Therefore, his morning's mission was to somehow obtain an invite.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"I don't know why your Father insisted that your younger sisters stay at home this afternoon," complained Mrs. Bennet. "Just because they had seen your Aunt Phillips on Wednesday doesn't mean that they shouldn't enjoy the card party today."

"Papa explained that he wanted to resume his lessons with them, Mama. With all the visiting, he thought that they were falling behind in their studies," replied Elizabeth patiently.

"And it was unfortunate that Mr. Collins chose this day to work on his sermons so that he could post it to his vicar for Sunday's services," continued Mrs. Bennet in her lament as if Elizabeth hadn't spoken. "He may not be right for you girls," though she looked at her second daughter regretfully, "but they will certainly be a number of eligible ladies at the soiree this afternoon."

"But Mama, at least Papa let us take the carriage today," said Jane, helpfully.

"Yes, thank heavens for that. It has grown quite chilly and blustery. I would hate to have to run home in the rain," rejoined the matriarch. "Look girls, we have arrived already. Oh, how I wish I could announce your engagement today Jane! Too bad Mr. Bingley could not attend today."

"Yes, Mama, but he is much busy with preparations for the ball."

"Well, come along. I'm sure it'll be a lovely afternoon regardless," finished Mrs. Bennet suddenly cheering up.

The three Bennets were admitted into the mid-sized townhome and were soon entering the secondfloor drawing room. The party already had a large crowd who were settling into the different card tables or actively greeting one another.

"Sister!" cried Mrs. Bennet as she hurried towards the hostess with a perfunctory hug. "I am so sorry that we are late. Mr. Bennet would not allow my younger girls to attend today despite the long minutes I spent in arguing with him. I am fortunate to be here at all with just Jane and Lizzy."

"We will miss the other girls, I am sure, but I am glad that you have come. Let me introduce you to my newest acquaintance," said Mrs. Phillips excitedly as she led them across the room. "You know, sister, that I like to shop last minute for the lottery prizes. Well, this morning I was out and the wind quite took my bonnet clear off my head. If it wasn't for this nice young gentleman, I don't know to where it would have rolled." Having approached the tall, well-dressed gentleman, she called loudly, "Mr. Wickham, allow me to introduce you to my sister, Mrs. Thomas Bennet and her eldest daughters, Jane and Elizabeth."

All three ladies curtseyed to Wickham's gallant bow but only Elizabeth looked alarmed.

"Ladies, it is a real pleasure to finally meet the famed beauties of the county! Now I see that they must have inherited that title from their mother. I am quite enchanted."

That brought a girlish giggle out of Mrs. Bennet while Jane serenely smiled and Elizabeth grimaced.

"Aunt," Elizabeth said cautiously, "I did not know you would be hosting a stranger amongst our group. I would have prepared myself better if I had but known."

"You look just fine, dear, as always," replied her aunt, and defensively continued, "I had to repay Mr. Wickham for his kindness. He is a friend of Lt. Denny, did you know, and I had already invited him and some other officers so it was only right to include him."

"Oh Lizzy, how you do run on," cried Mrs. Bennet. "I, for one, am happy to meet such a happy charming, gentleman. I see that there is a whist table in need of players. Would you care to join me, Mr. Wickham?"

"Certainly, madam," came the reply, "it would be my honour." And with another girlish giggle, Mrs. Bennet was led off to the tables.

Elizabeth grabbed Jane and pushed her towards the opposite corner. "Jane, Mr. Darcy warned me that Mr. Wickham was a cad and not to be trusted. I feel that neither he nor Mr. Bingley would not be happy for us to be here with him."

"Did Papa speak against Mr. Wickham also?" asked Jane concerned.

"No. Mr. Darcy spoke to Papa yesterday but I have not had much time in Papa's company since."

"I'm sure if he was truly horrible, Papa would have reiterated Mr. Darcy's warning. There can be no danger for us to spend a few hours in the company of all these people. Besides, Mr. Wickham seemed too pleasant and handsome to be so bad. I'm sure there was just a misunderstanding between them. I see that Charlotte waiting to greet us. Let us have a pleasant afternoon like Mama advised."

Elizabeth did try to have a good time with her friends though she couldn't help but notice Mr. Wickham plying her mother with many questions and her mother responding in her usual indiscrete manner, going so far as to brag about the intimate relationship between the residents of Netherfield and Longbourn.

Her friends had just left their seats to join the lottery games when Wickham made to occupy the chair closest to Elizabeth.

"Finally, I get my chance to converse with the most enchanting lady in the room," Wickham bowed with a flourish before he sat down, shifting his seat a little so that it partially blocked Elizabeth's exit from the seating area.

She arched her brows in skepticism and replied, "have you not yet met my sister Jane?"

"She is certainly handsome but she does not have your fire and vitality, Miss Elizabeth. I much prefer your _robust_ beauty to hers," he returned easily.

His words were spoken with such genuineness and meaning that Elizabeth could not help the resulting blush as she looked down at her lap. She was not used to handsome strangers complementing her so openly and she didn't know how to react.

"Come now, Miss Elizabeth, I've watched you all afternoon and the men who have been flocking around you. Any encouragement from you and one or all of them are ready to fall at your feet," said Wickham knowingly as he tried to catch her eye. He waited until Elizabeth shyly glanced up, and added, "as am I." She quickly returned her reddened face to her lap and he continued. "I take it that there is a private ball coming up and you will have no shortage of dance partners. And it is no wonder with your easy, playful manner and your alluring grace. I only wish I could stay to attend. You would be a pleasure to watch in movement and I would love to partner you but I fear I will not be long in this area."

"I have known them most of my life sir," Elizabeth said uneasily. She chose to address his comments about her friends and ignore his more suggestive ones. "They are just comfortable in my presence as I am with theirs; there is nothing else but friendship between the lads and I."

"Oh, then they are mere boys after all, too scared to make their move. I wonder how you would do with a new man in your life who's willing to do whatever he could to be within your arms," he stated boldly.

"Mr. Wickham, I am sure that you are teasing me. You do not know me at all but I assure you that I do not welcome these advances," she responded firmly.

Pleased that he had at least disarmed her, Wickham spoke again, "I see that I have made you uncomfortable. Let us change the subject for now." Since she didn't respond, he continued. "Your mother tells me that you have made a new acquaintance in Mr. Darcy. How do you find him? My friend has been known to be quite proud and taciturn in company and I hope he has not offended you too much."

This brought out her protectiveness and she raised her gaze warily. "Mr. Darcy may not be the most loquacious individual but I have found him to be everything kind and good. I am sure that no one in this community could have anything contrary to say of him."

Elizabeth was unaware of it but Wickham clearly saw the love and passion in her eyes as she spoke his name. It was obvious that Darcy had made inroads to her affections that he was currently being denied. It made him angry that Darcy's wealth and position had once more gained him the easy pickings of the best around: in this instance, the tender regard of a most beautiful and spirited temptress.

He chuckled nonchalantly, "I'm sure his henchmen spies that he passes off as footmen have been busy gathering dirt on all his new neighbors. Knowing how ruthless a businessman Darcy is, they would be too scared to speak out against him. I so admire Darcy's ability to quickly get the upper hand in every situation." Then seeing that this avenue wasn't being effective, he schooled his features to show concern. "Miss Elizabeth, you do not have a romantic interest for him, do you? I hope you were not taken in by his handsome visage and smooth words. I know that he is wealthy but his enticements can only lead to a path of destruction. You must take care not to become entrapped in his debauched snare."

"How dare you misalign another's character so egregiously. You sir, are no gentleman and no friend to Mr. Darcy!" she said angrily as she stood to leave.

Wickham stood too, blocking her path, while holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Please, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered urgently, "you must heed my words. He has a long string of mistresses that he has used and discarded in a manner I cannot speak of to a lady. I only know this because I grew up in his household and roomed with him at university. Do you know that he doesn't like to be touched? Because of that, he can only have relations with his ladies of the night in the most deviant ways."

"Move out of my way, I will hear no more!"

Seeing her eyes mist even as she looked at him defiantly, he made to move but not before adding, "Do not delude yourself into thinking that he can offer you more. Darcy has been betrothed to his cousin, Lady Anne, practically since birth. I pray that he will not continue his aberrant ways after the marriage but I sincerely doubt his frail little cousin could stop him." With that, he gave her a grave bow before crossing the room to join the others.

The party broke up soon afterwards and Wickham was satisfied to see a forlorn Elizabeth quietly follow her mother and sister out.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Back at Netherfield, while Bingley and his sister were busy with the ball preparations, Darcy was impatiently waiting for his secretary, Carter, to arrive with the extra men. He had received an express earlier on in the day stating that they could not arrive until the late afternoon or early evening as Carter could not get in to see the attorney before noon to collect Wickham's debt notes and the signed warrant authorizing his removal to Debtor's prison.

Wickham was leaving the Phillips' townhouse in a cluster of other guests returning to their residences on foot. He spied the riders entering the village and he quickly jumped into an alley to hide himself. If Carter was here then they would be coming for him with the debt notes. Since he didn't have the funds to pay, it would be prison if he couldn't get away unnoticed. It was a good thing he had hidden his baggage in the outskirts of town before he attended the soiree. He would wait until dark then 'borrow' a horse that could get him to the next town with a public coach. Maybe Sophia would be willing to pay him for the extra intelligence he had gathered on Darcy or at least be willing to provide a place where he could lay low.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth woke to a raging storm brewing outside. It seemed to mimic the turmoil of her dreams. The thoughts from the prior evening slowly came back to her as she tried to settle her mind. Mr. Darcy had warned her that Wickham was a cad and not to be trusted so she didn't want to believe any of what Wickham had told her. Certainly Mr. Darcy had proven himself to be true friend. She reflected upon the previous morning. There was nothing about Mr. Darcy's actions at that time nor the other times, that gave testament to Mr. Wickham's statements.

It was just that the stranger's lies had to be based on _some_ grain of truth or else they could so easily be refuted by Mr. Darcy. _Did_ he send Daniels into her home to spy on them? Did he keep mistresses and were they abused in some way? Was he committed to marrying his cousin?

She justified that even if Daniels was here to spy, he could report nothing that Mr. Darcy didn't already know. Mistresses were common among men of his status. Certainly, he wasn't expected to come into a marriage as innocent as the women. Arrange marriages were also common and Mr. Darcy had never offered her anything but friendship so she had no basis to blame him for it.

These were the thoughts that were running through her head when she went to sleep. But throughout the long night, she experienced dreams and nightmares that showed her friend in the most sinister and depraved ways her active imagination could come up with, until she finally woke up in a sweat. She admitted to herself that she now felt some apprehension about him. He was so closed off that she barely knew anything of consequence about his life. What she couldn't admit to was the loss of her secret hope that something romantic could grow out of her friendship with the handsome, witty, intelligent, accepting, and caring gentleman. She just felt confused and anxious and she didn't know what to do with her conflicting emotions. She wondered if she should question him about Wickham's accusations or if he would be offended by her mistrust. She hoped that the storm would ease so she could run into him during her morning exercise. Just then, lightning flashed dangerously close to her window followed by a loud thunderclap. No, she wasn't going anywhere this morning.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

It was Sunday evening and Collins was reflecting upon his time spent at Longbourn. It had been storming for two whole days and the residents were all stuck indoors and with no outside company to disturb them. They did not even venture out for Sunday worship but instead he had graciously conducted the service in the comfort of their drawing room.

Half his allotted days of visiting were already spent and he still could find no fault or weaknesses with which to compel Elizabeth into marriage. In fact, she had spent the last couple of days obediently working on everything her mother had set forth for her to accomplish or she had sat in quiet contemplation. The more time he spent in her company, the more he had grown to admire her form and face, as well as her quiet demeanor so changed from his first evening at Longbourn. In his mind he imagined that she was demurely pleased with his subtle scrutiny and might even be expecting a proposal from him.

After all, he was in receipt of a good living, had the prestige of an exalted Patroness, and was the heir to her beloved home. He would be graciousness Himself, if he were to forgive her for her father's sins and treat her with the strict but impassioned care he was willing and capable of providing her as her husband and master. Yes, the more he thought about it, the more he believed her changed countenance was in response to his attentions. Didn't she visibly stiffen when he pondered out loud whether he would be asked to officiate over Mr. Darcy's wedding to Lady Anne de Bourgh? And with the betrothal of her elder sister, marriage must be on her mind. Maybe she would show more eagerness for his regard if her family and that stupid footman were not always around.

As the titillating sounds of the his cousins giggling and whispering as they prepared for bed, reached his ears as it did every night, his hand found his hardened arousal. Surely as a healthy, strong young man, it was natural for him to react with vigor to those captivating sounds coupled with his imaginings of their various states of undress or of them bathing. It was only right that he should soon have his own soft, bountiful wife who would be there to always submit to his needs so that he didn't have to keep taking care of it himself.

Tomorrow evening was the ball. Collins was gratified his young cousins were earnestly readying themselves for the grand evening in part for his viewing pleasure. He had secured the first two sets with his Elizabeth as well as dances with all her sisters. He planned to make the most of the night to continue to secretly woo his choice. He just hoped that he remembered the dance movements accurately. It was one thing to see it done but he had never before participated in them.

A/N: wow, this was a longer chapter but I wanted to set everything up for the ball. Be prepared for a lot of angst and realizations. I don't even know what all is going to happen. Any suggestions? ;)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: At the advice of a kind reader (thanks BabyPryor), I will post the first half of my almost 6k words I've written so far. Please be kind in your reviews as I think I have undergone more angst than Darcy in writing out these chapters. :) I will post the rest as soon as I finish. I am almost there. P.S. I couldn't help but steal a line from the 2005 movie version. Enjoy!

Chapter 22: The Netherfield Ball, Part 1

The morning of the ball dawned crisp and bright. Elizabeth woke later than her usual time to see the sun just peaking over the tree line. With a mild expletive, she hurried from her bed to perform her morning ablution. It was late to be heading out but she knew that her mama liked to sleep in on the mornings before a ball so she felt that she still had time to make it to Oakham Mount and back. With the heavy rains of the last couple of days, the fields would be too wet to run in so she opted for the higher grounds. She also felt the need to return to the peaceful place, hoping it would bring some peace to her. It had been a turbulent couple of days, at least in her mind.

As she prepared to dress, she realized that her new riding outfit was still at the dressmaker's and her old one was being laundered. With a sigh, she quickly dressed in her breeches and shirt. No one would be about to see her during her short outing today, she reasoned. She grabbed her remaining articles and rushed downstairs. She quickly asked her Papa for permission to take the horse out and as the partially opened door, and the jacket and boots hanging off her arms, all served to hinder Mr. Bennet's view of her state of dress, he acquiesced and hurried her along.

She closed the library door and proceeded to the front one. There she donned her boots in the hallway and finally wrapping the jacket around her, ran outside.

Collins was just coming down the stairs when the sight of a tight but full backside halted him in his tracks. He vaguely realized that the person was bent over their boots but the sensual vision almost overpowered him. He continued to watch as the person rose and he got a brief glimpse of a bouncing bosom under a thin shirt before both torso and buttocks were covered by a thick jacket. The sideview of her face revealed that it was his Elizabeth and he could only stand in shock as she ran out the door. After a minute, he hurried back to his room before anyone caught sight of him in his heightened state.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had Poseidon almost saddled when Daniels rushed into the stables.

"My apologies Miss, when I didn't see you come down around dawn, I thought you would not go out this morning," he said as he efficiently prepared his own horse.

She looked down in embarrassment, "I know I should have informed you that I was leaving the house but I slept in so late and I couldn't find the right outfit and I thought if I was only out for a little while, I could be back before anyone missed me."

"That may be but your Father made it clear to me that I should still accompany you. Please allow me to do so, Miss," he responded respectfully but firmly.

"Oh, of course you have your job to do. I am sorry that I am so much trouble."

"You're no trouble at all Ma'am."

They reached a well established trail before Elizabeth spoke again, "I thought that we could take the more direct route to Oakham Mount this morning. I awoke with an urge to return there. I hope you don't mind."

"No Miss, anyplace you want to go is fine."

"Thank you Daniels. You always put me at ease."

"I'm glad Ma'am." After a short silence, he decided to continue, "I believe that this is to be my last day here. I've had word that my replacement is already at Netherfield and he and I will switch places after the ball tonight."

"Oh, no! But I have grown so comfortable with you! Could you not stay?" Then gathering herself, she continued, "forgive me, Daniels. I am sure you are eager to return to your regular duties. Please forget my selfish mutterings. Just know that I appreciate your service and you will be missed."

A gentle "yes, Miss" was his only response and the rest of the journey to the viewpoint was made in silence.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

At the late breakfast, Mrs. Bennet was so full of nervous exclamations and harried directives hurled at everyone present, that even Mr. Collins asked to be admitted into Mr. Bennet's sanctuary.

Collins could not make sense of what he had seen earlier. His mind kept replaying the provocative images in such detail that he could not form coherent thoughts. He finally decided that Elizabeth would not go about in such revealing clothes unless she knew that he would see her as no one else was about at that time and she wanted to further entice him. Obviously, clothing choices was another area he would have to regulate in their marriage but he wouldn't mind seeing that again in the privacy of their bedroom.

The girls were so busy with last minute preparations that they all sighed with relief when their mama sent them to their rooms for a light mid-afternoon meal and a short nap. They knew that it would be many hours before the ball's supper and closer to dawn when they could return to their beds.

At Netherfield, things were just as hectic. Louise rued the weather of the last couple of days where the only help from Longbourn came in the way of notes that were exchanged between the two houses. Luckily, Charles and even her husband, along with the rest of the staff, did what was necessary to carry out their plans. Mr. Darcy had shut himself away as was his wont but his two extra footmen and his secretary were put to good use. Everything was coming together and they were almost ready to receive their guests.

Darcy was ensconced in the library as he was during the last two previously days. With the arrival of Carter came a backload of business issues that needed to be sorted out. He was disappointed that his men hadn't arrived in time to capture Wickham. Instead, he settled for the satisfaction of driving the troublemaker away before he could do any damage.

Darcy threw the London Times on the floor in disgust. He had just finished reading a small article in the gossip section of how _a certain elusive Mr. D of Derbyshire was rumored to be at the temporary residence of his longtime friend Mr. B, outside the small town of Meryton. _The newspaper went on to assure its readers that they would send people out to confirm his whereabouts._ More to come later._

Darcy knew he should warn Charles to expect requests for visitors but he wanted to calm down first. Instead he took out the letter from his sister that he had received that morning and reread it.

_25 November, 1811_

_Matlock_

_Dear Brother,_

_I must first apologize for not writing to you sooner. Your past letters were full of such sadness and regret that it only served to remind me how disappointing and shameful my actions were. I felt that I did not even have the right to put pen to paper when I have caused so much pain to the one person that has always been there for me and whom I love above all. _

_Aunt Eleanor has been helping me to understand the extent in which I have been at fault for my actions as well as to point out the culpability of others. In no way were you to blame for my near elopement. It was Mother that encouraged me to spend time with Mr. Wickham. Both of them assured me of your approval. He had told me so many happy stories of the time spent together in your youth that I believed it when he said that you would only be delightfully surprised to have gained him as your real brother after our elopement. How stupid I was to not realize that there was a reason why you never mentioned his name nor allowed him in your company since your time at Cambridge. Forgive me Brother. _

_What finally brought me out of my stupor was reading your last letter. Never have I felt you convey so much joy and admiration when writing about another, especially of a young lady. I thought that if you could get past the sadness and regret to experience some happiness again, then maybe it was time for me to face up to my faults and try to put this behind me. Is that amenable to you too, Brother? I hope so. _

_Forgive my impertinence but if I did not know that you only tell the absolute truth, I would have thought that you were exaggerating Miss Bennet's accomplishments to embellish your stories. She sounds so strong and delightful that I only wish I too could befriend her. Do you think she could like someone like me? Oh, how I wish I could at least meet her! Maybe when we reunite in Towne for the Christmas Season, we could make a short jaunt to Hertfordshire. I will leave it to you, of course._

_In the meantime, I hope you will stop apologizing in your letters but only say that you forgive me. I need only to hear those words from you (unless it is more about Miss Bennet!). Til then, I remain_

_Your loving sister, _

_Georgiana_

Darcy refolded the letter and placed it back in his suit jacket. His happy, enthusiastic sister was back and he could not wait to revel in her cheerful company once again. He was so grateful that she seemed to have gotten over her broken heart and acknowledged her regrets. He was sure it was in no small part due to his Aunt Eleanor and had to find a way to repay her.

Miss Elizabeth had also unwittingly played a part in his sister's recovery and he couldn't wait to tell her about it. The last three mornings were too wet to ride so he had opted to fence with Sanders. He felt sure that Elizabeth too had stayed indoors this morning, especially as she needed to conserve her energies for the long night of dancing. He regretted not asking her for a set beforehand and hoped that she had saved one for him.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The Bingley carriage pulled up to Netherfield and Charles was waiting in the courtyard for the ladies to disembark. Because they were almost co-hosting this ball, Charles had sent his coach to pick up Mrs. Bennet and her eldest two daughters a full half hour before the ball was set to begin.

"Mrs. Bennet, welcome back to Netherfield," greeted Bingley as she stepped off carriage. "I hope we were able to provide everything to your specifications."

"Oh, Mr. Bingley! How kind you were to send for us early. It is so difficult to describe things in a letter. I am glad there is still time to inspect everything before the other guests arrive. I take it that Mrs. Hill has been helpful."

"Yes, Madam. She and Mrs. Nichols have been working well together all afternoon."

"Good. Good. I knew it would be so. She is also mindful of how I like things done."

As they were talking, Jane and Elizabeth alighted from the carriage and waited to greet the host. Bingley turned and cried "Ladies, you are a vision. Welcome! Let us get you inside before you become chilled." With that he offered his arm to Mrs. Bennet and Jane, and with an apologetic smile to Elizabeth, proceeded up the stairs. Elizabeth slowly followed as she looked up in wonder to see the house ablaze with the light of a thousand candles within.

Darcy had just come down from his rooms when he was told that the ladies had arrived. He too wanted to greet them outside the coach and proceeded out the threshold only to come to a stop at the top of the landing. Bingley was escorting a vocally excited Mrs. Bennet and a more composed Jane as they made their way up but it was the sight of Elizabeth that stopped him in his tracks. She was a few yards behind them and was slowly following but her face was upturned to take in the decorations. Her glossy hair was adorned with a multitude of luminous pearls and her lustrous curls bounced joyfully with every step up. Her large dark eyes too were dancing from the reflection of the many candles and they held a look of childish wonderment. Her red lips were slightly parted and spread in a delighted smile. And with the moon overhead adding its light, her skinned glowed with an otherworldly vibrance. The overall picture she presented took his breath away. She could have been the goddess Diana for she seemed as divine but had that goddess of the hunt, the woods and nature ever been in possession of such innocent beauty? Suddenly she was standing before him and he blinked back into awareness.

Elizabeth was almost to the top when she espied Mr. Darcy staring down at her. After three days of conflicting thoughts and emotions, she was a little nervous to be in his presence once more. She called out a hesitant greeting and though he was staring at her openmouthed, he didn't respond. She reached the landing and stopped in front of him calling his name once more. And when a few seconds later, he blinked twice and swallowed, she couldn't help giggling in response.

"My apologize, Miss Elizabeth. Did you say something?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, I believe I said 'good evening Mr. Darcy,'" she answered followed by another giggle. She didn't know what brought it on but she was enjoying his befuddled state.

Her giggles were doing queer things to him but he tried to compose himself enough to perform an adequate bow and responded with a "good evening to you, Miss Elizabeth." And when she continued to look at him expectantly, he offered to escort her the rest of the way in.

To distract himself from her delicate touch and enticing scent, he asked, "did not your Mother and Sister come before you?"

At this, Elizabeth laughed gaily, "they are already inside with Mr. Bingley. Did you not see them pass not a minute ago?"

"I do not recall," he answered honestly, which produced more laughter.

Elizabeth stopped in front of the attendant who was waiting to take her cloak. She turned back to face Mr. Darcy as the wrap was removed from her shoulders. Then with amused concern, she asked, "Are you well, Mr. Darcy?"

"I know not," came his reply before he bowed once more and hurried towards the library.

Elizabeth watched him turn a corner then walked to the threesome who was waiting for her outside the ballroom doors.

"Lizzy," cried Mrs. Bennet, having witnessed the short scene, "whatever did you do to poor Mr. Darcy?"

"I have no idea," answered Elizabeth bemusedly.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy firmly closed the door behind him and rapidly walked the length of the small library only to turn around and repeat the process.

"Get ahold of yourself man!" he roared out loud as he stopped his movement.

He tried to break down her parts to analyze why he was acting like such a complete fool. Her white muslin dress was quite modest and plain. He had certainly seen more daring, intricate designs and made of much finer materials. But on her, it seemed to hug every curve, highlighting her toned arms, luscious breasts, flat stomach and curved hips to perfection. Seeing her in that dress with that look on face made him want to crush her against his body while he kissed her until they both ran out of breath. Her hair, with the mix of curls and braids and pearls dotting the updo, was more elaborate than usual but certainly other ladies wore similar styles. Then why the sudden urge to plunder his fingers through it?

He pounded across the floor once again. _Hell, he had HAD prettier girls with more curvaceous bodies laid out naked in front of him for him to do as he desired but none of them had affected him as Elizabeth was doing right now_. "She's your friend, not your lover!" he yelled aloud, frustrated that all his hard won control was slipping.

Then he saw again her dancing eyes taking in the sights in such innocent wonderment. He heard her happy giggling that tickled his senses like the bubbles in the finest champagne, followed by the unencumbered laughter. It wasn't the high-pitched, grating and insincere laugh he was used to hearing in the ton. Hers was throaty, yet musical and so carefree that he couldn't help get lost in it. No one had laughed with him like that since the precious times he played with Georgiana as a baby with his Mother looking on and laughing at his antics.

Was that it? Her innocence and laughter brought back those feelings of happiness and safety that he had lost so long ago and he unconsciously let his guard down only to be assaulted with her captivating beauty once again. Or was it her disarming loveliness that tore away his defenses enough to let him remember his happier days and at the same time enflame his ardor?

He let out a deep breath. Those were musings for another time. He had to master himself once more. The ball had yet to start and with the guests soon arriving, he was expected to help entertain them while Charles and his siblings were busy with the receiving line. At least he had an inkling for why he had reacted the way he did. He needed to put that aside now and act as normal as possible while in a ballroom setting.

Darcy paced some more as he schooled his features back into the Master of Pemberley mask.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: The Netherfield Ball, Part 2

"Well, that's about it," Louise announced proudly. She had just finished giving Mrs. Bennet and her two daughters a tour of the public rooms opened for the evening, along with an account of the food and the other preparations that were completed for the night.

"Oh Mrs. Hurst, you have done a wonderful job of it all!" praised Mrs. Bennet. "It will be a most excellent ball in which to announce Jane and Mr. Bingley's engagement. I am sure none of my neighbors would soon forget such an splendid evening."

Just then, a footman arrived to announce that carriages were pulling up. Mrs. Hurst was needed in the entry hall and the Bennets decided to wait for the rest of their family in the ballroom.

They had just entered the grand room when Mr. Darcy arrived from another set of doors and swiftly crossed the space to meet them.

"Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, please accept my apologies for not greeting you earlier," he said as he took each of their hands and bowed over them. "You look beautiful tonight."

Mrs. Bennet was not heedless of the compliment that the rich, handsome but taciturn man paid her and she responded coquettishly, "of course Mr. Darcy. An important man like you must have all sorts of issues that would take you away. You sir, are looking very handsome yourself."

Darcy nodded with a slight smile before turning to Elizabeth who was standing a little ways off. After a brief glance at her person, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Although he tried to take on a friendly mien, when he raised his gaze to hers, he couldn't help but be taken in by her beauty once more and he came forward with honest resolve. Gently taking her hand, he raised it to his lips for a lingering kiss. "Miss Elizabeth, forgive me for my initial inattentiveness. I was quite literally struck dumb by your loveliness."

Elizabeth wanted to laugh at his gesture and words for her usually stoic friend was acting curiously funny but something in his eyes told her that he completely meant what he said. Instead, she lowered her eyes and blushed.

Just then, Samuel Goulding and his parents came through the main doors. "Whizzy!" called the younger Goulding, "tell me that you have a dance free for me."

"Certainly, Goggles," Elizabeth replied as she regained her composure and good-naturedly received a brief hug from her friend. Then seeing a scowl on Darcy's face, she asked, "do you know Mr. Darcy?"

A more formal greeting was made by all the parties before Elizabeth addressed Darcy, "Mr. Goulding here is a longtime friend, Mr. Darcy. As a child, he was burdened with such a large pair of spectacles compared to his small face, that we've been calling him Goggles ever since. As you can see, he has grown into his current pair quite well," she finished with a wink at Goulding.

"And I call her Whizzy because she whizzed by me in every race we ran together," Goulding interjected laughingly.

"Well, as for your requested dance, _Mr. _Goggles," Elizabeth continued, "I have the fourth free. You may take that if you wish."

"I do and I will," the spectacled man answered jovially before he bowed and returned to his parents.

"I too would like to request a dance, Miss Elizabeth," asked Darcy as he tried to calm his jealousy over the younger man's daring to clasp his body to hers and their easy fellowship. "You would not have the first set available, would you?"

Elizabeth grimaced before replying, "no, I am afraid that my cousin, Mr. Collins has already claimed them." Then seeing his look of disappointment she offered, "but I still have my supper set free, if you care to have those."

"I would be honoured, Miss Elizabeth. And may I have the last dance as well?"

Elizabeth raised her brows in surprise. "Two sets, Mr. Darcy? Others may get the wrong impression when they see you dancing twice with the same girl, especially when they know you don't particularly enjoy the pastime," she teased.

"I will take my chances," he said gravely. He fully realized that their two dances may lead to talk but he couldn't make himself give up the chance to dine with her after their first set. He also knew that Charles intended to surprise his betrothed with a waltz for the last and he didn't want Elizabeth dancing with anyone else but him for that.

Seeing his serious demeanor and the stubborn set of his jaw, she was reminded of all the accusations Wickham had thrown out and she was about to tell him of her encounter with the rake when she noticed that the room was filling up and she decided that this was not the right time. Shortly thereafter, the rest of the Bennets and Mr. Collins made their appearance. With a nod towards the newly arrived, they both moved to greet her family.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The first dance was finally underway. Elizabeth looked on with joy from midway down the line as she watched Jane lead the quadrille with Mr. Bingley at the top. They had eyes only for each other and she thought that everyone could see their love and happiness.

Standing across from Elizabeth, Collins too was looking at the first couples with interest. This was not a dance he was familiar with and he needed to learn the steps before it was their turn. Collins wished he was more adept in this area of courtship but glancing across to his Elizabeth, her happy countenance convinced him that she was delighted just to be publicly standing up with him.

When their time came, he pompously met Elizabeth in the middle only to turn in the wrong direction and collide with another couple. When he tried to backtrack, he stumbled over Elizabeth's foot and tripped in the process. To his mortification, the others all stopped to stare at him as he sat splayed on the floor. After a few seconds, Mr. Bennet arrived by his side and helped him up and away from the dancing area while Mr. Darcy provided assistance to Elizabeth. The dance resumed and Collins was cognizant enough of his faux pas to hang his head in shame. Mr. Bennet asked if he was well and after receiving an answer in the affirmative, he left to get him a drink.

It was not until the music stopped once more that Collins realized that Elizabeth had not come by to ask after his welfare. A quick scan around the seating section found Elizabeth surrounded by a multitude of people. He could just barely hear the tone their concerned inquiries as well as her laughing response. Sitting alone, Collins turned his embarrassment at his own missteps into anger at his partner for her obvious indifference to his discomfort. It was not long before he questioned whether she had tripped him for her own amusement.

After a few minutes Elizabeth's friends left to take part in the second dance of the set until only Darcy was left standing behind her looking almost as upset as Collins felt. As the space around her emptied Darcy took a chair facing her. "Miss Elizabeth, are you sure you do not want to see a doctor for your foot? Your cousin may be a clumsy oaf but he has the strength and weight to have done serious injury."

"Hush, Mr. Darcy. He just crushed the pearls I had sewn onto my dancing slippers. He did not crush me. I shall be fine for the next set. Do not be too hard on the parson. It was an accident."

"Then why is he not here asking after the damage he had inflicted instead of brooding on his own. There is something about him that does not sit well with me."

Elizabeth agreed with him but a part of her also felt sorry for her awkward cousin. She was about to ask for Mr. Darcy to join her in seeing to Mr. Collins when her father appeared beside them.

"Lizzy, dear, how is your foot?"

"It is a little sore but otherwise fine, Papa," she said as she discretely wriggled it around.

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you care to accompany me in attending to Mr. Collins?" Mr. Bennet was aware of the dark looks that his cousin was directing toward his daughter and he wanted to do what he could to defuse the situation. The longer Bennet spent in his company, the more convinced he was of Collins' mental instability but since he had another five days left to his visit, he wanted it spent in the same peace of the first five.

Darcy declined the invitation and soon the father and daughter were standing in front of Collins.

"Mr. Collins," began Mr. Bennet, "although Lizzy hurt her foot during your fall, after resting it for a short time, she wanted to come and inquire after you."

"Yes Mr. Collins, are you well?" asked Elizabeth sincerely.

"I'll not have your false sentiments, Miss, not after being laughed at by you and all your friends," he replied petulantly.

"I have done no such thing," she replied, surprised by the vehemence of his outburst. "My friends were concerned for my injury and we only laughed at the different ways I could possibly dance one-footed. We are not one to find amusement in another's misfortune, sir."

"You may laugh now," continued Collins as if she hadn't spoken, "but you will soon be made to repent for your sins."

"Mr. Collins, I will not have you threatening my daughter in any way. I insist that you apologize to her for your rudeness and for injuring her foot!" Mr. Bennet said sternly.

"Nevermind, Papa," interjected Elizabeth, "Mr. Collins is obviously embarrassed after his little accident and instead of dealing with it maturely, he's opted to act like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. I think it would be better to ignore his behavior than feed into it. Excuse me, I think I will sit with Mary til the next set." With a slight curtsey, she left the men and walked towards her sister.

Mr. Bennet couldn't help the chuckle from rumbling out as he watched his daughter walk away. "There's nothing like a proper set-down from an articulate young lady of good understanding, wouldn't you say Mr. Collins?" Looking at him pointedly, Bennet continued. "What a fool you are. Lizzy wanted only to offer you some kindness but you repaid it with ill humor." As Collins continued to sit in anger, Mr. Bennet added, "I take it that you are in no condition to dance the rest of the evening. I will gladly convey this unhappy news to the remaining of my daughters. Good evening, Mr. Collins." He left the sullen man to do just that but not before stopping by Mr. Darcy to request the use of both Daniels and the new footman for the remainder of Collins' visit.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth was dancing with John Lucas after having had a pleasant time dancing the previous set with his younger brother Matthew. "You are worrying me Johnboy, what has brought on this change?" asked Elizabeth as they came back together.

"Johnboy is just a nickname from my childhood," he explained patiently as if he was speaking to a child. "As a grown **man** who just completed his studies and a potential suitor, it's only proper for you to address me as Mr. Lucas."

"Well, _Mr. Lucas_," she said when next they met, "I am certainly willing to address you properly but I am afraid I only see you as a longtime friend and not a suitor, potential or otherwise." She did not care for his condescending attitude nor for the fact that he was taking her affections for granted.

"No," he contradicted confidently, "I believe that you are just the one for me. I have only to convince you Eliza, I mean, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head and tried to laugh it off but she couldn't help feeling uneasy. Even before their dance, he had come around between sets and acted in a possessive manner that was not previously present in their familial relationship.

Lucas, on the other hand, had returned from university to find that his childhood friend had blossomed into a curvaceous, alluring woman but since he knew she was almost penniless, he thought he could do better in finding a wife during the next season in Towne. After all he was to be presented at St. James' Court for his levee and had planned on frequenting it often with his knighted father.

But earlier that afternoon, his mother had returned from a visit to Mrs. Phillips', near bursting with the news of the Bennets' unexpected wealth. Mr. Bennet had a long (but not quite confidential) morning conference with Mr. Phillips, his attorney and brother-in-law, to revisit the points of his will and to verify the amounts reserved for Mrs. Bennet's pension and the girls' dowries. Apparently, Mr. Bennet had taken his bride's five thousand that she brought into the marriage and adding it to the funds that he inherited from his parents, had managed to double the amount every eight years or so that it had gradually grown to over forty thousand pounds with seventy five hundred allotted for each of his daughters at their marriage. That was a very decent dowry, especially for their neighborhood. Only Mary King, who had just inherited ten thousand, had a larger one. With this new knowledge, it was a matter of minutes before he decided to pursue Eliza; only now, it looked like it wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy knew his face had hardened into the mask of coldness and hauteur but he couldn't seem to lift it. Not only was the house filled with families and soldiers he didn't know well or not at all but he had to watch Elizabeth dance with men that were being entirely too familiar. Except for the first set, where she was actually hurt by that inept pastor who didn't have the decency to know the dance before standing up with her, the other men all seemed to hold her closer and longer than necessary, while they blatantly ogled her as she nimbly performed the movements. That elder Lucas boy even tried to hold her so long that she missed a step in her turn and she looked distinctly uncomfortable during the rest of the set. Darcy couldn't even visit with her between sets because that same Lucas was constantly hanging around her. He had really wanted to go over and beat the boy about his smug face but he didn't want to cause a scene.

It was only because Elizabeth was dancing with Bingley that he was able to take his required dance with the hostess, Mrs. Hurst. He tried again to soften his look as his partner was becoming visibly frightened across from him. As gently as possible, he took turns congratulating her on a successful turnout and inquiring after the supper dishes. Thankfully, the dance ended before he had to dig too deep for conversation. His set with Elizabeth was up next and he knew she wouldn't tolerate such a dark countenance from him but he didn't know another way to hold in such strong emotions.

Sometime during the night as he was watched Elizabeth taking turns around the dance floor, Darcy realized that he would soon be leaving the neighborhood. He was expected to meet Georgiana in London for the holidays in the next weeks. Charles was well-established in his duties, and there was no reason for him to stay on much longer nor to return anytime soon. His friendship with Elizabeth would have to come to an end and it would only be a matter of time before he heard the news that she was betrothed to one of these _friends_ currently vying for her attention. The thought produced an acute pain in his very core but he also knew that he wasn't ready to pursue a deeper relationship or commitment. He realized that he harbored strong feelings for her but he couldn't bring himself to name them or to lower his guard enough to explore the possibilities of baring his vulnerabilities. Didn't his earlier performance at her arrival highlight the fact that he couldn't attend to his surroundings, let alone render basic speech when he was so exposed? No, he must bring himself under better regulation, he was not capable of handling anything more.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation as she waited for the next movements that would bring her within earshot of Mr. Darcy. He was acting so aloof and guarded that she couldn't elicit a conversation from him that was more consequential than the weather. At first, she was hurt and confused by his distance but now she was getting angry. He was the one who had requested the dance and she had happily given him the supper set so that they could continue their normally entertaining discussions over the meal. Now, it seemed that the only thing she had to look forward to were curt, abrupt answers to her inquiries if he deigned to answer at all. She didn't know what she did wrong but if he was going to continue this attitude, she might as well bring up a subject that was sure to get a reaction. So at their next pass, she casually stated, "Mr. Darcy, did I happen to mention that I had an enlightening conversation with your friend, Mr. Wickham, at my Aunt's card party a few days back?"

Darcy visibly stiffened at her words and looked up in alarm. "Wickham!" he said in vehemence. "I thought I had effectively chased him off. What did he have to say?"

"He mentioned things about you that I admit that I found quite distressing."

Elizabeth tried to calm her anxiety as she waited back in line as others took the middle. Judging by the thunderous look on Mr. Darcy's face, it may not have been the smartest conversation to bring up on the dance floor. She braced herself for the next encounter.

"I thought I told you that Wickham was not to be trusted. I hope you will not take his words over mine," said Darcy through gritted teeth.

"I would not," came her prompt reply, "but since I have not had ANY of YOUR words on the subjects, I know not what to think."

"Pray, what lies were he spewing this time?"

Another break had her wondering what she should bring up. Gathering her courage, she decided to push forward.

"He implied that you were unscrupulous in your business practices, that you were an unrepentant philanderer and that you were engaged to be married," she hurriedly whispered.

Elizabeth saw Darcy look down in shame and disgust as the last of the notes indicated the end of the first dance. Darcy came and formally escorted her off the floor and into a quiet corner.

"I can easily deny the truth of the first and last charges, Miss Elizabeth, but not the second," he stated quietly.

She raised her gaze to his in surprise and disappointment. She had done her best to justify the existence of mistresses over the last couple of days, but to hear it confirmed by his own admission, caused a stab a pain to enter her naïve heart.

Seeing her reaction, Darcy implored, "please Miss Elizabeth, I know not how to explain my past actions but I will try. This is just not the right time nor place for it. Could we not meet privately tomorrow or the following day so that I may disclose anything you may want to know?"

Elizabeth nodded her assent just as the band called its next dance. Thankfully, it was to be lively reel where the dancers were not required to speak.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The exertions of the spirited dance served to dispel the deep tension that had existed between the two. Elizabeth knew that she had no right to question his actions, past or present, and the fact that he was willing to talk about it went a long way towards calming her feelings. Darcy likewise knew that he couldn't justify his sordid past but if he could lessen her bad opinion of him in any way, he believed it would be worth the discomfort of the conversation. With their separate reasonings for their 'truce', they were able to head toward the supper rooms in relative geniality. As they walked to the head table reserved for the Netherfield residents and the Bennet family, Darcy tentatively brought up his sister, "Miss Elizabeth, this morning I received a most gratifying letter from Georgiana in part due to you and I would be remiss in not thanking you for it."

"Me, Mr. Darcy? How am I responsible in any way for the response from your sister?" she asked in surprised confusion.

"Like I told you before, a most painful incurrence happened this past summer and in her devastation she could do naught but ignore my pleas for forgiveness. It was only when I wrote her of my friendship with you that she revealed all her feelings of the last months and pled for my own forgiveness to her." Then Darcy broke out into his first real smile of the evening. "My faithful account of our recent interactions must have shocked her out of her dispiritedness."

Elizabeth grimaced in mock horror. "I cringe at the thought of how I was portrayed."

"Only in the best light of your courage and goodness, as well as in admiration for your talents," he responded earnestly. "Disguise of any sort is an abhorrence to me."

Elizabeth found herself blushing once more and was grateful that her mother chose that moment to noisily take a seat. Darcy gallantly offered to make up their plates from the buffet tables and a hive of activity ensued as others joined them and the men went to do the same for the remaining ladies.

Charles waited until everyone was seated and enjoying the meal before he lightly tapped his crystal flute with his silver fork and exuberantly rose from the table.

"I would like to take this time to thank everyone for coming. I hope you are all having a pleasant evening. I wanted to host this ball in appreciation of the kindness and acceptance you have shown me these past months but more recently I have gained another reason to celebrate," he announced loudly then looked pointedly towards Mr. Bennet.

The patriarch chuckled softly as he rose and joined his host. "I guess that was my cue to make my own announcement." After assisting Jane, who was seated next to Charles, to also stand, he continued. "This may not come as a surprise to many of you but I am proud to announce the engagement of this fine man to my eldest daughter Jane. I hope you will all join me in raising a glass to their future health and happiness!" he announced as he proudly raised the champagne in his hand. Mr. Bennet took a hearty gulp amidst the cheers and congratulations of the assembled group and sat back down.

The next half hour was spent exchanging genuine words of felicitation as various friends and neighbors came up to the head table to deliver their compliments. Elizabeth, Darcy, Collins and Lucas, while in their own ways and in varying degrees were happy for the joyous couple, they all experienced the bittersweet realization that they too would like to have the genuine goodwill and unsullied recognition when the time came to make their own future announcement but secretly wondered if it would ever come to be.

The orchestra soon started up again and the dancing resumed. Everyone seemed to be in mild stupor from the heavy meal and the late night full of activity as the next hour passed. But when it was announced that the last dance of the evening was to be a waltz, the room rejuvenated with murmurings of excitement. Some were scandalized that such a risqué dance would be performed in their small community while others were thrilled for the same reason. The younger generation as a whole looked to each other. Despite or _because_ it was so new and controversial, this was a dance that was enthusiastically learned and practiced during Mrs. Phillips' many 'card' parties and they were anxious to try the dance in a real ballroom.

Lucas immediately sought out Elizabeth only to find Mr. Darcy standing guard beside her. Collins stood in appalled indignation but slinked into the shadows to glean all he could from the close contact that was sure to occur during the dance. All in all there were twenty such couples ready to take their places, including all the Bennets.

When the music started, Elizabeth blushingly stepped into Darcy's arms but boldly looked into his eyes. She soon realized that this was not the same waltz that she had laughingly learned with her co-conspirators. Darcy's large, warm but firm hand placed on her waist reaching to the small of her back and the other encompassing hers, guided her in movement that was both flowing and precise. She was lost to the graceful fluidity of the dance as he led her smoothly across the room. She felt her body spring outwards at his command only to be pulled back into his strong embrace. She could smell his clean masculine scent and she breathed it in deeply before she was back to the rigid hold. She had never known the sensation of having another dominate her body like he was doing so effortlessly, and under his guidance, she felt safe and protected. The sway of their movements combined with the rhythmic rise and fall lulled her into a sort of trance as she continued to stare into his stormy blue eyes. She soon became aware of an odd tingling sensation starting in her throat that traveled down her body until it settled in her loins with a curious wetness between her legs. Her lips parted in surprise and her chest was almost heaving with every deep breath. This was not due to the exertion of the dance. She didn't know what it was but she reveled in it.

Darcy too was mesmerized by the feel of Elizabeth in his arms. She was oh so receptive to his commanding direction and her movements were so harmoniously sensual. She may have been confused by her body's responses but Darcy immediately recognized her awakening arousal. To see her plump red lips part in invitation, along the flush rising off her succulent breasts and her eyes gazing at him in passionate surrender, was almost too much to resist. It took everything in his power not to crush her softness against his hard frame and take her right on the dance floor.

All too soon the music ended and the couple was left to stand in silence as they slowly came back to their senses. Elizabeth renewed her blush as she stepped back and dropped a shaky curtsey. Darcy could only lower his arms to his side and take in a deep fortifying breath. A few seconds later they were joined by an enthusiastic Charles and Jane, who wanted to congratulate them on their fine waltz. Their words were drowned out by the rest of the crowd who hooted and applauded their appreciation for the beautiful performance of all the dancers and in recognition of the night's end.

A/N: phew! This was a long one. Hope you liked. FYI: I know I could've gone a lot of ways with Collins. This one just tickled my funny bone. Next chapter has E&amp;D's 'talk' and big showdown with Collins.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Collins paced the limited space of his bedchambers in extreme agitation. His hand erratically pulled at his oily locks and his parched tongue rasped back and forth against his cracked lips.

The images he absorbed during the ball were bombarding his mind and he could not find an outlet for all his thoughts and reactions. He saw again his Elizabeth looking so alluring in her virginal ballgown; her grimace as he laid on the floor; her laughing at his humiliation; her smiling and dancing with man after man after man; and then that waltz with MR. DARCY! The unholy passion and the sinful fire that was so apparent between them made their dance as erotic and as explicit as if they were actually copulating on the ballroom floor.

He could not believe that no one else had seen what was so obvious to him. She was like a witch casting her spell under the cloak of womanly charms to blind the men around her of every good sense. It was only a matter of time before they too were reduced to writhing on the floor as their blood burned from the frustrations of unrequited lust and impotent rage.

For surely she was a Jezebel escaped from the bowels of hell, to lure the Prince of Pemberley down a false path away from his ordained future of uniting with the House of the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Collins knew that it was up to him to subdue the she-devil before Mr. Darcy fell even more under her clutches, for she had aimed her ambitions too high in him. That she would even dare to try and usurp Lady Anne's place as Mistress of Pemberley in the eyes of God and all good society was not to be borne. Only by physically subjugating her body and spirit would he be able to rob the shameless harlot of her powers of temptation. For her own good she must be mastered and bound to him and only through her continual repentance can she even begin to find the forgiveness of God.

An idea came to his crazed mind as he paced around the room. If she was another Delilah sent to lull Collins into a desire-filled stupor only to betray him at a time of weakness like she had tried to do during their first dance, it was imperative that he weaken her while **she** slept. He stopped and looked at his watch. It had not been above two hours since they had returned to Longbourn. Surely everyone was lost to the land of nod, including Elizabeth. She was not more than a dozen yards and a few doors down and he imagined her lying in her bed all warm and soft with the innocence of sleep. If he were to claim her virtue, if indeed she still possessed one, with her sister beside her as witness, no one would be able to deny him his right to officially wed his Elizabeth. That would not only get him what he so desperately needed but would save the others, including the blameless Mr. Darcy, from their paths of destruction. Surely, even his esteemed Patroness would not fault him for using any means within his power to claim his prize, when she learned that the wanton seductress had cast her sights on her own nephew.

He quietly opened the door and peered into the hallway. The corridor was too brightly lit for the early morning hours and he quickly spotted the servant seated at the end casually reading a book. Catching his eyes as the guard looked up, Collins hastily retreated his head and closed the door.

Hell and damnation! Was there no end to Bennet's interference to him realizing God's destiny and claiming his just rewards?!

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Due to the late evening, it was almost noon before the Bennet family gathered to break their fast. Mr. Bennet formally introduced his ladies to their new footman, Dale Evans. Elizabeth could see that Evans looked to be in his mid thirties and his speech and manners indicated that he was of lower circumstances than their first footman, but he had a kind, patient face and a respectful demeanor. She was just happy to hear that Daniels would stay on at Longbourn until the end of the week. Collins grimaced to realize that it was the same duration as his planned stay.

Soon after their meal, Mr. Bingley arrived with Mr. Darcy in tow. He and Mr. Bennet had scheduled a meeting to discuss the settlement papers but Mr. Darcy requested a quick word before their conference.

As Darcy and Mr. Bennet entered the library, the older man again thanked the younger for the forethought of the footmen and the temporary use of the two.

"I can only commend your diligent care in accepting my suggestion, Mr. Bennet, but I wonder if there is a specific threat to your family's safety that I should be aware of?" asked Darcy as he took a seat across from Bennet.

Mr. Bennet sighed before he answered, "I did not want to worry you with my household issues but I have been very uneasy with my cousin's intentions and mental stability. At his insistence, I had agreed to host him for ten days but it was not ten minutes into the visit that I wished to rescind the offer."

"How so?"

"He came to Longbourn with the notion that he could find a ready wife in one of my daughters. I suppose that is a fair assumption to possess as he is the sole heir to my estate but there was something sinister in his attitude that I did not like nor trust. Therefore, I plainly told him that they were not available to him and though he said all the right words to infer compliance to my wishes, I am afraid that he has not given up on his original plans. In fact, I believe he is quite fixated on Elizabeth."

Darcy shot straight up at his last words. "My God! Not the bloody parson too!" Then taking a few deep breaths, he began again. "Excuse me for my outburst, Mr. Bennet, but should we not get the reprobate out of your home as soon as possible?" Thinking out loud, he said, "he has the living at Hunsford, maybe I can get my Aunt to recall him early?"

Bennet did his best to school his features to not show amusement at Darcy's outburst. He did not miss the intensity of feelings between him and his daughter and knew it would not be long before something definitive happened. Until then he would let things lie and he concentrated on the issue before him. "That is an idea if we were sure she would cooperate. According to Mr. Collins, he is here to choose a wife under his Patroness' direction."

"Of all the controlling, interfering…" Darcy stopped and cleared his throat. "Forgive me, I am not being helpful."

"On the contrary, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet interjected with a wry smile. "I believe just your very presence here has gone a long way in containing any ambitions Mr. Collins may have harbored in causing trouble, and of course, you have given me the use of your men to help safeguard my family."

"I would give you the rest of my men if it would help," stated Mr. Darcy forcefully.

"I think two will suffice, sir. After all, Longbourn is not that large and having one footman is pushing our limits." Thinking that the discussion was closed, Mr. Bennet asked, "now, about what did you want to discuss with me?"

With much chagrin, Darcy quickly and factually summarized the charges Wickham had relayed to Elizabeth about him. Darcy went on to unemotionally negate and justify what he could and finished with, "I know that I have presented more information than you ever wanted to know about me but I wanted you to have all the facts. I can only wish anyone in my sister's or my future children's lives do the same for me. I also wanted to obtain your permission to explain these points to your daughter. I know I will soon be leaving her life but I cannot do so knowing that she is out there thinking ill of me."

Mr. Bennet nodded his permission but cautioned him of her sheltered innocence and naiveté. "I know that I cannot always protect her from learning of the evils and horrors of the world but I have done my best to limit them."

"Understood sir. I will certainly do what I can to downplay those aspects." Darcy had already decided not to reveal how or why his Mother died. He knew how responsible he was for the tragedy and he didn't feel ready to delve into it in front of Elizabeth.

"Good," Bennet concluded, "then I will 'encourage' Lizzy to take a morning ride to Oakham Mount tomorrow morning. Will that suit?"

Darcy agreed then left to find Bingley so that they could discuss the business of the day.

When Darcy returned to the front parlor, he immediately noticed the addition of John and Charlotte Lucas. Charlotte was sitting next to Jane and Charles while Lucas sat close to Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth. After informing Bingley that Mr. Bennet was ready to see him, Darcy had no choice but the take the seat abandoned by his friend as it was the only one available.

As he passively listened to Jane and Charlotte discuss the previous evening's ball, he heard Lucas loudly exclaim, "I must congratulate you again Mrs. Bennet on the fine match Miss Bennet made with Mr. Bingley. You must be very excited as my mother always said that one betrothal often begets another." With a confident smile he turned his gaze pointedly at Elizabeth. Darcy could do nothing while Mrs. Bennet's demeanor changed to one of understanding and consideration, while Elizabeth looked away. Again, he had a potent urge to beat the man senseless.

Charlotte noticed the dark looks the formidable gentlemen was throwing at her brother and tried to distract him. "Mr. Darcy, I hope you too enjoyed the previous night's festivities. May I say that never have I seen such excellent dancing as the waltz you performed with our Lizzy."

"Thank you, Miss Lucas. I believe your father may have said those very words to me." Darcy had spent almost the whole night reliving the ball in thoughts and dreams. The waltz especially was replayed in the wilds of his imagination in varying states of dress and settings and only reinforced the belief of how very good he and Elizabeth could be together if they engaged in a dance of a different nature. But these were thoughts that he couldn't share or even allow himself to admit so he forced his features to remain benignly pleasant. "And may I congratulate the both of you ladies on your skills of the pastime. I was impressed to see a great variety of dances called throughout the evening and you seemed to have mastered all of them."

The discussion continued in a cordial vein on the various parts of the evening. In the next seating group over, Elizabeth was intently listening to Mr. Darcy's deep sonorous voice while doing her best to ignore the more unwanted ones of her Mama and Lucas. She was glad that Mr. Darcy was not sitting next to her because she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Recalling the waltz, she could not believe how easily her mind and will had submitted to his expert control. If he had asked anything of her in that moment, she knew she would have happily complied without regard to propriety nor consequences and that thought frightened her. She took comfort in the fact that Mr. Darcy was too honorable and good to ask such things of her and she trusted him. Indeed, the waltz must be commonplace occurrence within the vaulted society he floated amongst, and to him she was just a mediocre partner at best. He could not sound so relaxed discussing the dance if he had been as affected as she was and Elizabeth resolved to act towards him in the same friendly manner as she did before the ball.

Throughout the visit, Darcy surreptitiously glanced in Mr. Collins' direction. The parson tried to make it look like he chose his remote, lonely corner to quietly study his sermon book, but Darcy caught him observing Elizabeth's trio often. As Darcy watched unobtrusively, Collins' expression changed from one of adoration, to agony, to a beatific piety, rage, then back again. Darcy grew alarmed at the variableness and inconstancy of his emotions. Mr. Bennet was right to be wary of him.

The young Lucases pushed their fifteen minute call to thirty while they waited for Bingley to return, before finally giving up and taking their leave. Thankfully, they requested that Mr. Collins return with them as their parents had invited him to take dinner at Lucas Lodge. Lady Lucas wanted to take advantage of the fact that the Bennet girls were clearly not interested in their cousin, a parson with both a good living and the future ownership of Longbourn, and therefore wanted to be the first to pursue him for her own daughters before the rest of the neighborhood got wind of it.

The visiting party had not long left when Mrs. Phillips came barreling into the room. "Oh Sister!" she cried, "how could you have kept such vital information from me? If I had known about the girls' wealth, I could've had them all wed ages ago."

"Connie, I'm sure I know not of what you are speaking. The girls have no wealth except for their fair share of my five thousand at my passing. Not that they will need it. Look how well my Jane has done," Mrs. Bennet finished proudly.

"But Sister, Mr. Bennet has grown your five to over forty and he means to dower your daughters with seventy five hundred pounds each! Did you not know?"

Her explanation was met with perfect silence as all the female Bennets looked at her in shock and surprise.

Mr. Darcy felt distinctly uncomfortable to be present during a family's discussion of money. He loudly cleared his throat before stating, "I believe this is a conversation that is best to have between yourselves. I will just wait for Mr. Bingley out in the gardens. I needed a word with Daniels and Evans anyways. Excuse me ladies." With a bow, he departed the room and was only a few steps down the hall when Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice was heard throughout the house calling for Mrs. Hill and her salts.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth scaled the grassy summit of Oakham Mount on Nellie and nodded at Sanders who was standing by the tethered horses. Darcy was waiting nervously by the large rock but hurried towards her when she made her appearance. She looked stunning in the morning light with her smart riding bonnet and his sister's old outfit. Though he knew that she could easily dismount on her own, he wanted another chance to feel her body in his arms so he gently lifted her off the saddle and allowed her to slowly slide down against his body. Boldly, he even went for a hug as a greeting. As they separated, Darcy acknowledged Daniels, who had followed Elizabeth out this morning. The two guards removed themselves a little ways down the path so that their charges could enjoy their conference in privacy.

Darcy led Elizabeth back to the other side of the hilltop and gave her a heartfelt smile as he whispered, "good morning, Miss Bennet, I trust you slept well?"

She smiled back a little timorously as she fiercely tried to calm her body. When her father informed her of this meeting the night before and his pre-approval of it, she had to excuse herself to her room to hide the deep flush that spread throughout her body and she didn't want the same thing to happen in response to his unexpected greeting and she was determined to maintain her resolve.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy, I woke up refreshed and energized so I must have slept well."

"Good. And I wanted to tell you that I am happy for you concerning your dowry. I hope it will serve to give you more choices in life. My respect for your Father grows higher the more I get to know him."

"Thank you. I know Papa admires and respects you a great deal also. If nothing else, I hope that the revelation of our larger wealth will prevent Mama from throwing her remaining daughters at just any qualified men that looks our way. I made a promise to myself to marry only for the deepest love and respect so I hope my moderate dowry makes little difference to my future husband, but if I were to never find such a man, the portion reserved for me will go a long way in seeing to my basic needs."

"I know that Caroline Bingley once made a reference to you never marrying but I confess that I find it very unlikely. You have no shortage of suitors and admirers. If friendship is a requirement for marriage than you have many from whence to choose."

"I do have many good friends Mr. Darcy, but I fear that they don't really know me. They are fun to pass the time and tease with but they have never asked my opinion on what is important to me; what I may want out of life; what I enjoy besides the childhood games and activities we used to play at together. In fact, I think they have all given up their juvenile amusements, whereas I still partake in them, albeit a little more covertly." Not having come prepared to speak much of herself, she changed the subject. "Speaking of childhood friendships, can you tell me of yours with Mr. Wickham or is that another fabrication of his?"

Darcy sighed. He didn't want to talk about his past and certainly not of Wickham but he knew that it was the main reason for this meeting.

"Before we begin, Miss Bennet. I just want to say that I will always endeavor to be truthful with you but there are some things that are too ugly to say out loud and some that you may regret hearing. Also, I don't want you to leave this conversation pitying me so know that whatever happened to me, I have dealt with it to the best of my ability and whatever I did, I take full ownership of my actions."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I can agree to that," she said just as seriously. "I also want to say that I appreciate you taking the time to answer my questions truthfully. You are certainly not obligated to explain or justify anything to me but your willingness to do so signifies how much you respect and value our friendship and I thank you for that." Then with sparkles in her eyes, she stated, "oh, but I do have another question before we start."

"Another? Fire away, Miss Bennet."

"What is your given name?"

Darcy smirked. "What is it with you and names?" Then shaking his head, he answered, "it is Fitzwilliam. I was named for my Mother's family. Georgiana calls me William and my middle name is Andrew."

"Thank you Fitzwilliam," she said softly.

The two smiled smugly at each other as if they had just won a prize before Darcy took a deep breath and began, "Wickham was the only child of our most beloved and faithful steward. He and his wife had him late in life and in gratitude for his loyal service, my Father agreed to become his godfather and vowed to watch over him. It seemed that Wickham was always in the playroom with me and in those early years, we were good friends. Then when I was just ten, his father passed away and it was not long before he got it in his head that being a year my senior, he should be the rightful heir to Pemberly. My Father certainly spoiled and doted on him enough to believe that he was the favorite. My parents didn't have the same expectations for him that they had of me and while I was made to study or help with the land, he had the run of the estate as his personal playground.

Then when I was thirteen, there was an 'incident' where my Mother passed and I was left with burns throughout my back and neck. It took months for me to heal and in that time, my Father had turned into a colder, hardened version of himself and Wickham was firmly established in his good graces. If it wasn't for my sister and our housekeeper and the regular visits from my Mother's family, my life would've been a living hell. Wickham seemed to have made it his life's mission to torture and torment me, especially after my Father remarried a couple of years later. Things got worse after my stepmother came into our lives. She had no love for me. She and Wickham conspired to turn my Father further against me, while they continued to harass and intimidate. Wickham even inveigled his way to University with me and used the Darcy name to cheat, steal, and bully decent enough grades to graduate.

Unfortunately, my own Father passed a couple of years after graduation. I inherited the estate as his heir, Wickham got a living on the condition that he take orders, and my Stepmother received back the property with which she came into the marriage. Wickham opted to take the cash value of the living in lieu of the living itself, which he promptly wasted and so too my Stepmother overspent her income while trading on the family name and status. Both are constantly looking for ways to get more funds from me and barring that, have continued their habit of persecuting me.

As to Wickham's charges, I have always strived to conduct my business practices in a fair and equable manner. I don't suffer fools nor swindlers kindly. I admit to feeling more comfortable when accompanied by my footmen or secretary but I hope they are as discrete with other people's lives as they are of my own.

As to my supposed engagement to my cousin Anne, I have never been by honor nor by affection bound to her nor do I planned to be. It has been a long wish of my Aunt Catherine's but neither Anne nor I feel for each other what a couple should. In fact, I have given myself until thirty years of age before I even start looking for my wife."

Darcy stopped to gather his thoughts. He knew that the next part of his narrative would require more delicacy. Elizabeth had more questions to ask about his childhood, especially the circumstances surrounding his Mother's death and his injury but seeing him clearly uncomfortable and hurrying through his story, she kept her silence on the matter.

Instead, she gently prodded, "and your mistresses?"

"This is where I will try to not burden you with things you should not know but I will try my best to explain." At her nod, he began, "as a youth, I had the same healthy urges that any adolescent male does growing up but because of my scars and the incident that produced them, I did not and do not like to be touched or even stared at those areas. It was not until University that I learned of places that specialized in arranging ways that I may participate in those acts of congress without risk of my partner encroaching on my discomfort areas.

Later, I preferred entering into short-term exclusive contracts with women trained to my specific predilections. For me, it was strictly a means of indulging in my physical appetites that required no emotional outlay or obligations. I wish I could claim that I was above those baser urges but I found that I didn't want to deny the only outlet in which I could temporarily escape from my duties and responsibilities to solely focus on my selfish needs. I am not proud of it but I will own it."

"And what happened to the women when the contracts ended?"

"During our time together I provided them with an education in those areas that they may have been deficit in, such as reading or finances, and afterwards, I set them up with a pension or lump sum payout with which to start a new life. I realized early that most did not choose their professions and I liked providing them with a way out."

"That is very admirable of you. You may have used those women for your needs but I can see that you have also taken care of them and have benefited their lives." Then without thought, she blurted out "I'm sure they were all very beautiful and more knowledgeable about things of the more physical nature than I. I wonder if you could ever see me in that way?"

Darcy closed his eyes as a multitude of his past fantasies flooded his senses. After a minute he looked up with an expression of disbelief and guilt. "You have no idea how much I desire in that way. Please believe me when I say that you are everything beautiful and enticing. I cannot claim to never having envisioned very pleasurable scenarios with you but I have come to admire and respect you too much to contemplate acting on them.

Elizabeth looked up in surprise. She could feel her body responding to his complimentary words as it did during their waltz. "You have been forthcoming and honest with me and I want to do the same. I too have to confess that I feel an attraction to you so strong that my body literally reacts to your voice and touch in ways I have never before experienced. I neither understand them nor know what to do with them but I have come to treasure them."

Her admission along with the amorous pleading of her gaze was too much for Darcy. With a strangled, "Elizabeth!" he desperately closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, crushing his lips to hers. At his insistent demand, her lips parted and he took advantage of the opening to force his tongue within to explore the silky fleshiness of her mouth and the sweetness of her tongue. Her low moan was matched by the deep guttural sounds from his throat as they reveled in the sensation.

Eventually Darcy pulled back to breathe and gazed at her upturned face. Her eyes remained closed while her cheeks were pinked and her red swollen lips stayed parted as she panted for air. He became aware that his one hand had gathered her two behind her even as he pressed her lower body against his, while his other was cradling the back of her head with his fingers embedded within her curls and braids.

"Is that a kiss?" she asked in wonderment.

"My god, have you never even been kissed? All those boys hanging around you and you never indulged in a single kiss?" A part of him was proud and grateful to have been her first but a greater part was shamed. He dropped his arms and stepped back. "This is why I must go away. You are too good and pure for me. You deserved to have your first kiss be as sweet and delicate as you are, not forced upon you by a brute."

"You are leaving?" she asked as that knowledge crashed through her passion-filled haze.

"I have obligations in Towne and had planned on leaving Saturday but I can see that it wasn't soon enough. I must apologize Miss Elizabeth for taking advantage of your trust and imposing myself on you. You are much better off without me for I am no good for you."

"No!" she said panicked. "No, you are my friend and you are helping me to discover feelings in myself and of myself that I have never known. Must you go away? Please, Mr. Darcy – Fitzwilliam, you have done nothing that I didn't want." Elizabeth felt her eyes well up with tears as he gravely shook his head. Not wanting him to see her weakness, she ran for her horse and climbing up, urged the mare to descend the steep narrow path as quickly as possible.

Darcy called after her and ran to catch her. When he reached the trailhead, he saw that the footmen had blocked her path and were trying to sooth both the horse and rider. Seeing her distressed state, Darcy ordered them to let her pass but urged Daniels to get his horse to follow. As Daniels left to comply and Elizabeth disappeared down the path, Darcy berated himself once more on his loss of control and strived to calm his ardor. He had tasted forbidden fruit and he knew not how to erase those sensations from his memory.

When Elizabeth realized that Darcy wasn't pursuing her, she slowed her horse and gave her the lead as she angrily tried to wipe the tears falling inexplicably down her face. She knew that Daniels would soon catch up to her. Suddenly, she felt the reins being torn from her grasp and her body being dragged off her mount.

Looking up, she stared at the vengeful face of Mr. Collins.

A/N: "dah, dah, daaaaaahm" (_cue dramatic score)_ So sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger! Like a reviewer pointed out in the last chapter, it was too ambitious to try and fit both the talk and the Collins' showdown in one chapter so I didn't (this is my longest chapter yet). I hope you could tell how erratic and certifiable Collins had become. I will try and upload the next asap. In the meantime, please tell me what you thought of the "talk". Our boy D still has a ways to go until he feels comfortable enough to reveal all his deep dark past. LR


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Collins had awakened early that same morning determined to make his move. It was already Wednesday and he would be leaving in a few days. He knew he could not do so without first securing Elizabeth for himself. While he was relieved to see that Mr. Darcy had paid little attention to her during his call the day before, the young Mr. Lucas obviously had set his sights on his target and Collins was not about to back away from his prize. In fact, all the Lucases seemed to view the match between Mr. Lucas and Elizabeth as a foregone conclusion and had casually made references to a considerable dowry during his time at Lucas Lodge. After acquiring Elizabeth, he would have to sit down with Bennet to make sure none of the estate funds were used towards the endowments.

But first, he had to get to Elizabeth well away from the servants' and family's attentions. Being a fine day, he knew that she would try to escape from the house and he was determined that she would not escape him. He decided to lay in wait for her and follow her to wherever she was going but he needed to get himself out unencumbered. He came up with a plausible explanation for leaving but hoped that he didn't need to use it. He didn't want to resort to falsehoods but he knew God would forgive him for his small sin.

After he finished dressing, he pulled out a small knife from the bottom of his trunk. He vaguely had a notion that if she didn't cooperate, he could at least cut off her luxurious locks so that the society could plainly see that she was a fallen woman. He slipped the knife inside his boot and opened the door. He acknowledged the servant manning the watchman's seat with pompous dignity before solemnly making his way downstairs. He continued through the house and was about to exit the front door when he heard Mr. Bennet call out, "Is that you Lizzy?"

With a mumbled expletive, he turned back and with a curt knock, opened the door to the library and stepped onto the threshold. "Cousin Bennet, I did not realize you would be ensconced in your workplace so early in the morning."

Bennet quirked his brows and asked mildly, "hoping to make a quick getaway, were you? And pray, where are you off to on his fine day?"

Collins put on his best ingratiating smile before answering, "my dear cousin, surely you must be aware that this day marks the death of His Eminence, the Right Honourable Thomas Wolsey, Cardinal to the Church and Almoner to King Henry VIII?"

"I confess that I did not," Bennet replied in amusement and confusion.

"He is a personal hero of mine and I planned on going to Meryton's church to pray in his name. Also, Sir William was kind enough to bid me to return to Lucas Lodge at my earliest convenience so I thought I would go directly to the Lucases afterwards to break my fast." He paused than looked speculatively at his host. "But now that I have your ear, I wonder if I could have the use of a horse?"

Bennet stared intently at his guest. He wondered if he should assign a man to follow him. This was a break from the parson's routine so it was a bit worrisome, especially since he seemed to be sneaking out of the house. On the other hand, his destinations and the reasons for them seemed entirely plausible. Normally skilled at detecting lies, he could not tell if Collins was dissembling or not. Collins certainly was babbling, but he was always verbose, preferring to use five words when one would suffice. Try as he would, Bennet couldn't tell if the sheen on his face so early in the morning was sweat or oil. He certainly looked nervous with his tongue darting out but again that was normal for him. And other than his hair, which looked a few shades darker from the accumulation of dirt and oil, he looked much the same, and as bad hygiene was not an indicator of falsehood, Bennet decided to take him at his word and let him go in peace. "I am afraid not. Lizzy has already claimed Nelly for her use and I am in need of my stallion to ride out with my steward later this morning, but I hope you have a pleasant day out."

Collins did his best to hide his annoyance at being denied the convenience of a ride but thinking of the time, he chose to hastily make his exit. Aware that Bennet was watching from his window, he proceeded down the drive until he was hidden from view, and then with a swiftness that belied his size, made a wide circle to the back of the property until he found a break in the hedges where he had a hidden but an unobstructed view of the house. He did not have long to wait before he spied Elizabeth strolling out the front door and into the barn. He was about to make his way closer when he saw Daniels exit from a side door and also head toward the barn. He silently screamed in frustration as he violently pulled at his hair. That drudge had been the most effective barrier to gaining private time with his intended during his whole visit and he wasn't going to let the domestic prevent him this morning. He felt for his knife and gained confidence.

It wasn't long before both of them reappeared atop horses and headed in his direction. He quickly ran behind the hedge and crouched to better prevent detection. From his awkward position on the ground, his frustration turned to anger as he realized that Bennet had again humiliated him by denying him a horse when the stupid servant was allowed one.

They passed by him at a smooth gait and as they entered the woods, he faintly heard the words "Mr. Darcy" and "Oakham Mount." _Was the harlot on her way to a secret rendezvous with Mr. Darcy_? He had only to recall the images from the waltz to confirm the likelihood of his assertion. They were going to consummate or continue their illicit affair in the open air of a summit! He looked up at the dominant landmark in the distance before hurrying to follow their path. Even if he had to fight through the guard, he was going to stop this travesty before it went any further.

As he made his way through the wooded trail, he cursed again the indignity of having to make his way on foot while the others had the benefit of a horse. The riders were long gone and it seemed like he was walking for miles. At one point, he had to double back because he had taken the wrong turn when the trail had split. He had long lost his original speed as the trail continued to wind back and forth while it slowly rose higher up the hillside. He took comfort in knowing that before the day was through, those who had a hand in his abasement would pay dearly. He knew he was strong enough to beat the lame-legged server especially with a knife in hand. He certainly was man enough to overpower the seductress. All thoughts of mercy flew out of his mind as he trudged up the noticeably steeper incline. He would make sure she felt the full impact of his command and judgment. Then after he dragged her fallen state in front of her father, Bennet would finally feel the consequences of his shameful and grievous acts against Collins.

Collins stopped in his tracks when he thought of Mr. Darcy. Hopefully, he could reach them in time to appeal to the righteous man's sense of fairness and he would hand her to him with his blessings. Otherwise, he could only hope that their assignation was short-lived in duration and that he was well away when Collins caught up with her. Either way, he could easily absolve the eminent man of blame for not being able to resist such a practiced seducer.

These were all thoughts screaming within his ears when he saw Elizabeth, alone and on horseback, making her way down the winding trail. He hid amongst the underbrush until she was almost beside him then he leapt up, reaching for the reins to bring the horse to a halt. He then grabbed the rider by her left upperarm and the fabric at her hip level, and jerked her off her mount and onto the ground. He stared down at her in triumph as she raised her tearstained face to his. Finally, he had her!

Elizabeth was stunned to find herself on the ground and looking up into the face of the parson. She was just registering his malevolent look when he pulled the arm that he had just tugged downward, violently upwards. She cried out in pain as she heard a knuckle popping sound and felt her shoulder dislocate. She tried to call out to Mr. Collins to find out why he had accosted her but she could only yell out the first half of his name before he clamped a large clammy palm over her mouth. She froze as a pungent musk permeated from his hand and assailed her senses until the greasy appendage slipped on her tear-moistened face to cover her nose too. She struggled to breathe and finally managed to tilt her head back far enough to find air.

Collins used her complaisance to firmly plant himself behind her by wrapping his other arm around her waist with her back to his front. Moving forward, he used the force of his body to direct her through the scrub and trees, and off the trail. It was all she could do to stay on her feet while she was propelled onward. Her left shoulder throbbed in pain so she used her right hand to hold up her limp arm and to lessen the jolting to her shoulder. Luckily, Collins removed his hand from her mouth to shield both their faces from the branches that assaulted them as they pushed through.

Elizabeth took this opportunity to reason with him. "Mr. Collins, please. Let us go back to the horse and together return to Longbourn and discuss whatever it is that is on your mind." She received no answer so she continued. "I think I dislocated my shoulders and I need help. I know you did not intend to cause me injury. Can we not get it seen to?" She sustained this course of appeal trying to keep her voice as calm and soothing as possible. She didn't know why he had accosted her nor what he wanted but he had clearly become unhinged in the mind and she tried to talk him back to his senses.

Elizabeth couldn't know just how much Collins was teetering between reality and fantasy. He was aware enough to realize that Daniels was somewhere close and that he had to get them both away by losing themselves in the woods. And just as he had done with his past sinners, he was trying to organize the long list of offenses in a clear compelling manner so that she would volunteer to succumb to her punishment and penance privately through him rather than face public exposure and censure. He regretted that she was not desperate for food or funds for herself or any dependents but he was confident that her transgressions were sufficient for her to capitulate regardless.

But the longer he remained behind her with the feel of her firm and full backside rubbing against his thighs, with his arm taut against her flat, warm stomach, and her intoxicating scent of lavender and a bit of sandalwood filling his nose, the more he was lost to his fantasies as past images of her allure further encouraged him. He didn't hear her words, only reveled in the sound of her serene voice. All five of his senses were registering an invitation from Elizabeth to finally take his pleasure from her.

When they reached a small grassy clearing, Collins eagerly determined that it was the ideal place to carry out his judgment. He came to a stop at the center of his newfound sanctum and started speaking.

"Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But the more I came to observe you, the more I became an unwitting witness to your manifold violations against God and Man. First, you have used your wicked arts and charms to bewitch the men around you to fall into your power and blind them to your many infractions. Second, you strove to divert the venerated Mr. Darcy from his destiny of joining with the House of de Bourgh in Holy Matrimony. Third, you defied the norms of society by appearing in improper and inappropriately revealing articles of clothing and by choosing to ride about like a man."

At first, Elizabeth was relieved that Collins was finally talking. His nonresponse to all her pleas had unnerved her. But when she registered his first statement, she grew alarmed that he intended her to be his wife. She could not fathom anything else more repulsive. And when he started listing her 'violations,' she felt only confusion as his words made no sense to her, until he got to the third part and then she felt the first pangs of guilt.

Collins wanted to present his charges and pronounce his verdict in an unemotional, judicious manner but his excitement made his voice higher-pitched and rushed. And when he got to the third charge, the images of her wanton ways were so stimulating that his voice actually broke mid sentence and he grew impatient to carry out her penance rather than calmly pronouncing them and eliciting compliance as he had in the past.

Elizabeth only noticed the sudden pause in his speech before she felt his hands erratically move across her body until both were firmly on her hips, then she felt her legs give out as Collins suddenly pushed his knees hard into the back of hers. Her knees compacted with the ground and with his hands keeping her hips upright, only her torso fell forward. She tried to protect her injured shoulder and break her fall by bracing out her right elbow but the forward momentum snapped her head to the ground where it collided with a rock jutting out of the earth.

Elizabeth laid in a daze as tears streamed out of her eyes and sparkling lights appeared under her lids. She became aware of Collins towering down unto her back and with his scratchy chapped lips against the exposed side of her face, she heard him rasp out, "get used to this prostrate position my darling, for this is how you will often receive your due from your Master and Savior."

Before she could even register his words, she heard a different shout of warning and felt his weight lift off her. She scurried backwards and sat up in time to see Daniels and Collins charge each other. She quickly got up and backed away from the melee. Both combatants were landing heavy blows and emitting occasional grunts of pain. She wasn't about to run away in case Daniels needed her but she didn't know what she could do to help. She had her sling but it was still wound around her wrist and without the use of her left arm, she wouldn't be able to remove it or load the stone in effectively. She felt for her stone pouch anyways even as she thought to look for a stick or some other weapon, when she saw Collins kick hard at Daniels' damaged leg bringing him down. She watched in horror as Collins used the few seconds of advantage to take out a knife and slash out. The short blade sliced against Daniels' forearm and when the madman raised his knifed hand up over the other's chest, she instinctively pulled out her pouch by its closure and hurled it towards Collins with all her might. The hard weighted bag struck Collins in the head knocking him out as he fell backwards from the force. Daniels grabbed the dropped knife and made sure the maniac wasn't going to wake anytime soon before he slowly rose and limped over to Elizabeth.

"You are hurt!" he cried as he noticed the blood seeping down her face.

"Yes, I seemed to have dislocated my shoulder," she answered matter-of-factly.

"But your head?"

Elizabeth remembered the pain in her head and gingerly raised her hand to the tender spot. She felt the slipperiness of blood and grew dizzy. "I must have hit something when he threw me down."

Daniels felt the urge to return to Collins' inert body and make his unconsciousness permanent but he forced himself to calm enough to provide gentle support to her swaying frame and said instead, "let's get you back so we can see to your injuries. I have a feeling that Mr. Darcy is aware that something is amiss and is searching for us. I left our two horses right where I thought you had broken off of the trail."

Indeed, if Daniels had felt no small amount of panic when he spied the riderless horse standing placidly in the middle of the path, he did not know how his employer would react when he came across two such horses. It had taken Daniels more time than he wanted to double back and find the clues to where Elizabeth had disappeared. But when he saw a large set of bootprints intermingled with her smaller ones by the broken twigs, he hastened his steps while searching out the other indications of their direction.

And then when he entered the clearing to see the detestable parson crouched over the small form of his young Miss, Daniels went into battle mode. As a surge of adrenaline shot through him, he bodily lifted and threw the big man away from his victim only to have the assailant spring up and charge him. He was surprised at the dirty but skilled fighting tactics of his opponent. But Daniels was a seasoned soldier and he thought he was getting the upper hand when Collins landed an impressive kick right at the center of his old leg wound. He felt momentarily crippled and was glad his arm was there to defend against the first knife strike but when he saw the knife poised above him, he knew that the second would be more lethal. It took him a little longer to realize that instead of a knife wound to the heart, he witnessed the murderous man fall back as a large object struck him square in the face. Seeing the familiar pattern of his brave Miss' stone pouch, he couldn't help thinking that she was making a habit of saving lives.

They weren't long on the return trail when she presented all the symptoms of passing out. Daniels knew that with a head injury, it was better to stay awake so he did his best to revive her. He was gently calling out her name and doing his best to support her on his shoulders while patting her back, when Mr. Darcy discovered them.

Darcy took in the sight of her bloodied head and her prone form and instantly recalling another treasured female in a similar state, froze in terror. This was the image from his nightmares only her blond hair was transformed to a deep amber brown. He was lost to a feeling of helplessness and despair. It was not until Sanders shook him by his arms that he came back to awareness.

"What happened?" he asked eventually.

Not knowing if Darcy was referring to his trance or the Miss, Daniels stepped up to explain, "Miss Elizabeth was taken off her horse and kidnapped by Mr. Collins. I was not able to catch up with them until after he had brought her to a clearing just a few minutes behind us. She received a wound to the head and a dislocated shoulder from her time with him. I think it's best if we get help as soon as possible."

"And what about Collins?"

"We left him unconscious in that same clearing."

Not able to even look at Elizabeth in her weakened state, he ordered, "you and Sanders get her back to the horses and I will deal with the parson." Without waiting for a response, Darcy pushed forward as anger rose with every step. If he couldn't help Elizabeth right now, he would get justice for her.

Daniels quickly indicated that he was good to carry the unconscious lady back but that Sanders should follow Darcy. He didn't miss the hard glint in his master's eyes.

Darcy found Collins sitting up with an almost childlike look on his face. If it wasn't for his bloodied broken nose and scuffed and torn clothing, he could've just been waking from a placid nap in the woods. At the sight of Mr. Darcy, Collins scrambled up to his feet and with a deep bow uttered, "Oh Mr. Darcy, you do me a great honour sir."

Darcy was confused by his greeting; he could only stare at the parson as he smiled at him in his same sycophantic manner as he had always had. After a minute, Darcy coldly asked, "why did you take Miss Elizabeth? What did you do to her?"

Collins answered his queries enthusiastically with his own, "have you seen my intended? Is she not lovely? I wonder where she got to? She should be by my side to properly greet you but I seemed to have misplaced her"

His gleeful manner, along with his words, was so eerie that Darcy stepped back before he stated, "I believe she is with Daniels, the footman."

The mention of the footman instantly changed the benign mien to one of anger and frustration. Collins started pulling at his hair while pacing about the small enclosure. "That servant! Who is he to keep her from me? She is mine..." but it quickly led to a fast spoken tirade that was almost verbatim of his thoughts from the hours after the ball. Darcy listened in horror at the repulsive words that spewed out of his mouth: Jezebel, copulation, punishment, subjugate, Delilah, were just some of the words that hit him and not willing to listen to another syllable, Darcy stepped into his pathway and slapped Collins hard across the mouth as he yelled at him to shut it.

Collins looked at Darcy in surprise but dared not strike him back. As he rubbed at his jaw, he attempted to placate the better man. "I meant no offense, sir. I am willing to lend her to you once she's properly trained and docile and maybe impregnated by me, not that there's anything wrong with your seed, of course. She has such lovely dark hair. Too bad I'll have to cut it. Can't have her continuing to tempt others." The words coming out of his mouth were of such a disjointed and offensive nature that Darcy's hand clenched and the next warning came with a hard punch to the stomach that sent Collins to the ground.

"No more! I don't know if you are truly insane or just attempting to escape a hanging by acting like this but I don't want to hear another word out of you Mr. Collins."

"Insane?" Collins uttered from his place on the ground. "How can you say such a thing, Mr. Darcy? I acted only at the Will of God. Not only have I saved you but Elizabeth as well. She will require much penance of course but with my firm hand, her continued suffering will eventually bring about her salvation."

Darcy couldn't listen to another word. It seemed futile to try and get factual answers from him. Instead he turned to Sanders who was quietly standing guard behind him. "I want to return to the others. Will you be alright bringing him back to Netherfield on your own?"

Sanders nodded as he pulled open a pouch of emergency items he always carried with him, and extracted a coil of twine. "I believe there's enough here that I can secure his hands. He's taken quite a beating already so it should not be a problem to keep him compliant, Sir."

"Good, I will be going directly to Longbourn but I will send word to the other men to look out for you coming from this direction. Be careful with him." With that, he walked briskly back the way he had come and had gone only a few steps when he heard scuffling sounds from the clearing. When he returned to see if he was needed, he saw that Sanders had his captive face first on the ground and was securing his hands from behind. Relieved, he turned and ran towards Elizabeth's direction.

Witnessing the parson's insanity brought home his need to get control of his own mind. Right now Elizabeth required his care. She was hurt and unconscious. He needed to revive her and get her fit enough to return to Longbourn. He regretted not taking Sanders' emergency pouch; he knew there were rolls of cloth that would come in handy but he didn't want to return for it. Darcy unconsciously rubbed his hands against his pants where his flesh had made contact with Collins'. After hearing all the terrifying and disgusting things that the beast had said of her and proposed for her future, Darcy wanted nothing more than to make sure she made a full recovery and to ensure that no other such person could come near her again.

Darcy reached the horses just as Daniels was attempting to lower Elizabeth beside a boulder a little ways up the trail. He quickly divested himself of his outer coat as he called out an order to wait and ran up the meet them. After first laying his outerwear on the ground and against the rock, he helped Daniels do the same with Elizabeth. He made sure his coat was folded up around her before examining the source of the blood that had dried down the right side of her face. The gash was not deep and the blood flow had mostly stopped but he could feel the lump underneath. He used his handkerchief and the small tin of spirits Daniels handed him to clean the wound and the blood off her face. Then he removed his neck cloth and gently wrapped it around her head, centered on the wound. Next, Darcy stood and asked Daniels to help him remove his tight riding jacket and waistcoat before pulling his lawn shirt off his head, only to quickly return into his coats.

The whole time he was performing his acts of care and first aid, Darcy kept up a steady dialogue, addressing Miss Elizabeth by name often, asking if she could hear him, then proceeding to tell her what he was doing and why. It was not until he was buttoning up his jacket when he heard her small voice lightly state, "I'm not sure whether or not to be glad that I have only two injuries, Mr. Darcy. Any more and you wouldn't have a piece a clothing left to return into."

A/N: Hey readers, sorry for the delay. I wanted to get this post to you yesterday but my inlaws unexpectedly showed up in the morning. They plan to be in town for the whole week so expect more delays. I put up what I had, which gets us past the brunt of the Collins encounter. I also wanted to note that the worst of Collins' thoughts were in his mind or spoken away from her hearing. The things said to her are vague and cryptic enough that she wasn't too traumatized. Her sassy little comment to Darcy shows that to be so, and that she wasn't too terribly hurt. Hope you saw that and agree. This post is filled with many rewrites and add-ons.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little jumbled and I should've taken it all the way to Collins getting his just rewards but quite frankly, I didn't have much time to write. For those who wanted Darcy to administer the beatdown, I couldn't finagle it (sorry), especially with Elizabeth coming thru to help. Then I didn't think Darcy could beat an insane man especially since Collins wasn't violent with him.

Thanks to all those who have fav/follow-ed me. Y'all are slowing growing and I love it! Enjoy.

Chapter 26

_"I'm not sure whether or not to be glad that I have only two injuries, Mr. Darcy. Any more and you wouldn't have a piece a clothing left to return into."_

Darcy turned to Elizabeth with a big grin. "Why, Miss Elizabeth, that was rather impertinent and downright sassy. You must have taken a harder hit to your head than I originally thought."

Elizabeth couldn't help laughing at Darcy's ability to tease her back but it quickly turned into a grimace as the slight movement jarred both her head and shoulder.

Darcy immediately turned serious again. "My apologies for causing you further discomfort. How are you feeling, really?"

"I will admit to a deep throbbing in my head and a sore shoulder. I must have passed out because I do not remember how I got here." Then darting her eyes about, she called out in warning, "Mr. Darcy! Mr. Collins is somewhere out there and he is not at all rational."

Not knowing what exactly Collins had done or said to her, he responded cautiously. "I am aware of that, Miss Elizabeth. You can rest assure that he has been captured and restrained, although it is only a matter of time before he joins us at this location. May I suggest we start back for Longbourn before that happens? Sanders will bring him to Netherfield so we can deal with him there."

"Thank you for that Mr. Darcy and thank you both for coming to my rescue," she said as she spotted Daniels with his own coat off and attending to his bloodied arm. "I know not what would've happened if Daniels had not arrived when he did," she said softly while her eyes closed in fearful remembrance.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy called out to bring her back to the present, "I wish to speak to you of this in greater detail but now is not the time. Neither, Sanders nor I know how to properly reposition your shoulder but I would like to put a sling on it for now, then be on our way. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes sir, it sounds like a plan. Can you help me to stand?"

With Elizabeth's advice, Darcy soon had her up and a makeshift sling made from his shirt, securely tied around her so that her left arm immobilized to her body. Feeling more comfortable, she headed for her horse only to have Darcy block her path.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get to my horse," she replied in confusion.

"You can't ride on a horse by yourself! You have only one working arm. Your head injury could bring on dizziness which could make to lose your sear, not to mention that you could pass out again at any time."

Elizabeth had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "I'll be just fine. My pain has lessened and I've ridden one armed before. Besides, I'm not walking back."

"For the love of …" yelled Darcy before he recalled the trauma that she endured. He stopped mid sentence and closed his own eyes as he tried to calm his frustration and pique. Her self-reliance and stubbornness was going to be the death of him. He took a deep breath and started again more calmly, "of course we would not want you to walk. I thought I would have you ride back with me. I have the strongest horse and together I could support you and keep you from further harm. Besides, Sanders would need an extra horse so they wouldn't have to walk all the way to Netherfield. Please, Miss Elizabeth, let's do this my way. We don't have time to argue."

After a pause, Elizabeth nodded her head and between the two men, they managed to gently lift her atop Hercules before Darcy jumped up behind her. Elizabeth did insist on riding astride, so instead of her lower half sitting across of both Mr. Darcy's thighs, it was firmly encased within his warm, muscular ones. Her upper form was also surrounded on three sides by his solid chest and strong arms as his left was wrapped securely over her slinged arm and around her midsection while the other held the reins. She experienced a moment of fear at having another man so in charge of her like Collins had been but as Darcy continued to speak to her in a soothing, calm voice explaining what he was doing, like he did earlier, she soon relaxed into his form and marveled at how two men could feel so very different.

As they slowly rode down the path, Elizabeth recalled the moments before she passed out. She knew she was walking back to the horses with Daniels. With each step, she remembered feeling that the heightened senses and the burst of energy that she enjoyed during the men's skirmish was quickly fading into a fog of pain and confusion. Then she remembered nothing until she became aware of Mr. Darcy's voice penetrating the murkiness of her mind and she followed the reassuring sound back to the surface. And to open her eyes to the breath-taking sight of Mr. Darcy's bare torso was well worth the return to the pain. While she certainly appreciated the perfect beauty of his frontal view, she even found the sight of his back comforting. She felt reassured knowing that whatever pain and ugliness he experienced that caused his scars, he was able to come through it and it gave her hope that she could do the same with her ordeal.

Darcy was relieved that Elizabeth was well enough to tease and argue with him. His only concern in that moment was to her health and well-being both physically and mentally. Therefore, he put aside his feelings and clamped down his reactions to her small soft form sitting enticingly before him as they undulated rhythmically with the movements of the horse. He knew these sensations would return to him in the dark of night when he was alone and free to indulge in the minute details of their bodily contact. But for now, he had to do what he could to help her and that meant denying his wants and making his difficult request instead.

He spoke quietly into her ear, "Miss Elizabeth, I know that what happened with Collins is still very new to you and the last thing you think you want to do is revisit it anything soon, if ever. But I know a little something about living with traumatic experiences and over the years I've learned that the more you try and repress something, the more your mind returns to it when your guard is down, whether it be in your sleep or in the quiet moments with your loved ones, until it eventually robs you of any peace and tranquility. Towards that end, I ask you to tell me everything that happened so that you can bring it out in the open and prevent it from haunting you. I promise I won't relay anything that you don't want known any further. Please trust me with this."

Elizabeth was surprised by his earnest request. She didn't want to speak of it, especially not to him; it was too mortifying and even embarrassing. But as she turned to look into his eyes, she noticed that Daniels was far enough away to not be able to hear her and that Mr. Darcy's return gaze was one of confiding strength. As she stared at him, she began to rationalize the soundness for his request and she trusted him enough to know that he would not judge or blame her. Besides, she didn't know who else she could speak of this to, for she didn't want to bring all this ugliness to her sister Jane, and even her Papa would not want to be burdened with the knowledge of the entire sequence or would even find a way to make light of it. She haltingly began speaking the words of what happened after she had impulsively fled from Darcy.

Soon her narrative came rushing out, adding all the confusing things that Collins had spoken, down to the last thing he uttered while she was on her knees on the ground. She concluded out loud that he must have had some kind of mental breakdown as very little of what he said made any sense to her. He stated that he wanted her for a wife but she knew that he had agreed with her father's pronouncement not to consider any of his daughters for the role. Plus, Collins had never paid her any kind of attention as that of a suitor. She theorized that he could only have mistaken her in his mind with someone else since she could not own to manipulating any man, let alone blinding them. When she came to the part of trying to separate Mr. Darcy from Lady Anne de Bourgh, she blushed and hurried through the verbatim of words. After her confessions to Mr. Darcy that led to the kiss, she couldn't claim to be innocent of those charges although that had not been her intention but she didn't want to admit any of that to Mr. Darcy. She did admit to the clothing and riding. The morning before the ball was the only time Collins could have seen her and she felt remorse that her behavior may have caused Collins to act so rashly. She also owned to being frightened when Collins had her on her knees and she thought that he meant to inflict some type of corporal punishment on her. Other than the times when her old governess took a light paddle to her during lessons, she could not recall being physically reprimanded by her Parents or anyone else. She finished the narrative by expressing her grief at striking Mr. Collins when he was not mentally lucid for he could not be held responsible for what he had done in his deranged state.

Throughout it all Darcy tried to maintain his careful hold and even breathing. He was grateful that she was facing forward again and could not see the look of rage and fear in his eyes as he listened to her story in the context of the crazed and preposterous statements that Collins had directed at him. He knew for a fact that Collins meant to violate her in the most brutal and permanent manner and to force his hand against Bennet. Against his will, his mind projected what would've happened if Collins had been successful in his suit or God-forbid, if Darcy had come across them during the act or shortly afterwards. He could not help the shudder of horror and revulsion that ran through his body. His past mistresses may have been docile and submissive but they were all consenting adults. He knew that rape was not an uncommon occurrence but he had never once considered forcing another for his own pleasure. Even Wickham used his charms and his lies to get what he wanted and didn't have to resort to brutality. Though this was not the first time he had come face to face with such intentions, the fact that the intended victim was Elizabeth - innocent, lively, kind, brave, beautiful Elizabeth - was intolerable. Darcy had to emphatically shut down his mind's dark scenarios or he would've surely lost it.

After she finished her narrative, Darcy took a second to hug her to him and placed a tender kiss to the back of her head, before reassuring her of how courageous she was for keeping a steady head through it all and for coming to Daniel's rescue. He agreed with her assessment of Collins' sanity and urged her to not give credence to any of his statements. Just before they entered Longbourn's park, Darcy thanked her for sharing her ordeal with him and asked if they was any portion she didn't want related to her Father.

The said Father converged on the party as they came out of the woods. He was not happy with the tardiness of their arrival or of seeing his daughter riding in tandem with Darcy on his stallion. Not only did Elizabeth's not returning home at the expected time, cause him to have to make excuses for her having missed breakfast but he postponed his ride out with his steward in order to search the area for her. He had just completed a short circuit around the grounds and was about to head for Oakham when he spied the riders.

He was intent on delivering a severe reprimand to both his daughter and Mr. Darcy but a closer look at Elizabeth brought forth awareness of the bandages and the state of all three's apparel, and his annoyance changed to one of alarm. As he pulled alongside them, he uttered a short, "What happened?"

It was Darcy that replied, "Mr. Bennet, I will do my best to relay all that I can to you but first we need to get Miss Bennet into the house and seen to. She has sustained a head wound and a dislocated shoulder and it was not by accident."

Darcy's statement did nothing to calm his worry, only substantially added to it, but he also knew when to take charge of a situation. A quick assessment confirmed that no one seemed seriously hurt so he led the riders to the side door and helped Darcy to gently lower Elizabeth from the tall horse and into the house. He directed the two injured to the back parlor and Mr. Darcy to his library, while he called out for Mrs. Hill and for someone else to get Mary, who was resting in her room. He was grateful that Mrs. Bennet had taken Jane and the two youngest for calls this morning. She couldn't wait to crow about her newfound wealth along with Jane's spectacular match, to all the neighborhood. Her ire at not having her second daughter along for her triumphant parade through the prominent homes was great and he knew that Elizabeth would get the brunt of it when she returned. Mary was only excused because she had been suffering from a slight head cold since the night of the ball.

Bennet, with both Mrs. Hill's and Mary's assistance, soon had Elizabeth's shoulder repositioned, her head cleaned then rebandaged, and sent to her room to change and rest. Elizabeth's left shoulder was the same one she had dislocated a few years back and while it was at a higher risk for re-injury in the future, the second occurred with less muscle tearing and swelling, and under Mr. Bennet's gentle manipulation, the bones easily slipped back into place. They also determined that Mary's teas and poultices would be sufficient to lessen the pain and promote healing so that Mr. Jones' services were not needed. They provided the same aid to Daniels' injuries. Thankfully, the slice on the arm was not deep, only requiring a few well-placed stitches and he begged off treatment for the multiple bruising and cuts on the rest of his body, although he did accept willowbark tea from Miss Mary for the pain and a poultice for his arm and leg. All this was done with few words as Mr. Bennet's dark countenance and Elizabeth's unusual silence and meekness did little to promote inquiries or conversation and a short half hour later found Mr. Bennet heading toward the library in search of answers.

Darcy was pacing around the cozy room but stopped when Bennet entered. "How is Miss Elizabeth?"

"She is well enough that I didn't think Mr. Jones was warranted. She is currently resting in her room. Now, I will ask you one more time. What happened?"

While Darcy was waiting in the library, he mapped out his wording of the events he would relate to Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth had requested that he not tell her father about their kiss and of Collins covering her body with his when she was lying headfirst on the ground. With those parameters, he took a deep breath and as dispassionately and accurately as possible conveyed how they had met as planned at Oakham where Elizabeth accepted his explanations, but had she got upset when he told her of his leaving for Towne in a few day's time. He described how she started for Longbourn ahead of Daniels and that Collins somehow intercepted her and forced her off the horse and into the woods. Then he went on to explain that the head wound occurred when Collins threw her to the ground but before he could do anything further, Daniels had caught up with them and a fight ensued. He described the knife and Elizabeth's intervention and eventually meeting up with the two as they were making their way back to the horses. Then Darcy related verbatim all that Collins had told Elizabeth, and separately, the words the unstable man had said in front of him, as well as the different emotions and attitudes the parson exhibited. He concluded by telling him that he directed Sanders to bring the captive to Netherfield and that he took the liberty of dispatching a note to both Charles and his secretary that Collins was to be confined in a secured room and that he should remain undisturbed until they got there.

At the first mention of Collins, Bennet started in surprise but as Darcy progressed through his narrative, it rapidly turned into guilt and remorse. By the time the story was concluded, Bennet was practically a broken man. He could not believe that he had invited such a man into his home to prey on his beloved daughter. He had known something was off at their very introduction and instead of following his instincts and driving him away, he let a false sense of obligation and common civility stay his hand. Just that morning, Collins had stood in front of him and spun his web of deceit and Bennet had let him go on his treacherous way unmolested.

It took several tries by Darcy in calling his name before Mr. Bennet raised his head from where he was bent over the top of his desk, to look with anguished eyes at the speaker.

"Mr. Bennet," Darcy started once more, "you could not have known of the dark path this man had taken in his twisted mind. He is your cousin and heir and so you could not have disavowed a connection without direct cause. You should focus on the fact that your concerns of the parson were well placed and because you had the sense to place a guard with your daughter, she came away without lasting damage. Besides, if I had not asked Miss Elizabeth to meet this morning for my own selfish reasons, she would not have been outside in the first place. Also, if I hadn't sprung my ill-timed revelation that I was leaving town, she wouldn't have been upset and she would have waited for Daniels. Plus, Collins revealed that he acted to save me from breaking off my non-existent engagement to my own cousin. I have a lot with which to inculpate myself."

"No, Mr. Darcy. The blame lies solely with me. If we had never made your acquaintance, we would still have recognized ours with Collins, only there wouldn't have been footmen or appropriate riding clothes or anyone to prevent him from acting on his crazed impulses earlier in the visit. I only feel gratitude towards you for your forward thinking and your friendship."

"Let us put the arguments on who should bare the larger portion of blame aside for now, Sir. We must consider what to do with Collins."

"Yes, I'd like to just shoot him and bury him under the dung heap but as that is not a valid option, I'd rather not invite scandal by bringing him up on charges. If he is as insane as you described than I think he'd be a good candidate for Bedlam, though I am not sure how one goes about committing someone."

"I agree with you, Mr. Bennet. Even without the threat of a scandal, I would not want to expose Miss Elizabeth to the horrors of a trial. Bedlam is the most logical choice and as the next of kin, you would certainly be within your rights to petition for it. But since you have somewhat of a conflict of interest because of the entail, if Collins were to fight it, then it could turn ugly. Instead I suggest that you should allow me to return him to my Aunt, Lady Catherine. In a discrete way, I will display to her all the factors that promote his candidacy and urge her, as his benefactress, to take on the job. He's more likely to submit under her insistence plus it removes him immediately from the neighborhood. You need only to tell your neighbors that Collins was recalled to Rosings earlier than planned."

"Yes, that would be much appreciated. Although, there may still be a risk that Elizabeth or any of my daughters could be implicated as the reason for his unexpected flight. My staff and Mary are unaware of any connection between Lizzy's injuries and Collins and even if they were to become so, I believe they would not speak a word against her or of the injuries themselves. I just hope Collins isn't talking on his end."

"If it's within hearing of my men, than I trust their discretion but I can't speak of Bingley's staff. Let us go to Netherfield and assess the situation further there."

"Agreed, but please allow me to go up and check in on Lizzy before I go. I'm afraid that I was quite upset earlier and did not show her the kindness that I should have. Plus, I have an urgent need to embrace her and to make sure that she is truly not in danger."

"By all means, Mr. Bennet," said Darcy even as he had a similar need to do the same. "I will check in with Sanders and then will await you by our horses."

Mr. Bennet found Elizabeth asleep in her bed with Mary reading beside her. At his query, Mary replied, "at first she was a little anxious and asked if I may stay with her but she fell asleep right away and has been sleeping quietly."

"Thank you my dear. If you wouldn't mind staying, I am needed at Netherfield and I would feel better about leaving knowing that you are beside her."

"Of course, Papa. She must have taken a terrible fall because I had never seen her so nervous."

The quiet dialogue was enough to awaken Elizabeth and opening her eyes, she whispered, "Papa."

Bennet took advantage of her cognizance to embrace her where she laid and to kiss her forehead. "Are you feeling better, Lizzy?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Think nothing of it, my love. I just wanted to tell you that I am off to Netherfield but if you need anything, Mr. and Mrs. Hill are here, as well as, both Daniels and Evans."

"I'll be fine, Papa, but please tell Mr. Darcy something for me."

"What is it my dear?"

"Tell him 'thank you for giving me my peace and tranquility,'" she said enigmatically. Mr. Bennet only nodded and left the room.

In fact, Elizabeth had at first felt apprehensive of closing her eyes thinking that she'd just replay the frightening images of Collins in her mind. Although that was it indeed what happened, she also heard her own voice describing the events that enfolded before her as she had related it to Mr. Darcy and that somehow made it less scary and she soon fell asleep feeling as if she were encased in the warmth of strong arms with a solid comforting presence guarding her back.

A/N: I know, an awkward place to end the chapter but like I said I wanted to get what I had to you. Next chapter, Collin's downfall and just to warn everyone, Darcy goes away for now. :(


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Mr. Bennet and Darcy arrived at Netherfield to find Bingley pacing the front portico while impatiently awaiting their arrival. As the riders dismounted, Bingley approached Darcy waving his note in front of him in an agitated fashion.

"What could be the meaning of this, Darcy! I received your missive just before I sighted your men carrying an unconscious parson between them. The man was so battered and bruised that I hardly recognized him. My God, he looked like he was on death's door and I wanted to call Mr. Jones right away but your secretary, Carter, wouldn't let me. Told me I should just follow your direction and place him in a locked room until you returned. I'll not have a death on my conscience Darcy and I know that you don't want it on yours either, my friend."

Darcy grew alarmed at his words. "I swear that Collins was well and active when I left him some two hours ago, Bingley. If he is as bad off as you say, please call for Mr. Jones. I shall get to the bottom of this right away."

Darcy rushed into the house with Bennet silently following. Carter came from the first level back hall carrying a bucket of dirtied water and soiled linens, and when he saw Darcy, he hurried towards him. "We put Mr. Collins in the utility room, third door on the right. Sanders is waiting for you inside, Sir. I just need to gather some fresh supplies and I will meet you there."

Darcy nodded and continued on to the assigned door and opened it without knocking. Inside the dark, windowless room he saw Collins lying unconscious on a cot. He was covered with a blanket but he could see that the cleryman's black jacket was being used as a pillow and his lower half was bare of any clothing. His face was a patchwork of bruising and swelling, and the parson's tongue continued to dart out from missing teeth and a slack jaw. The room smelled faintly of urine and spirits.

Sanders, who was attempting to wrap Collin's knees, stood nervously when the two men entered. He had a hand in the sick bastard's injuries but in no way was he responsible for his entire deteriorated condition. As the morning wore on, the colors of the bruising had become more evident throughout the exposed body testifying to the violence of the day's activities.

After taking in the room and the status of the man on the cot, Darcy looked Sanders in the eye and threw out two words, "explain this."

"Sir, I was bringing him back like you told me to but he wouldn't stop talking nonsense. Not only was he calling me all types of names that would make a sailor blush, but he threatened to find my sisters, or mother or my girl and do to them, what he done to some women in his parish. He said he never forgot a slight, and it din't matter if they weren't directly responsible, only had to be of 'my kind.' He went on to describe his punishments and penances, only they weren't Hail Marys or no such prayers. The stuff he planned for my kin almost made me sick to my stomach. I wouldn't treat the lowiest dog in that way let alone another human, and especially ones I cared for. And then when he started to talk about the young Miss, and how he had special plans for her, I just couldn't take it no more. I might've just pushed him against a tree and elbowed him in the face, just to keep him from saying another word. I swear, I just struck him that one time but I think I broke his jaw as well as a few teeth.

Then, I had to all but carry him back to the horses. And when he refused to sit the horse, I might've bound him stomach first over the back of that gentle mare. Twice, he managed to wriggle out of the bindings and off the horse while we were moving and the second time, he got a bit trampled in his groin area, which is when he wet himself, and on his one knee, which is why it so swollen. I had to leave him on the ground and come back for some extra men to help me carry him back the rest of the way on a stretcher. He was crying something awful til he passed out from the pain just before we reached the manor."

"My God!" cried Mr. Bennet, who had been observing and listening intently. "I don't know whether I should be horrified or dancing a jig right now."

Darcy couldn't help his answering grin but it was short-lived. "Collins has a lot to answer for but we cannot have him die in our custody. The apothecary's on his way and since he had previously hidden his mal-intentions well, it may look as if we had beaten a clergyman nearly to death for no reason."

"You leave that to me," replied Mr. Bennet. "I have known Mr. Jones my whole life and he trusts me and is very discrete. I think we will have to be honest with him for the most part. Maybe not reveal that Elizabeth was alone with Collins but that he attacked both her and Sanders, and then how you and Daniels came upon them later. We may also need to keep his delusions and violence to a more general nature. I won't have it known that Elizabeth was in any way compromised. I think if we can get Collins out of town in a few days, we can keep the state of his condition a secret from the rest of the neighborhood."

"That shall be our goal then," agreed Darcy. "Let us share this information with Bingley and enlist his cooperation while we await your friend."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Charles was understandably shocked and appalled when he heard of the morning's events. Knowing his friend, he never questioned the veracity of the story, especially after Mr. Bennet contributed the lies that Collins had thrown at him earlier that morning, but only showed concern that the parson could have had such a complete mental breakdown to have been the violent aggressor. He thanked the heavens that the rest of the Bennet ladies were not present to witness his delusional state, especially not his gentle Jane.

The apothecary duly arrived and much time was spent in examination of Collins' extensive injuries. Jones accepted the explanations with alacrity since Bennet alluded to his concerns with him during the Netherfield Ball. He went on to catalogue the damage: a broken nose and jaw, lacerated knuckles on both hands with some broken bones within, several cracked or broken ribs, swollen testicles, a shattered knee cap, and contusions throughout his whole body.

Collins woke towards the end of the examination, and whether from the pain or indignation, he was so violent and uncooperative, that he had to be given a liberal dose of laudanum to calm him enough to continue. The opiate in combination to the alcohol he had previously been given, served as an effective anesthetic and the acting physician was able to treat and set the injuries to the best of his abilities. By the time Jones finished doing what he could, Collins resembled the petrified mummies that were housed in the British Museum. He was carried up to a remote bedroom where a male servant was assigned to him to administer medicines, broth, and ice where needed.

Mr. Bennet returned to Longbourn just as Mrs. Bennet's carriage entered the home driveway. Pleased with the day's visiting, she took the news that Mr. Collins had fallen ill at Netherfield with aplomb. She only showed a little more concern when her husband related that Elizabeth had been injured during an unfortunate fall from Nelly that had been the cause of her absence at breakfast. She tutted her daughter's carelessness but vowed to be gentle when she looked in on her before tea.

Thus, the next few days passed at the Bennet household in a pleasant but unvaried manner. Mr. Collin's removal was hardly missed. His trunks were packed and quietly delivered to Netherfield by Evans. Daniels requested to stay on at Longbourn, even at a reduction to his wages, and it was approved by all. Mrs. Bennet and the girls were busy receiving calls and attending the small neighborhood parties like the one held by Mrs. Phillips. Mr. Bingley spent much time in Longbourn's parlour and gardens in the company of Jane. Elizabeth only spent that first day in her room to recuperate but as the bandages weren't needed for her rapidly healing head wound and her shawl was sufficient to hide the small brace on her left shoulder, she was able to enjoy the visiting company and act as chaperone for the two lovers.

Mr. Darcy did not accompany Bingley on his calls that week. It was not until late Friday that he finally came to take his leave for the following day. He spent much of his time at Longbourn in a private conference with Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth was dismayed to realize that no such one on one time had been reserved for her. She wished she had been well enough to ride out in the mornings in search of some more time in Darcy's company but her shoulders were still sore and her Papa had been overly worried for her well-being.

She was only able to express her appreciation for his friendship and to wish him well in the company of her sisters and mother. Although his stormy eyes stared at hers imploringly, his countenance bore the same remote politeness he often wore in company, and his words were the same pleasant but standard rote expressed at the parting of acquaintances. Elizabeth could not help but be devastated that her last meeting with Mr. Darcy was so public and shallow. She did not know when she would see him again and there was so much she wanted to share after their life-changing experiences together.

For Darcy, it was all he could do to keep from launching himself onto Elizabeth and carrying her away. He had spent the last few days building up his resolve and his protective walls. Despite Mr. Bennet's absolution, Darcy knew that his life attracted dangers and risks. He had to remove himself from Elizabeth in order to protect her. He was glad that Daniels was staying on: he would miss his man but he also trusted the former soldier to do everything in his power to keep his new mistress safe. Now, he just had to get through this last meeting with Elizabeth and hopefully leave her with the message that although he valued their friendship and would always look back at this time with fond remembrance, she needed to forget about him and go on with her life. Because of his selfishness and lack of control (but oh, he could never forget nor regret that one kiss), he knew he was guilty of raising her expectations and it was his responsibility to gently encourage her to continue her life without him. Therefore, he forced himself to only say what was expected and proper while his eyes pled with her for understanding and forgiveness.

The final words to Mr. Darcy before riding away, were spoken by her mother, as she profusely thanked the gentlemen for conveying their sick and probably contagious cousin back to Rosings with him.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy wearily climbed the steps to his London home. His short detour into Kent was exhausting and contentious. Lady Catherine was initially pleased with his impromptu visit until she noticed her Parson being carried in behind her nephew. When asked the meaning of his presence with the invalid, Darcy related the attempted kidnapping of a gentleman's daughter and accounted for the injuries sustained by the assailant in the most concise language possible. Darcy ended his narrative by calling for his Aunt to commit her Parson to a secure mental hospital.

Lady Catherine was indignant that she should have to trouble herself to undergo so troublesome an ordeal especially since she saw no proof that would warrant such actions. All she had was his story and a battered but unconscious clergyman. It was not until the physician was called to inspect his injuries and Collin's housekeeper to help nurse him that Darcy was able to compel others to testify witnessing acts of or resulting injuries from the Parson's violent and oppressive past behavior within her domain.

Lady Catherine stubbornly held onto her disbelief until Collins returned to consciousness mumbling about Jezebels and punishments while the blanket covering his nether regions tented and bounced in an erratic and repulsive manner. At the forceful call to alertness by his revered Patroness, Collins admitted to committing the testified acts but justified that he had only done so under the explicit will of God and her Ladyship.

This, along with Darcy's hints that Lady Catherine may be held liable for at least a portion of his offences, convinced her to commit her complying servant, after he was sufficiently healed for further travel, to the Bethlem Royal Hospital, more commonly referred to as Bedlam.

It had been an exhausting few days but with the holidays approaching and Family coming in, he knew he had to gear himself up to resume his old life. He couldn't help feeling that he had been gifted with a brief glance at a glorious sun before dark clouds passed over it, and all he had to look forward to was continued bleakness.

***************************End of Part I********************************


	29. Chapter 29

**Profligate and Proclivities: Part II**

Chapter 28

Elizabeth rode the stallion at a steady trot around the frost-covered fields. With her injury, the shorter daylight hours, and the weather, it had been weeks since she had ridden out. In fact, the last time she was on a horse, she had her first deep discussion with a man not her father, her first kiss, and her first kidnapping. She glanced back to make sure Daniels was still within sight. He at least, was still in her life. Though she would gladly not see Mr. Collins ever again, she missed Mr. Darcy more than she could admit to herself or anyone else. She still couldn't believe he was gone, especially after all that they had shared over their last weeks together.

Thinking back to the beginning, she remembered how stunned she was when she first laid eyes on him. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had such a dark intensity about him, an energy that seemed to leap from him to her, made evident when their hands touched that first time at Lucas Lodge. If only he hadn't proved to be so rude and insulting during those first weeks when he avoided her company, even walking away when she tried to join in his discussions. She was quite on her way to thinking he was the proudest, most disdainful man on earth until her stay at Netherfield and seeing his scarred back. She wished she would've told him that she knew of those scars and asked him to explain how he had gotten them. It did succeed in making her act nicer to him, which in turn caused him to open up some.

Everything started to escalate after the dog incident. He was so angry at that time but he also protected her from scandal and the way he carried her to Netherfield still made her body tingle with excitement and radiate with warmth. Afterwards, he offered friendship, which both disappointed and gratified her. She wanted so much more but at least it was a turn in the right direction even though he overstepped his bounds by colluding with her Papa about the restrictions; not that she couldn't admit they were for her own good, especially in light of Mr. Collins' arrival. Mr. Darcy certainly took her 'disagreement' with his high-handedness well. She smiled thinking about the look on his face when she struck out at him with her stick.

Then she remembered the thrill of racing around the field with him and his smile of acceptance, followed by that peaceful moment on top of Oakham Mount watching the sunrise. Her brief contact with Mr. Wickham served to throw a bucket of cold reality on her growing infatuation with Mr. Darcy. It reminded her that he existed on a higher, more sophisticated sphere with a darker past than she could even imagine and what was her entire world, was only a short escape, a holiday of sorts, for him.

Netherfield ball brought out an enigmatic kaleidoscope of emotions in Mr. Darcy, that she still couldn't entirely process. First, he seemed befuddled then flirty, protective and angry, aloof then upset, gallant and reflective. Then came the waltz that rocked her whole being. She had never been the recipient of such controlled intensity and dominance. It awakened feelings of passion and arousal in her that she had never felt before. She was so nervous about meeting with him again on Oakham. She had felt honored to be given a glimpse of his past and of his life only to be devastated when told that he would soon be returning to it. Oh, but that kiss was everything she imagined a kiss to be. That he seemed to regret it almost as soon as it was over left her desolate.

That was what led her to flee without the protection of Daniels. That was what allowed Collins to intercept her. The tumult of her emotions didn't allow her to appreciate the dangers of her close contact with the madman. It happened all in a blur and now weeks later, she remembered more than anything, waking to the beauty of a half-clothed Mr. Darcy and then feeling safe in his arms as he encouraged her to talk it all out. He had focused on making sure she was well both physically and mentally, then he made sure that Collins was removed from her life. She had never felt so care for and embraced but it only served to make her feel so alone when he left after that brief and formal parting in Longbourn's parlour.

That first night in bed, she admitted to herself that she loved Fitzwilliam Darcy. Only he had seen all the facets of her and had not judged or ridiculed her. Only he had awakened her body to desires she never knew was in her. Only he had invoked such tender and protective feelings in her. She loved Fitzwilliam even though he could not love her. She wanted Fitzwilliam even though he left her.

That same night, she resolved that if she couldn't have him as a husband, she would take no other. She knew that he had promised to stand up with Mr. Bingley at his wedding to Jane, which was tentatively set for late March in the coming year. She had until then to make herself into what he needed in a wife. She recalled the enlightening conversation they had at Netherfield where Miss Bingley lauded the attributes of an accomplished woman. Mr. Darcy had not negated the validity of Miss Bingley's claims, even going so far as to adding an informed mind through extensive reading to the list.

Elizabeth in her naivety and optimism set herself to become as close to that ideal accomplished lady as possible for surely he would wish that for his future wife and mistress of his homes. Toward that goal, she proceeded to brush up on her languages, improved her skills at the pianoforte and the range of her voice. She also learned more about estate management from her Papa and even wrote to her Uncle Gardiner regarding some of his business practices. Anything Mr. Darcy of Pemberley may need in a wife, she was determined to provide it for him. Nothing in her short, sheltered idyllic life or her adventurous, optimistic spirit led her to believe that she couldn't have her true desire if she worked hard with good intentions and an open heart to be worthy of Mr. Darcy love and respect.

Yes, these last couple of weeks had been very busy, especially since one friend or another always seemed to be calling at Longbourn. At least the Gardiners were arriving in a couple of days to celebrate Christmas together. She looked forward to their added company during the many hours of visiting that her Mama insisted on her presence. Maybe she could even convince them and Papa to allow her to follow them back to London at the end of their visit. There was a lot from which she could benefit by exposing herself to the greater world. Elizabeth started back towards home. She had a full schedule today and she needed to get started.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy closed his eyes trying to get some rest while his coach raced through the countryside. He was glad that the Fitzwilliams had requested that he come to Matlock to celebrate Christmas, for London had lost all of its appeals of late. The drawback was having to escort his Stepmother to his Uncle's as they had been both invited for the Yuletide family celebrations and he could think of no good reason to deny her request that they ride north together. They may be sharing space but he certainly wasn't going to encourage conversation with her. Therefore, for the third day in a row, he tucked himself into a corner after declaring his intention to sleep as soon as the coach was again on its way.

The last two weeks in London were so lonely and painful. There were certainly enough pressing matters of business in Towne to keep him busy during the day but the evenings were full of vivid dreams and nightmares and the lack of sleep was starting to wear on him. Twice he had visited his favorite discreet house of pleasure and twice he left the establishment in disgust with himself. The girls may be working there for their own reasons, but the thoughts of securing their services for an hour or two to treat like a plaything or property to dominate and subjugate, was now abhorrent to him. He was so sexually frustrated that he felt like he could explode but he never left the private viewing area reserved for select clients to screen their choices. Instead, both times he fled the room after a single drink and a hefty tip. Darcy knew that he would never go back again.

As much as he wanted to find relief for his physical discomfort, he found that he desired to explore the sensual pleasures of the flesh with one woman only. Elizabeth was the face he saw in his dreams; her unique eyes held that certain sparkle; it was only her dark, shining curls he wanted to plunge his hands into; it was only her sweet, special scent he wanted to breathe in; hers was the one body that encompassed the combination of taut, flat muscles coupled with soft, elegant curves that screamed both robust vitality and enduring strength.

The nights were when he re-lived his one kiss with his beautiful siren. His imagination would go on to combine the first touch of their hands, the weight and feel of her in his arms at Netherfield, the waltz, seeing her race, the sun's rays and moonlight off her skin, the riding together on horseback, and every other small incidents of contact, to project realistic and detailed lovemaking into his dreams until he invariably awoke with an aching, painful need.

Even on the road, he could imagine her luscious form bouncing with the rhythm of the coach. He imagined her riding a top him while her bare breasts happily danced to the horses' cadence. Darcy could feel himself getting more and more excited until he felt thin lips and greedy hands land on top of him.

"What the…" Darcy sat up straight while he threw the uninvited body off his frame. His Stepmother sat on the carriage floor with a lascivious smirk on her face and her legs splayed out in front of her. She slowly raised her skirts above her knees.

"Come Darcy, I can see that you are as virile as ever. You never could keep your body from reacting to your thoughts. I've been watching your magnificent manhood grow to spectacular proportions and I assure you I know exactly what to do with it. Let me take care of your needs for you," Sophia purred as she slowly stroked her white thighs, pulling her skirt up even further.

Darcy turned away in disgust as his lower appendage quickly lost all its strength. "Get off the floor and stop making such a fool of yourself. If I refused your disgusting offer when I was but fifteen and you were still in your prime, I am hardly likely to take you up on it now after years of decadence and indolence. You never held any appeal to me and I know not what my Father ever saw in you."

Sophia Darcy rose from the floor and onto the opposite bench from her stepson with all the dignity she could muster. "Your Father saw what any other man looked for: a beautiful woman who would warm his bed at night and provide him bratty copies of himself. Too bad he could offer no warmth in return, treating me with all the kindness of a convenient chambermaid, with no consideration as to whether I received any pleasure during our coupling. He forced me to find comfort and satisfaction on my own. I only thought that as a fellow recipient of his coldness, you and I could find some solace in each other. You were clearly in need of someone but you rejected me with the same disdain as your Father. It was only right that I never revealed my barren condition to him. He deserved to go into his grave believing that his seed was inadequate and his only son hated and feared him."

"Is that why you and Wickham made up the litany of charges and offenses? I wouldn't sleep with my stepmother so you tried to turn my own Father against me and I him?"

"Your Father already hated you for bringing about the death of your Mother. He needed little encouragement to administer your regular beatings. I thought if I broke you down, I could help build you back up but you just took all the pain as your due and seemed to grow stronger from it," she admitted grudgingly.

"Indeed, your plan backfired. My Father always explained why I was being disciplined and even though I was wrongly accused, I could not but agree that the punishment fit the crime. My blame always lied with you and Wickham and not my Father. He, in turn, grew to respect me as I stoically took the rod, even as he began to suspect my innocence and your duplicity. I even treasured those times together because he never struck me in anger nor past my endurance. He also took the time to speak calmly to me, even sharing parts of his past with his own Father while driving home the reinforcements of my discipline, duties and responsibilities. You might have seen the welts but I chose to see that underneath his coldness, he still had some pride and love for me."

"You Darcys are a strange lot. I should have stayed away but your wealth and prestige were too great for me to pass up. Little did I know that both your Father and you would be so bleak and stingy to me. You swim in lard while I am left to scrounge after every bit and tuppence that I can get. You two are no better than my drunk, wife-beating first husband and mark my words, I will outlive you all but not before I get my share of the Darcy fortune."

Darcy met her defiant glare with one of his own. "I believe you tried and failed with Georgiana and I assure you that you will not get another chance. Both she and my Aunt now know that you are not the sainted victim that you made yourself out to be, but an unfit mother and role model. You have only been invited to Matlock because Lady Eleanor has a forgiving heart and still values you as a friend but even she would turn you out if she hears of your latest attempt at 'seducing' your own stepson."

"I have no fear of you, Darcy. You never betrayed me to your Father and you would not to your Aunt and Uncle. Besides, I still bear the Darcy name and you do not want that tarnished with reports of a falling out between the families. No, I am quite confident that you will keep my secrets and yours."

"Then you are far stupider than I thought. We will go through with this charade of familial celebrations then we will drop this pretense of you being any kind of mother to me or Georgiana. And if I hear of you even pushing Georgiana into accepting a dance, let alone arranging another marriage behind my back, I will take everything you hold of value away from you: the house, your income, your beaux, and even the Darcy name, until you're nothing but another used up whore begging in the street. Do I make myself clear?"

"Language darling," she tutted, unfazed by the vehemence of his words and his threats. "I know not how we got so off subject. It has been a long tedious journey and I noticed that you were in need of some physical relief. I only wanted to provide that for you. If you want to keep paying for your little mistresses when I offer my services for free than that is your loss. And though I did offer it, no one but you and I would believe it, for I would surely deny it to my dying breath," she said with a knowing smirk.

"As to the other matters, Georgiana is a dear daughter to me as far as society is concerned and it is my duty to see that she is happily married. It would be a tragedy if word of an intended elopement got out. Her reputation would be shattered when she is but a year or two of coming out. I would hate to see her chances of making a grand match ruined by her impulsive actions." She looked menacingly at her stepson before turning on a coy smile.

"As for my dear friend, the Countess and her husband the Earl, we have such a longstanding relationship and they understand that it was not my fault that my naïve daughter fell in love with a trusted member of the Pemberley household. My God, your Father trusted him so why was it a sin for me to also? Granted, she was a little young to make a rational decision but the youth are so headstrong these days. But again, how am I to blame for that? No, that Wickham turned out to be a blackguard was no fault of mine. Dear Eleanor believes me guilty of nothing more than relying too much on the judgment of my second husband. Besides, you stopped the affair before anything happened and now its all water under the bridge."

Finally, like yourself, I have a duty and a responsibility to see that both my 'children' are well married. For goodness sake, the upper ton already believes that I am their portal to the handsomest, wealthiest, but rather reclusive pair of siblings of this generation. Rightly, they charge me with the responsibility of guiding the two of you to the married state from a very selective and elite pool of available candidates and I intend to take that very seriously."

Darcy closed his eyes and tried to control his anger and frustration. She knew that any threat to Georgiana would ensure his cooperation. Even without his sister's future on the line, she was correct in believing his threats idle. He always bore her underhanded dealings and abhorrent actions in silence, just as he did Wickham's. His honor would not allow him to physically harm her or to make public her sins. He did have men watching her movements but other than overspending her income and taking on lovers, of which many in her circle were also guilty, she had done nothing to justify the confiscation of her properties or her deportation to Australia. And unlike Wickham, whose debts he had slowly bought up and amassed enough to warrant his removal to debtor's prison if he were to find the elusive gambler again, her credit, if she was forced to settle, could easily be satisfied by submitting some of the Darcy jewels that were legally bestowed to her during her marriage to his Father. No matter her provocations, he had to keep his temper in check and not blurt out threats he couldn't or wouldn't follow through on. Instead, he had to quietly protect his sister and any other loved ones from her hurtful influence.

The rest of the carriage ride was spent in silence as they made the final leg of their long journey to Matlock.

A/N: his stepmother is pretty scary, huh? I thought I'd introduce this villain I'd been hinting at in Part I, right at the start of this new section. Hope you all like. LR


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Elizabeth was practicing her new Italian aria when Mr. Goulding was announced into the room. Elizabeth rose and curtseyed. "Goggles, what brings you here again? Didn't I see you just yesterday at my Aunt Phillips'?"

"Yes," he said trying to think of yet another excuse to pay a call on his secret crush. "You had mentioned that you would be trying out that new aria today and I wanted to come and hear you play. You know that I have a weakness for Italian."

"I confess I did not but do come in. It's going dreadfully, I'm afraid. The song is quite beautiful and singing it is not a problem but my playing has much to be desired," she complained innocently to her friend.

"May I sit by you as you take it from the top? I am quite proficient at the instrument if I don't say so myself and would love to help."

"I'd be utterly grateful, Goggles! Do take a seat here while I muddle through this." She started from the top. Goulding was entranced by her singing but dutifully helped her with her fingering as she struggled through the difficult passages. Elizabeth was almost to the end when Hill announced the arrival of the Lucases. "Charlotte, Matts, _Mr. Lucas_, how kind of you to join us!"

"Sorry to keep dropping in on you like this, Lizzy. My brothers cannot seem to stay away from Longbourn, and they wouldn't let me get a thing done unless we visited with you first," Charlotte explained apologetically.

"I see that we didn't get here early enough," interjected John staring pointedly at Sam Goulding. "What brings you by so early Goggles?"

"Lizzy and I were working on her new aria if you must know," Goulding returned as he leaned towards Elizabeth. "I don't remember you telling me that you'd be here today, Johnboy. In fact, don't you have some chores you were going to do for your mother?"

"It was for Mrs. Bennet, actually. She wanted some greenery and mistletoe gathered for the holidays and I offered to do it for her. In fact, I wanted to ask _Miss Elizabeth_ and her siblings if they'd like to come out with me and mine," Lucas replied as his face got redder and his voice grew more challenging. As far as he was concerned, he had claimed first rights to Elizabeth with all his other male friends, and Goulding seemed to be encroaching on his territory. Now that the Bennets' dowries were common knowledge, many fellows were coming out of the woodwork and becoming way too friendly with **his** girl. He needed to make it official with her soon so the others knew to back off. For now, it was enough to chase Goulding away.

"Miss Elizabeth, I apologize for interrupting your time on the piano but I was wondering if you and your sisters would like to accompany us on our outing to gather holiday greenery? I've brought several cutting implements and a wagon and all you'd need do is point out what you'd like and I will do everything I can to get you your heart's desire," Lucas stated gallantly while staring meaningfully at Goulding.

Elizabeth tried hard to keep from laughing at his words, especially as she saw both Charlotte and Matts giggling behind their hands. She cleared her throat as she rose from behind the piano. "That was very generous of you to offer to help Mama, Mr. Lucas. Goggles, I hope you will join us. I shall gather my sisters if you all will wait here. Let us refresh ourselves with tea before we go out, shall we? Then we will make short work of our task with our large merry party." With that Elizabeth bobbed a curtsey and left to ask Daniels for provisions before going in search for the rest of the girls.

Neither of the gentlemen were left happy but both determined to woo their girl despite the presence of the other.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Eleanor Fitzwilliam rose as the newcomers were announced. She greeted her friend Sophia kindly while Darcy gave his sister a joyful hug. It was good to see her nephew again. Georgiana was missing him very much and she too wanted to spend time with the man she had always considered her third son. "Darcy," she greeted as she grabbed both his hands while reaching up to place a careful kiss onto his cheek. "How are you my dear? I hope the winter travel was not too harsh?"

"No, Aunt, it was uneventful and we made good time," he stated as he returned her kiss before straightening to his full height. He continued on to greet the rest of the room, his Uncle Henry, and their first son, Robert, and his wife, Courtney. "Where is Richard, Uncle? I thought he was to be given leave also."

"Oh, he went riding. We had not expected you until later this afternoon and he wanted to get his exercise in before the weather turned too cold."

"I would not mind a good stretch of my legs, myself, but I will settle for washing some of this travel grime from my person. Please excuse me while I freshen up. I shall return directly."

"Exactly what I was going to say, son," chirped Sophia as she made to latch herself onto his arm. "Eleanor, I am still in my usual rooms in the family wing, am I not?"

"Yes, of course. You both are in your usual rooms and all have been made ready. I had them start the water boiling as soon as we had word that you had entered the grounds. Do go up and we will await you here for tea," Eleanor stated graciously though she did not miss seeing her nephew stiffen at his stepmother's touch or his countenance darken. She sighed as they left the room. If anyone needed more happiness in their lives, it was those two. Darcy was as dear to her as any one of her sons and to see him burdened with so much tragedy and responsibilities was almost too much to bear.

Sophia, too, had more than her fair share of hardships. She and Eleanor had been best friends from their school days. Eleanor's father was titled with a small but wealthy barony while Sophia was the only child of old but moderate landowners, whose estate was entailed to her first cousin. During their debut season together, both fell in love with different, yet distinguished men: she to the debonair Henry Fitzwilliam, Viscount Gladney, the first son of the Earl of Matlock, and Sophia to the tall and handsome, George Darcy. Viscount Gladney and Mr. Darcy were great friends and the girls thought it would be terribly romantic if the men should fall in love with the two girlfriends. And while Eleanor was able to win the regard of her heart's desire, George had already set his sights on Henry's little sister, Anne. Eleanor wanted to remain loyal to her friend but as she was constantly thrown in the company of George and Anne, she found herself loving her new future sister-in-law and thought the two very well matched. The two couples were married at the end of the first season in a double ceremony at Matlock. Throughout it all, Sophia remained her friend, hiding her own disappointment while encouraging Eleanor to express her joys freely. She even performed the duties of maid of honor at the wedding and was the first to wish her happiness.

Eleanor could never forget her friend's support and loyalty and was happy for her when during the next season, Sophia fell in love with the dashing sea captain, Reginald Younge. He had returned to England, flush from his winnings at the capture of renegade pirates in the Caribbean Sea and looking to settle down on land. He combined his booty with Sophia's substantial dowry to purchase a seaside estate in Cheshire and a respectable house in Towne. Little did she know how inept the lifelong naval man was at running an estate and how he took out his failures on his younger wife. It was not until Sophia appeared half-dead on her doorstep begging for refuge at Gladney, the Fitzwilliam's estate at that time, that she was made aware of her friend's decade long suffering.

A long convalescence followed where they spent many quiet moments together and Eleanor learned the full story. Sophia admitted that she has happy in those first few years of marriage. Captain Younge was strict and controlling to be sure but he was used to a disciplined life and his orders being followed to the letter and as he was already in his forties, she thought it would just take some time to soften his ways. But as he found civilian life unexciting and land management tedious, he took to drink as his way of escape. A fall from his horse five years into their marriage introduced opium into his life and he became in turns violently aggressive or apathetically lethargic. Sophia had done her best to run the estate while maintaining a front of tranquil domesticity but she had long come to fear her husband.

He became obsessed with the continuity of his family line but Sophia couldn't maintain her pregnancies with the stress of the regular abuse she endured during his excited state. With each failed pregnancy, her husband became crueler, blaming her for denying him an heir due to her inadequacies as a woman and wife. During this last pregnancy, she had managed to reach her third trimester when she went into premature labor and eventually birthed a stillborn. The midwife had not been gone an hour before her husband threw her from the bed and beat her senseless. When she came out of her fevered delirium, she found that her husband was in one of his stupors and she endured hours in a bumpy carriage with an aching, battered body to make her escape.

It was almost two months after her arrival that they even received a letter from Sophia's home and it came from their housekeeper who informed her that the Captain had been found drowned by the sea after he 'accidently' fell off the cliff with his horse. Sophia became a widow before she reached her thirtieth year but her married years had aged her decades more although that sad result was only evident in her eyes and her barren state. Sophia returned to Cheshire to take on her position as both mistress and master of the estate. Eleanor still corresponded with her friend but with the raising of her own two active boys and the death of the old earl, her life was increasingly busy as she took on the role of the Countess of Matlock.

It wasn't until Anne Darcy passed away that Sophia returned to Towne and engaged in society once again. Eleanor noticed right away that she wasn't the same caring friend of old but a calculating, ambitious socialite with a hard edge. The change made their relationship uncomfortable but when she came to Eleanor soliciting a re-introduction to the new widower, George Darcy, she couldn't deny her long-time friend. Sophia begged her not to reveal that she was barren and she kept her promise and soon the continual meeting of Sophia and Mr. Darcy led to a betrothal. She hoped that her friend's second chance at her first love would bring her the happiness she was denied in her first marriage.

Her former brother-in-law was always cold and proper but Anne had been happy and well cared for in their marriage and she knew that he would never yield to excessive drink or violent emotions no matter how he suffered. And he did suffer the loss of his Anne. Eleanor thought that they could hopefully help each other to heal. Sophia returned to being the sweet, caring friend of old. It was not until George Darcy died and she bemoaned the terms of the will and not the loss of her husband of seven years that Eleanor realized that their marriage was not a happy one. But at least Sophia got to help raise the children she always longed for and would always have the protection of the Darcy name. Her friend had recently made a mistake in misjudging Wickham but Georgiana was returning to her old self and Darcy would eventually forgive his Stepmother and show her the same love and kindness that the sweet, considerate man bestowed on his Aunt.

Eleanor vowed to make this holiday season as festive as possible and help to heal the breach in the Darcy Family.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"I **absolutely** will not accept a no from you Eliza!" yelled John Lucas in red-faced determination. It was Christmas Eve day and he had brought over an assortment of ribbons for all the Bennet ladies, knowing that his Elizabeth would correctly assume they were for her. He had finally trapped her under the mistletoe and had managed a chaste kiss on her cheeks in the middle of the crowded parlour before loudly requesting a private audience with her to Mrs. Bennet's gleeful approval. He had just asked for her hand in marriage in full view of the residents inside and Elizabeth had stubbornly refused him.

"Mr. Lucas," Elizabeth stated calmly, "I am sensible of the honor of your proposal and I am sorry to give you pain but I have done everything in my power to convey that your romantic attentions were neither solicited nor desired. Obviously, you have disregarded my feelings in order to satisfy yours. It just goes to show how unsuited we are to each other's happiness and how you do not know me at all."

"Not know you? Eliza, we have known each other practically our whole lives. We played together as children, and I have watched you grow into a beautiful, accomplished woman. We come from the same background, I know we would be good together."

"But when did you know we would be good together, Johnboy? Before, you left for university? Because I remember you taunting, teasing and ordering me around like a little sister? Or when you returned home? No, you treated me the same way up until the very day that you found out about my dowry. I do not want a man whose decision for a life's partner hinges on a few thousand pounds."

"I admit to being practical, Eliza. We are not so well off that those considerations do not make a difference in our lives but please say not that I do not care for you nor know you. I do. Eliza, please."

"No, John. You know very little of me. Do you know what subjects I favor when in my Papa's library? What about the news and current events that interest me? How I like to spend my time when not inside the house? What my dreams and hopes are? You have never once asked or tried to find out any of these things. Instead, you have taken for granted that you could have me or any girl in the neighborhood that you wanted. I know that you have little of interest other than your hunts and socializing. You do not even take an active role in learning your duties to your father's estate. I stand by my decision, sir, I must refuse you."

Lucas felt humiliated that he could not answer any of her queries about herself and that she had summarized him so succinctly. He just knew that she excited him and her money would be useful. He also didn't want any of the other boys to win her. He grew angry and desperate and when she turned to return to the house, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced a kiss on her lips.

She instantly drew back bringing both her hands up between their chests and flinging them outward with enough force to dislodge his hands from her body and before he could react he felt the heel of her hand punch his throat sending him backwards and onto the ground. As he laid stunned and fighting for air, both Mr. Bennet and Daniels came running out of the house from different exits. The two stood to block Elizabeth from his sight and towered down at him. Both faces held very intimidating glowers.

Mr. Bennet spoke in a calm but firm voice with a hint of amusement. "From my limited view in the library, I take it that you proposed marriage to my daughter, Mr. Lucas. Nod once if that's correct. Yes, and I could also tell that she refused you and an argument ensued. I can understand you trying to fight for what you want, young man. What I cannot you allow you to do is to physically press your advances on her. Not that she cannot defend herself as you found out; after all she did learn from the best," he stated proudly.

"Anyway," he continued, "I trust that you are more accepting of her second denial? Nod again, if this be true. Good. I believe you should not come around here so often in the future, Mr. Lucas. Also, it would be quite humiliating for you if the neighborhood should find out about this proposal so it would be wise to keep this afternoon's incident quiet. And I trust that no disparaging comments or remarks of Elizabeth or any of my family, will be originating from you? Put great conviction into that nod, Mr. Lucas, or else I may not be inclined to forgive this transgression so easily sir. Good, then we are in agreement. I'm sure if you could speak you would be apologizing to Miss Elizabeth and to myself at this time. You may do so in a future letter addressed to me." Mr. Bennet paused while his gaze conveyed a cold intensity. "Fine, I'm glad we had this conversation. Happy Christmas to you and yours, Mr. Lucas. Please give our regards to your Family. I'm sure we will see you all tomorrow at church."

Then turning to Elizabeth who looked to be both embarrassed and amused by her Papa's reaction, he said genially, "come my love, let us return to the house. There is much to celebrate this year and we should get started." With that, he guided his daughter into the manor while Daniels continued to glower at the man on the ground and made no offer of assistance.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Mrs. Bennet was a happy woman. Not only was her eldest, dearest daughter set to marry the handsome, charming and rich new neighbor, but she found herself quite well off on her own. Her worries about being thrown out into the hedgerows were all but gone since she learned that her smart, caring husband had set aside a generous pension for her. Plus, he had started proceedings to finally break the entail from that odious cousin of his, now that Collins had proven himself insane and resided in Bedlam. And starting in the new year, a new governess was set to arrive at Longbourn to teach her youngest two the finer points of becoming accomplished ladies. She was grateful that Mr. Bennet had readily conceded to that need.

What was proving not as easy was persuading him to allow Lizzy and Mary to return with the Gardiners to Towne so that they could meet rich men of their own. She had been at first alarmed and upset to see Lizzy refuse John Lucas so vehemently. After all, a married daughter was always better than an unmarried one, but Mr. Bennet made it clear that he would not have granted his permission to Lucas anyway and the incident was never to be mentioned again. Then when Sam Goulding arrived later that same afternoon asking for a courtship but got the same refusal, it gave Mrs. Bennet confidence that her second was not as hopeless as she previously assumed but could indeed attract men to her.

After some thought, the failed suits suggested to her ambitious mind that the Bennet girls were made for better than these mediocre yodels homegrown in Meryton. It took the unforeseen entry of Mr. Bingley for Jane to finally find her match and as there were no other substantial properties for let in the neighborhood, there was very little chance of more such gentlemen of quality coming to town for her remaining daughters. Other than the innocent flirting between her youngest and those charming but poor officers, nothing came of the militia stationed outside of town for the winter. No, Elizabeth and Mary may be ready and able to find husbands but they would have to go to London to do it.

She tapped a brief knock on her oldest girls' door the morning of Boxing Day before walking in as they finished their ablutions. She was surprised anew at how womanly and curvaceous her second had become. Despite all evidence to the contrary, Lizzy had gracefully grown into her too-big, uneven features. Her sunburns and scars had faded and her creamy skin glowed with good health. Mrs. Bennet could never have imagined that her pencil thin, gangly little girl could have turned out so beautiful. It reinforced her recent conclusion that Lizzy, who had always been too smart for her own good, knew what she was doing when she turned away her two suitors. Maybe she finally realized her own worth and wanted to do her duty to her family by marrying a man who would raise her family's status like Jane did.

"Girls," Mrs. Bennet called cheerfully, "it is so good of you to offer to deliver all the gifts to the tenants this morning, with Daniels' help of course. You must dress in many layers as there is a strong northerly wind blowing."

"Yes, Mama," came their dutiful responses.

"Now Jane, this will be good practice for you as you will be performing this duty with your Mr. Bingley at Netherfield next year," preened Mrs. Bennet. "And you Lizzy, I know that you have been undertaking this task with your Papa to save me the trouble since Lydia was born so I know that you'll do it perfectly like you've always done."

Elizabeth looked at her mother in confusion. This was the closest thing to a compliment and thank you she could ever remember receiving from her. "Thank you, Mama but you know how much delight I take in giving back to our tenants."

"Yes, well enjoy it now because the way things are going, you won't be around to hand out the boxes next year."

"You are not referring to Mr. Lucas or Mr. Goulding, are you Mama?" she asked warily. "I thought that you did not blame me for turning them away."

"Heavens, child. Relax. That John turned out to be a big dolt trying to force you to accept with all of us watching from inside. If you hadn't rebuffed him the way you did, I would've clocked him a good left-right combo myself," Mrs. Bennet valiantly proclaimed.

"Mama!" cried Jane while Elizabeth giggled at her mother's startling words.

"And as for little Sammy, I always knew that he was _goggled_-eyed over you but he is too much a lamb to handle the likes of you. I never heard a more timid man sputter out a simple courtship request in front of a whole room more clumsily than I did that young lad. You were quite gentle in your denial but he still looked thoroughly defeated. No, you need a real man of strength and intelligence to rein you in. Too bad that Mr. Darcy left town. I always thought that he would've been perfect for you."

"Mama!" cried Elizabeth. She had never been so shocked at her mother's words. **Countless** improper and embarrassing statements had been uttered by Franny Bennet over the years but none have been so astonishingly **accurate **than her last few sentences.

"Do close your mouth dear. That is most unbecoming of a lady." Elizabeth did as she was told while Mrs. Bennet continued. "You know that your Uncle Edward and family are returning to London tomorrow in time for the New Year. I wonder if you and Mary would want to go with them? I need Jane at home to help with the wedding planning and of course, she couldn't leave with Mr. Bingley always visiting but I thought that this would be a fine time for you to take advantage of all that the big city could offer. Mariam told me that they had several obligations for dinners and other celebrations for Twelfth Night and New Year's coming up. I'm sure you can borrow some of your Aunt's gowns until you can purchase ones of your own. For heaven's sakes, Lizzy, what did I say about gaping mouths?" finished Mrs. Bennet, although she was quite pleased with the effects her words were having on her second daughter.

"Oh Mama!" Elizabeth cried as she clasped her mother in a joyful hug. "I would love nothing more! How did you know that it was my wish?"

"I just thought that you could benefit from being out in the greater world and if you happened to meet a rich, handsome, young man then all the better."

Elizabeth shook her head in resignation. She was still her matchmaking Mama after all. Elizabeth was just grateful that they seemed to be on the same page for once, at least about taking advantage of London's amusements and resources. "Has Papa agreed to this?"

"Not yet. And neither has Mary but if we both work on this, I have every confidence that they will concede to our plans," Mrs. Bennet stated confidently. "But in the meantime, let us get this Boxing Day underway so that you can come home and try your persuasion skills on those individuals in leisure."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"Hey little runt," Richard Fitzwilliam called out as he entered the library from the outdoors. A gust of wind followed him in and scattered the paperwork Darcy was working on. "I only got out of delivery duties by claiming the necessity of playing nursemaid to you. Mother and Father, Robert and Courtney will be busy with the tenant gifts for hours. Stop reading your incessant letters and let us see how your fencing has come along."

Darcy rose to his full height from his small table in annoyance. "It has been over a dozen years since that appellation held true. I wish you would stop calling me that."

"Once a runt, always a runt," Richard returned as he helped Darcy gather all the fallen paperwork. "Remember how you, Robert and I would go about the estate together? I'll never forget how fast your little legs had to work to keep up with us and I thought you'd never graduate from that tiny pony you had to ride because even the smallest horses were too tall for you. Oh, those were good times," he said with a laugh.

"I loved that pony. She was wicked fast for her size," reminisced Darcy with a smile. "We did have a lot of fun together. Even with that bastard Wickham."

"Yup, but I should've let him drown that one time he fell in that freezing lake after taunting you to jump in. I knew then that he had it out for you. That dock led to the deepest part of the water and he knew that your little body couldn't take the cold, not that his big fat carcass did any better."

"And I would've been devastated if something had happened to him then. He was my only playmate at Pemberley when you weren't around. Robert was a somewhat of a snob and a bully back then but you were always there for me Richard, through the good times and the bad. You coordinated all our adventures and silly pranks against Robert. You rescued Wickham from the lake. You were the one who got me to leave my bed after I lost Mother. It seems that you were always a leader and hero: great training for your current position in life, wouldn't you say Colonel?"

"Listen, if you are going to throw around accolades, half-pint," returned Richard, embarrassed, "then I have some for you. I've never met anyone braver than you, my friend. Even as a kid you were a spitfire, never letting your size stop you from doing what you wanted. Through all your hardships with the traumatic loss of your mother, your long recovery, the loneliness and isolation, you always upheld your responsibilities and did what you felt was right and just.

Even now, I may have the medals, but you are the unsung hero who has helped save hundreds of lives. Only you stepped up and sponsored the disbanded Catholic nun refugees and reincarnated the Holy Cross Hospital in London. You made sure the men wounded in my regiment all got the best care for their illnesses and injuries. Hell, you've probably retrained and employ half of them as we speak. You've lent your time, name and money to good causes even if it meant being associated with tradesmen and labor workers. Who knew you would grow into such a tall man with shoulders broad enough to carry the burdens of the whole world. You're a regular Atlas, my friend."

"Funny, Richard. You know I don't do any such thing. I just help where I can. Besides, I've profited from them as much as they have."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of this serious talk. Let's go see who really should be the reigning fencing champion of Cambridge. You know I won the title first though you held it longer but then, I did teach you everything you know."

"More like we had the same fencing master, braggert. Come on, I could use a little warm-up before I have to go up against Sanders later. Let me just check in on Georgie and then we can get to it."

"Woah Ho!" Richard cried as he clutched at his chest. "You wound me shortie."

"I have a good three inches on you, you know," called back Darcy as he headed for the music room.

"You may tower over most men now but luckily I stopped registering our respective heights when I hit fifteen years and was at that time, at least a foot taller than you. Therefore, you will always be my little runt cousin," Richard stubbornly stated before running to catch up with Darcy's long strides.

They came to the music room in time to hear Sophia imperiously dismissing Mrs. Annesley. Darcy was glad to see his sister's companion quietly stayed seated while Georgiana nervously looked on from behind her piano forte.

"Did you hear me, servant. Heed my orders or you'll be thrown out of here," Sophia yelled in rage.

"Mr. Darcy specifically requested that I not leave my charge, ma'am," Mrs. Annesley replied stoically.

Sophia raised her hand to strike the older woman when it was grabbed from behind. "I would not do that if I were you," came the deep threatening voice of Darcy. "Mrs. Annesley is the respected widow of Kympton's parson of thirty years and I will not see her come to any harm from the likes of you!" Then turning to Georgiana, he said, "Georgie, can you and Mrs. Annesley excuse us for a moment? Why don't you take in the peace of the conservatory while Richard and I have a little discussion with our _stepmother_."

Georgiana quickly but composedly met the older lady and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"How dare you humiliate me like that in front of a servant! I am Mrs. Darcy and mother to Georgiana and I will not have my orders ignored," she stated haughtily.

"You've never been a decent stepmother to Georgiana let alone a real mother, and luckily for me, I am the Darcy that is now in charge of this family and its **my** orders that will not be contradicted." Darcy paused to regain his control. "Now, I thought I made myself clear that you were not to even approach Georgiana without myself or Aunt Eleanor in the same room. I see that I will have to assign one of my men to shadow you at all times outside your room. If you so much look in her direction, I will have them remove you bodily from the room and place you in quarantine. I suggest you heed my warning this time or I'll have to explain to my Aunt and Uncle that you've suddenly contracted a case of the pox."

Their enraged battle of wills were broken by the laughter coming from the doorway. Richard had never liked the old bat and loved seeing her put into her place. "That's classic Darcy! but how about we say she has the french disease. Lord knows she has had enough young men going in and out of her place to warrant the diagnosis."

"Like you don't partake in numerous dalliances yourself," she sneered at Richard.

"Yes, but I am a young, single career soldier. People expect me to sow my wild oats with actresses and light skirts. You on the other hand, are growing rather long in the tooth and its rather sad and disgusting to think of you consorting with men half your age. Rumor has it that you have been plowed more times than the fertile belt…"

"Enough Richard," Darcy cut in. "I have no wish to discuss her proclivities or spend any more time with her. Come, let us make sure Georgiana's well occupied and then some time striking steel with you is exactly what I need right now." After another warning look at Sophia, Darcy firmly strode from the room.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"A toast to our last night together and a heartfelt thanks to the beautiful Countess of Matlock for hosting such a enjoyable Christmas for us all!" the Earl called out as the others joined him in the toast.

"Hear, hear! Mother, you did a great job keeping us miserable beings well-fed and well-entertained. It was just what I needed before reporting to my regiment."

"Yes Aunt, not only have you and Uncle kept Georgiana protected and happy for months, but you've provided me this brief respite from all my responsibilities. Thank you for delaying your trip into Towne so that my sister did not have to travel back and forth in the wintertime. I know that you have obligations in London after so long away and that you wanted me to attend your functions for the new year but I think it best to go home to Pemberly for awhile with just Georgiana."

Sophia had spent the last couple of days stewing in anger. She had long been banned from Pemberley but she was not about to lose her connection to the highest level of society. She put on her sweetest smile and simpered, "Oh, Eleanor, you have been my friend these thirty plus years and continue to honor me with your love and care today. Though I have enjoyed this holiday at your spacious estate, I cannot wait to return to the activities of London. Thank you for taking me back with you."

"Thank you all for your kind words but enough of this," she said in embarrassment of the praise and thanks. "Everyone, please sit down so we can get on with the enjoyment of this last meal together."

The dinner continued in the celebratory spirit with much hilarity brought on by the three Fitzwilliam men and regular contributions made by Darcy. Even Georgiana felt comfortable enough to play for them after dinner to end the night. The next morning, the Earl and Countess with their second son Richard and their friend Sophia left for London, while the Viscount and his wife returned to Gladney and the Darcy siblings went on to Pemberley.

As the carriage turned North for the twenty mile journey, Darcy felt a mild premonition that he should be going in the other direction but it was soon overpowered with his need to return to his childhood safe haven.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth too was starting her short trip south to London. She was only able to get her Papa's approval after she agreed not to go anywhere without the protection of her Uncle or Daniels, who was charged to make the trip with them, while also not leaving her sister's company. Mary, she was able to bribe with a promise to visit Les Sœurs de Sainte Croix, or the Sisters of Holy Cross as they now referred to themselves, as soon as their schedule permitted. With much help from her remaining sisters, she was able to make short work of packing and readying for the long visit to Towne. The only person outside of Longbourn she wished to farewell was Charlotte but since things were still uncomfortable with her brother, Elizabeth sent off a short note explaining her sudden trip with a promise to write faithfully from London.

Mr. Bennet provided the use of the family carriage since there were three additional travelers. The driver and carriage were scheduled to return in four day's time with the new governess and all her trunks. Elizabeth entered her ride after heartfelt hugs from her sisters, many warnings and cautions from her Papa and superfluous advice from Mama, and settled in for a pleasant journey with her Aunt and girl cousins while Mary rode with her Uncle and the boys. As the two coaches and the footman on horseback made their way out of the drive, Mr. Bennet said a quiet prayer for his daughters' safety in the sprawling, crowded city.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

The next few weeks passed in a whirlwind of activity for the two Bennet sisters. Not only were they treated to multiple visits to the dressmakers followed by shopping sprees to gather the fabrics and accouterments (with quick stops into the bookstores) but they were able to take in exhibits and museums found throughout London. They also enjoyed brisk walks through the many public parks and gardens followed by hot chocolate from Gunther's. Mr. Gardiner even allowed them to go to work with him one day to tour his warehouse full of exotic goods and basic housewares. At Elizabeth's request, he even went over his accounts with her and taught her how to read financial statements and business prospectuses. She found it all fascinating but conceded that she needed many hours of study to fully understand such information.

Though the city had much to offer, Elizabeth was disappointed in the quality of people she was able to meet. She had been so eager to converse with her Uncle's fellow tradesmen and families that attended the dinners and balls that they were invited to. And while she had no difficulty finding dance partners or men willing to start conversations with her at the supper tables, the more she tried to talk to them about the serious issues or events topping the news, the more closed off and bewildered people became. She found that there were very few people, other than her Uncle and Aunt, able to conduct an informed and intelligent conversation and if they could, even less willing to do so with a mere girl from the country.

This was her first visit to London since she felt ready for marriage and she was glad she didn't have to find a husband from within these tradesmen as they did not provide any more in-depth or sophisticated discourse than those found at home. The startling difference of this group was their focus on the minutia of gleaning an extra penny for their businesses or making a contact that could provide the extra penny. This held true even for the women and as Elizabeth could provide neither, she was largely ignored after a few minutes of acquaintance. She tried not to be discouraged that she couldn't relate to them or practice her skills of discourse. She hoped that the gentry of London society could provide a wider variety of subjects with which to converse. After all, she wanted to prove to herself and Mr. Darcy that she could 'fit in' to his social set one day.

Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised to have enjoyed her first visit to the Sisters of Holy Cross with Mary and Mrs. Gardiner. She had vaguely remembered that the former Parisian-based convent operated a hospital. Mary had almost been obsessed with this Order ever since reading about their plight and of finding refugee status in England. To her, these nuns embodied a devotion to God in the face of persecution, and they chose to serve their fellow man through the study of medicines and surgical procedures. To be sure, the male surgeons performed most of the procedures but the treatment of illness and surgical aftercare were provided by the nuns themselves and they were able to provide advancements in the use of herbs as poultices and teas to fight disease and infections, as well as, proven sanitary practices that prevented the same.

She had never seen her sister so energized and happy than when they made their way across the city for their first morning at the hospital. The nuns were both welcoming and willing to share their knowledge and experiences with the strangers and when Mary asked if she could come again to help prepare the herbs and visit with the Sisters, they graciously agreed. Elizabeth too found that she liked the hard-working and humble nuns but when Daniels indicated that this was the medical facility that saved his leg and that housed other convalescing soldiers, she asked if she could take Daniels and visit with the patients. Once Mrs. Gardiner was assured that her nieces would not be exposed to areas of the hospital that may harm their maidenly sensibilities, she approved the girl's request to volunteer at the hospital several mornings a week. Mary would work in the backrooms preparing the medicines and Elizabeth would be limited to the rehab ward, entertaining or helping the transitional patients.

Elizabeth found great pleasure getting to know the soldiers recovering there. Many were missing legs, hands, fingers, arms, and even an eye and where they would have been totally justified in lying about their cots in self-pity and despair, they chose to face their disabilities with hope and humor. She did everything she could to encourage their good attitudes and efforts at physical therapy. This included many walks around the hospital courtyard, leading the men in song, reading letters from home and writing letters in response. Once she seeded and washed the apples she discovered in the Gardiner's pantry and brought the seeds to the hospital for a spitting contest. The nuns weren't too happy to find that their metal bowls were being used for target practice but the cheers brought about after a patient's projectile pinged the metal brought smiles to even the most stoic nun's faces. Afterwards, they had celebrated by eating the pies made from the unseeded apples.

It was in late January after a storm brought surprising warm temperatures that Elizabeth decided to entice the men with cricket practice in the park across the street. Not only would it encourage them to be out and about more than they were used to, but with the different sized bats she brought and some twine and other bindings, she thought they could come up with different ways the batters could use the equipment despite their handicaps.

It was amongst this loud, raucous crowd of cheering and good-natured ribbing that Colonel Fitzwilliam encountered the young woman with a very pleasing figure, bowling ball after ball and more often than not, hitting the wicket with some force. He had come to visit with some of his former men at the hospital when the noise attracted him to the scene. He had been told that one particular sergeant wasn't doing too well so he was surprised to see him enthusiastically swinging away at the ball with the bat tied securely to the stomp of his arm. Seeing his enjoyment, the Colonel decided to join the spirited crowd. After a hit that sent the ball flying, the batter recognized his Regiment Commander and stood at attention, while the others followed suit.

"Do not let me stop all the fun, lads, stand down," he called out as he clapped various men on the back in greeting. "What's with the cricket match, boys? I was expecting to see you poor saps all moaning about in bed," he joked with a smile.

"We were wanting to take advantage of this fine day and Miss Elizabeth not only had the same idea but had the forethought to bring her cousin's cricket stuff," the sergeant explained as he nodded in her direction.

Elizabeth noticed the handsome, fit man in the decorated Colonel's uniform right away. He was slightly taller than average with a mop of blond, curly hair, deep blue eyes that were somewhat famiiar, and a countenance that was both confident and filled with good humor. And based on the reception he was getting, she thought that he was not only well-known to the patients but well liked. She smiled at the newcomer in welcome as she made her way towards him. Richard saw the effervescent smiled directed at him and was mesmerized by her sparkling beauty. It took him a minute to recognize Daniels who appeared beside her.

"Daniels, what are you doing here? I thought you were employed with Darcy?"

"I was sir, but I had the privilege of working with Miss Elizabeth, and I asked to stay on in her household," Daniels stated proudly.

"Really?" the Colonel asked in surprise but finding an audience around him continued, "well then, will you do me the honour of introducing me to your new young miss?"

Daniels looked towards Elizabeth and seeing her enthusiastic nod, he said, "Colonel, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire. Miss Elizabeth, Colonel Fitzwilliam, my former Major and Mr. Darcy's cousin."

"Colonel, I am happy to make your acquaintance and that you are related to Mr. Darcy proves to me once again, that we live in a very small world. Mr. Darcy was very kind to me during his visit with his friend Mr. Bingley last autumn and I am overjoyed to meet any relations of his."

"Then you must not have met my Aunt Catherine yet," the Colonel returned with a wink, "enchanted, my lady," he finished with a gallant bow. "Now, what say you to us showing these blokes just how far a real batter can send the ball? I can hear the windows across the way breaking already."

Elizabeth quirked her brows in amused disbelief but the Colonel only laughed at his own boast. "I would be happy to aid you in showcasing your batting skills but allow me to help the Sergeant out of his equipment," she said as she quickly made to loosen the knots that held the bat to his shortened arm. "Colonel, you will find different sized bats over by the tree. Let me gather these balls and I will be ready in a minute."

The group of former soldiers were torn in their loyalties: half calling for the Colonel to show what the British Army was made of and the other encouraging Miss Elizabeth to slay the batsman.

"Are you ready Colonel?"

"Yes, just try and duck when the ball sails past you, young lady. I would not want to see you hurt."

"I will be sure to remember that, sir!" she shouted before she bowled her first that quickly hit the wicket with a thud.

The crowd cheered and jeered while the Colonel shouted back, "you must have been holding back with the Sergeant, I barely saw the ball."

"Not at all, Colonel, but in gratitude for your service to our country, I'd gladly slow it down for you. Would it help if I bowled with my left hand?" she called back with a contagious laugh.

"Oh, Ho! You do know Darcy. He taunts me the same way. Besides, I was just testing the weight and balance of this bat. I am ready now. Bring the heat My Lady Bowler!"

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"Brother, now that we are home and alone, can you tell me more of Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Georgiana asked tentatively. It had been weeks since they returned home. Georgiana more than anything wanted to ask about Miss Elizabeth but she was afraid to bring her up at Matlock and her brother had been so quiet and pensive since they arrived at Pemberley. She finally gathered enough courage to ask about her and she brought up the subject the next time they were alone.

"What would you like to know?" Darcy cautiously asked back.

"Well, after the letter describing that daring rescue of you, I never heard about her again. She sounds so brave. Can I meet her? Do you think that I could learn to use a sling like her? Is she not lovely? Was she the reason that you stayed so long in Hertfordshire? Do you like her?

"That's a lot of questions, little dove. Hmm," he said thoughtfully but as she started to look impatient, he continued, "yes, she is very brave and lovely. I don't know how she uses that sling so if you want to learn, it would have to be through her. I hope you do meet one day. I'm sorry I prevented you from coming to Towne but when our stepmother started making plans for both of us to socialize, I didn't want to give her another opportunity to use us that way. I stayed in Hertfordshire to help Mr. Bingley with his newly leased estate. And your last question is very impertinent and I will only say that Miss Bennet and I are _friends_."

"Oh my, do you know that your eyes light up when you speak of her?" she asked dreamily. "She sounds so wonderful and different from the other ladies of the Ton. Can you not explore the possibility of becoming more than mere friends? When do you plan on seeing her again?"

"But that's the thing, isn't it? She is so good and innocent and so very different from the ladies of the Ton. How would she survive in our world? Our society is exacting, unwelcoming, hypocritical and wholly intolerant of anyone different. How do I introduce her to such a life? Besides, I'm not good for her either. I attract trouble and danger. Miss Elizabeth would never have engaged a rabid dog if not for my rescue. Schemers like Wickham and our stepmother who want to get to me would use her like they tried with you. And our wealth attracts dangers and risks and she was raised in the bosom of a loving family and a sheltered community and has no natural fear of the outside world. No, I have to stay away!" Darcy almost shouted the last part as if to convince himself and he turned away in despair and left the room.

Georgiana felt tears fall as she witnessed her stoic brother's anguish. Not used to disagreeing with him, she still thought that Miss Elizabeth was strong and brave enough to handle their society and smart enough to avoid physical harm. She firmly believed that her 'friendship' would be good for both of the siblings. She rebelliously determined that she would try and introduce herself to her by letter and hoped that Miss Elizabeth would not be too offended.

Darcy rushed into his study and shut the door behind him. Georgiana was a little girl and did not know what she was asking of him or of Elizabeth. For the past few weeks, he had been berating himself for raising Elizabeth's expectations with that kiss (which he did) but deep down inside, he feared that if she was aware of all the risks, the stress, the insults and just the changes that she would have to bear and endure as the price to pay for standing by his side, it would prove too much for her and she would ultimately reject him.

Also, his time in the brothels reminded him that he chose women from that profession because he could command and restrict their movements so that they didn't see his scarred back or else if they did spy his mangled skin, he wouldn't have to witness their look of disgust. He knew that he couldn't control Elizabeth that way but didn't know if he could handle seeing that repulsion from her. No, it was better to disappoint her now so that she could go on to find happiness amongst her safe and whole friends in Meryton.

Darcy continued his line of thought while pacing the floor. Intellectually, he believed his reasoning for not pursuing Elizabeth was sound but emotionally and physically, he wanted her and no other.

Peering at his desk, he noticed that the post had been delivered and rifling through the stack, he spied a letter from Richard. Darcy opened it hoping for a distraction.

_22 January, 1812_

_Darcy House_

_Darcy,_

_Your last letter was so boring I literally fell asleep reading it (though, it may have been the excellent brandy I have been liberally consuming while residing in your London home). Your missives contain the same thing over and over: the weather's cold, Georgie's fine, and you're working non-stop. If the North has been too cold to enjoy your lovely estate, why don't you travel down? We have been enjoying unusual warmth for the season. In fact, I was visiting some of my convalescing soldiers at Holy Cross Hospital when I happened upon an impromptu cricket match with those very men, at the park across the way. It was led by one of two sisters who have taken to spending much time at the hospital. _

_Both are kind and caring and have contributed to the welfare of my men but the elder sister is beyond anything I can describe. They claim an acquaintance with you and I must say that you are a fool to pass up on the older one. She seems like an ideal match for you. In fact, I swear when she was insulting me, you were speaking in her voice. If you are not interested, I may have a go at her myself although she seems to be poor. _

_Oh, damnation! A soldier's life is not his own. Will write more later, _

_Richard_

Darcy flipped over the parchment hoping there was more. The last line was very hastily written with inkspots dotting the area, indicating that his cousin must have been interrupted and just wanted to get the note posted. He wondered what he could've meant by him 'passing up' on two nuns. He was familiar with most of the sisters at Holy Cross. Although all were devout and hard working, he could not think of any that would elicit such praise from his cousin. He tried to remember if Mother Superior had mentioned any new members joining the Order but he didn't recall any. He couldn't believe that Richard would pursue nuns. Of course they were poor; they gave up all their worldly goods when they joined, not to mention their vows of chastity. Darcy decided it must be Richard's idea of a joke and put the letter aside.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

"Fancy meeting you here again Colonel," greeted Elizabeth. She was there for her regular visit with the patients and as the weather had turned colder, she thought a rousing game of Spillikins may entertain the men while working on coordination and steadiness.

"Well Miss Elizabeth, I wanted to return sooner than the week absent but I had to attend a conference in my General's stead at the last minute and had just returned late yesterday. It was days of being locked up with stuffy generals arguing over the same tired things. Those fat cats were a royal pain in my arse…enal."

Elizabeth couldn't help giggling at his near slip but her time with the soldiers had gone a long way in acclimating her with their bawdy humour and expressive language. Instead of being offended, she appreciated that they had accepted her presence enough to speak freely in front of her. "That was quite a catch but you mustn't feel constricted to say what you will."

"On the contrary, I already feel the sharp rap of my Mother's fan on my head for speaking so in front of a lady. Please excuse me. I would not have you think I was raised as anything but a gentleman, my lady."

"A gentleman soldier, sir. My Father also spent a few years after university serving his country before inheriting our estate. He is prone to be a little more colorful and direct in his language than decorum allows and I have no objections to that."

"Well then, brace yourself for a whole rainbow of languages because if you don't mind, I would like to help you entertain these fine boys while I visit with them. And then, if you would permit, I would like to escort you and your sister back home. I know that you have Daniels and a coach with you but I would still like to see you safely back. Also, I happened to mention meeting you to my Mother and she told me to ask you over for tea."

"Me?" she asked, suddenly anxious. "How could she want to spend time with me when we have yet to be introduced?"

"Well, you and Miss Mary and even your Aunt, if it makes you more comfortable. She admires all that you are doing for these patients and she wanted to meet the ladies that spent the autumn often in the company of her nephew, Darcy."

"Oh," she said uncertainly. She did want to meet more of Mr. Darcy's relations and judging by the Colonel and his reference of her, his mother didn't sound anything like his aunt, Lady Catherine. Elizabeth just didn't want Darcy to think she was presumptuous in meeting with his family without him and without any real tie to him. She regretted the brief explanation of her relationship to Darcy that she gave to the Colonel at the end of their first meeting but she had to explain how Daniels came to be with them. Judging by the fact that the Colonel had no knowledge of her despite spending the holidays with his cousin, indicated that Mr. Darcy either didn't feel her important enough to mention or he had wanted to keep their relationship private.

"Please do not be nervous, Miss Elizabeth. It is just tea and she knows that you were only friends with Darcy. She just wants to thank you for your kindness to him and to these men in person. You need not worry about this meeting being construed as anything else."

Elizabeth felt her courage rising at the Colonel's reassuring smile. Regardless of how it came to be, the association between her and Darcy's relations had been made and she wanted to further it. She hoped that the Countess would like her and find her worthy. "Thank you Colonel for both the escort home and the invitation. I will have to confirm with my Aunt and Sister but I would be honored to attend your Mother at tea. Please tell her that at least I will be available at a day of her choosing."

"Excellent! Maybe, she will even allow me to stay for it. She usually does not allow me to handle her finer china with my ape-like fingers but if I tell her that I have been honing my fine motor skills on Spillikins, she just might make an exception," he joked as he made his way to join the game.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"Its glorious, Brother! It looks so pristine out here and peaceful too. Your idea of taking a sleigh ride was a good one."

"I'm pleased that you're enjoying it, little dove," Darcy replied. He had taken Richard's jibe to heart and had decided to spend more quality time with his sister and not neglect her by working so hard. During the last couple of days a storm raged so they could go no further than the library where he taught Georgiana how to play chess in front of a roaring fire. This day was bright and calm and so they had decided to take out the sleigh. "You are not too cold are you? There's an extra blanket beside me."

"No, but it would've been so nice if someone could have joined me back here. I wonder if Miss Elizabeth would have enjoyed this."

"Georgie!" said Darcy in exasperation as he halted the horses so he could face her. "Must you bring her up every time we are together? It almost makes me feel like I am not enough for you anymore."

Georgiana immediately rose from her seat and clutched his one arm that was thrown over the front part of the seat. "Oh Brother, you know I do not believe that. Please forgive me if I gave the impression that your company is lacking in any way. It's just that I do not have any girls near my age with whom I can talk and share things. You are wonderful but even if you were sitting back here with me I would not feel as comfortable snuggling under the blanket with you as I would a girlfriend or a sister. Mrs. Annesley and Aunt Eleanor are great but again, they are so much older than me. I just…well I thought…"

"My apologies my dear. I said it in a poor attempt at a jest. I know that you do not mean to convey that I am lacking, although I think I may have kept you in isolation too much, too long. Would you like me to invite the Langfords or the Bradleys over for tea or dinner? They have daughters your age, do they not? Or we can invite some of your friends from school to Pemberley for a visit," Darcy suggested helpfully.

"No, Emily Langford is seventeen and the last time I saw her, she spent her time glassy-eyed over you and when she deigned to speak to me at all, it was only to ask about your activities and preferences. The Bradley twins speak constantly but with one starting and the other finishing a sentence, I get so confused as to what to say and who to respond to. I feel quite unnecessary when it is the three of us. And as for school friends, there is no one with whom I have kept up a correspondence. They only just tolerated me because I was a mere niece of an earl and untitled," she finished quietly.

"The Darcys are one of the oldest and most distinguished families in England," Darcy returned in affront. "We have watched over these lands for almost three hundred years and in monetary terms, we outclass most of them by huge margins."

"Yes but Mother says that in our society, titles are what matters most. She said that Aunt Eleanor only got to marry Uncle Henry because she was a baron's daughter, whereas, she had to settle for being a captain's wife because she had no title. Even our Father only married her because she was second wife and he already had children with an earl's daughter."

"Please my dear, do not give credence to her words. I grant you that titles and connections are important but they are not the only considerations. Uncle Henry married Aunt Eleanor because they respected and cared for each other. Look how it holds true even after thirty plus years together. That is what I want for you, little dove. Someone who will cherish and protect you without regard to your dowry and your social standing."

"And that is what I want for you too, Brother!" she said triumphantly. "Do you think Miss Elizabeth cares about your wealth and social standing? Do you not think you can get by without hers? I know I have not met her yet but you have been in society for years now and no one has garnered your respect and care like she has. Please allow yourself to see where this could lead. Show her what society can be like and navigate it together. No one can protect her like you can."

Darcy was dumbstruck at his sister's words. Can the things he wanted for Georgiana be applied to himself as well? Did Elizabeth deserve to be given the choice of whether she'd want this life with him? Can he really pass up a chance for happiness due to his vanity in not wanting to show scars, or anything of himself that was less than perfect? And having laid everything out for her, would he be strong enough to accept her informed decision?

Darcy was the least confident of the answer to the last question. Then he just felt tired. Tired of hiding behind his walls of duty, discipline and responsibilities. Tired of being alone. Tired of being afraid. He took up the reins again the started the sleigh towards the manor. Maybe it was time to face things.

"Georgie," Darcy called back, "what say you to a trip to Hertfordshire? There is a lady there that I would like to introduce you to." He heard her squeal in approval as the sleigh glided over the pristine snow.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Tuesday mornings were set aside for Mrs. Gardiner to receive callers and both the sisters tried to keep their Aunt company. This morning, the well appointed parlour was filled with a textile wholesaler's wife and her nineteen year-old daughter, and a dowager countess with her youngest son.

Under the guise of a social call, Mrs. Miller was there in the hopes of advocating for a deal her husband was currently negotiating with Mr. Gardiner. Lady Margaret Larabee, the dowager Countesss of Sutherland met the charming and resourceful Mrs. Gardiner through their charitable works with the poor and when Mariam mentioned that her nieces were visiting, she wanted to meet the young lady of whom, she had so highly praised.

Elizabeth marveled at how unfazed her Aunt was in introducing the disparate groups with each other. Mrs. Gardiner quickly recognized that the two younger ladies had much in common and sent Mary and Miss Miller off to the music room while setting Elizabeth up with the Dowager and son, so that the merchant's wife could have her say in relative discretion.

Elizabeth was enjoying her discussion with the keen older lady about the attractions found in London while also trying to glean information about the subjects her studious son was studying at university.

It was unto this scene that Colonel Fitzwilliam was announced.

"Colonel," greeted Mrs. Gardiner with a welcoming smile. "how kind of you to call on us. Allow me to introduce Mrs. Donald Miller and I believe you know the Lady Sutherland and Mr. Larabee."

The Colonel bowed to both Mrs. Gardiner and her friend imparting a few pleasantries before making his way over to the second group. "Ah, Miss Bennet, it has been too long," he said with a wink as he bowed over her hand in greeting. "Lady Margaret, a pleasure to see you here. Larabee, are you done with your studies yet?"

"No Colonel," the younger man answered politely, "I start my last term in a week."

"And what an exciting term it will be, Mr. Larabee," Elizabeth exclaimed encouragingly. "I envy you your coursework. I know that you will go on to study law but it cannot be as interesting as debating philosophies and learning about the latest in steam powered technologies and other scientific developments."

"I would not know," interjected the Colonel laughingly. "I can only remember the bits from when Darcy would nudge me awake and even then, he had to explain it to me." Then wanting to change the subject, he said, "did young Larabee here tell you that he was the youngest of seven boys? Why, they are practically a football team onto themselves. If the old Earl had not sadly passed away, Lady Margaret here, would have been sitting on a brood of a baker's dozen by now."

Elizabeth turned to the elderly woman in alarm, fearful that she would be angered, but the lady smiled as if it was an old standing joke, and returned, "Dickie, you little scamp, I told your mother that she needed to beat the impertinence right out of you, but she never did listen to me, the old softie. I did hear that she was finally back in Towne. I had better pay her a visit and inform her that the whippings may work yet and that she should give it a try."

"Now, now, lady dowager, you know she tried but her arms just got too tired. Best leave it be. Besides, I am a Colonel in His Majesty's Army and its downright unpatriotic to strike an officer," he finished smugly. Elizabeth couldn't help giggling at the interplay.

The dowager snorted in amusement before addressing the whole room. "Well, this has been quite a lovely visit. Mariam, thank you for having me. I think you owe me a tea at my house next. I will be sure to send a note. And you had better bring both of your delightful nieces." Then giving a stern look at the Colonel, she only nodded an amused, "Dickie."

While Mrs. Gardiner offered to walk the two out, the Colonel turned to Elizabeth and said "speaking of teas, my mother wanted to know if you were available for Friday afternoon or if it is more convenient, I can meet you at Holy Cross and we can go directly from there to my house for an early luncheon."

"Oh, but I would not be dressed fine enough to meet a Countess," she exclaimed, wanting to make a good impression.

"My mother is not so snobby that she cares more for your clothes than you. Just wear this lovely dress you are wearing now. I recall seeing you in a similar garb at the hospital and the old dowager took no offense to your dress and neither will my mother," he said reassuringly.

"I still do not understand why she, and you for that matter, have taken such an interest in me," she said self-consciously as she looked down. "I hope I did not give you the impression that there was more to my relationship with Mr. Darcy then the small friendship that we had started." Then she raised her eyes in alarm. "Mr. Darcy is not set to be there, is he?"

Seeing her agitation, he spoke quickly. "No, Miss Elizabeth. As far as I know, Darcy is still at Pemberley. As for my mother's interest in you, you may not be aware of this, but there are very few ladies in our circle that have the interest and the courage to venture across town to help the sick and injured on a regular basis. I might have mentioned your connection to Darcy in passing but I focused more on my admiration of your goodness and beauty, coupled with your intelligence and wit."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes as she colored at his praise. "Thank you for your kind words, sir, but I must tell you that while I have been greatly honored by your acquaintance and you have many favorable qualities I have come to admire and esteem, my heart is already engaged."

The Colonel was fairly sure he knew who her heart was 'engaged' to and though he couldn't help regretting that fact, he knew that she couldn't admire a better man than Darcy and that there was not a man more deserving of her. "Please, do not make yourself uneasy, Miss Elizabeth. I have enjoyed getting to know you also but being a second son, I am not free to choose where I like but must take into account other considerations. My habits of expense make me dependent, and there are not many in my rank of life who can afford to marry without some attention to money," he said in a self-deprecating manner.

Wanting to lift the mood and put him more at ease, she said in a lively tone, "and pray, what is the usual price of an earl's younger son? Unless the elder brother is very sickly, I suppose you would not ask above fifty thousand pounds."

He answered her in the same style and the subject was dropped as Mrs. Miller and her daughter took their leave. Afterwards, it was settled that as both Mary and Elizabeth would feel more comfortable if their Aunt were present when they met with the Countess, the three would come for tea at Matlock House on Friday afternoon.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Preparations for heading south were underway at Pemberley when Darcy received two letters of interest. The first came from his secretary, Carter, which after detailing the current status of his business interests in Towne, included a small note that Daniels informed him of his presence in London with Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary and that they were staying at their Uncle's house on Gracechurch Street. The second came from Richard, praising anew the merits of the two 'sisters' at Holy Cross and that his mother had invited the Miss Bennets for tea, which they accepted.

Darcy didn't know what to make of the letters. Clearly, the two sisters of Richard's first letter and the Bennets of the second were the same. He couldn't figure out why Elizabeth was in London and working at the hospital. Even more alarming was why his Aunt felt the need to make their acquaintance. He read again his cousin's letter focusing on the words about the elder Bennet sister, which could only refer to his Elizabeth, and grew alarmed to read the clear admiration Richard had for her. He knew how charming and gentlemanlike the highly decorated Colonel could be and hoped against hope that Elizabeth hadn't fallen for him as all the other ladies who had come in contact with him had. Damn Richard! Why couldn't he at least have referred to them by name in his first missive?

Darcy called for his sister and his valet. He had to get himself to London in a hurry.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth stood in awe of the huge mansion that constituted the Matlock's townhouse. "This must be as wide as Longbourn but so much taller!" she exclaimed timidly.

"Yes," replied Mrs. Gardiner, "but you must move aside if we are all to exit the carriage and discover the interior of the home." She had never seen her niece so nervous and tense. She thought that her normally care-free, courageous niece must like the Colonel very much to be this apprehensive about meeting his mother. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful in your new tea-dress and you are an accomplished gentlewoman, please do not let this meeting intimidate you so. I thought you wanted to meet her? Be easy my dear, and let your true self show through and I am confident all will be well."

"Thank you, Aunt. This is just so new to me. I guess that seeing the representation of such wealth and power threw me off for a minute. I am better now. If you and Mary are ready, let us meet the Countess and enjoy what promises to be a most delicious tea."

Eleanor awaited the arrival of her guests in the yellow parlor. She hoped that the more intimate space would put the three at ease. She couldn't remember the last time a tradesman's wife was received in her home but her son's description of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her association with Darcy, made her too curious to know the young woman and therefore, she was willing to accept their aunt as part of the bargain.

Eleanor had never known her nephew to befriend someone of the gentler sex. She had heard rumors of his mistresses but he was too principled to make such an offer to a gentleman's daughter. No, despite the fact that he had made no mention of her over this past Christmas, he must have some feelings for her if he had befriended her and gave her so much of his time. Elizabeth sounded like a unique and spirited young lady and she hoped that ambitions to greater wealth and connections weren't what drove her.

Her second son also seemed to be quite taken with her and she couldn't allow their continued involvement until she was able to evaluate the newcomer for herself and to observe the two of them together. Richard denied any romantic feelings for her but it had been a while since he had expressed so much admiration for another person. Both Richard and Darcy were kind-hearted, sensitive souls: one hid it behind a wall of joviality and wit, while the other underneath a proud, hardened shell. She didn't want either of them harmed by a calculating social-climber that was prevalent within the ton. No, she had to meet the girl that her instincts were telling her, would be a lasting presence in their lives.

She rose when Richard entered the room with a beautiful young lady in his arms. They were followed by an elegant, well-dressed woman in her mid-thirties with a much slighter and not quite as handsome girl beside her.

"Mother, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet, her aunt Mrs. Edward Gardiner and her sister, Mary Bennet. Ladies, my mother, Lady Eleanor Fitzwilliam, the Countess of Matlock."

The Countess nodded her acknowledgement to their very proper curtsies and invited them to sit. After a few minutes of pleasantries, she directed the conversation to Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, my son tells me that you have quite an unorthodox approach to rehabilitation. How did you come to volunteer your time at the hospital in the first place?"

"Well, I must give that credit to Mary," Elizabeth said as she smiled lovingly at her sister. "You see, she has always been the gentlest, most faithful one of us five sisters. She has a love of God and a love of healing that she shares with the Sisters of Holy Cross, a religious Order that came to England during France's upheaval. Her main reason for coming to London was to meet them and it was in recognition to Mary's devotion that Mother Superior allowed us to spend time at the hospital. In fact, if it was just me, the reverend Mother would have barred the doors weeks ago."

"I cannot believe that the hospital has so many volunteers that they would turn people away," the Countess said questioningly. She was surprised to hear Elizabeth laugh freely as she explained how after finding some spare apples in her aunt's pantry she thought that having a spitting contest with the patients would be a perfect activity that they could all join in despite their differing disabilities. Then she proceeded to re-enact the wordy set-down she received from the normally reserved senior nun in perfect imitation of a middle-aged woman's Parisian French.

Richard was clutching his middle as he guffawed in laughter. "If I close my eyes, I swear it was Mother Superior sitting there berating me. I certainly am no stranger to her set-downs."

"Well, I must concede her point. I am still finding stray seeds in the oddest places and Mary can tell you how unsanitary it is for the recovering soldiers."

"But what you did to boost their morale and bring the soldiers together far outweighed the drawbacks. Both Evans and Davies told me how fun that was and they are still talking about the apple pie. They also told me that you got as much hits as the other guys. That with your bowling skills that I experienced myself, I am very impressed with your range of talents, Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you Colonel, but please no more about me. Lady Matlock, how do you like being back in Towne? I understand you have been at your estate in Derbyshire?"

Relating to Elizabeth's embarrassment at being the object of praise, the Countess went on to compare the pleasures found in the country versus those in Towne, including the opportunities for charitable works and volunteering. They touched on their mutual acquaintance, Lady Margaret, the Dowager Countess of Sutherland and then a more general discussion opened up and everyone was able to contribute to the conversation. At the sound of the hallway clock, Eleanor realized the hour had flown by.

"I cannot tell you how much I have enjoyed getting to know you and partaking in such a lively and varied discussion. We must do this again soon. In fact, I wonder if you would be available to attend a small ball that I am hosting for those in Towne for this special session in the House of Lords. It will mostly be attended by stodgy old men as the majority of their families are still in the country so I would appreciate the company of you charming, well-informed ladies."

"Lady Matlock, we are honoured by your kind invitation but we would have to politely decline," answered Mrs. Gardiner. "We, of course, would gladly return for another tea at your Ladyship's leisure but for my husband and I to attend a ball attended by earls, even if it was just as chaperones would not be proper, I'm afraid," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh dear," conceded the countess. "I fear that I had such a good time that I entirely forgot about our class status. You must think me very silly. Please know that I have nothing against tradesmen, Mrs. Gardiner. If I were not so entrenched in the rigid establishment I married into, I would gladly live without it. Yes, I am aware of how easy it is for me to say from my position up top," she said wryly after seeing the raised brows from both her son and Miss Bennet.

They proceeded to laugh off the faux pas and the tea concluded after they determined that both had been invited to the dowager Lady Sutherland's for the next day. Elizabeth was impressed with the almost rebellious, socially liberal countess. She thought that the Colonel must get much of his open attitude from his mother. Eleanor liked the vivacious, expressive Miss Bennet very much. She was surprised that she didn't try to promote her relationship with Darcy or use it as an opportunity to learn more about him. The Countess didn't know what her relationship to Darcy was exactly but there seemed to be nothing romantic between her and Richard. All in all, she felt a kinship to the younger woman and wanted to see what she could make of the unpolished but appealing country girl if she took her under her wing.

After the party left, Eleanor wrote a note to her friend, Lady Margaret. She thought that between her and the dowager, they could find a way to get Elizabeth Bennet to her ball after all.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: So I had planned this super long chapter for the Matlock ball but I keep changing my mind about their interactions so to stay on my 'schedule' I just put up the first part, which is still pretty long. Hope you like.

Chapter 33: The Matlock Ball – Part I

"Darcy! You made it just in time," greeted Richard as he welcomed him back to his London home. "Georgie, my dear, you look frozen and tired. You should soak in a nice hot bath and rest up while your brother attends my Mother's ball tonight."

"Richard, I just got here. I am not inclined to go right back out," said Darcy.

"Oh, but you must. If Mother finds out that you were in Towne and didn't come to her ball, there'll be hell to pay. Excuse me, Georgie."

"None taken, Cousin. Brother, Richard is correct. You should not disappoint Aunt Eleanor. I would love nothing more than a quiet supper in my rooms to recover from the journey since I am not yet out but you have an obligation to support the Family whenever possible," she gently admonished.

Darcy sighed in resignation. "You are right, little dove. Let me clean up and I will join you Richard."

"No need to make yourself sick by rushing over. I have to go early to be a part of the receiving line but you should take a hot bath and a light supper to restore you from the trip before making your way to the ball. I'll tell Mother that you just got here so she won't be upset if you miss the greeting line but take care that you appear before the dancing and dinner."

"That gets me a little more than a hour?"

"Sounds about right. Tallyho, cousins!"

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth sat nervously while the other grand carriages slowly made its way to the brilliantly lit townhouse in the most prestigious neighborhood of London. She still couldn't believe that she was sitting in the Earl of Sutherland's coach waiting to attend a ball given for the Lords of the kingdom.

When Lady Margaret asked Elizabeth to accompany her in her youngest son's place, she wanted to refuse but the dowager was so persuasive that she eventually had to acquiesce, especially with the Countess Matlock adding her endorsement. She wished that at least Mary could attend the ball with her but she knew that the pomp and grandness of the event would be too much for her modest and quiet sister. Her aunt had no choice but to give her blessing after the Dowager promised that she would be under her, and therefore, the Earl's protection as her special guest.

Elizabeth had spent the entire afternoon at the Dowager's. She was grateful that the new ballgown that she had ordered when she first arrived in Towne was ready to wear. The cut of the dress was much more sophisticated and appealing than the gowns she'd worn at home, especially as they were made with the finest silks and velvets procured from her Uncle's connections in trade. She felt like a princess after being pampered at the Dowager's home where her ladyship's personal maid fixed up her hair in such a complicated but captivating style that Elizabeth looked foreign, even to her eyes. She did feel a little naked without her sling and pouch but she knew that she was well protected within the Lady Margaret's company, especially with Daniels escorting them. Instead, she nervously clutched at her simple garnet cross, her one adornment to the ballgown.

"Please don't be uneasy, my dear," said the Dowager. "Most of the earls will be busy hobnobbing and negotiating with each other. I'm sure that since the season has not yet started, there will only be a couple of dozen others attending the event."

"Too true, Miss Bennet," proclaimed Lord Sutherland. "I foresee a room full of married old men like myself trying to get their agenda's across at a more social setting. I'm just grateful that you were kind enough to agree to keep Mother company. She finds these affairs a bit tedious especially since my youngest brother had to return to Cambridge early."

"Thank you my Lord, but I am the grateful one. You are very gracious to allow me to join you this evening," said Elizabeth. Not having met the Earl of Matlock yet, Lady Margaret's firstborn was the first Earl of her acquaintance and he had been affable and kind to her since picking them both up at the Dowager's. His wife, on the other hand, took one look at her dress and lack of jewelry and dismissed her without even asking after her family or connections. As the Dowager and the current Countess actively ignored each other, Elizabeth felt a little more assured that she really was in a position to help the older Lady and keep her in good company and therefore, was correct in attending the night's event.

The coach finally came to a stop in front of the magnificent townhouse and handsomely liveried footmen came to help them alight. Elizabeth noted that their uniforms matched the one worn by Daniels that evening and she thought that things must have been coordinated beyond her awareness. But all else was forgotten as she entered the opened doors of the home. The decorations found at the Netherfield ball paled against the extravagant opulence of the Earl's townhouse. The hundreds of points of light coming from the candles were reflected a thousandfold against the multitude of gilded and silvered surfaces polished to perfection, and in the countless crystals that made up the chandeliers hanging throughout the home.

Judging by the long line to greet the hosts, this was attended by more than the Lords and the few family members who followed them to Towne for the special meeting. It seemed like the whole of society was there and out to make an appearance. Elizabeth openly stared at the beautifully dressed people around her. The ladies were fitted in gowns so intricate and detailed that she thought that one dress must have cost more than the quarter rents brought in at Longbourn. She wondered how they could even stand up under the weight of the gathered fabrics, especially in conjunction with the decadent precious stones adorning the ladies. She now knew why the younger Lady Sutherland was so dismissive of her. The women of the ton made sure that their worth were plainly shown on their persons in one glance.

As they patiently waited to make their way to greet the host family, Lady Margaret introduced Elizabeth to the couple in front of them, Lord and Lady Portland and their daughter Lady Rebecca Bentinck. Rebecca was eagerly anticipating her second season and was in Towne to get a jump on the shopping and dress fittings. She had light brown hair and a plain face but her ensemble highlighted what little figure she had and showed her to be the affluent debutante that she was. She was a friendly girl of Mary's age and Elizabeth tried to converse with her.

Grateful for a show of kindness, Lady Rebecca gushed about how grand the ball was and marveled at the people present. Elizabeth admitted to not knowing anyone but the hosts and the Larabees and Rebecca pointed out everyone as they greeted the Countess. Elizabeth was surprised to hear her not only name the individual but describe their title, properties, and income for the men and titles and dowries for the women.

"How do you know all this if you have only had one season out?" Elizabeth asked in wonder.

"Oh, we may be the 'upper ten thousand' but the _haut ton_ is a much smaller group. Last season I made the mistake of drawing the attention of the Viscount only to find out that his estate was near Scotland (so cold!) and was woefully in debt. Mother has been drilling me with members of the House of Lords and their families since I could remember but now we've added the estate information as well. She says it's the only way to know my targets and my competition."

Elizabeth shuddered at the single-minded intensity of her new acquaintance. At least her Mama didn't go about matchmaking in such a cold, calculating fashion. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her latest question. "I'm sorry Lady Rebecca, I was not attending."

"I said, what is _your_ dowry, Miss Bennet?" she asked in a louder voice.

Everyone within hearing turned to look at Elizabeth. She did not think the gentry asked about such things in public but judging by the expectant faces around her, an answer must be given. "Um, I think it's 7500 pounds."

"Oh," Rebecca said quietly before turning back to her parents.

"That's quite a respectable amount considering you are one of five daughters, Miss Bennet," the Dowager said kindly. "Most families only have one or two girls and the aggregate of the dowries would have gained you access to the finest titled families in England if you were the only Miss Bennet. Your parents must be quite resourceful and responsible to provide the 7500 for the each of you."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you," Elizabeth said gratefully.

Luckily, Rebecca and her parents were next to greet the Fitzwilliams then Elizabeth soon found herself presented to Lord and Lady Matlock. She greeted the Earl with a formal curtsey and a timid smile until he spoke in his booming voice, "aah, the nursing angel with the wicked bowling arm. I've heard much about you from my wife and son."

"Henry, a little more decorum here, if you will. She looks nervous enough as it is, without you announcing her so haphazardly to a room full of strangers," admonished Eleanor as she greeted the younger woman. "Welcome, my dear. I'm so glad you were able to attend tonight. You look lovely."

"Indeed you do, Miss Bennet," agreed the Colonel with a wide smile and approving eyes. "You just made my night! I was praying that you'd be here and have saved the second set for you if you would have me."

"Well, as I don't know anyone else except you and the Larabees, I would be honored to dance any set with you, Colonel," returned Elizabeth with an arched smiled as she curtseyed.

"Oh, I'm sure another of your acquaintance will be here tonight so you'll have to save a slot on your dance card, Miss Bennet. And just to warn you, Mother's 'little ball' has turned out to be a crush," he called out as Elizabeth followed the Dowager into the ballroom.

The Colonel's words held true. As their party entered the massive ballroom, they were assaulted with the sights and sounds of the throng milling about. Elizabeth stuck firmly with Lady Margaret as they made their way around the crowded room. She was surprised to note that although some of the ladies were quite beautiful and all were finely dressed, their skin were so very pale like it had never seen the sun and their form was so thin and soft that it gave the impression that anything beyond lifting a teacup might prove too much for them. Indeed, some of the women looked like they needed the brace of their gentlemen's arms to hold them up and the gentlemen looked most happy to provide the support. _Are these the type of ladies that appealed to the haut ton males to make them feel manly_? she thought curiously.

Mostly Elizabeth was introduced to the crowd as the Dowager's young friend and all that was required of her was a small curtsey but she soon attracted the attention of a foursome of young men that congregated in a prominent place by the refreshment table. They made their way over to Elizabeth's group as an aggregate but it was the brawny man with the jet black hair, brilliant green eyes and a rakish smirk that spoke.

"My Lord Sutherland, a pleasure to see you here tonight with your lovely wife and mother. Please introduce me to this ravishing young lady at your side."

"Move on, you young bucks! There's nothing for you here," interjected the Dowager with a shooing motion.

"Mother, please," The earl said patiently. "Devon, Villiers, Courtenay and Stanhope, may I present my Mother's young friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, from Hertfordshire. Miss Bennet, Lord Devon, and Viscounts Villiers, Courtenay, and Stanhope."

They descended on the overwhelmed Elizabeth as one, calling out their greetings and compliments as they tried to shoulder their way closest to her. As far as the young men were concerned, this newcomer was by far the juiciest and most succulent peach in the room. That she seemed to be fresh from the country and easy pickings, added to her allure. Lord Devon reached for her hand to kiss it, only to be swatted away by the diminutive guard in the form of the Dowager.

"You got your introduction now be off with you," she said as she continued to wave them away.

"My Lady, I will do anything you want of me but please allow me to ask Miss Bennet for the privilege of the first set. Are you free, Miss Bennet?" the confident earl asked.

"I am my Lord, but…"Elizabeth started hesitantly but she was cut off.

"Wonderful, I will collect you for the first set unless you mean to not dance tonight?" he said smugly. He knew that decorum dictated that the lady may not refuse a dance unless she intended to forgo dancing for the rest of the evening. He watched as she silently nodded her assent and the dowager looked on with a scowl. Satisfied, he walked off with his followers.

"Donnie, how could you introduce Elizabeth to those rakes. Now, she'll have to recognize their acquaintance," the Dowager admonished when they were out of earshot.

"How could I not, Mother? Devon is willing to support my position and viscounts' fathers are just as needed if I am to get my way."

"Its always about the vote with you, isn't it," the Dowager started but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Please do not be uneasy with the Earl, Lady Margaret. We are in a ballroom and introductions must be made. I'm sure they are just being friendly but if they have darker intentions, I know how to take care of myself. My Papa was in the Army and taught me self defense."

"In these waters child, more harm can come to you without anyone lifting a finger. You do not know how people can talk and stories can take a life of its own. Its much better not to even be associated with those troublemakers if your reputation is to remain intact."

The party met with a few other families before the musicians were heard tuning their instruments and Lord Devon came to claim the first dance.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy ran up the front stairs just as the music started. He knew he was running late but he had accidently fallen asleep in the tub and he had to rush through his preparations to ready for the ball. He hurried into the ballroom intending to greet his Aunt and make his apologies when he spied the grand countess dancing at the head of the line with Richard. He took a deep breath and relaxed. He gained a short reprieve before he had to make himself known to the general audience.

As his eyes slowly scanned down the line, recognizing the usual set of notables present, he came across the unmistakable sight of his Elizabeth dancing among them. At first, he couldn't believe that she was really there and not part of his overactive imagination. She was resplendent in a dark burgundy dress that hugged every inch of her magnificent figure. Her hair was done up in a more complicated style than he'd ever seen and he thought that maybe he was in error of his identity of her but he could not fail to recognize her light graceful movements and her captivating smile even if it seemed a bit forced at the moment.

He looked for her partner and saw the blackguard, Devon, and Darcy's first instinct was to whisk her away from him. The young earl was a classic case of having too much, too soon. The debonair but amoral man thought that anything he wanted was there for his taking and usually got it. Judging by his lascivious leer, he wanted Elizabeth and Darcy was not about to let that happen.

Darcy started in her direction when his Uncle appeared directly in his path.

"Darcy, I've been calling your name. Glad you finally made it! What a fine thing it was that you arrived in London in time for our ball," the Earl said jovially while patting him lightly on the shoulders.

"Dammit, what is Elizabeth Bennet doing here?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," he said uncertainly, taken aback by Darcy's abrupt manner of speech and dark countenance. "Isn't she a friend of yours? I know that's one of the reasons Eleanor wanted her to come tonight. Richard is certainly charmed by her."

Darcy pondered his Uncle's words. Did Elizabeth use his name as an entre into the upper echelon of society? Was she pursuing a relationship with Richard since he had been away? He looked back at Elizabeth who was speaking in earnest with the young, wealthy earl as she danced freely. All his insecurities came rushing back at him until he could believe that she had intentionally gone after him last autumn just like all the other women of the ton who only saw him for his wealth and position, and that with him gone she had decided to pursue bigger fish, maybe even a titled one.

The dance was ending and with a curt "excuse me Uncle," Darcy continued to head directly for Elizabeth as she was leaving the dance floor.

Elizabeth was glad the set was over. She recognized the look of interest in the important man's eyes and she patiently conveyed that she was only in London for a short duration to take in the sights and would soon be returning home in time to help with her sister's wedding. Lord Devon seemed to receive her words in stride but after the dance concluded, instead of leading her back to the Dowager, he took her in the opposite direction where his friends waited. She tried to resist but short of making a scene, she couldn't get away from his strong grip on her elbow.

Therefore Elizabeth experienced profound joy and relief when she saw Mr. Darcy heading to intercept them. He was dressed impeccably in his formalwear and she wanted to drink in the sight of him but his visage was darker than she'd ever seen it. She was about to greet him when Devon beat her to it.

"Darcy, when the devil did you get here? I didn't think you liked these sorts of events."

"Why should I not attend my Aunt and Uncle's ball, Devon. I happened to return to London in time to come here. One never knows what interesting creatures one can meet in a ballroom," Darcy said dryly in the most proper intonations of the uppermost society. "Speaking of which, aren't you going to introduce me to your partner?" he asked nonchalantly while holding the earl's gaze.

"Well, I know how you dislike socializing with the ladies as you usually dismiss them out of hand, so I would rather not take the trouble," the earl said stubbornly. Darcy had spoiled his fun in the past and he wanted to have a taste of this tempting chit before she returned to the country. "It was good seeing you Darcy." Devon made to step around him but Darcy again put himself in his way.

"As a matter of fact," Darcy countered coldly, "I thought I would enjoy shaking out my tired muscles by engaging in a dance and your lovely partner seems to excel in it so if you wouldn't mind sharing Devon, introduce us like a good lad."

"I think not," Devon said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Why don't you ask your Aunt or Stepmother to find a partner for you. They seem to excel at displaying girls for your perusal."

Elizabeth couldn't understand why Darcy didn't even glance at her direction or why he was pretending not to know her but she was growing alarmed at their looks and words. She had never been treated like a plaything or a tasty bone to be fought over yet she had the distinct feeling that this was the case now. Just then, she saw the three viscounts of earlier surround Darcy menacingly. She was about to warn Darcy, when Colonel Fitzwilliam joined their party.

"Miss Bennet," he cut in cheerfully, "I believe that this is our dance. I beg your pardon for not coming for you sooner, my lady. Shall we?" he said as he held out his arm to her and looked straight at Devon until he released hers.

Elizabeth shakily took his arm as they took a few steps toward the dancing area. She felt him pause and call back, "Darcy, Mother has been waiting to greet you. Do go say hello, won't you? She was about to walk over here when I offered to come in her stead." Elizabeth dared a glance over her shoulders to see the men going their separate ways and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you Colonel for diffusing the situation. I don't know why Mr. Darcy was pretending not to know me and why they were both speaking so harshly but I was beginning to fear that they would engage in fisticuffs."

"That's because those two have a long history starting from their Cambridge days. If Devon were to find out that Darcy had a prior relationship with you, his vindictive streak would make sure your innocent acquaintance was turned into something ugly and spread to everyone within earshot. I believe Darcy was trying to protect your reputation by not claiming your friendship."

"Oh my," Elizabeth grimaced in chagrin, "have I created problems for Mr. Darcy by being here?"

"Like I said, Miss Bennet, those two have a long history. I wouldn't worry about it although you would do well to give my cousin a wide berth until he calms down. Come, let us enjoy our dance in the meantime."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Sorry it was a crazy morning and I wasn't able to get this last chapter updated this morning. It's a doozy and I even thought of splitting it again but I thought y'all would mutiny. I've caught up with all I'd written during my short 'hiatus.' There is absolutely no way I'll get a new chapter up by Sunday so read slowly :)

Chapter 34: Matlock Ball – Part 2

Sophia Darcy spied her stepson as he approached Eleanor and the wheels of her mind started spinning. She looked around the room to see which of the families with a daughter to sell were currently present. There were people who wanted a connection to the Darcy name and fortune, and were willing to 'redirect' a generous portion of their daughters' dowry to Sophia in return for her help in securing him. She had half a dozen families to whom she was on 'retainer;' the chances were slim that any one would actually get their prize so she had to spread the risk and milk it for all its worth. In the meantime she was enjoying the little gifts of jewelry and silks passed on to her as a token of their gratitude. This was the first opportunity in a long while where she and him were at the same social function and she was going to make the most of it.

There were only two here tonight: Lady Emily Dillion, the Earl of Rocommon's youngest and Lady Rebecca Bentinck, Portland's only daughter. Both had sizable dowries and eager parents who would stop at little to make a match.

Lady Emily was almost on the shelf at five and twenty but she was intelligent and accomplished. She was also pencil thin with bad skin. Sophia had recommended that she eat healthier and exercise more before returning to Towne but it didn't seem to have made a difference. Sophia had also charged Emily to study the papers and memorize commentaries from prominent figures so that she could competently engage Darcy in a discussion of current topics even if she had to take the opposing view of wherever Darcy stood. She knew that her stepson was bored with all the simpering women who agreed with everything he said, and she thought that she could as least peak his intellectual interest.

Lady Rebecca, on the other hand, had so much rote memorization of the peerage in her head that she had no room for anything else. She was young and pretty enough in a non-descript, average type of way but she was also bold. Sophia thought she would do better to take a more direct approach. Sophia had always wondered what would happen if someone should deliberately touch his sensitive back. She thought that he would either react harshly by yelling at her, whereby he would eventually feel bad and apologize, or taken with enough surprise, he might even physically propel her from his body and they could claim some kind of assault or compromise. Any reaction was better than none.

She moved toward the first family to spur them into action while preparing a plan for the second girl.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy moved away from his Aunt after greeting her. She had too many well-wishers engaging her to bring up Elizabeth's presence at the ball. He looked back at the dance floor to see both her and his cousin looking like they were having a grand time while he was full of questions and doubts. Was there something going on between the two of them? And how did she feel about Devon? Darcy could see that her bright smile and lively dancing were attracting the notice of other men as well. In his pride, he had imagined that Elizabeth was quietly waiting for him at home to make her an offer of marriage and once he'd made _his_ decision, the most he'd have to fight off were the likes of John Lucas. But instead, he found that she's had no trouble attracting the most coveted of London society, although he knew that not all the interests were honorable, and the others could offer just as much or more than he could. He wanted so much to speak with her but he had also spied Sophia at the other end of the room. The last thing he wanted to do was to bring Elizabeth to his stepmother's attention and he prayed that they have yet been introduced.

Darcy saw the Earl of Roscommon making his way over with his family and he resolved himself to the encounter. A few minutes into the conversation, he was more than a little surprised to find Lady Emily knowledgeable enough to engage him in thought. He couldn't fault her stance on the latest strategies in the war with France (after all, many of the leading minds shared her opinion) but she seemed to have no passion or liveliness in her arguments. After an additional few minutes he wanted to just agree with her so that they could drop the subject.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

After the dance with the Colonel, Elizabeth asked to be returned to the Dowager. Her time with the Colonel was pleasant but she was distracted by the appearance of Mr. Darcy and his unfriendly encounter with the Earl of Devon. She felt again that she had no right to be at the Matlock's Ball and that it was clear that Darcy shared that opinion. She hoped that she could talk the Dowager into retiring early or maybe sitting quietly in the card room with her.

"Elizabeth," the dowager called out as they came closer, "you and the Colonel excel in the dance and your burgundy gown goes very well with his dress blues of the Royal Cavalry."

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling at her new friend's obvious efforts at matchmaking. "I thank you Lady Margaret. I agree that the Colonel does make quite a dashing figure. I received many an envious stare from the ladies around me," she teased light-heartedly.

"Ladies, you are going to make me blush with all your kind comments," Richard returned just as teasingly. "Although I do admit that projecting my lightness of feet while burdened with all these medals is quite a feat. Many hours have been spent practicing so I can perpetuate the illusion."

"Yes, quite effortless," the dowager said dryly before breaking out in laughter.

Elizabeth couldn't help laughing out loud also and her joyous sound attracted looks from the men around her. Darcy was close enough to hear and he let the musical sound wash over him before he realized that the amusement was found in his cousin's company and they had not even tried to approach him after their dance. Though his mind knew that it would be better if certain persons didn't notice Elizabeth's importance to him, his heart wanted only the two of them laughing freely together. His scowl deepened. He wished he could get away from Roscommon and his daughter so that he could hide away in a corner and think everything out.

Darcy was about to make his excuses when Roscommon said jovially, "what a fine discussion we've all been having but the music is about to start for the third set. Why don't you take my daughter out on the floor? She loves to dance and I know she has this set free." Darcy felt it would be extremely offensive to refuse such a direct suggestion and he dutifully asked Lady Emily to dance. He started to escort his partner to the dancing line when he impulsively made a detour to Elizabeth's group with Lady Emily still on his arm.

Elizabeth too was asked to dance by a young man she'd been introduced to and approved by Lady Margaret. She had just accepted when Mr. Darcy joined them. He greeted everyone curtly and introduced Lady Emily before he addressed Elizabeth from behind his mask of cold civility, "and if you have room on your dance card, Miss Elizabeth, I would be honored if you would dance the following set with me."

Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to dance with him but she was confused by his icy address and manner. He gave no indication that he would receive any pleasure from the encounter but he asked her nonetheless. She quickly acquiesced as the music was about to start and hoped she could talk to him when it was their turn.

Her current partner was a quiet young man just returned from his grand tour. She found that he was satisfied with benign references about the weather and left her alone to dwell in her thoughts. Their position was only one couple removed from Mr. Darcy's and as she looked over, she saw that he too was lost in contemplation and giving little attention to his partner. When the intricacies of the dance brought Elizabeth and Darcy together, she beamed at him only to be met by his frown and a sarcastic, "enjoying your dance with yet another _titled_ gentleman?" Elizabeth's face fell as she took in his demeanor and implication. He clearly wasn't happy to see her and even went so far as to imply that she was there to promote herself to a higher level of society. She was glad that the steps took them further apart and they wouldn't be meeting again during the dance.

Elizabeth felt so hurt and confused by Darcy's reaction that she missed a step and accidently stubbed her toe. She asked her partner if they could retire for the rest of the set and directed them back to the Lady Margaret.

"You were dancing so well, my dear. What happened?" the Dowager asked in concern after Elizabeth quietly thanked the Viscount and sent him on his way.

"I must have been distracted by the beauty of the setting and forgot my steps," Elizabeth answered lamely.

"Well, rest awhile my dear," the Dowager said soothingly, wondering why her young friend seemed to be so troubled. "You are dancing with Darcy next. How did you come to know him anyways?"

"He spent the autumn in Hertfordshire helping his friend whose estate is next to my Father's. I thought we had become friends but it seems that he is not happy to see me here. I should not have come," Elizabeth said forlornly.

"Nonsense, Elizabeth, you are here at my pleasure and that should be enough for him," replied the matron in haughtiness. "Besides, his dear departed mother was my very great friend and I know him to be a good, responsible young man even if a little lonely and shy. In fact, now that I think about it, you would be a great match for him. He needs a little liveliness in his life."

Elizabeth brightened at her words. "Do you really think so my lady? I confess to possessing feelings greater than friendship towards him but I am afraid that he sees me only as that."

"Hmm, let's see how this next dance plays out, shall we?" the dowager said with a wink. Elizabeth couldn't help laughing in response.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy immediately regretted asking Elizabeth to dance. He wanted nothing more than to speak earnestly with her but he knew that it couldn't occur in a crowded ballroom with so many eyes watching. That he would dance two sets in a row would elicit attention enough but with both his Stepmother and Devon interested in seeing his interaction with Elizabeth, he knew that he had to keep his mask in place and remain indifferent. So, it was with these thoughts that Darcy stiffly led Elizabeth to the dancing area for their next set.

Elizabeth also wanted to converse naturally with Mr. Darcy but one look at his cold, hard demeanor quelled any attempts at speech. She was as surprised as any to see him at this ball. For months, she had longed for their reunion but it was not to this rigid, stern man in front of her. She almost didn't answer when she heard him finally speak.

"What brings you to London, Miss Elizabeth?" he started very properly. "I thought you would be busy helping your Mother and sisters prepare for Miss Bennet's wedding."

"Yes," she answered just as formally, "but I had some unwanted attention at home and my Mama thought that some time in London would do me some good."

"So, you thought spending time with MY cousin and his parents were what you needed?" he hurriedly replied though none of his exasperation was evident on his face. "Richard wrote that he met you at Holy Cross. I didn't even know you were interested in that line of work."

The dance led them away before Elizabeth could respond but as she thought about his cold, sarcastic manner, she began to grow angry herself. When they met up again, she answered in his similar haughty vein, "I have many interests and though I had not planned the encounter with the Colonel, he happened to recognize Daniels who was with me and requested an introduction."

"Well, at least you were smart enough to keep Daniels with you in that part of Towne." Darcy couldn't help but reply in a dismissive, patronizing tone as he retreated back into his protective walls. He could see her growing angry but everything seemed to be spiraling out of his control. The mere touch of her hands when the dance brought them together was electrifying and the scent of skin made him feel as if he'd come home. He felt such an urge to kiss the annoyance right out of her and claim her as his to everyone present but he still had no idea how she felt about him. Why couldn't she have stayed at Longbourn so he could properly woo her and once he had her regard, they could have tackled her 'debut' into his society together?

Still, it was his duty to warn her of the perils to her reputation that were present and when next they came together, he tried his best to do so. "Miss Elizabeth, you know not what dark waters you have waded into," he said quietly. "You may have been tempted by the glittering baubles and pretty speeches but I beg you to retreat. Your association with me and my family has many pitfalls."

"So I am a naive country girl dazzled by the lights and too stupid to know when she's in danger? Is that how you see me? Well, despite our past experiences, I **am** capable of taking care of myself. And in terms of your family, you may think that I actively pursued a relationship with them but I did not but neither did I shy away from the acquaintance when I learned of your connection. I thought you would be glad to see how well I got along with them but I guess you think I am beneath their notice."

"Miss Elizabeth, I know that you like to sometimes willfully misunderstand me but please do not do so tonight," he replied with feeling. "I just meant that we tend to attract unwanted attention…"

"Like myself," she cut in.

"No!" Darcy yelled in exasperation. He briefly closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. Looking around, he could no longer see his Stepmother but it was just a matter of time before she inquired about Elizabeth and he knew that Wickham would've informed her of rumors of his relationship with her. Devon and his gang were also watching from various places on the dancefloor. Devon, especially, seemed to enjoy seeing her flush in anger and he looked curious to know what brought such emotion to Elizabeth.

When next they came together, Darcy uttered through gritted teeth, "we are getting nowhere. Let us speak no more of this."

Elizabeth decided to stop speaking altogether and the rest of the set was spent in silence. The music had not struck its last notes when Elizabeth dropped a quick curtsey and left the line before Darcy had a chance to escort her off. He saw that she headed straight for the Dowager and decided not to follow. Their reunion so far was a total disaster and he didn't want to add to it.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"My dear, you mustn't be upset with Darcy for keeping his cool countenance. That is always how he looks when he is dancing," said Lady Margaret helpfully. "You really danced very well together despite the unhappiness in your face."

"It isn't that my lady," Elizabeth replied now regretting exposing her feelings about Mr. Darcy to her sympathetic friend. "I seem to have a bit of the headache. Is there any chance I may go home early?"

"Well, if you need a few moments of quiet, Eleanor always sets aside the green drawing room for the ladies' exclusive use. We can go in there for a few minutes and maybe a darkened room and a cool cloth will get rid of your headache."

Elizabeth thought that she could use a break from the ballroom and Mr. Darcy and she gratefully followed the dowager out of the crowded room and shortly came to the assigned door. Inside, the room was filled with rows of fainting couches and settees, along with partitions where fresh bowls of water were set up and maids awaited to assist the ladies needing any help adjusting or repairing their attire.

At this early hour, the room was practically empty and Elizabeth took a seat by the screens while Lady Margaret went to ask for a fresh towel. She closed her eyes and berated herself anew for attending a ball she had no right to be at. Mr. Darcy certainly felt the same way and her attempt at acclimating to the society of his peers had backfired. She knew she stood out in her relatively plain dress and lack of precious stones. She felt too robust and even course next to the lily-white, almost translucent skinned ladies with their frail, lithe figures. And she was entirely ignorant of the people and engagements that the peerage was constantly referring to. She even had to admit that she had no defenses against such aggressive, powerful men like Lord Devon. No, she did not belong in this world and she should not have tried to put herself into it.

Elizabeth was about to find the dowager and ask if they could leave when she heard voices coming from behind the partition.

"So I am to accidently trip and grab onto his back? Why can't I trip in front of him? He is ever so handsome and from the front, I can look up at his dreamy blue eyes."

"No," came the sharp reply, "its his back that is scarred and prickly. You won't get a reaction if you go from the front. He'd probably just catch you and send you on your way. From the back, there's no telling what he's liable to do to get you away from his sensitive area."

"But he won't hurt me, would he?" the first voice said apprehensively.

"I can't promise that but I am hopeful that he'll react in a way that we can use to manipulate him in the future. At any rate, your parents will be standing in close vicinity so that they can intervene at the appropriate time. This could be your first step to becoming the next Mrs. Darcy.

"I guess if anyone would know how to marry a Darcy, you would."

"That's correct," Elizabeth heard the woman who could only be the widowed Mrs. Darcy, reply. "Now, I know I'm asking you to do something you are not comfortable with but try and get as much contact with his back as possible and make sure you act surprised and contrite. We have just one chance at this."

"Alright, I will try my best," the younger woman said resolutely.

"Come on then. I hear the supper set starting and if I know my stepson, he'll be trying to hide in a corner. I'll try and draw him out by approaching him. Make sure his back is turned before you make your move."

Elizabeth remained reclined on the sofa feigning sleep until the two conspirators left the room. A peek at the back of the second figure confirmed that the younger lady was indeed Rebecca Bentinck. She was appalled that people would resort to such scheming to get the attention of a man. And from the little that Mr. Darcy had told her about his stepmom, she thought that Mrs. Darcy could not be doing this with the interest of seeing him happy. She must be benefiting in other ways.

"Lady Margaret," she called out as the older lady re-emerged from the other end of the partition. "We must return to the ballroom at once. There's something afoot and I must stop it," she said as she practically dragged the dowager out of the room.

"My dear, whatever is the matter? I thought your head was hurting."

"Please Lady Margaret," Elizabeth whispered urgently. "I overheard Mrs. Darcy planning something against her stepson and I want to keep her from it."

"Say no more, whatever that black widow's got up her sleeve could only cause trouble. Let's go."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

As his stepmother had predicted, Darcy was standing against the wall. His face of stone discouraged others from approaching, while his eyes scanned the large room for Elizabeth. He could not believe that after months apart, the first words he uttered at her were so snide and full of recriminations. He really didn't believe she was a gold digging social climber but he was confused as to how she came to be at the ball and jealous of the attention she was receiving from the male members. He always thought that she would make her debut appearance with him by her side so that all would know that she was his.

Darcy shook his head in anger. _But she's not yours, is she?_ came his mind's reply. He was the one that left her without any kind of agreement or promise to return.

As he continued to search the room, he saw his stepmother coming towards him. Groaning inwardly, he forced himself away from his quiet corner and headed in the opposite direction. He had almost reached the ballroom exit when he heard a small exclamation of alarm and felt someone land hard against his back as hands clutched at the collar of his coat. Darcy froze as pain radiated from each point of contact and his airway was hampered by his neckcloth. He felt he was being pricked with a thousand needles and all he wanted to do from remove the foreign object from his body. He reached his hands over his left shoulder to try and throw the person off when he felt the body being pulled away from him.

"Oh, Lady Rebecca," cried Elizabeth's distinctive voice, "let me help you regain your balance. There now, lean on me. You must have tripped on your overlong hem. Let us go to the ladies' drawing room and fix your dress, shall we? No harm done."

Darcy heard the younger lady protesting while she was being led away. He watched the two retreating figures in dismay as he tried to reason out what just happened. He vaguely remembered meeting Lady Rebecca last season. The poor girl must have somehow fallen against him and he would have forcefully thrown her off if Elizabeth had not intervened. Over the years, he had reacted harshly to being touched on his back and it had caused much embarrassment. Thankfully, the ton learned to overlook his reflexive outbursts and avoided his problem areas but if that young lady had accidently tripped then she didn't deserve to face his wrath or be bodily harmed. Darcy was again grateful for Elizabeth's timely arrival, especially as Lady Rebecca's parents were just a few feet away and watching him curiously.

From behind Darcy, Sophia had observed the entire episode. She saw Darcy freeze in shock then pivot towards the offending body. The look on his face indicated that he was about to forcefully take her off of him. Then the other young miss came from nowhere to grab onto Rebecca, nimbly pried her fingers from his collar, and unobtrusively led her away from the room, while Darcy retreated back to his corner. She cursed under her breath to see that no one but Rebecca's parents seemed to have noticed the incident. Her whole plan had come to naught! She looked around and spied Lady Eleanor close by.

"My dear Eleanor, what a success this night has been. Everyone seems to be having a delightful time. Thank you again for inviting me," She began slowly in a pleasant manner. After the Ladyship's kind response, she began again. "I couldn't help noticing that an attractive young lady with dark curly hair and a burgundy dress performed an act of kindness on another lady that happened to have tripped. Would you, by chance, know who that woman would be?"

"Kind, attractive, and helpful with dark hair and dress? Why, that could only be Miss Bennet. My son befriended her while visiting his recovering soldiers at the hospital, who was also visiting while in London. She hales from Hertfordshire."

"Bennet!" Sophia exclaimed before she could help herself. "Is her name Elizabeth, from Meryton?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"No, but a friend of mine was telling me a while back of making her acquaintance. She seemed to be very popular with the gentlemen around her village and was even rumored to have a peculiarly _close_ relationship with Darcy," Sophia said snidely. She thought that this could be a great opportunity to get her revenge on the interfering chit.

"What are you saying, Sophia?" demanded Eleanor.

"I am not saying anything. I was just relaying what the friend had told me. Hasn't this newcomer danced practically the whole evening with the most desirable unattached men, including your son? Although, now that I think about it, Darcy didn't look too happy to take the floor with her. Maybe he didn't like his _private_ lady friend to appear in such a _public_ setting."

"Sophia Darcy, stop this instant!" Eleanor was shocked by what her friend was implying and of seeing the rapacious gleam in her eyes. "I have spent enough time with Miss Bennet to know that she is everything proper and good. I will not hear of such horrid rumors. Please do not pass along these ill-founded conjectures. She does not deserve it. She is only here to keep the Dowager Lady Sutherland's company and not to attach herself to other gentlemen."

"I do not want to offend you my friend but Darcy is my stepson. If there's a grain of truth to this gossip, I must find out before she drags our good name into it. I wonder where Lord Devon is? I should ask him what he thinks," Sophia gleefully replied.

As Sophia continued on in her cheerful vindictiveness, Eleanor began to see her clearly for the first time and not through the lenses of her guilt and compassion for her friend's past suffering. She knew that Richard, Darcy and even Georgiana had tried to tell her how cold, calculating and even malicious Sophia had become but she could not believe it of her longtime schoolmate and ally. But seeing Sophia take such a spiteful and harsh view of a previously unknown young lady for reasons she couldn't understand, she finally saw what her friend as she was now. Knowing Lord Devon's amoral and philandering ways, the moment Sophia approached the earl, the two would have Elizabeth branded a fallen woman and a gold digger and he could even take it in his mind to make her a dishonorable offer himself.

Sophia was excusing herself to speak with the young lord when Eleanor stopped her with her most authoritative, regal voice. "Mrs. Darcy, I believe you have contracted some type of malaise. I think it is best for everyone present if you should remove yourself from this ball." Eleanor made eye contact with a footman standing a little ways off who came at her summons. "I'm sure some rest in your own home will contribute much to your recovery. I will convey your well wishes and leave to the Earl. Good evening," she said firmly as she turned away.

Sophia had no choice but to exit the ballroom with the footman following close behind. She immediately realized her error and upbraided herself in letting her anger and vengefulness get the better of her. Eleanor was her only link to the highest society and if others found out about the break in their relationship, she knew that invitations to similar events would soon dry out. She uttered a curse under her breath while doing her best to leave with as much dignity as she could muster.

Eleanor sighed as she watched Sophia quit the room. She will have to seriously re-evaluate her relationship with her friend. She also had to get to the bottom of the connection between Darcy and Elizabeth. But in the meantime, she intended to keep all the parties separated and well-occupied. For the sake of her friendship with Lady Margaret and her burgeoning friendship with both Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet, she would do everything in her considerable power to make sure that the latter left the ball with her innocence and her untainted reputation intact.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

Darcy awoke after only a couple hours of sleep and sat up. He had returned home quite late but his slumber brought no rest as he kept dreaming of Elizabeth being whisked away by one man or another.

He reflected on the evening before. Shortly after the incident with Lady Rebecca, he joined the others for supper. His Uncle and Richard seemed determined to engage him, asking his opinion on one issue or another in the midst of other serious-minded earls. He also noticed that Elizabeth was similarly occupied by the more kind-hearted matrons of the ton, especially his Aunt and Lady Margaret. He didn't see his stepmother for the rest of the evening and Devon was busy holding court with almost all of the other unattached men and ladies.

Although he wished he could speak privately with her, he was gladdened and grateful that Elizabeth was clearly displayed to the rest of the attendees as being accepted and respected by the leading countesses at the ball. He was proud of the way she was not intimidated by the older and powerful females but instead seemed to have charmed the lot of them. He knew that it was her open and warm personality that naturally drew people to her and that Elizabeth was not actively trying to promote herself to them for her own benefit like he had so ungenerously accused her.

He pulled the bell for his valet and got out of bed. He determined to see her today even though he didn't even know where she was staying. Richard remained at his parent's home due to the late hour of the ball's conclusion and he'd have to go over to his Aunt's to see if his cousin knew where to find Elizabeth.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth was once again in a carriage with the Dowager as they made their way back to the house on Gracechurch Street. The two hoped to arrive in time to make an appearance for Mrs. Gardiner's morning callers. She was still tired from the previous evening and marveled at how the elder lady was her usual energetic self. She tried to listen attentively as the latter spoke.

"I still cannot believe that Rebecca Bentinck would be a party to Sophia Darcy's little scheme. She had always been an ambitious creature but never so blatantly devious," pondered the Dowager.

"It is probable that her parents put her up to it," answered Elizabeth helpfully. "After all Mrs. Darcy told her that they would be close by in case things went too out of hand."

"Well, Portland's influence has been slipping over the years and I guess he thought an association with the Darcys and the Fitzwilliams would only strengthen his position." The Dowager paused and looked at her young friend meaningfully. "I do not want to frighten you but you made some powerful enemies last night, my dear. Neither Rebecca nor her parents took kindly to your interference. They may have gracefully bowed out of the party citing Rebeccas's _sprained_ ankle but they will not soon forgive you.

"Although any future slight on their part will be nothing to Mrs. Darcy's displeasure and attempt at revenge, "the Dowager continued. "Lady Eleanor told me last night that Sophia was insinuating that you were Darcy's mistress while he was visiting Hertfordshire. She managed to shut Sophia down but that spider's malice has no limits. She will further those lies, especially if she joins with Devon. Lord Devon has always openly flaunted his philandering ways and there was a rumor a few year's back that Darcy stole one of his mistresses right from underneath him (excuse the pun) and he has vowed to 'return the favor' one day. If I were you, I would make sure I am never in the same room as him unless you had strong, trustworthy people beside you."

Elizabeth blushed furiously at the senior lady's candid speech. "I… He… Mr. Darcy has told me of his past and I can assure you that he has never even hinted at such a dishonorable overture. He has been nothing but kind, protective and looking out for my best interests. In all, he has only ever been a great friend to me. I hope these potential rumors do not force him to offer for me just to shield me from this backlash. I can return home and quietly marry a man who will have me for my dowry alone, if it means saving my sisters from the repercussions my actions may have caused," she finished quietly with her head down.

The dowager Countess was moved by the young women's strength and willingness to sacrifice herself for others. She knew that Elizabeth acted only to save Darcy from pain and a possible scandal. That she would then shoulder all the responsibility and the consequences on her small frame touched her. "Well, do not fall on your sword just yet, my dear. You may not know this, but I am quite formidable myself and together with the Countess Matlock, we can combat any rumors that may arise. It helps that you charmed those grande dames at the ball and showed yourself to be entirely proper, educated and kind. Your obvious kindness is actually your greatest weapon and I mean to use it well," she stated reassuringly. "Besides, I do not know Darcy's feelings but you let slip yours and I really do think that you would greatly benefit that man. He has no need of more money or status but he could certainly use your strength, liveliness and compassion. Look, I do not know what will unfold in the coming days but please do not give up on your own happiness, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Lady Margaret. Your friendship and support has meant the world to me. I cannot tell you how grateful I am for both."

"Hush, my dear. When you get to be my age, you learn to recognize the truly good ones and you are one of them. Now, let us focus on what we should tell your Aunt and Sister of last night."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy arrived at Matlock House later in the morning than he had planned. He hadn't counted on his sister lying in wait for him in the breakfast room. She had wanted to know how the night went and knowing she'd never forgive him if he didn't mention seeing Elizabeth at their Aunt and Uncle's ball, he let that fact slip out. Then it was another hour of her wanting the details and him carefully dancing around the parts where he acted badly and concentrating on the part where Elizabeth's timely intervention had saved him from making a scene in the ballroom. He remembered the last few minutes of their uncomfortable conversation.

"Oh Brother, what a night! I cannot wait to meet her! When will that be?" exclaimed Georgiana.

"Well, I do not know…"

"You told her that I was very excited to finally make her acquaintance, right?"

"Um, I did not really get a chance. You see…"

"Not even when you danced with her or when you thanked her for saving you _once again_?"

"Well, about that…"

"Brother, you did thank her?"

"I couldn't get near her! There were others there watching us and she was always surrounded by so many people and…" Darcy stopped trying to explain himself in defeat. He knew he could have done so many things better. At the very least, he should've said goodbye to her when he noticed her taking her leave from his Aunt and Uncle, and found out where and when he could call on her in relative privacy. Instead, he had slinked into a corner until she left then hurriedly took his own leave. He couldn't remember a time he acted so cowardly but all he wanted to do was to return home and think everything out.

"If Miss Elizabeth was getting along with our Aunt, Lady Margaret and those other fearsome ladies, like you said, then she will have no trouble navigating 'our society' as you had worried. She may already have received a voucher from Lady Jersey for Almack's!" she finished excitedly.

Darcy groaned inwardly. That meat market was the last place he wanted to be found, let alone Elizabeth. She would be defenseless against those predators, both male and female. But as he didn't want to take the time to explain why that wouldn't be a good idea and of the possible threats from both his stepmother and Devon to his innocent sister, he made to leave.

"Enough little dove, please! I am going to Aunt Eleanor's right now to found out where Miss Bennet is residing in Towne. I will try and see her and if she is willing, I will invite her to our house for tea. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, Brother. Please tell Aunt Eleanor that I will come over in the afternoon. I still feel a bit tired from all the travel and want to rest up a little longer."

"I will Georgie. I know its just a block away but please still call for the carriage and bring the footmen. This is London."

"Yes, Brother. I know," she said patiently.

Darcy was in too much of a hurry to follow his own advice. He briskly walked the short distance between homes with only Sanders following. His smaller carriage was set to meet him there in case he was able to continue onto wherever Elizabeth was staying. When he was announced to the residents, both his Aunt and Richard stood with anticipation.

"Darcy," his Aunt called out first "just the man I wanted to see. Sit darling while I call for tea. We have much to discuss."

"I would Aunt but I need to know if you could tell me where to find Miss Bennet."

"I believe she spent the night at Lady Margaret's but planned on returning to her Uncle's house on Gracechurch Street sometime today. Really dear, we need to discuss her before you go charging off."

"I guess I would like to clear up some things with you on my end also," Darcy agreed as he resignedly took a seat.

The three of them discussed his travel and the weather as they waited for the tea to arrive. After the servants left, it was Richard that started things off.

"Darcy, you sly dog! Why did you not mention befriending Miss Bennet when we saw you at Christmastime? You spend the entire autumn with the most unique, charming lady and you fail to mention her to us? I am offended! Imagine my surprise when I see one of your most trusted employees guarding this beautiful, compassionate, and fun-loving woman. Did I say gorgeous, talented…"

"Enough Richard! I am well aware of her many and varied attributes. You know not the half of it. Its just that…what I mean is…" Darcy closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He felt very exposed. First with Georgiana and now with his aunt and cousin, he felt obligated to try and explain himself and he was frustrated that he couldn't seem to articulate what he felt and wanted. He raised his eyes to see Richard staring at him openmouthed and his Aunt looking on sympathetically.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Elizabeth is very special," Darcy said slowly. "From the beginning, she has made me feel things I have never before allowed myself to experience. It is very, um, unnerving the way I have reacted to her. But that is not something I am willing to go into right now. What I want to know is how she ended up at the ball last night?"

"Well, that is on me," admitted the Countess. "Richard told me of meeting her and she sounded so exceptional. Really, what young lady of the ton spends her trip to London visiting with the invalids at a hospital? And when my son mentioned her knowing you, I thought she must truly be unique if she can get along with both the likes of you and with common soldiers. That is why I invited her to tea. Then I found out that Lady Margaret had also taken a liking to her and invited her to my ball, which Elizabeth declined to accept at first. It was only after the dowager laid on her influence that she agreed to attend. I thought she was getting along very well until Sophia asked about her," she tapered off in chagrin.

"Oh no," groaned both Darcy and Richard.

"Now I know what you both had tried to tell me of Sophia and I would not listen to you but my eyes have been opened. She started out by casually asking me if I knew who the dark haired beauty was and when I told her Miss Bennet from Hertfordshire, her demeanor completely changed. She spewed nonsense about how her friend told her that Elizabeth was rumored to be quite 'popular' with the men in her hometown and with you in particular. She tried to imply that the young lady was your mistress Darcy." Seeing the panicked look on Darcy's face, she hurried on, "of course I did not believe a word of it. I threw her from the house before she could join up with Lord Devon but I'm afraid we have not heard the last of it."

"Of course we have not!" cried Darcy. "Blast that woman!"

"Yes, but I have not told you the most fantastical part. Lady Margaret told me that Elizabeth heard Sophia plotting with Rebecca Bentinck to fall on your back so they could get you to react badly. They thought they could use that to somehow compel you to offer her marriage. Elizabeth acted right away to prevent the scandal and that's when she drew Sophia's notice. I'm sorry, Darcy, I had no idea that my friend was capable of such manipulation and deception."

"I am sorry to cause you further pain, Aunt, but she has tried to seduce me and extort money from me for years. I did not tell you because I did not think you would believe me. And the 'friend' who told her about Miss Bennet was George Wickham."

"Wickham!" spat Richard. "You wrote that you saw him in Hertfordshire but I thought he left soon after you discovered him.

"Yes, he got away before my men could get to him but not before he caused trouble between Elizabeth and me."

"Oh goodness," cried Eleanor. "Sophia really was working alongside Wickham for Georgiana the whole time, wasn't she? I am so sorry Darcy. Truly."

"Do not be so hard on yourself. She is a master manipulator and she has played on your goodness for too long."

"How can I not? I was the one who brought her into your lives. My God, what have I done!"

"Nothing but cared for those you love. Now, we cannot change the past but there is a very real present and future danger from Sophia and possibly Devon. Please tell me where I can find Elizabeth, I mean, Miss Bennet? I need to… protect her."

Eleanor had been noticing his slips with Elizabeth's name all along and that more than anything told her how he felt about her. "She is under the impression that you see her as a friend. Is that what you want from her, friendship? I know that you are a private man, William, but please talk to us."

Darcy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Do you know that this is the second time she has exposed herself to danger in order to protect me? Yes, I want her friendship and so much more. **I love her** and want to spend the rest of my life with her," he declared passionately. Seeing their looks of astonishment, Darcy continued.

"When I left Meryton, I told myself that I wasn't ready for marriage and even if I were, Elizabeth was too good and sheltered to be exposed to the hazards and hidden perils of London and the _haut ton_. It was not until I spent some time at Pemberley when I realized that I was just plain afraid to make such a commitment as marriage but I needed to man up and live for once. Then last night and today have proven to me that Elizabeth will continue to live her life and fearlessly take on the world with or without me. I just need to convince her to allow me to stand by her side but based on the way I have acted in the past and especially last night, I do not know if she will have me."

Both Richard and his mother were overjoyed to hear such a declaration from Darcy. "Well, let us make sure that she has the opportunity to see you for the great man that you are, then, shall we?"

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"Wickham, what took you so long to answer my summons?" demanded Sophia.

"Well," he drawled, "it takes a while to crawl out of the twisted alleys of the slums. You don't fund me enough to afford anything better. Did you know that Darcy owns much of those properties as well? Not that he's a proper slumlord. Goody-two shoes actually keeps his units well maintained and guarded to ensure his tenants' safety and even those paltry apartments are banned to me. I deserved so much more!"

"Quit your whining. That's not why I called you here. I actually saw Darcy at a ball last night and guess who also showed up? A Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Her interference may have cost me a lot of money. Now, tell me everything you know about her once again."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Elizabeth stood nervously in the middle of the drawing room as Mr. Darcy was announced. It was late afternoon and she had all but given up on him coming to visit her when the small but stately carriage pulled up on Gracechurch Street.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth called out cautiously, as she curtseyed. "I did not expect to see you at this late hour, sir."

Darcy bowed at his turn and then moved out of the way as Sanders came in with an armful of packages. "Yes, I apologize for my unexpected arrival. I wanted to come sooner but I had some errands to run before I could get here. Ahem," he coughed to try and rid himself of his strange voice made higher by his nervousness. His relations had spent hours coaching and encouraging him on his intended relationship with Elizabeth and he drew on their confidence. He looked around the room as he spoke more calmly, "I thought the rest of your family would be here. Are you alone, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, I mean no. I hurried down so I could greet you but my Aunt and Sister are upstairs tending to my cousins and should join us directly. And I thought I heard Uncle come in earlier…" she broke off lamely as she searched Mr. Darcy for clues about his mood. She saw right away that he no longer wore his façade of cool calmness. His tensely coiled energy was still present but it seemed lighter and more anticipatory, like a weight had been lifted and a decision made. His face seemed younger as well, displaying feelings of excitement, hope, and even a little happiness.

She didn't have much time to contemplate it before her uncle stepped into the room. "Who do we have here, Lizzy?"

"Uncle, this is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. He is a friend of Jane's fiancé, Mr. Bingley, and we spent some time together last autumn. Mr. Darcy, my uncle, Mr. Edward Gardiner. He is my mother's brother."

"I can see the resemblance to Mrs. Bennet: a pleasure to meet you sir. I apologize for my late call," said Darcy respectfully as a part of his reserve returned to his demeanor.

Just then, Mary and her aunt walked in. "Oh dear," cried Elizabeth, "I believe we have one more introduction to make. Of course you remember my sister Mary. Mr. Darcy, this is my aunt, Mrs. Mariam Gardiner. Aunt, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley."

"Mr. Darcy! What an honor to finally make your acquaintance," enthused Mrs. Gardiner. "I know you would not remember me but I have seen you before though we had never been introduced. My father operated the small bookstore in Lampton and I passed my childhood there."

"You are Mr. Mecham's daughter? I'm afraid I was not very talkative as a youth but old Mr. Mecham was very kind to me. He always set aside new volumes he thought I'd enjoy, for when I came into the store. By the time I felt comfortable enough to utter more than a few words to him, you had already gone off to London to stay with your Aunt's, I believe. He was quite proud of you and I was distressed to hear about his passing these two years past."

"Thank you for the condolences, Mr. Darcy. My father was a good man and much missed. And it _was_ my Aunt's whose residence I moved to when I first arrived here. I cannot believe you remembered that detail," Mariam proclaimed with a smile. "Please have a seat. We do not need to stand on ceremony. In fact, I was just about to speak with my housekeeper. Would you like to stay for dinner, Mr. Darcy?"

"I do not want to be a bother," he started.

"It is no trouble at all. We are used to Mr. Gardiner bringing unexpected guests for dinner and there is no reason we cannot do the same for our beloved nieces. Is that not right dear?"

"Of course," Mr. Gardiner agreed good-naturedly. "Please join us."

"I would be delighted. Thank you. It is fortuitous that I did not come empty-handed then since I will be staying for dinner," Darcy said as he moved toward the packages. "That is one of reasons for my untimely arrival. I was strongly advised by my Aunt Eleanor, whom I am told you have already met, that I should not barge unexpectedly into a family's home without bearing gifts to compensate for the inconveniences I may cause as this is not the usual calling hour."

"That was not necessary, Mr. Darcy" started Elizabeth. She never before would have believed he could be so open and easy with strangers, especially those of the lower class, and she marveled at it.

"Oh, but it is. I had it straight from the 'Countess of Etiquette,' herself. Most of this I brought with me from Pemberley so they are nothing costly." He brought over the first box and presented it to Mr. Gardiner. "This is a pineapple that was grown in my hothouse. Not only is it one of my favorite fruits, I learned that in the American South it is a symbol for hospitality, which I had hoped you would graciously extend to me. Also in there are a couple jugs of apple beer that we produce on our home farm. I hope you like it."

Then to Mrs. Gardiner he first presented an envelope containing an invitation from the Countess to tea for the next day. "I hope you can attend. My sister, Georgiana, is very anxious to make your acquaintance. In fact, I do not believe I would be welcomed back home unless you agree to meet her."

Mrs. Gardiner was thoroughly charmed by the handsome, friendly man and hurried to accept for her and her nieces. Then they all awed at the various toys and games for the children. When she made to protest, Darcy cut in, "this is not from me but from my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. He told me that your children were very generous in lending their toys to Miss Elizabeth so that his recovering soldiers could benefit and he wanted to show his appreciation for their goodness."

He then hurriedly presented Mary with a thick sheaf of parchment containing music from various composers including Mozart. And to Elizabeth, he gave her the latest compilation of poems from Lord Byron.

After he handed out all his presents, he stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. All at once, a chorus of thank yous came from the recipients. Mary, especially, seemed overwhelmed that he remembered her love of learning new music. Elizabeth was touched that he had put such thought into and gone through so much trouble for the gifts. She put the book aside and impulsively grabbed both his hands with her own.

"Mr. Darcy, this is the second time you came bearing gifts after an unexpected reunion between the two of us," she said warmly as she squeezed his hands. Then wanting to lighten the mood, she raised his arms and feigned looking under and around him. "There is not a spare servant or clothing items still to present, is there?" she asked archly.

Darcy couldn't help chuckling at her jest before he cleared his throat and answered with all solemnity, "No, Miss Bennet, I believe I came with items more appropriate for the occasion."

"Well, at least I can express my appreciation for your thoughtfulness in a more befitting and timely manner this time," she said cheekily. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy, I will treasure my book."

They slowly released their hands as the others seconded their expressions of gratitude. Darcy accepted their thanks with humility then turned to Mr. Gardiner and asked, "I know that this is a bit untoward but I was wondering if I could have a few minutes alone with Miss Bennet before we adjourn to the dining room. I have some pressing items I need to discuss with her concerning last night's ball. If it would make you a little more comfortable, maybe Miss Mary could remain to act as chaperone."

"Of course," answered Mrs. Gardiner. "Mr. Gardiner has yet to see the children and I need to make sure their meals and ours are well situated. Please excuse us."

After he and Elizabeth were seated at one corner of the room and Mary was at the other end discreetly studying her new music, Elizabeth started the conversation.

"Mr. Darcy, this visit has been a very pleasant surprise for me so far. Last night, I had the distinct impression that you were made unhappy by my presence."

"Yes, Miss Bennet, about that... As you know, I do not handle surprises or new situations very well and coming across you at the ball was a complete shock. You see, I was all set to return to Meryton when I received a letter indicating that you were in London so I came here instead but I had no idea you would be at my Uncle's. I greatly anticipated our reunion but not at a ball and not with you dancing with that blackguard Devon. I know I have no claim on you, Miss Bennet but I felt afraid... I didn't know your thoughts… Well, everything seemed to be out of my control… and I behaved badly. You did not deserve my reaction and I want to extend my heartfelt apology."

Elizabeth was moved by his honesty and the fact that this proud, private man would debase himself for her. "I will accept your apology sir, if you will accept mine. You were right. I was little prepared to face such people as those present last night. I did not know who the notables were, what to watch out for and avoid, the histories and rivalries amongst individuals like you and Lord Devon. I probably caused further friction between the two of you. I am sorry for that."

"Never mind him, Miss Elizabeth. It is you who is my main concern. I know we are friends but I wanted to ask you if you could have feelings beyond… if you saw yourself becoming…if you be willing to have a closer… What I mean is, is there a chance that you can grow to regard me as something more, a lot more, than a mere friend?" Darcy sputtered out as he looked intently at her.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with her emotions, as well as, the hope and anticipation she saw in his eyes, and she could only nod her head.

Darcy was elated. To him, she had agreed to be his and he couldn't be happier. He wanted to kiss her with all the joy and desire he felt but a glance at the other side of the room told him that this was not the right time. Instead, he cleared his throat and started another subject.

"Elizabeth, I also failed to thank you for saving me from the potential aftermath of my stepmother's machinations. I was about to physically throw Lady Rebecca off my back and if you were not present to ward off my reaction, who knows what would have transpired if I thought I had harmed an innocent girl and not the scheming one she truly was. I cannot begin to describe how grateful I am for your quick thinking and timely handling of the situation. Thank you, Miss Elizabeth," he said earnestly while gazing into her eyes.

They shared a quick smile of acknowledgement and acceptance of his gratitude before Elizabeth lowered her head and said, "but it was not without consequences. Lady Margaret thinks that Mrs. Darcy now has her sights on me and is intent on spreading malicious lies about us."

"I agree and that is why we should marry quickly," Darcy said almost casually. "Once I give you my name and protection, she will have no power over us. Her lies will have no credence after our engagement is announced in the papers and you are seen in public with me and my family. Let me write to your father. There still may be time for us to have the banns read and marry in the same ceremony as your sister. I should…"

"No," interrupted Elizabeth, so quietly that Darcy almost missed it.

"What? Time is of the essence, Elizabeth. We need to…"

"No," she reiterated more firmly.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy stopped and started again. "I do not understand. You said you forgave me and had feelings for me. I thought we were well again."

"We are but," she said as she held up a finger to him, "one, you did not even ask me a question and two, if I somehow missed it, my answer is no. As I told the Dowager, I will not marry you just so I can save my reputation from potential rumors. I will just return home and…"

"Wait, you do not _want_ to marry me?" he asked in confusion and hurt. _Did I misunderstand all that had transpired over the last few minutes_? Darcy thought to himself.

"No, I do not want to _make you_ marry me. I told you before that I would marry only for the deepest love and respect. I will not force us to unite in marriage because of some act of gentlemanly valor on your part or in gratitude for a past service." Elizabeth knew that his proposal was what she wanted most in her heart. After all, these past few months she put herself through a rigid schedule of improvement to be more worthy of his offer. In her mind, Mr. Darcy did not feel she was up to par in Hertfordshire since he left so easily. Now, without a chance to see any of her progress, he was proposing marriage and to her it proved that he was just doing the honorable thing to protect her from harm.

Darcy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was such a fool. He needed to stop dancing around his feelings and get to the heart of the matter. "Forgive me Elizabeth. This is my first marriage proposal and I have bungled it."

He rose and walked toward the door. Elizabeth was devastated to see him stand and stride away. She wanted to call him back but he stopped on his own only to return to her side. When their eyes met, he dropped down on one knee and reached for her hand. "Miss Bennet, earlier I stated that I was on my way to Meryton before I was redirected here. I left Pemberley so I could finally tell you how much I ardently admire and love you. Indeed, I think I fell for you the very first time I laid eyes on you. After all our time together, leaving you last November was the hardest thing I had ever done but I was frightened by my intense emotions and I did not believe I was up to taking such a risk to my heart. It was only during my time at Pemberley that I felt strong enough to reveal my true feelings and allow you the choice of determining my future happiness. I returned to win your love and to beg you to accept my hand in marriage.

"Elizabeth Bennet, your spirit, your beauty, your courage, your wit, your laughter, your _hobbies_ and so much more are the things without which I can no longer live. You would make me the happiest of men if you would agree to stand by my side and allow me the right to be evermore at yours. Please Elizabeth, marry me. My life is in your hands," he implored as he gently turned her right hand and opening up her palm, placed a kiss at the center.

Tears were streaming down her face as he spoke to her and as he looked up from his kiss, she whispered yes. He whooped with joy as he rose again taking her with him and twirled in circles as he squeezed her to him. It was only on his third rotation that he noticed Mary and her relatives staring at them in open-mouthed astonishment.

Darcy slowly lowered Elizabeth to the ground and tried to look chastened but he couldn't contain his jubilant smile.

"Mr. Darcy, I believe dinner will have to be delayed a little longer as you and I need to have a talk," said Mr. Gardiner dryly.

"Yes sir," Darcy agreed.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Wickham sauntered down the heavily trafficked avenue as he smugly patted the five-pound note in his breast pocket. Visits to his journalist 'friend' at the London Times were always profitable but because this last tidbit was so juicy, he had negotiated a few extra pounds for his information. He was ensured that this newest 'rumor' would go out in tomorrow's paper and he had to approach Lord Devon before then.

He had it on good authority that the young earl could be found with his cronies in his favorite gambling hall on Tuesday nights and Wickham planned to be there. Thankfully, the door operator knew Wickham from his 'flush' days and admittance shouldn't be a problem. With some luck, not only would he grow his five-pounder into something more substantial at the card tables but he would be awarded the hundred-pounds that Lord Devon had for years claimed he would be reward to those who came forth with information concerning the name and location of Darcy's past or present mistresses.

It was well known that Devon wanted to somehow revenge himself on Darcy using his past lovers. Wickham knew that the unfeeling Master of Pemberley didn't care an iota about his mistresses outside the bedroom. If Lord Devon thought otherwise, well, it was none of his business what the earl did with the information as long as Wickham was paid.

It was a good idea on Sophia's part that he sell his 'story' to both the gossip column and the Earl. He knew enough to realize that she was using him to do all the dirty work in her quest to make Darcy miserable but he was also keeping all the money so it was a fair trade-off.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Dominick Black, the ninth Earl of Devon sat nursing his drink, contemplating what he'd just learned. He was a hundred pounds lighter than he was an hour ago but he would've spent that and more at the tables that night. What was more valuable was the information he'd just learned. He went back over the conversation with the oily Wickham in his head.

_"You'll telling me that Darcy had an affair with a gentleman's daughter in some small town and when he ended it, she followed him to London?" he had asked, incredulously._

_"No, I can't say that for a fact," backpedaled Wickham. "Look, this woman and Darcy stayed under the same roof for almost a week at their mutual friend's home. I have a friend in the militia who's stationed there for the winter and he wrote that at a private ball, Darcy danced twice with her, including a very steamy waltz. Then not a few days later, this lieutenant was performing morning reconnaissance drills in the countryside and he saw Darcy and the girl riding on horseback together. They were on one horse with his arms securely around her. She was looking very disheveled and he was missing a few articles of clothing._

_"That friend wrote that he couldn't tell anyone but me about what he saw because he didn't want to spread rumors about such a nice young lady, but since I was his friend and an 'indifferent third party,' he felt safe relaying it to me. The idiot didn't realize that he provided me with an independently documented source to back up what I had immediately sensed when I saw the two of them together and later separately. See, I brought the letters with me. He also wrote that Darcy left abruptly without taking leave of anyone in the countryside but the girl's family and that little chit had multiple men visiting her before she decided to quit the neighborhood for London."_

_"There's a chance that Darcy was just courting or was even engaged to the girl," Devon had countered._

_Wickham had laughed off his comment. "No way. That cold-hearted dandy may like to get his thrills like the rest of us but when it comes to marriage, he's as proud and status-minded as they come, as well as a ruthless man of fortune. She is one of five daughters of a country squire; Darcy wouldn't aligned himself with that inconsequential family without at least a decent dowry to compensate him."_

Devon could only agree and in the end he had paid Wickham. The information was too tantalizing to pass up. He did warn the back-biter that he'd demand a lot more than money in recompense if the information turned out to be false before he sent him on his way.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet from Hertfordshire. He had just met the vixen and now he understood his instant obsession to the girl. Her whole being screamed sexual promise despite the innocent vibe she tried to project. She acted unavailable but she must not have given up on Darcy and knew that he would show up at his own Uncle's ball. She must be in possession of a very cunning mind and superb acting abilities to play all those socialites for fools last evening. Even Darcy had acted like he didn't know her when Devon was trying to take her off to a corner to sample her wares. The bastard just didn't want to share a bit of muslin once again when he had no qualms about taking from Devon.

He did notice that they danced together. Neither one looked happy but there could have been a lover's quarrel. More likely, Darcy was angry that she'd shown up at his family's event. Devon would be infuriated if one of his whores showed up at a social function where his relatives were present.

Devon wasn't sure what to do with this information: blackmail? extortion? public humiliation? Surely, Darcy wouldn't want his Uncle and Aunt, the Earl and Countess of Matlock, to realize that they had welcomed a fallen woman into their home. Oh, the possibilities of causing the 'respected and upstanding' Darcy discomfort and embarrassment were endless and to Devon, supremely satisfying.

One thing Devon knew for certain was that he had to have his own stab at the delectable 'Miss' Bennet. Virgins held little appeal for him as he abhorred the sight and smell of blood but he still liked them fresh and slightly defiant. Luckily, he found a workable solution that allowed him to fulfill his penchants. Recalling the tantalizing image of Darcy's little morsel, he had wanted her even before knowing anything about her but now…well, she was simply irresistible.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Dear readers, sorry about my delinquent post. It was a situation where real life intruded on my fictional one. I hope everyone had a nice Easter. Between that, spring break and a health scare for a loved one, I didn't have an opportunity to write or a way of warning you. This is a very short chapter but I wanted to get something up so you'd know I hadn't abandoned the story. I will post as I can but it may be slow going for the next couple of weeks. Regards, LR

Chapter 37

**The Times**

_The Latest About Towne_

_This column reported last November that a certain tall and handsome Mr. D of Derbyshire was said to be rusticating in the wilds of Hertfordshire. This reporter went to verify the story only to find that he had mysteriously vacated the neighborhood for parts unknown before reappearing in London after a few days' time. _

_New information has come to light about how those autumn months in M—ton were spent or more correctly, with whom. Multiple sources have confirmed that Mr. D was much in the company of a local dark-haired beauty that is said to be a small landowner's daughter. There are reports of cohabitating under the same roof, a scandalous waltz and an early morning tandem ride in the secluded countryside._

_The most shocking thing for this reporter was learning that the clandestine couple has since reunited in London 'for his amusement and convenience.' For shame, sir!_

Darcy threw down the paper and pounded his fists on the breakfast table in rage. His assault on the place setting upended several plates and utensils and the sound drew servants from various entrances to the room.

"Forgive me," he uttered to his astonished staff. He had never acted in violence in front of them and was embarrassed. He grabbed the paper and ran into his study. He read the article a second time before feeding it into the fire.

"Damn you Wickham!" he spat. The last 'quote' screamed Wickham. Darcy knew that he had the ear of a journalist at the Times but it could only have been Sophia that put him up to placing the story in the first place. He could feel his protective walls rebuilding around him, physically manifesting itself by making his strides more restrictive and exact, as he lamented how short-lived his happiness was.

Last evening had been so wonderful. After joyfully receiving Elizabeth's hand, he had a brief but intense discussion with her uncle before gaining his approval. A very lively and pleasant dinner followed. He greatly enjoyed getting to know her relations and found them to be intelligent and kind. His favorite part was watching Elizabeth with her cousins when they were briefly allowed to join them after dinner. He could very well imagine her with their own children and it filled him with much hope and happiness.

Parting from her had been hard but he also wanted to return home so he could inform Georgie of his momentous news. She was understandably surprised that he had come home engaged but Darcy had explained how he was overcome with emotion and in his heart he knew that the time was right. Thankfully, she accepted his explanation without too many questions and they had spent hours hashing the details of the proposal and plans for the future. He and his sister even wrote to their Aunt and Uncle together to apprise them of day's outcome and to convey the ladies' acceptance of his aunt's invitation to tea for that day.

Now, the circumstances of their stepmother's ploys and Wickham's involvement would have to be revealed to her. He didn't know how Georgiana would react to the knowledge, especially knowing that Wickham was nearby.

Darcy pulled the bell and waited impatiently for his butler to answer his summons. When Larson entered the room, Darcy asked him to bring Carters and Sanders to him despite the early hour. The butler was about to leave when Darcy inquired if Georgiana had come down. At the negative reply, he apologized again for his temper and requested that his sister not be informed of the earlier mishap then dismissed him once more.

Both his men came to him directly and Darcy started in right away. "Carter, did you see this morning's Times?"

"No sir."

"It seems Wickham is up to his old tricks again of colluding with Sophia and planting stories in the papers. I thought we had a man watching her house? Have they seen Wickham? Dammit, why hasn't that scoundrel been found?"

"Owens and Dean have been taking turns watching the Younge townhouse. I haven't received their report this morning but I expect it soon."

"I want you to double the men watching Sophia and I want her followed around the clock. And let it be obvious that she's under watch. If I'm to be under scrutiny then so shall she. Document where she goes, interview the people she talks to, and don't let her out of our sight.

"I also want another person guarding Elizabeth. There's a chance that the reporters may find out who she is and I don't want anyone approaching her unawares. Have someone ready to accompany Miss Bennet by this afternoon and I will introduce him to her at tea this afternoon. Sanders, have the unmarked carriage from yesterday ready. I have to return to the Gardiners again to explain this situation," Darcy finished unhappily.

Darcy soon left the house after asking his butler to inform his sister that he had business to attend to but that he would see her at their Aunt's for tea. He also left word for Richard to attend the tea also if he should finish his duties for the day early. He was so glad to see that there were no reporters waiting outside his door that he failed to notice the other unmarked carriage discreetly following his as he made his way to Gracechurch Street.

En route, Darcy ruminated over the irony that the vehicle he used to visit his past mistresses was now needed to convey him anonymously to his betrothed. He wanted nothing more than to announce his commitment to Elizabeth to the world but this morning's pre-emptive strike would brand the woman he loved with the stigma of a courtesan. He couldn't let that happen. Elizabeth's reputation must remain intact even if he had to remove himself from her. It just brought home what he knew from the start: danger and unhappiness followed anyone associated with him.

Darcy arrived at the Gardiners in time to see Elizabeth and Mary leaving the house and making their way to the awaiting carriage.

"Elizabeth!"

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. I mean, Fitzwilliam," she said shyly. "I didn't expect to see you here so early."

"Obviously, as you are on your way out. Where are you going?" Darcy said trying to hide his concern.

"This is our morning to spend at the hospital," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"A good morning to you too, Miss Mary," he said as he helped her into the carriage. "Do you mind if I spoke to you sister for a minute? Thank you." Then taking Elizabeth a few steps down the sidewalk, Darcy asked quietly, "Did you happen to read the Times this morning?"

"Yes, I did. I can't imagine how they were able to garner such information. The article seemed to insinuate something more than appropriate but the details were pretty accurate except that last quote, of course."

"It was the work of my stepmother and Wickham. He must have had a friend spying for him in Meryton. Regardless of how they know about us, doesn't this whole situation bother you?"

"Why should it? The article doesn't even name me and once we announce our engagement, all will be cleared up."

"No, Elizabeth. You don't know the ton like I do. Once we announce my betrothal to a lady from Hertfordshire, they're going to put two and two together and I will be essentially naming you as my mistress. They will assume that I am marrying you because I was forced to by your family or in response to certain 'consequences' of our actions. This will be a scandal of spectacular proportions and I cannot inflict such harm on you."

"Fitzwilliam, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should return to the house and discuss this with your uncle. Is he still at home?"

"Yes he is and you are welcome to talk to him but I will not let some idle gossip affect my actions. I, WE, have done no wrong and I will continue to do what will constitute our happiness with no regard to people so wholly unconnected to me. Now, Mary and the patients at the Holy Cross are relying on me to be there and so there is where I shall go this morning."

Elizabeth took Darcy's hand and squeezed it. "You told me just yesterday that you were putting your life in my hands. I have already accepted it and I am not letting you go so don't be putting notions of self-sacrifice into your beautiful head. I love you and I will see you at your Aunt's house for tea, sir. I cannot wait to meet Georgiana. I hope she likes me." With that, Elizabeth gracefully alighted the carriage and with Daniels accompanying them, they took off. Darcy stood watching the Gardiner carriage make its slow way down the street in the morning traffic, as hope and anxiety warred inside him. He slowly made his way to the Gardiner's door and knocked.

The small, unmarked carriage that followed Darcy to Gracechurch Street now trailed the new transport carrying the ladies.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Darcy was one of the last to arrive at Matlock House since he had to return to his townhome to meet with Carter after his talk with Mr. Gardiner. The Uncle, like Elizabeth, didn't seem as concerned with the article as Darcy was. They agreed not to place an announcement in the newspaper or in any way, make public their engagement until they heard from Mr. Bennet. Luckily, Mr. Gardiner already knew about the incident with Mr. Collins from his brother-in-law over Christmas and also knew of Darcy's friendship with both Elizabeth and her father, so was not duly alarmed by the newspaper's allegations.

Back at Darcy House, the situation became even more complicated when Carter informed him that Wickham had met with both Sophia and Devon. Wickham was seen first visiting Sophia for just over an hour during the afternoon of the previous day, where Owens was able to follow the vagrant from the Younge townhome to the Times headquarters then to several gambling houses before losing him in the slums of the city. At the first of the gambling houses, Wickham was spotted in a deep conversation with Lord Devon.

Darcy reiterated his orders that there be two watchers on Sophia at all times and if Wickham was to make contact, the priority was to grab Wickham and take him directly to debtors prison. Wickham was tall and strong and too much for one man to capture but two should have a greater chance of it. Darcy was through with his troublemaking ways.

Darcy also had to warn Georgiana that the day's tea may include a discussion about their stepmother and Wickham. She grew alarmed at Wickham's name but when Darcy briefly outlined the lout's actions, she grew more indignant at the affront to Darcy and Elizabeth and less concerned about herself. She really did seemed to have grown and matured and he was proud of her. He was also glad he could accompany his sister the short distance to Matlock House in the Darcy coach.

Inside the front parlor, the Gracechurch guests were being hosted by the Countess and her second son. When he and his sister were announced to the inhabitants, Darcy noted that his aunt was more somber than usual and even Richard wore an expression of concern. Elizabeth seemed to be earnestly trying to explain something to the Countess while her sister and aunt quietly sat beside her.

"Ladies, Richard, good afternoon. Our apologies for the late arrival," Darcy said in greeting. "I wanted to be here before the ladies but I was detained. Georgiana, especially, was excited to be here. Allow me to make the introductions." And drawing her forward, he began, "Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennets, may I introduce my sister, Georgiana. Georgie, this is Mrs. Mariam Gardiner, Miss Mary Bennet, and my lovely fiancé, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Everyone made sounds of greeting but it was Elizabeth who came forward and clasped the younger woman's hands to her own with a warm smile lighting her face. "Miss Darcy, what a true pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Your brother speaks much about you and I am so happy that I may one day call you Sister!"

"Oh Miss Bennet, I too have been so excited to meet you. You cannot know how much just hearing about you has affected me. I look forward to knowing you better," Georgiana said as she impulsively went in for a hug.

Darcy observed the meeting of his two most loved women and he couldn't have been happier or prouder. The rest of the room's occupants were also moved but none more than Lady Matlock. She had never before witnessed Darcy's face so open and joyous. Yesterday, he had been so uncertain and conflicted and now, despite the complications of the article, he now seemed content and happy.

"William dear, I am glad you have arrived," said the Countess. "Elizabeth was just filling us in on the circumstances alluded to by the Times article."

At the mention of the article, everyone became more sedate. Elizabeth noticed Darcy visibly stiffen and she moved slightly away from Georgiana so she could clasp his hand.

"Yes, I was telling your aunt and cousin about how Jane fell ill at Netherfield and of the following week's celebratory ball announcing her engagement. I was about to explain how your forethought in allowing us the use of your footman prevented me from real harm during my cousin's mental breakdown, as well as, your care of my injuries after you found me."

"Aunt, please know that nothing untoward happened during our times together. Miss Bennet has always been and remains the innocent, brave, spirited, compassionate lady that you see before you. Wickham and Sophia throw around their allegations based on what they know of me and not Miss Bennet."

"You cannot believe that Sophia had anything to do with the newspaper story? She may whisper innuendos around a parlor but she would not spread such scandal so publicly!" the Countess said in disbelief.

"I am sorry Aunt but my men saw Wickham at her house yesterday and he went straight from there to the Times."

"Oh my," sigh his aunt. She was about to invite everyone to sit so that they could discuss things further when she heard her husband yelling and cursing his way to the parlor. "Oh my," she repeated.

"Eleanor, where in blazes are you! Do you know what our nephew has done and that there are reporters in front of our house?" bellowed the Earl as he burst through the door. He saw only his wife as she came forward to meet him. "My dear, please tell me that we did not welcome one of Darcy's consorts to our ball the other night! That nephew of ours actually cursed at me when he saw that little friend of the Dowagers dancing. You don't think he did what the papers insinuated, do you?"

"Henry Milton Fitzwilliam! Please get ahold of yourself and stop your bellowing. Its like you're trying to inform all our neighbors of our business, not to mention the servants," she said in exasperation. "Now, we have company. Sit down and we can all discuss this rationally."

"Oh, I did not see you all here. Excuse my outburst and my language ladies. Oh good, Darcy, you are here too."

"Uncle, may I introduce you to my _fiancé_ whom you met at the ball, Miss Elizabeth Bennet," said Darcy pointedly. "And this is her aunt, Mrs. Edward Gardiner and her sister, Miss Mary Bennet."

"Fiancé! My God, when did this happen? So, are the rumors true?" yelled the Earl in alarm.

"Henry, greet the ladies and sit down!"

"My apologies once more, ladies. Greetings."

"Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Mary, my uncle, Lord Henry Fitzwilliam, the Earl of Matlock," said Darcy as he finished the introductions.

"My Lord," returned Mrs. Gardiner respectfully. "Thank you for having us in your home."

"Yes well, your welcome, I am sure," the Earl stuttered uncertainly before turning once again to his wife. "Dear, if you can fill me in on what is happening."

Eleanor started to explain but Elizabeth once again provided the narrative of their history starting from last autumn with many interruptions from Darcy, Eleanor, Richard and even Georgiana adding tidbits of their knowledge. The discourse ended with the proposal and acceptance of the previous night.

"That is quite a story," concluded the Earl. "Who knew so much excitement could be found in Hertfordshire. I can see that you both handled yourselves admirably and became closer in the process." The Earl seemed more accepting of the situation now that it was explained to him and the rest of the party drew a breath of relief.

"You see, Father, Darcy has been courting Miss Bennet for the past few months in his own inept yet proper way. It was Mother's and my tutoring that showed him how to go about it more productively: hence the betrothal," added Richard proudly.

"Thanks Richard," replied Darcy drolly, "but as I said, I left Pemberley with the sole intent to propose to a most wonderful woman. This situation with Sophia and Wickham just sped up the timeline. Needless to say, their insinuations have no merit. They just skewed the facts to fit their own twisted intentions."

"Yes, well they had done their work most effectually," continued the Earl. "I had to deal with all kinds of looks from my peers this morning. That Devon positively smirked at me, the insolent heel!"

"I believe he is one of the few people who knows that the article was referring to Miss Bennet, specifically. Wickham was seen toadying up to him after visiting the Times. That was the reason for my cursing at the ball, Uncle. Devon dancing with Miss Bennet already meant that he was interested in her but I fear that her association with me may cause him to act rashly, even dangerously."

"Normally I would say that a peer of the realm would not act so but in this case, I have to agree with you Darcy. That Devon is a spoiled, heedless louse and there is no telling what he would do to get his way."

"I concur, Uncle. That is why I think that the Miss Bennets should have an additional guard to accompany them."

"Now, even Daniels is not enough?" cried Elizabeth.

"Yes," interrupted the Countess. "That is all well and good but it is the ton about whom I am most worried. I do not want them to think any less of Miss Bennet when they see the announcement of your betrothal in the papers. I have a feeling that is precisely why Sophia wanted this false rumor to be publicized. If she thinks you have feelings for Miss Bennet then implying a sordid past may prevent you from taking your relationship further. She has made no secret of the fact that she has vested interest in seeing both you and Georgiana well matched."

"There is a rumor that actual money will be put into Sophia's greedy hands on the event of Darcy's nuptials if it is to one of certain families," supplied Richard.

"That is as disgusting as this article she planted," said the Countess. "How are we to fight this? You know how intolerant and biased Society can be. They would easily forgive Darcy but Elizabeth would receive the brunt of their disapproval as she comes from outside our circle. The onus of wrongdoing and scandal could put her in danger of slights and cuts, especially from those who are after Darcy for themselves. This will continue to affect not only how you will be received as a couple but could taint Georgiana as well."

"You are correct, Aunt. Elizabeth cannot be associated with me. We shall delay announcing our engagement indefinitely and we certainly cannot be seen in public together. As it is, the reporters are already outside."

"Wait!" cried Elizabeth. "My uncle informed me that you and he decided to delay announcing anything in the papers until Papa can personally approve our engagement. I cannot argue with that but Mama and Jane are to arrive in London in a week's time and then I am to return home with them. As it is, I feel like we have rushed into this engagement without sufficient time together and I would love to spend this interval getting to know you and Miss Darcy better. Like I told you this morning, we have done nothing wrong and I would be honored and proud to be seen anywhere with you. Can we not at least walk the park together or visit each other's homes?"

"And be followed by reporters? How would you answer if questioned whether you were the woman whom I had compromised in Hertfordshire? What if they found out your name and published that information also? How would you feel if we came across some of the matrons of society and they snubbed you because they thought you were my mistress? Or we heard titterings of malicious speculation as we walked by? I would not be able to stand by while you were harassed or were a recipient of a cut of any kind and I certainly have no wish to put you at risk of such a situation."

"So instead of facing this directly, we are to hide ourselves from your peers and all others?"

"Yes," said Darcy in defeat, "for now at least. The gossip will die down. We may even return to Meryton and wait to announce our marriage until after the fact."

"But what would be the difference? The same rumors and the same disapproving society would be here on our return except then they will be looking for signs of me increasing," Elizabeth said in exasperation.

"That may be, my dear, but while people may see fit to slight the unknown Miss Bennet, very few will have the courage to do so to the established Mrs. Darcy," said the Countess, matter-of-factly.

"Too true," seconded the Earl.

"My dear girl," said the Countess sympathetically, "I know that this is not the ideal engagement you had envisioned but we must act on the side of caution and patience."

"My apologies, my Lord and Lady. I do not mean to sound ungrateful or petulant. I am sure that I am being naïve about all this but I do not want to waste a moment of this precious time being covert and anxious. I love your nephew very much and do not care who else knows."

Darcy softened at her words. "Elizabeth, there is nothing I want more than to spend my every free moment with you but I cannot do it at your expense," he said passionately as he gazed into her eyes.

"Well," interrupted Mrs. Gardiner, "I have to say that anyone who sees the two of you together will know that this is a love match." Then turning to the older couple, she continued, "I feel for my niece; young love is very powerful, but I am cognizant of your warning for caution and am grateful for the concern you all have for her. I am sure we can find a way for them to meet again soon without the public's knowledge. Now, I think it is time for us to be off."

"Please allow me to introduce you to your new footman, Mrs. Gardiner, then let me leave first as I will draw the attention away from this house."

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. Your consideration with all this has been exemplary. The stories I heard this afternoon brought home the fact that you were correct about the Bennets needing the first footman so I shall not question the need for a second, sir."

"And neither shall I," said Elizabeth, "for the single reason that it will relieve Daniels of having the sole responsibility if something should happen. But I want you to note, future husband, that I still carry my sling and projectiles with me and I feel quite safe in the city."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I also want to note that the next time you see Georgiana, I fear she will want a demonstration of your expertise with that weapon," Darcy said with a grin.

"As do I," cut in Richard.

"Definitely," agreed Georgiana.

"Ah hem, I too would not mind of little display of your mysterious skills," said the Earl.

"Nor I," agreed the Countess.

Elizabeth smiled widely and receiving a nod in response to her silent inquiry from her aunt, she turned to the others and said, "well, if you have a few minutes and some space in the back yard, I could use a little bit of target practice myself."

Everyone agreed that they had time and they quickly put on their outerwear and made their way to the manicured green space between the house and the stables. The area was mostly screened off by hedges and stone walls so that it wasn't readily visible from the streets or the stable. Looking around the still dormant garden, Elizabeth spied an old watering can in a corner. After asking the Earl if she could use it as her target, she placed it on top of a bench against the outer wall. She walked about fifteen paces away while unwinding her sling from her wrist. Looking down at the gravel path, she chose several good-sized pebbles and gathered them with her left hand.

Turning to her audience, she quickly summarized how she got interested in the sling and about experimenting with her father on creating and casting the weapon.

"It has been a few weeks since I practiced with this so it may take a few tries," she cautioned. After a glance at their expectant faces and a deep breath, she swiftly casted three of her stones at the metal object. Her motions were followed by three sharp pings. The last pebble hit the can with such force that it wobbled against the wall before righting itself.

Her display was met with cheering and awe as they all spoke at once. Some marveled at the speed of her actions, some wanted her to repeat it from farther away, while others asked to try it themselves. Elizabeth stepped a few paces back. She explained her movements while demonstrating it in slow motion. Then she casted two more stones that soundly hit the target. Afterwards, she handed the sling to Richard and coached him on its proper use. As Richard practiced and the others watched, Darcy took this opportunity to lead her a few paces away.

"Elizabeth, my darling, that was truly spectacular. I never knew you had such power and precision. It is no wonder that you were able to incapacitate both the dog and Collins."

"Well, I did not use the sling on Mr. Collins. I just threw my pebble pouch at him but Papa says that I inherited his good throwing arm," she shrugged.

Darcy gently took her in his arms. "Please do not belittle your talents. Your athleticism is one of the things I admire about you."

"Yes, but it is another thing I will have to hide from the public."

"I am sorry Elizabeth. We live in an age of conformity and hypocritical moral standards. I wish it was not so. I too feel like I have been hiding myself away for a long time."

"Then, let us throw off our masks together," pleaded Elizabeth. "after all, you are already going against the standard by marrying a poor country mouse like me," she said teasingly as she tried to move closer into him.

"You are not poor and there is nothing mousy about you, Miss Bennet," replied Darcy with a knowing smile. They were partly hidden from view by a trellised arch and Darcy wanted nothing more than to kiss away her impertinent teases and feel her body against his. "Oh, my darling girl, now that you are to be mine, I cannot wait. You excite me so much and there are so many things I want to show you. Just to have you in my arms is stretching my limits," he uttered passionately before he straightened up and took a step back. "I will marry with my heart; that is rebellious enough. I do not need to be put on display more than I already am. Just know that I am utterly grateful that you have accepted me and with a little patience, we will have our entire lives to be with each other."

With a look of acceptance, they rejoined the party and soon returned to the house. All of them wished that they could stay longer but knew that the visit had to end. Darcy introduced Lyle Whim, the new footman to his new charges, then made a big display about escorting Georgiana to the waiting Darcy carriage for the reporters' benefit. Sure enough the hanger-ons followed the Darcys back to their townhouse but got nothing more than that neither occupant went out for the night after the afternoon visit to their Uncle's home.

Elizabeth and her party were able to board their unmarked carriage unnoticed by everyone but a pair of curious eyes that had witnessed Elizabeth's sling demonstration in the gardens and then some. The ladies returned to Gracechurch Street and didn't venture out for the rest of the evening.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

As Darcy was returning home, Devon was preparing for a night out. He was irked that he had to pay for information about Darcy's little side course when it published in the day's paper. Although the article didn't name the Bennet girl, everything else was laid out for public consumption. Like the public, he didn't know how to find her while she resided in Towne or how long she'd be here. Not only was Wickham peddling his rumors to multiple sources but he had withheld anything useful for Devon's needs. He definitely planned on making his dissatisfaction known if he should ever run across that scoundrel again but in the meantime, he wanted nothing more than to locate the elusive convenient. She couldn't be staying with anyone fashionable and they were just too many boarding establishments in London to contemplate searching. Maybe as he made his rounds around the various pleasure houses, he'd casually make his inquiries.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

The days after the Matlock tea passed slowly for Elizabeth. Other than a little luncheon hosted by Lady Margaret, which was attended by both Lady Matlock and Georgiana, she had little contact with her future relations. Of Mr. Darcy, she saw not at all but was limited to receiving little trinkets and flowers that were delivered by different messengers every afternoon.

Each small gift was accompanied by a short note from Mr. Darcy. In written form, Elizabeth found her new fiancé's words to be eloquent and romantic and she marveled at how passionately he expressed himself on paper. She learned to look forward to the two o'clock hour when a courier on horseback would stop in front of the house and knock on the door. She made sure to have a note written and ready to exchange with his parcel, sometimes even having a small gift of her own to hand.

Elizabeth thought it all very romantic and tried to enjoy it as a long-distance courtship and not one of just a few miles apart. She treasured everything she received from him but she longed for the opportunity to spend some quality time with the gentleman himself.

It was the day before her mother and sister were set to arrive in London. Elizabeth had just returned with Mary from volunteering at the hospital when Mr. Gardiner arrived at his residence at the same time.

"Uncle, what are you doing home so early? I thought you'd be hard at work for most of this day."

"My dear Lizzy, I have just received a very exciting invitation and I rushed back to see if you girls and your aunt would like to accompany me."

"Well, let us get inside then and you can tell all of us at once."

Inside, it took longer than expected for Mrs. Gardiner to join them. One of their boys had taken ill and she had to settle him to sleep. Mr. Gardiner hurriedly explained that one of his buying agents brought back an old sword during his last trip to the orient. It belonged to the House of Derby and the current Earl had approached Gardiner several years back asking him to be on the lookout for such an artifact. When he sent a note explaining what was found to the Earl, Robert Stanley, he received an invitation for him to join the older man at his prestigious gentleman's club of White's. Today happened to be their annual member-guest day and the Earl was committed to be there and since his family was still in the countryside, he thought that Mr. Gardiner could meet him with his family for a luncheon in celebration.

Everyone congratulated him on his find but Mrs. Gardiner was the first to decline the invitation. "I'm sorry Husband, but little Eddy is not feeling well and I need to be there for him."

"I, too, would feel uncomfortable at a gentleman's club Uncle," deferred Mary. "I would much rather stay here and help with Eddy."

"But my dears, there will be plenty of other ladies there today. I am told that they have lined up several family friendly activities like a chess tournament and will host guest speakers on a variety of subjects."

"Oh," cried Elizabeth. "That sounds lovely. May I still accompany you?"

"I'd hope you would Lizzy," replied Mr. Gardiner.

"But what of Mr. Darcy?" Mary interjected. "Didn't he caution you to stay out of society? Appearing at the most prestigious gentleman's club in London doesn't seem like you are trying to stay inconspicuous."

"But I am going as an unknown guest of an Earl with my uncle. Surely, society cannot link me to Mr. Darcy when I am not even with him. Beside, when will I get another chance to enter such an exclusive male enclave," said Elizabeth excitedly. "Please let me change into something more fitting and I will rejoin you in twenty minutes, Uncle."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy checked over the settlement papers with his longtime attorney. The changes he wanted from the first draft were incorporated in the new copy and he was satisfied. Not only was Elizabeth well provided for in his lifetime but should he pass before her, she would have the run of both Pemberley and all his other properties until their oldest son (God-willing) came of age or their daughter's son. The conventional practice would put his entire estate in trust and overseen by a male relative until a male heir reached his majority but he had full confidence that Elizabeth would be able to handle its management in his place.

With the settlement in hand and Mr. Bennet's written consent that he received the prior day, Darcy felt a deep need to celebrate their upcoming marriage with Elizabeth. Nearly a week of forcing himself to deal with business matters and not being with his love was driving him mad but it served to disinterest the reporters that were following him around. And with no new rumors of note in the papers, Darcy decided that a visit to Gracechurch Street was in order as he headed out of the law firm.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth and her uncle arrived at the formidable building on St. James Street in time for the first luncheon seating. They were shown to a table already occupied by Robert Stanley, the eighth Earl of Derby. He was a courtly man in his sixties who held himself with the regal and authoritative air of a man who had spent decades amongst the leaders of the Peer. He was also known for his intellectual pursuits in science, history and architecture, who treated those around him with respect and kindness.

"Ahh, Gardiner, you made it. And who is this lovely young lady?" asked the grandfatherly Earl.

"My Lord Derby, this is my niece who has been staying with us in London for the last couple of weeks, Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire. Lizzy, I am honored to present Lord Robert Stanley, the Earl of Derby."

"My Lord," said Elizabeth as she curtseyed formally, "it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. Thank you so very much for allowing us an opportunity to see inside this revered establishment."

"Well, I do not know how revered this place is unless you are fond of gambling or are a stalwart Tory but it does serve a fine meal and I am grateful to share it in such lovely, charming company. Come, let us get seated so that we can start. I hear that the chefs have been hard at work with a special menu in honor of the fairer sex being present."

After they ordered, Mr. Gardiner brought out the box he carried with him and displayed the long sword. The old Earl's eyes lit up at the sight of it and he carefully caressed the base just above the worn hilt, where a faint image of three buck's heads was still visible on the rusted, curved steel.

During the elaborate and delicious meal, the avid family historian recounted to Elizabeth how an early relative returned from the First Crusade with a sword made of Damascus steel and inscribed with the three buck's heads and the House of Derby's motto: _sans changer_ (without changing) along the length of its long, slightly curved blade. The sword was said to have been displayed in their ancestral home for almost a century before it was taken up by another ancestor who followed Richard the Lionhearted during the Third Crusade. Unfortunately, the distant relative had died during the Siege at Sicily before he even reached the Holy Lands and the talisman was lost.

The present Earl went on to explain how he had contacted Mr. Gardiner years before, knowing that his agents often traded in southern Europe and the Middle East and thought it was worth the gamble of looking for the lost artifact.

"Obviously, this is the first time I laid my eyes on it but a fair number of portraits at home prominently display this sword in the background and I wanted one of my own portraits to include this family relic. An old man's folly, I know, but I am tickled pink to have regained it," finished the Earl joyfully.

The rest of the meal was spent in pleasant conversation and when the last of the courses were removed, Elizabeth and her Uncle thanked their host again for such an exceptional meal.

"Not at all," returned the Earl, "it is I who is in your debt Gardiner. You would not accept payment from me all those years ago because you claimed it would be too much of a long shot but you returned this family treasure back to me and yet still refuse to take any recompense for your troubles. And you, young lady, are the most charming, well-informed person I've met in a long time. I have thoroughly enjoyed our conversation and will be sure to introduce you to my unmarried sons when they arrive in Towne. I hope you will be around for the Season."

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment but stated that she would be returning home in a week's time. The Earl made her promise to call on him with Gardiner when she was next in London. He then produced a little program outlining the various times and locations of lectures and demonstrations, and encouraged the visitors to take in all that the club had to offer for the afternoon while he attended other meetings.

After they departed, Mr. Gardiner turned to his niece and asked, "where to first, Lizzy?"

"Hmmm, I really want to hear about the latest on steam-powered locomotion but that is not for another hour."

"How about we look in on the chess tournament then?" he suggested. Elizabeth agreed and they went to find the room.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

While the Gracechurch residents were enjoying their luncheon, two of Devon's cohorts, Viscounts Villiers and Westfield, were seated just a few tables away. Knowing that their friend was on the lookout for the attractive newcomer from the Matlock ball, they sent out a note for Devon to join them at the club. They dare not approached the young lady while in the presence of the old Earl. Even among the Peer, there were distinguishing levels and Robert Stanley was one of the more influential and prominent ones.

After luncheon, they followed Miss Bennet and her male chaperone to the chess room to approach her there.

"Hallo, Miss Bennet!" called out Villiers. They were in a large room with about a dozen chessboard-laden tables interspersed throughout. Only half of the tables were occupied by players and a small audience surrounded them. Elizabeth and Mr. Gardiner were following one such game when they heard the greeting.

"Oh, Lord Villiers, Lord Westfield," said Elizabeth in a half whisper as the room was fairly quiet despite the number of people in it.

Mr. Gardiner looked at the newcomers sharply. He noted Elizabeth's discomfort and the excited gazes on the young men. "Gentlemen, you must excuse us. We are in the middle of following this compelling chess match," he said dismissively.

"Miss Bennet," said Villiers determined to engage her, "I have a request to present to you and if you would be so kind as to perform the introductions to your chaperone, I'd be honored."

Unable to refuse, Elizabeth did so and inwardly cringed when it was revealed that she was staying at her Uncle's on Gracechurch Street. She knew that this information would get back to their friend, Lord Devon, and that Mr. Darcy wouldn't be pleased with having her location known to the likes of Devon and his cronies.

"Well, if you will excuse us," Mr. Gardiner stated, "we will return to the chess match."

"Mr. Gardiner, we thought it would be capitol idea if Miss Bennet could join us in a game. It is our responsibility as members to show our hospitality to the guests today. If Miss Bennet isn't familiar with chess, I will gladly coach her while she plays Westfield."

Mr. Gardiner was about to refuse consent when Elizabeth cut in. "Uncle, I am not adverse in engaging Lord Westfield for a quick match." She loved the strategy and the thrill involved with matching her wits against another on the chessboard. She had played for years with her father but never with a stranger and she wanted to see how she measured up against him.

"Lizzy, I do not think it is wise in such a public setting," argued her uncle. He knew first hand Elizabeth's skill and intelligence at the game, and he didn't think the young men would take well to being bested by a mere girl. "Besides, a _certain_ someone would not like you attracting undue attention to yourself."

"Please, Uncle. I have only played against you and Papa and I so would like an opportunity to see how well I really know the game. Surely, other females have played chess and Lord Westfield is a respectable partner, " said Elizabeth confidently.

"But of course I am, Miss Bennet. I had thought to introduce you to the game but if you are already familiar with it then all the better," Westfield said a little apprehensively. He knew the game well enough but he was no chess champion. While he wanted to delay the young woman at the club until his friend could be there, he didn't want to embarrass himself by losing publicly to some chit from the country.

"That settles it," loudly cried Villiers as he presented his arm to Elizabeth. "Allow me to escort you to that unoccupied table in the corner." He didn't care how the game turned out as long as he was able to watch her dancing eyes and well displayed cleavage from above as she played.

As Elizabeth took the viscount's arm, Mr. Gardiner could do nothing but follow after the party.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy rushed through the doors of the club on St. James Street and looked around at the hubbub as a footman removed his coat. He had never been to White's during the annual member-guest day and he marveled at the number of ladies present. With it came an increase in the noise level from higher-pitched voices and flurried activity. There seemed to be much excitement in the air as the ladies were pulling their male companions toward the large lounge room on the second floor. Darcy wanted nothing more than to find Elizabeth and take her discretely away. He had arrived not a half hour before at the Gardiners only to find her gone. When he learned of her location, he hastened to follow after her. She may not be known to the general crowd but she was to Devon and the bored bachelor spent a good portion of every day at the club. Darcy didn't want Elizabeth encountering that blackguard even with the protection of Mr. Gardiner and his host.

Thus, Darcy set about to search the large building room by room when he heard "lady" and "chess" in close sequence. He couldn't believe Elizabeth would exhibit herself so publicly but he noticed the other ladies all aflutter and talking loudly about how this unknown 'she' had already beaten two Viscounts and was challenged by an Earl and Darcy knew that they were speaking of his intended. Resolved, he followed the crowd into the normally tranquil room and encountered a throng surrounding a spectacle in the center.

After Elizabeth easily defeated both Viscounts Westfield and Villiers under much ribbing by the growing spectators, she was challenged by the Earl of Devon, who had suddenly emerged from the crowd. Unbeknownst to her, Devon was the chess champion at Cambridge until Darcy came along and stole his title, and he thought it would be fun to teach this alluring but impertinent miss the dangers of playing a man's game.

Much to Elizabeth's embarrassment, play was suspended at the other tables and she was invited to relocate to the center ornate table with the leather armchairs so they could better accommodate the growing crowd as the smaller tables were pushed off to the sides. The room was buzzing with speculation as Lord Devon loudly addressed her by name and Elizabeth knew that the news of her playing chess at a gentleman's club would soon be circulated amongst the ton. She briefly thought that Mr. Darcy would not be happy about this but just as quickly threw that aside as she contemplated the opponent opposite her.

She should be intimidated. After all, Lord Devon knew of her triumph over his compatriots and still confidently challenged her to another game. He must have some skill to risk being thwarted by a girl. Also, they was a gleam in his eyes that conveyed a lot more than playing a friendly board game in order to exhibit the merits of chess in front of the interested audience like he had previously stated. He seemed to clearly pronounce her name at every opportunity as if to make sure that everyone present knew who she was. Yes, she should be intimidated but as in the past, her courage rose at the challenge and she reveled at the prospect of matching wits against a skilled player and she smiled confidently at the man seated across from her.

Devon couldn't believe his luck when he received a note that afternoon stating that the girl for whom he so thoroughly searched these last days was lunching at his club. It wasn't until he arrived at Whites that he realized the special occasion. Enquiries of his friends brought him to the chessroom where he saw Villiers staring at his fallen king in confusion. He had no doubts that he could defeat the daring chit and during the game, he planned on connecting Elizabeth Bennet to Darcy and exposing her for what she was, a fallen woman and a whore, so that he could embarrass Darcy and hopefully, make his own arrangements with her.

Her dancing eyes and her enticing smile were inciting his fantasies but he had to rein in his thoughts so he could accomplish his goals. "Your first move please, Miss Bennet," he started courteously. When he saw her open with an elementary move, he confidently made his as he furthered the conversation. "I seem to recall Miss Bennet that you hail from Hertfordshire. I can't remember the town but I believe it started with a M."

"When we were introduced at the Matlock's ball, Lady Sutherland only mentioned my father's estate, Longbourn, my Lord, and not the town."

"That's true, I'm sure, but isn't that very close to the village of Meryton? Yes, I think it is. And though you acted as if you did not know each other, I hear that you have a very close relationship to my friend Darcy." The surrounding crowd gasped as they perceived the implications of his words. Devon was pleased to see his opponent's smile falter and her hand slightly tremble as she made her next move.

"Yes, sir. I am honored to say that Mr. Darcy is a generous friend to my family, especially my father. I too, have enjoyed Mr. Darcy's great kindness and deep friendship," Elizabeth said slowly and matter-of-factly.

"Come, come, you can drop the innocent act, _Miss_ Bennet. I was led to believe that yours was more of a 'physical' relationship with the Master of Pemberley. In fact, was there not an article alluding to that in the Times? You should not hide what you are or attempt to deceive these good people. I, for one…"

"Shut your treacherous mouth at once or I will do it for you Devon!" boomed Darcy as he rushed to the front of the hushed crowd. Darcy's eyes held such murderous rage as his tall form towered over him that even Devon was momentarily cowed.

"Darcy, old man, I did not see you there," Devon started slowly as he leaned back creating some distance. Seeing the crowd of shocked bystanders, he quickly resumed his knowing smirk. "Please join us. I was just making conversation with this little lady while I contemplated my next move," Devon said as he made to carry it out. "Shall I introduce you to her as you requested the last time I saw you or will you admit to a prior acquaintance?"

"My relationship with Miss Bennet is no business of yours and I will not have you poison it with your dirty innuendos."

"Still persisting with your little charade, I see. Even after the Times carried a story about your torrid affair. For shame allowing your sullied courtesan to be in the presence of these good people?"

"How dare you!" shouted Darcy as he lunged at the seated earl. His right hand shot out and his palm made a sharp impact against the disparaging man's throat but before Darcy's fingers could close over it, he was pulled off and away by both Villiers and Westfield.

The crowd shied away from the violence and Elizabeth rose to her feet in alarm. She made to assist Darcy but was stilled as footmen broke through to the center followed by the Lord Derby and other Trustees of White's.

"Darcy, what's the meaning of this?" cried Derby sternly. "My meeting was interrupted by the news of an altercation brewing in here. I seemed to have come just in time. Devon, causing trouble again, I see."

At the presence of the venerable old Earl, Darcy broke away from the restraining arms and stood tall, his countenance displaying a drawn but respectful demeanor. The two viscounts retreated behind Devon who remained seated with a hand rubbing his throat as he glowered at both Derby and Darcy. And Elizabeth stood frozen in apprehension.

The aged but still sharp Earl took in the situation and finally decided to address Elizabeth. "Miss Bennet, I see that you enjoy chess. I too am a fan of the game. And though I am glad to see you take advantage of the club's amusements, maybe your opponent has yet to learn how to lose with grace," he said with a wink.

"I have not lost to her," Devon spat as his scowl deepened.

"Oh, excuse me," Elizabeth murmured politely as she turned back to the chessboard. She made her move then declared 'checkmate, Lord Devon.'

The surprised bystanders applauded. Lord Derby grinned broadly as Elizabeth performed a polite curtsey to her opponent and the crowd. Devon could do nothing but turn a bright shade of red before storming off with his friends in tow, and even Darcy couldn't help a small, triumphant smile before his expression turned back to neutral.

Expecting the crowd to disperse now that the game was over, Derby was disconcerted when the majority of the polite society surrounding the table stayed rooted to their spots with avid curiosity on their faces. Wondering why they seemed so interested in the young couple who were silently trying to communicate through their gazes, the elder statesman finally asked, "Miss Elizabeth, would you care for one more match?"

"No thank you, My Lord, I think I have exhibited enough for one day but I would be honored to play you at any other time."

Darcy tore his eyes from Elizabeth and addressed the Earl, "Lord Derby, my apologies for disturbing your meeting. I did not know you were acquainted with Miss Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth and her Uncle were my guests today and we spent a delightful luncheon together, did we not my dear?" stated the Earl. At Elizabeth's answering nod, Derby turned back to the gentleman. "I had not realized the two of you knew each other, Darcy."

"Yes my Lord, Miss Bennet and I met last autumn in Hertfordshire." Darcy made a slight pause as he took in all the people hanging on his every word. Drawing a quick breath, he continued in a slighter louder voice. "In fact, she has recently consented to be my bride." The hushed crowd let out a collective gasp of surprise. "We were waiting to announce our engagement until we garnered her father's blessing although we could not resist sharing our happy news with my Uncle and Aunt, Lord and Lady Matlock, and my Fitzwilliam cousins," he said proudly.

"Well done Darcy! Your father would be very proud for she is quite the loveliest, most intelligent and well spoken young lady I have met in a long time. She will be good for you and for Pemberley, I would wager."

"Yes Sir, my thoughts exactly" seconded Darcy as he looked lovingly at Elizabeth. Elizabeth beamed up at Darcy in return. She knew he was wary of making their relationship known to the public but she was glad she no longer had to hide her love for the private man. Lord Derby seemed to rejoice in their reunion and she felt that it was only a matter of time before the others did.

After introducing Elizabeth to the rest of the Trustees, the older men returned to their meeting. Anxious to be away from the crowds, Mr. Gardiner suggested that they too depart. He was distinctly uncomfortable being the center of such elevated society. As Darcy followed in their wake, he resigned himself to the fact that Elizabeth was now and truly 'outed' as his fiancé. Even with Derby's approbation, he knew that there would be many versions of what happened this afternoon at White's and it would be much talked of in the coming days. Couple that with the Times article and Devon's bad-mouthing, Elizabeth had incurred the full attention of the haute ton and the rest of society. Whether her future notice and reception would be favorable or not was still undecided but Darcy knew it would not be easy for his beloved in the near future.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

Darcy kept his fiery gaze focused out the window as the large coach slowly made its way through the afternoon traffic. He was seated beside Mr. Gardiner and across from Elizabeth in the Gardiner carriage as they headed back to Gracechurch Street. This was not the reunion he had envisioned during the day's first trip there but was heartened that he was with her now and was invited to stay for dinner.

_Hell and damnation! _he cursed inwardly. Darcy was familiar with Devon's dangerous games and yet both he and Elizabeth had just played into them. The blackguard had to answer to him for spewing those ugly lies and innuendos but Darcy was damned if he was going to let him advance his nefarious pursuit any further. He tried to quell his fear and frustration, concentrating on keeping a steady mien to keep from upsetting his beloved. Daring a quick glance in her direction, he noted that she was worrying her bottom lip but staying silent. He marveled anew how anyone could look so young and innocent yet so alluring.

His volatile emotions allowed lusty images to intrude his thoughts. This WAS the first time they were in an enclosed carriage together. How many fantasies had he harbored of her that involved such a setting? If only he could take her today in matrimony then brand her so indelibly with his essence that everyone would immediately know she was his. _When did I become such a cave man?_ he thought wryly.

For his sanity, he forced himself to contemplate other matters, such as Elizabeth's acceptance in society. Her blatant disregard of convention in openly displaying her superior mind and skills against not one man but multiple Peers of the Realm showed just how artless and impetuous she still was. But she was oh so glorious in her intelligence, courage and wit. He relived the moment when she pertly turned back to the chessboard and proclaimed checkmate. Her clear but slightly throaty voice coupled with her guileless smile and impeccable curtsy thrown at the indignant earl were priceless.

Across the carriage, Elizabeth too sat in contemplation. She had never seen Mr. Darcy so angry as when he went after Lord Devon. She was no stranger to physical altercations (she carried a weapon and the Collins incident didn't bother her overmuch) but Darcy's instant and violent reaction to Lord Devon's taunts both alarmed and excited her. She knew that she should disapprove of such acts as the Earl of Devon could have been seriously hurt by Mr. Darcy's hands. But that her fiancé should come to her defense so unequivocally and at just the right time, thrilled her. The hero in one of Lydia's penny novels could not have done it greater justice. She shifted restlessly in her seat.

She was also immensely proud when Mr. Darcy, despite his reservations, openly declared their betrothal in front of the large crowd. She felt certain that the look of love and admiration that passed between them was openly broadcasted and she couldn't help but revel in it. Surely that meant that they could now publicly carry on with their engagement.

Elizabeth looked over at Mr. Darcy whose eyes remained trained outside and she grew worried at his continued silence. Was he angry with her for exposing herself and their relationship? Should she feel ashamed that she took such delight in her public triumph over the chessboard? Was she really in danger from Lord Devon? Would it be better if she returned home to Longbourn? She wanted to speak with him but thought it needed to be a private conversation. She noticed that her uncle was uncomfortable with the silence and she roused herself to speak quietly with him during the duration of the journey home while hoping she may get her chance with Mr. Darcy sometime that day.

The rest of the Gardiners and Mary welcomed them back with excitement. Mrs. Gardiner was worried after Mr. Darcy had dashed off when he learned of Elizabeth's location. She could only be pleased that the three returned together and that Mr. Darcy was joining them for dinner. Little Eddy was feeling much better after his nap and after all the usual pleasantries were exchanged, the ladies wanted to know all about their visit to the famous White's. Mr. Gardiner and Elizabeth did their best to describe the club and its environs, the affability of Lord Derby, and the sumptuous luncheon.

It was when they got to the part of the chess tournament that both uncle and niece grew uneasy. Elizabeth tried to make light of the fact that she accepted the challenge by the two viscounts and of their quick defeat but Mr. Gardiner threw in the fact that they had garnered the attention of the whole room and that by the time Lord Devon made his appearance, the crowd had grown to such large proportions that they were forced to move to the center table while all other play had to be suspended and moved to the side to make way for the growing audience.

Elizabeth was fully aware of Mr. Darcy's countenance darkening as the afternoon's tale continued. "Aunt," she proclaimed, "I am sorry to have accepted Lord Westfield's invitation to play in the first place. I tried to leave after the first match but Lord Villiers would not allow me to refuse him a second, then Lord Devon appeared as if he knew I would be there. If Mr. Darcy had not shown up when he did, I am afraid that my reputation would have been destroyed. The Earl seemed determined to slander me to the public. I cannot make out why he acted so offensively at all."

"Can you not?" cried Darcy, finally breaking his silence. He didn't mean to shout out the statement but his concern for Elizabeth made him lose his patience with her naivety. He saw her cringe back and he instantly regretted his outburst. The rest of the room looked at him in surprise. "My apologies, I did not mean to alarm you and I do not wish to be indelicate in mixed company but Devon is no gentleman and he wishes to claim Miss Elizabeth for himself with no honorable intentions. He is a hedonistic and dangerous man and you should all take great pains to see that you are never in his power, let alone his company."

At the further look of shock from the women, he bowed his head. "I must ask for your forgiveness once again. You ladies are too good to fully comprehend my meaning. Perhaps, Mr. Gardiner and I can have a private word." At the older man's nod, they retired to Mr. Gardiner's study.

Within the closed room, the two men faced each other with unhappy miens. "Mr. Darcy," began Mr. Gardiner, "I realize that I was negligent as a chaperone by allowing my niece to enter the chess match and I apologize to you and her. I was uneasy with the viscount's request and yet I still allowed it to my error. Had I not stopped it in the first place we would not have been so exposed and Elizabeth would not have needed to have you come to her defense. That being said, my nieces are innocent and unworldly and I do not take kindly to you frightening them with dark and malicious speculations."

"Again I apologize for disquieting them but it is not just idle speculation," Darcy responded. "I know for a fact that Devon wants Eliz- Miss Elizabeth for himself to use and discard. You know as well as I do that once a lady is considered fallen or morally compromised, she is open to all manner of unsavory solicitations and her acceptance is taken for granted. Devon has used this tactic in the past to make vulnerable other respectable women he has coveted."

"It is as you say, Mr. Darcy but I admit to being shocked that a member of the ruling class could be so reprehensible. How is it that he could get away with such behavior without getting called out or censored?"

"I did not want to tell you this Sir," Darcy responded, "but it looks like I will have to reveal Devon's illicit modus operandi though it does not show me in the best light either." Darcy paused and with resignation started again slowly. "There was a young woman a couple seasons back who came to London from a small estate of modest means. She was recently engaged but being young and having never had a Season in Towne, she wanted to spend at least a portion of her engagement period attending London's extravagant balls and theatre productions. Her parents agreed and her fiancé was more than happy to escort his pretty, vivacious bride-to-be about Towne.

"Unfortunately, at one of these functions, she caught the admiration of Lord Devon. Despite knowing she was already attached or maybe because she was unavailable, something about her caught his fancy and he propositioned her right in the middle of a ballroom. Affronted, the girl slapped him on the spot and publicly denounced him. Devon seemed more amused than deterred and told her if she ever changed her mind, the 'position' paid handsomely and she knew where to find him.

"She went missing soon after that evening and both her parents and fiancé vainly searched for her. She was discovered a few days later, walking Bond Street in the early hours, disheveled and clutching a bag of coins. Though not seriously injured, it was clear that she was coarsely treated and no longer a maiden. She claimed that she was blindfolded and did not see her attackers but she was sure there were multiple men involved. And when her captors released her they gave her the money and told her that if she wanted more, she should seek out a certain madame and when she was properly trained, Lord Devon was always looking for new amusements."

Sometime during Darcy's narrative, Mr. Gardiner had sat down in shock of what he was hearing. When Darcy paused for breath, Gardiner asked, "surely, the man was brought to trial for this?"

"No, she could not say for certain if Devon was there and she did not recognize anyone else's voices or where she was kept. The authorities were not willing to arrest a standing earl, especially as he was seen all over Towne during her capture. Sadly, the fiancé broke off the engagement and the parents felt they had no choice but to disavow her to protect their other daughter's reputation. Casted out with no friends, low on funds, with little chance of gaining respectable employment, she believed that her only options were to jump off the London Bridge or to sell her body to a brothel as she had no other talents or skills. She made her way to a madame… and that was when she was brought to my attention."

"You? Is this how you are aware of the details of this girl's tragedy?"

"Yes and before you throw me out, both Mr. Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are aware of my past history with female companions. In this case, the madame felt sorry for the gentle-born woman and instead of throwing her back to Devon, she thought I might be interested. She knew that I would treat her well and would set her up with a new life after our contract ended. Of course I did a full background check on her and confirmed her story. I have had unpleasant dealings with Devon since my university days and I wanted to help her while denying him what he wanted and therefore, made no secret of the fact that she was under my exclusive protection and patronage during our time together. In short, she and I had a brief, mutually rewarding affair and she is now living as a 'widowed' shopkeeper in Bath."

Mr. Gardiner sat in contemplative silence until he mused out loud, "I doubt that anything would compel my brother Bennet to cast Lizzy out but if he did, she would never give up on life like that. I could see her sailing to the Americas and starting afresh in the wild frontier or cutting her hair and trying to make her way disguised as a man." He expelled a humorless bark of laughter.

Raising his gaze back to Darcy, he said with admiration for his niece still in his eyes and determination in his voice, "forgive my folly. Of course we will do all in our power to protect her from coming to any such harm in the first place. Devon knows she is residing with me here on Gracechurch Street so London is no longer safe. I shall return Elizabeth to Longbourn at once."

"That may be one option but are not Mrs. Bennet and Miss Bennet expected here tomorrow? In fact, Bingley wrote that he is to accompany them and he has already opened his townhome for the duration and planned multiple social outings including the attendance at this Friday's opera. Even with Miss Elizabeth gone, I am afraid that one Miss Bennet could be taken for another in the eyes of the public and they would all be subjected to the same speculation and interest from society, as well as the dangers from Devon, for surely he would send out henchmen and not do the dirty work himself."

Mr. Gardiner groaned into his hands and hung his head in defeat. "I will not be able to stop my sister from coming here. She told me she planned on exploring every shop in Towne to create the finest trousseau for her girls. Especially now that two of her daughters are engaged, she will be doubly determined to proclaim her triumph through all of London. What am I to do?"

Darcy who was waiting for this opportunity since his confrontation with Devon and his betrothal revelation, blurted out with conviction. "Let us marry on the morrow! I can have an announcement in the papers for the same day. Mr. Bennet has given me his written consent; I have the settlement papers right here, as well as a special license. This will give Elizabeth the protection of my name and eliminate any confusion with her sisters. Her Mother and beloved Sister will be here and all my relatives are already in Towne. I care not in which parish we marry or we can even do it in a parlour at Darcy House. My staff is more than capable of pulling together a wedding reception on such short notice…"

"Hold on young man," Mr. Gardiner interrupted, "this is all going too fast. We do not know exactly when the ladies will arrive from Longbourn tomorrow and they would not want to attend an impromptu wedding in their travel clothes. Besides, you may have Mr. Bennet's approval but I imagine he would like to look over your settlement papers and have the honor of walking his favorite down the aisle."

"You are correct, of course," replied Darcy chagrined though the need to make Elizabeth irrevocably his was undiminished. "Maybe I can at least send an express to Mr. Bennet asking for his presence in Towne. I still believe that all the Bennet ladies are at risk. If we cannot avoid their forays in the city, we will just have to be sure that all the sisters are wary of the dangers while we ensure that they are amply chaperoned by their male relations, suitors, and footmen. They should take care to never leave the house without such protection. And, I want two of my own men and a lady's maid with Miss Elizabeth at all times. As for Mrs. Bennet, I will leave it to you to determine what to tell her."

"Yes, I do not know if she will appreciate the dangers from Lord Devon or from society at large. Franny has a strong mind but she too has been much sheltered in the countryside. I doubt that she would believe a young handsome Earl would act so dishonorably and she may even relish the attention from society and not notice the speculation and censure if the ton manifests them in a subtle manner. I will think on it but in the mean time, dinner is waiting for us," said Mr. Gardiner while walking to the door. As he opened it, he noticed his guest standing his ground and looked at him resolutely.

"Mr. Gardiner, I would be grateful if I can have a few minutes alone with Miss Elizabeth. Our discussions have quite left me unsettled and could use the steadying influence of Miss Bennet."

Mr. Gardiner stared at the younger man for a few seconds as Darcy calmly but determinedly looked back. "I cannot argue against that and it has been a while since you have been together. I will hold up dinner for another fifteen minutes but no more. Please keep the door to this room ajar. I will send her in directly." With that Mr. Gardiner left the room as Darcy sent out a quiet 'thank you' to his retreating back.

Not long after, Elizabeth gracefully came through the opening taking care to all but close the door but not latching it. She had been waiting at the end of the hall and when her Uncle indicated she had a quarter hour, she hurried in but seeing Mr. Darcy's grave face, her apprehension returned. She hung her head in contrition. Gazing up through her lashes, she saw his mien soften towards one of love, passion and longing. "Come to me, Elizabeth," he called out gently.

Darcy saw her eyes instantly light up with happiness and excitement as she smiled sweetly. He let out a deep sigh: his future partner was so irrepressible and full of life that his yawning passion for her warred with his fear of losing her. He wanted nothing more than to take possession of her in every respect then lock her away from the world.

Darcy took her small hands in each of his and looking deeply into her eyes, he whispered, "Tell me you are mine, my love."

Without hesitation, she answered, "I belong to you, Fitzwilliam."

"And I to you, Elizabeth," he breathed out in return. "I have already committed to you so nothing can stop us from marrying. You know that right?"

Elizabeth frowned in confusion, "you are worrying me. Does this have anything to do with your family? Or is it Lord Devon?"

Instead of answering, he asked another question, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Fitzwilliam. I could not love a man I did not trust or could not respect."

He pulled her further into the room until Darcy bumped against the arm of the leather couch. He lowered himself onto the end, bringing Elizabeth towards him until she was straddling his right thigh. "Let me show you my love, please Elizabeth," he pled. At her nod of acquiesce, he blurted a quick admonishment to stay quiet before his lips fell on hers with the lightest touch causing a shiver to run down her back. He drew away and when he confirmed the trust and passion in her eyes, he returned for another kiss and then a third, each time adding more pressure until she parted her lips and allowed him entry. He deepened the contact as their tongues came into play and he hungrily explored her softness.

At the same time, his hands firmly moved hers behind her. Safely encased within his left hand, he held her steady against his thick, muscled thigh. With his free hand, he slowly traveled the fullness of her hips, moving down her leg then back up, following its curves up her waist to caress her back. His exploring fingers were soon drawn to the curls of her silky tresses, freeing them from their pins. Grabbing a thick coil, Darcy pulled her head back so he could taste her exposed neck and that alluring scent behind her ear.

Elizabeth's soft moans were accompanied by Darcy's low growls and murmurings of her sweetness. He inched his mouth lower down her open neck while his hand dared to encompass a full but malleable breast, causing her pants to increase and her nipples to harden. Unable to resist, he used the hand at her back to bear down the apex of her thighs onto his hard leg, creating friction in an increasing, sensual rhythm. Briefly raising his head to take in the incredibly erotic view of his lover on the cusp of her first orgasm, he commanded her to let go before taking possession of her mouth once more, while pinching her bud to the point of pain. Her answering cries of ecstasy were swallowed up by his kisses as her shaking body was clutched desperately to him. Darcy clamped down on his own urgent need, taking greater satisfaction in bringing her to completion; as he held her, he felt centered and calmed.

Elizabeth felt exhilarated by the experience. That coiled tension that invariably rose within her when Mr. Darcy was near had quickly soared at his first touch. The pressure only increased with every moment of their intimacies but she didn't know what to do with it. At his verbal command, what her mind couldn't process, her body took heed with her core contracting then spasming as waves of pleasure washed over her. Coming down from her high, she knew she should feel ashamed by her wantonness but instead felt an overwhelming gratitude towards her future husband for invoking such sensations. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she noticed that she was now draped across both his legs and he was seated in the center of the couch.

She slowly raised her head from the crook of his neck and found him anxiously searching her eyes. He must have been satisfied with what he saw, for he hugged her to him once more. "Oh, my love. Thank you for this!"

Not knowing the reason for his gratitude when she was the one gratified, she could only nod as she tried to take deep even breaths. "Forgive me sir, I do not know what came over me…but if this was part of loving each other then I cannot help but approve," she uttered playfully.

"My sweet girl, it is I that must beg for your pardon," replied Darcy, awed and gratified to see her contented exuberance. He bent to kiss her and stayed to look up at her face. "I am afraid that I allowed my desire and my fears to get the best of me. I wanted to own your first moment of sexual fulfillment, your _pleasure,_ and you, my love, were so generous to grant it to me without recrimination for my selfish act. Forgive me." Darcy knew she had every right to feel disrespected or even violated but seeing the love and trust staring back at him calmed him and he felt every fortune in their match.

"I hope you derived some enjoyment out of this also, Fitzwilliam," she continued. "As for your fears, you already had my heart and soul and now you own my body. I am entirely yours."

"I have no words to tell you how much you please me, my darling. Gaining your love is my greatest accomplishment to date, but you do not carry my name and you are still a maiden so you are not _entirely_ mine: not yet. And Elizabeth, this was but a taste. You are so responsive to my touch; I cannot wait for the opportunity to make you feel **so** **much** **more**."

Wide-eyed, Elizabeth swallowed hard and gave her head a sudden shake. This was all so new to her and while she looked forward to discovering more, she knew that their time was growing short. She indicated her wish to stand and he gently helped her back on her feet. Glancing at a mirror, she started putting her hair and attire to rights. After a minute, she turned back to him with all the decorum of a proper lady, albeit with slightly swollen lips. "Well, we still have much to discuss about this afternoon, Sir. First, thank you for coming to my aid at White's. It seems like my every interaction with Lord Devon strengthens his disdain for me though I know not what I did to cause such scorn."

"Elizabeth," interrupted Darcy, "his scorn is for me and he wants you for himself."

"But why?" she returned. "Colonel Fitzwilliam alluded to a longstanding argument between you so I can understand his _animosity_ to you but I cannot see how that translates into him _wanting_ me," she said in confusion.

"Elizabeth, how can you not? Did you not just experience the evidence of my irrepressible passion for you? I guarantee that half the male population would give their eyeteeth to be able to claim you in a similar fashion. Lord Devon is just more amorally aggressive and used to getting what he wants without any regards to your feelings."

"No," she stated while shaking her head. "Please do not jest. You desire me because you love me and I am infinitely grateful because I love and desire you but Jane is the coveted beauty in my family and I saw many more ladies at your uncle's ball more handsome than myself.

It was Darcy's turn to shake his head. She really did not comprehend her irresistible allure. "My God, Elizabeth, when I first saw you, I thought you were a wood nymph transported to this realm to tempt mortal men away. Your beautiful eyes tore through me and then I saw you dance. You wore a light yellow dress that shimmered around you as you skipped through the steps beguiling the room with your warm laughter. I was struck dumb that night and I have not yet recovered."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, I thought deception in every form was an abhorrence to you." She tried to sound severe but his earnest confessions of his first impressions delighted her. "That first night, Mr. Bingley tried to get you to stand up with me and you said that I was _tolerable_ but _not_ _handsome enough_ to _tempt_ you. I heard it and so did everyone else around you."

A knock on the door prevented Darcy from responding. "Lizzy, Mr. Darcy," came her Uncle's impatient voice, "dinner cannot wait any longer."

"Yes sir, we are on our way out," Elizabeth responded. As they made their way to the dining room, she turned to him and whispered, "I did not blame you then for the offhand remark and I do not now. I grant that I must have grown on you since you have asked for my hand and I can readily believe that I am at least _tolerable _to you." The last was stated with an impish sparkle and a pinch to his arm.

"This discussion is not over, Elizabeth. For now, know that Devon wants you, I **have** you, and you are the **handsomest** lady of my acquaintance," he retorted as he helped her to her seat.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

The following morning the society columns were full of contradictory reports of what conspired at White's. Darcy House had subscriptions to the London Gazette, the Morning Chronicle and the Times but other 'complimentary' copies of the more contentious rags like the Tattler and Messenger, mysteriously arrived within hours of each other. The society columns had very little coverage of the open house itself, concentrating instead on the drama that took place in the chess room. One had Devon and Darcy in a outright brawl at the men's club with a 'questionable' lady as the prize; another implied that a total of four men were in some sort of contest to claim the young maiden's virtue; while a third painted Darcy as a lovesick and jealous suitor forced to offer his hand in marriage to fight off the woman's other lovers. Despite various abbreviated forms of identification used, the aggregate of the accounts named an Elizabeth Bennet from Hertfordshire as the woman in the middle of the uproar while circulating wild and varied speculation as to the nature of the said female's relationship to Darcy, Devon, the viscounts, and even the Earl of Derby. Darcy threw down the stacks of paper in disgust.

Out of curiosity, he checked the Times and the _News about Towne_ section since it had originally broke the story of their supposed affair but to his great surprise it was the only publication that described Elizabeth in a favorable light (although the Chronicle thankfully had no mention of them). Without reference to the violence, the Times article related the story of how a young and proper Miss B- from Hertfordshire elegantly but effectively defeated three men in consecutive chess matches in short order. While the female in question hailed from a small estate with no formal education, she defeated with ease opponents who were all titled and University-educated with the last being an acclaimed chess champion. The author went on to opine that the men lost with little grace and a certain Mr. D from Derbyshire, alongside the lady's uncle and the club's trustee had appeared in time to defend the poised young woman from the vanquished men's poor sportsmanship.

Darcy chuckled as he finished the article. The short but well written piece neatly and succinctly acclaimed the victor's achievements while trivializing the conflict and belittling the losers. He wondered at its favorable tone and made a mental note to learn more about the writer behind the segment. In the meantime, he wrote a quick note to Mr. Gardiner warning him of the stories and to confirm his arrival at Gracechurch Street for that afternoon.

Back at Gardiner household, only the Times made it into the breakfast room (the others being censored by its master) and its womenfolk were much relieved that the previous day's account was accurate and positive. Without further thought, they went about preparing for the arrival of Mrs. Bennet and Jane, who were scheduled to arrive before luncheon.

The Bennet carriage duly arrived with Mr. Bingley providing escort on horseback. The residents poured out of the house to greet the party and were surprised to see Mr. Bennet step out of the carriage first.

"Papa!" Elizabeth cried as she ran to greet him. "You did not inform us you were coming, sir, but I am very glad you are here."

"I see you have been quite busy my girl," he responded as he helped first Mrs. Bennet then his eldest from the coach. "I have full confidence in your uncle but under the circumstance I thought he could use some reinforcement."

"Oh my dear Lizzy!" interrupted Mrs. Bennet, "engaged to Mr. Darcy! I could not believe it when your Father told me. What pin money, what gowns, what grand balls! You are so clever, my dear, to secure such a prize. I could not wait to get here."

Elizabeth was subjected to a rare hug from her Mama then turned to bestow one to her newly arrived sister. "I have missed you Jane."

"Lizzy, I am very happy for you and excited that we can experience a portion of this engagement period together," Jane responded with smile.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Mr. Bingley bounded forward to add his congratulations stating how pleased he was to know that he would be brother to Mr. Darcy.

The crowd was urged into the house by Mrs. Gardiner where an animated reunion ensued. After a few minutes of answering inquiries of Kitty, Lydia, Longbourn's staff and even the horses, Mrs. Bennet's excitedly exclaimed, "Sister, we must hurry through the luncheon repast then make way to the dressmakers. We have not a moment to lose.

The Gardiners exchanged anxious glances and it was Mr. Gardiner that replied, "Franny, I am afraid Mr. Darcy plans to visit this afternoon. Surely, you would want to stay and welcome him into the Family."

"Oh, of course I would dear Brother! He was ever so helpful with that awful Mr. Collins. I am all aflutter to greet him as my soon-to-be-Son. Have you met anyone so tall! so handsome! so very rich! I just knew he would be perfect for my Lizzy. She could not be so clever for nothing, you know. Why, she just needed the right corset to attract such a man to her long enough for her to snare him with her _intellect_. I planned it all along, I did."

Her audience was left open-mouthed at her pronouncements with their eyes unconsciously darting in Elizabeth's direction to confirm that her revealing corset, worn especially for her Mama's arrival, did highlight her curves to the fullest. Elizabeth turned increasingly red as she felt their examination, until the awkwardness of the moment turned into embarassed laughter.

"Please Mama, do **not** repeat what you just said to Mr. Darcy!"

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Mr. Darcy arrived promptly at the appointed hour escorting Georgiana followed by a tall heavyset woman dressed as a lady's maid. She looked quite formidable except for the abundance of flowers she held in her arms. Mr. Darcy took the colorful bunch of flowers from her and formally bowing to Mrs. Bennet, welcomed her to London as he presented the bouquet. The matron accepted the greeting and gift in open-mouthed silence. Taking advantage of the silence, he retrieved the remaining flowers and taking Elizabeth a little to the side, transfered a beautiful set of red roses into her hands along with a small but elaborately decorated card.

"My darling, you already own my heart, but will you please be my Valentine?" Darcy whispered so only she could hear. Elizabeth blushed becomingly but nodded her acceptance, wishing they were alone.

Mr. Darcy was thinking the same thing when he heard the jovial voice of his friend.

"I say Darcy, that was brilliantly done!" Bingley expounded. "You quite put me to shame, old man. With all the excitement of our trip into Towne, I admit to forgetting that today was Valentine's Day," he muttered as he threw an apologetic look at Jane's direction. "My my, as I live and breath, I could not imagine my dour friend out romancing me…" he kept talking as Darcy turned to greet Mr. Bennet with a brief bow before coming to shake his friend's hand.

"Good to see you Bingley," he interrupted. "Since Miss Elizabeth consented to be my bride, I have taken to indulging in little gifts and notes but Georgiana reminded me of the significance of this day and helped dress up my offering a little."

Elizabeth greeted her future sister warmly and thanked her for her efforts before introducing her to with the rest of her family. Mr. Bennet, who seemed highly amused and entertained by the scene, finally broke his silence to gently greet the girl he instantly recognized as shy. Mrs. Bennet, who at last found her voice, was boisterous in her welcome of both the Darcys but soon turned to heap praise on male one. While her fiancé stoically accepted her Mama's outpourings, Elizabeth took the opportunity to lead the intimidated Miss Darcy away from the ebullience to a quiet seating area and invited Jane and Mary to join them. After forwarding a topic of conversation, she rejoined her Mother who remained verbose in describing her joy to the gentlemen clustered together.

"Mama, I believe Mr. Darcy would like a discussion with Papa and my uncle in order to get some items of importance _settled_. Why not let them get started while you and I with my aunt's valuable help, map out the best shops to visit during your limited stay here."

"Oh what a marvelous idea, child. There is so much to be done. A fine plan indeed," cried Mrs. Bennet as she walked to the writing desk.

After throwing grateful looks at Elizabeth, the men hurried away. They did not return until well over an hour later. Gone was Mr. Bennet's amusement as he stared contemplatively at his second daughter. Mr. Darcy too, returned grave and discontented but the changed countenances were not noted by the rest of the party. At her brother's urging, Miss Darcy invited the ladies to her modiste's in the morning where her Aunt Eleanor, the Countess, would host them. This created another uproar as Mrs. Bennet promptly accepted the invitation. Only Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy was conscious that no announcement of an imminent London wedding was issued. Shortly after, the entire party was able to coordinate their schedules for the next couple of days including a dinner at Darcy House for the following evening, and the siblings took their leave.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Early by Towne standards, six women of differing humors boarded the large, stately carriage that was sent from Darcy House and set off for Madame Claudette's, the most exclusive modiste on fashionable Bond Street. Mrs. Bennet couldn't seem to contain her excitement, fairly bouncing in the well-cushioned seats, extolling the generosity of Mr. Darcy for the use of his fine carriage, while continuously fluttering her handkerchief and looking about. Elizabeth fairly matched her Mother's blissful happiness even if she was more outwardly composed. Remembering her time with Fitzwilliam in her Uncle's library and the passionate Valentine sentiments, she felt so blessed as to have gained his love and marveled at the abundance of time, effort, thought, he continually lavished on her. She committed to receiving his gifts, like this present excursion to the Modiste's in his carriage, with the fullest appreciation and reciprocate his love as best she can. Mindful that she and her sisters were all to receive new gowns to wear to the theatre on Friday and she thought a simple pattern would help ensure that the dresses were ready on time, though she hoped they would be pretty enough to be worthy of appearing next to her Mr. Darcy.

Jane sat with a quiet smile, content to be in London, satisfied with her fiancé, surprised at the intensity of her sister's relationship with the stoic Mr. Darcy, and mildly curious to see how this modiste's dresses would compare with the ones prepared by their dressmaker in Meryton. With most of the work concerning her upcoming nuptials completed, she wanted to enjoy this short time left as 'Miss Bennet'. Mrs. Gardiner was occupied calculating how many dresses Elizabeth would need over Jane, who had only a few items left to complete her trousseau. Mr. Gardiner had sanctioned a generous amount of funds to augment Mrs. Bennet's budget but she feared that even the larger allowance would not cover the cost for a minimum number of Madame Claudette's gowns. Mary was silently saying the rosary with the aid of a beaded ring on her index finger. One of the nuns had gifted her with the special band along with the prayers she quickly memorized. The devotions gave her an added sense of peace and helped support the prayers to bless her loved ones and the injured soldiers.

The last female in the coach was Fräulein Gretchen, the new protector, poising under the guise of lady's companion. Prussian born, she came to England while helping to serve and protect a member of the Habsburg Monarchy but decided to stay behind to start anew. She made her living as a german language instructor with Miss Darcy as one of her students. Graced with the height and brawn to intimidate most men, Mr. Darcy had asked her to temporarily take on the rather lucrative position as a 'companion' to his fiancé. Her job was to shadow Miss Elizabeth within spaces such as public dressing rooms where Daniels and the other footmen could not tread. She was eager to earn her wages and pledged not to let anyone outside the proscribed list to get near her charge.

Madame Claudette's was a large lavish establishment that took up a prestigious corner on fashionable Bond Street. The expansive windows that buffeted the entrance showcased a sampling of her exquisite gowns; a small plaque in front of each display proclaiming the exalted owner of the coveted trousseau. The doors opened to a large waiting room interspersed with chair groupings and small tables laden with fashion journals and pattern sketches. At the far end of the space another door was guarded by a large desk with two receptionists that took appointments and brought clients to the intimate dressing rooms where Madame Claudette or her acolytes awaited.

On this particular morning, the sign at the entrance indicated that the modiste would be open at its usual hour of noon but when the Darcy carriage pulled up, the door was opened by a servant and the ladies easily made their way within. Inside, Lady Eleanor was already in deep discussion with the dress designer but both stood at their entrance.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth, you are right on time," welcomed the Countess.

"My Lady Matlock," greeted Elizabeth as she smiled warmly and curtseyed, "it is so good to see you again."

"Lady Eleanor or just Aunt will do for you my future niece," she returned with a wink. "Now, introduce me to your mother and your eldest sister."

They were duly introduced; Mrs. Bennet, thankfully, being so awed that she could do little more than curtsey at the Countess, and Jane expressing everything polite and proper in her usual gentle, placid demeanor. Everyone then greeted Madame Claudette, with Mrs. Gardiner, who was the only member of the Gracechurch party to fully grasp the honour of receiving a special appointment with the highly sought modiste, tastefully but profoundly expressing her appreciation to both ladies.

The Modiste soon took charge, directing Jane with Mrs. Bennet and Mary with Mrs. Gardiner to different assistants who led them to their respective rooms to get measured and discuss design ideas. Elizabeth was privileged to receive Madame Claudette's personal attention with Lady Eleanor and Georgiana providing advice and recommendations.

A close examination of Elizabeth within the confines of the mirrored room had the French couturier clapping her hands in glee. "Oh ma chère, you have the body of a goddess! Your dark tresses contrast dramatically with your creamy skin, which simply glows. Ladies these days are so very pale, their skins are positively sallow, translucent even. It so limits one to a certain color palette but you do not have such restrictions. Too few of the others have your pleasing shape; they are too thin, too boxy, too heavy, etc. But you, c'est parfaite! Your body should be displayed; we cannot weigh you down with fabric! You will be my masterpiece! Une œuvre d'art! Bien sûre ça ne serait pas facile …" In her excitement, the frenchwoman reverted to her native language, much to the amusement of her listeners who had no problems understanding her.

When it came to the theatre gown, the Countess hinted that this would be Elizabeth's first public appearance with Mr. Darcy as his intended. Madame Claudette's eyes gleamed with the challenge of coming up with an original creation that was both provocative but _pas vulgaire_, sophisticated but still youthful and fresh, and the envy of every debutante present. She lamented that they had less than a week to create such a garment but promised that it could be done. She had her assistant bring up her special supply of fabrics and had them drape each piece over Elizabeth while the designer feverishly sketched on her workpad.

Standing within a half circle of full-length mirrors in only her chemise and corset, hearing the praises of the most sought-after Modiste in London, with the Countess and Georgiana nodding their approval, Elizabeth was quietly experiencing an epiphany. For the first time in her adult life, she was able to see herself with fresh, clear eyes. Gone were the blinders of her self-image as a scuffed and scrawny tomboy. Without filters, she took in all the changes to her appearance and form and was finally willing to accept that others may find her handsome. _Papa and Fitzwilliam may have been sincere when they spoke of my pleasing looks_, she finally admitted to herself.

At the same time, she felt truly honored and appreciative of all the effort and cost taken to ensure that she was turned out well for the social season as Mr. Darcy's bride. With these thoughts, she was able to remain patient and receptive to Madame Claudette's attentions as Elizabeth was measured, prodded and manipulated like a mannequin while patterns cut of basic muslin were pinned to various parts of her body. It seemed to go on forever while Mary and her Aunt, finished with their session and joined them, followed shortly by Jane and Mrs. Bennet.

With a flourish of her hand, the designer pronounced that she had enough to get started and allowed Elizabeth to return to her clothes with the edict that she must return in three days for her first fitting. Lady Eleanor, charged by her nephew to direct the modiste's entire bill to him, asked the girls to return to the waiting room and call for their carriage while their elders finished up the details.

Relieved to be released, Elizabeth thanked the designers and gathering her sisters and Georgiana, with Gretchen shadowing, made her way down the hall to the outer area. There, she found the large space filled to capacity with finely dressed ladies chattering amongst the seating areas. A queue stood before the receptionist assigning future appointments while the second receptionist was patiently trying to explain to an indignant matron that the Madame was still with a client and she would bring her back as soon as she was finished. Elizabeth noted that her session must have gone past its scheduled time and the establishment was in the full swing of business. While an assistant went to retrieve their outerwear, Elizabeth indicated to Daniels, who stoically waited just inside the door, to have both the carriages brought around. As she turned to walk back to her party, she heard her name called.

"Why Miss Bennet!" cried a young woman seated to her left. "What brings you to Madame Claudette's?"

"Lady Rebecca," she greeted with a curtsey. "I believe I am here for the same reason as you are; a need of some additional dresses." Elizabeth balanced the impertinence of her last statement with a warm friendly smile.

Rebecca Bentinck was one of few individuals who knew exactly of whom the initial Times article was referring. After her failed attempt at Mr. Darcy during the Matlock's ball, she had a lot of time to stew over the lost opportunity with the greater portion of the blame falling on Miss Bennet. To find that poorly dressed, barely dowered chit from the countryside, had a prior relationship with the much sought after gentleman, filled her with indignant jealousy. Then to hear all the accounts of what happened at White's a few days prior gave her the perfect opportunity to enact her revenge.

"Oh Miss **Bennet**," Rebecca returned with a loud, insincere laugh, "do all the girls from **Hertfordshire** have your _easy_ wit? You are a sly one, downplaying your _charms_ and _talents_ when they have been so lauded elsewhere. Next time, I must have the full story of how you _entertained_ the men at **White's** that I heard so much about." Her loud pronouncements brought all other conversations to a stop as the other women realized that the attractive but unfamiliar girl was the controversial figure of the gossip columns. With a saccharin smile still pasted on her face, she continued, "judging by the gown you were wearing the last time I saw you, Madame Claudette's must be quite a step up for you. Acquired a _generous patron_, did you _Miss_ Bennet?" she sneered before turning her head away. "Good day to you."

Shocked by the vitriol that came out of the once friendly young Lady, Elizabeth could only nod at her clear dismissal and return to her sisters, who were also standing in shock. Although Elizabeth had only read the Times articles, she was aware of the speculations put forth in the other newspapers. She could only stand there in stunned silence as she heard whispers crop up around her that quickly increased in volume. Many were repeating the gossip connected with her; some parroting the engagement rumors while others vehemently denied its credibility. One voiced her affront at being subjected to those of _low_ _moral character_, another snidely speculated if the other girls with her were her _sisters in trade_ (clearly not recognizing Miss Darcy). All the while, the scrutiny of the room was fixed on Elizabeth with looks ranging from cold hostility to blatant envy.

It was to this scene that Lady Eleanor finally made her appearance with Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner in tow. "Come ladies," she called out gaily, "we must make haste if you are to make it to **Darcy House** on time." The red-faced younger ladies and a discomposed Jane all moved toward the door but Elizabeth remained pale, wan and immobile. Spying Lady Portland and her shallow, vindictive daughter, Lady Eleanor had no problem imagining what must have happened within the abruptly quiet and keen atmosphere. She took Elizabeth's limp hand and said, "Elizabeth dear, are you well?"

"I am sorry Lady Matlock, I was not attending," she answered timidly, knowing she needed to pull herself together and not let the others affect her so.

"I told you to call me Aunt, did I not?" Lady Eleanor returned in her countess voice, while her gaze conveyed courage and strength to the younger woman.

"Thank you Aunt, you did," Elizabeth answered with a grateful smile.

"Well dear, you must not worry your beautiful head," she said deliberately misconstruing the reason for Elizabeth's anxiety, "between your mother, myself, your aunt and, of course Madame Claudette, your _trousseau_ will be the _talk_ of London! Mr. Darcy will be struck dumb when he sees you in your new dresses."

With that said, they made their way to the door with all the dignity of their characters. The Countess took the time to nod or casually call out greetings to her peers who dared not do anything but politely return the acknowledgement.

Hours after they departed, ladies who had witnessed the scene, were found still discussing what all the rumors could mean in light of the clear approbation of Lady Matlock and the legitimacy of her family surrounding the newcomer.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The Earl of Devon, sat in his usual chair at White's, basking in the notoriety of the last few days. He enjoyed the near constant stream of colleagues and acquaintances that approached his table asking about the incident in the chess room and of the nature of his relationship with the mysterious beauty and Darcy. He laughed off accounts that put him in a bad light. Instead, he bandied about and encouraged reports of the girl's questionable status and speculation on Darcy's involvement. He didn't bother with the truth, dishing out lewd remarks and innuendos according to his whim and the amount of congratulatory drinks sent his way. The two viscounts who kept company with him could only be amused and a little appalled by his audacity.

The young Earl, Dominick Black, grew up coddled by his mother and indulged by his father, who passed away before he could teach his only son the responsibilities of his position. Having gained the mantle at an early age, his hedonistic and consuming ways only grew more prevalent. Even while maintaining a veneer of respectability, he enjoyed the wide array of pleasures and pursuits in which his wealth and status allowed him to explore. And though much of his activities tended towards feeding his vanity and baser needs, Dominick encountered very few obstacles in fulfilling them.

An exception came a few years back by way of that _engaged debutante from nowhere of consequence_. He thought he was bestowing his favor on the little chit only to have her publicly slap him for his troubles. He did enjoy bringing her down; it was easy enough to have his men grab her unawares and bring her to that seedy boardinghouse, where he allowed a few gullible, randy young sailors on leave to have their fun with her. He thought to teach the girl a lesson and when she was properly humbled and trained, he would magnanimously bestow his favor once again. What he didn't count on was that _bloody Darcy_ pilfering his prize before he could properly savor it.

From the moment Darcy arrived at Cambridge, he was a thorn in his side. As Lord Devon, he had enjoyed his first year at University as the big man on campus, but the following year brought the young Darcy, with his taller, handsome physique, serious scholarship, innate athleticism, and high morals, who slowly stole away Devon's limelight. It always irked him that he should be outshined by a mere gentleman-farmer-in-waiting, especially as he knew that Darcy was just as prolific and profligate in his nocturnal forays to the brothels.

After this most recent encounter with Darcy at White's, Devon was determined to finally get his revenge. How dare he lay his dirty hands on a standing Earl. Elizabeth Bennet _was_ nothing but a bit of passing fancy but _now_ Devon felt hell bent in ruining and possessing her. It mattered not if Darcy already had her or was engaged as rumored; Darcy's name was irrevocably linked to her. It didn't even make a difference if Darcy married the chit. Devon knew that Darcy could never stand to share anything he considered his and it would aggravate him to no end to know that Devon had his _particular way_ with her. Now that he found her location, it would be a matter of time before he could abscond with her to a private location until he thoroughly had his fill, then release her amidst a swirling scandal and let Darcy suffer the fallout.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Sorry readers for another long hiatus. It just shows that I am an immature writer (though not in actual years :)). I let the pressure of providing a good story get to me and I lost all confidence, along with major writer's block. I have never forgotten the story and I wrote two additional chapters though I kept rewriting them. It look a long time but I decided I should just finish this story with all its imperfections. Thanks for reading. LR

Chapter 42

Elizabeth found herself once more in a carriage but this time, it was bound for Darcy House. This would be her first visit to her future home and she was both nervous and excited. She hoped she could be a good wife, sister and mistress to its inhabitants but knew that despite her meager accomplishments and preparations, she was ill-prepared for her future roles. These thoughts were foremost on her mind as the distress of the morning was already put behind her. She could not deny how upset she was by Lady Rebecca and her ilk's scorn but after having spent the intervening hours downplaying the impact while extolling all the benefits and the felicity she would gain, Elizabeth convinced her concerned family and herself that all will be well.

As both the Gardiner and Bennet coaches turned into Grosvenor Square, she spied the ornate carriage with the unmistakable Matlock crest just pulling away from a impressive manse located on the northwest corner of the square. That house was the only one in the square that was not attached to a row of large townhouses, but stood alone in its own style that gave the impression of an affluent but attractive home rather than of mini-palaces or government buildings. As they made their way around the park, Elizabeth saw the Bingley's coach stop at the same grey-stoned archway that led to a covered porch, confirming that the four-storied regal mansion was indeed Darcy House. As they waited for their coach to stop in front of their destination, Elizabeth once again tried to focus on the inhabitants within rather than the responsibilities and the notoriety of residing in such a prestigious address.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"Lord and Lady Matlock."

Darcy stood still as they were announced. Just prior to their arrival, he had been furiously pacing the large drawing room, impatient to have a private conversation with his aunt before the rest of the guests arrived for dinner. He had such high hopes for this morning. He thought that by making appointments for the modiste before normal business hours, Elizabeth and her party would be in and out of the establishment before the crowds. He allowed Georgiana to accompany them thinking she would enjoy the experience. Instead when they returned, Lady Matlock was angry and indignant and his little sister was downcast and silent.

The Countess could give only the sparest explanation before heading back home so that she and the Earl could return in time to help host tonight's dinner. Darcy was left to try and extract details of the morning's outing from his very upset and reticent sister. It took much patience and nearly an hour before Darcy could get a sense of what happened; though the fitting went well, their exit did did not. One of the finely dressed ladies called Elizabeth out as the Miss Bennet of the gossip rags and all but accused her of being a courtesan to one or multiple men, which caused the entire front room to erupt in speculation, disapproval and scorn until Lady Matlock appeared and ushered their party out. Mindful of his sister's unease, he finally quit her room to let her rest.

Georgiana, who had only encountered the indulgent approbation from those of their circle, could not understand how anyone could turn on another based only on a few malicious and misleading words. She also saw her own actions at Ramsgate in a new light, castigating herself anew for her recklessness. Had her failed elopement come to light, society could have branded her compromised and directed at her the same derision Elizabeth experienced.

After leaving his sister, Darcy spent the rest of the afternoon extremely upset that such a thing could have occurred. He worried about both Elizabeth and Georgiana, and was full of anger and guilt that something he had planned could have gone so wrong. As soon as the door to the drawing room was closed behind the couple, Darcy greeted his relations with the barest civility before demanding a full account of the morning's events.

The Countess again summarized their appointment with Madame Claudette, then explained, "after we finished with the dress selection, I thought it best to limit the discussion of payment amongst her mother and aunt so I sent Elizabeth and the other young ladies out to wait in the public area. I did not realize the time and that the room would be full of patrons. I was alarmed to find the establishment in such an uproar with poor Elizabeth at the center of their scrutiny and hostility. Georgiana told me a little of what was said before I got there. It was that Rebecca Bentinck that started the room off. I am so very sorry, Fitzwilliam."

Her account confirmed everything he had surmised and finding little to fault his aunt when she was carrying out his wishes, he quickly absolved her. "It was my error, Aunt. I should have had Carter check to see if Lady Rebecca or my stepmother were scheduled at the modiste's this morning. No one else would have been vengeful enough to call Elizabeth out like that. I am grateful that you were there to show your support of Elizabeth."

"Well, it was only a matter of time before she is recognized by others in society. We must focus on establishing Elizabeth as the next Mrs. Darcy, and then the rumors and speculation would be put to rest."

"If only she was already Mrs. Darcy!" cried Darcy in frustration.

"I thought Mr. Bennet came to Towne with her mother," interjected Lord Matlock. "What did he have to say about the wedding date?"

"He believes that it would be better if we marry from Longbourn. He knows about the gossip but feels a hasty wedding would fuel more speculation than diffuse them. He would rather we return to the countryside and away from society before announcing our engagement."

"Does he know of Devon?"

"Yes," Darcy answered wearily. "He questioned me extensively about my past dealings with the blackguard and Mr. Bennet feels that revenge against me, is Devon's primary motivation with Miss Elizabeth as his means. He is suitably wary of him but feels we cannot do more than make sure that there is sufficient protection around the ladies and remove ourselves out of London as soon as possible. While I agree, more than one acquaintance has approach me with the lies Devon is spewing. He has already caused her harm without laying a finger on her."

"It is too bad you cannot call Devon out," ruminated the Earl though he was unaware of the full extent of the young lord's depravity.

Nodding his head in agreement, Darcy responded, "he is too public a figure and our quarrel too well-known. I doubt he has honor enough to even accept a challenge but if he did, I may face grave injury, imprisonment or banishment as a result for I would not stop until Devon was dead. And while I am willing to accept the consequences, my responsibilities to the Family and my heritage are too great to risk."

"Too right young man, but then what is your plan?" asked Lady Matlock.

_Elope with Elizabeth and forever retreat to my fortress at Pemberley, _thought Darcy. "I do not know at present," he answered aloud.

Soon after, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Charles Bingley were announced and their arrival served to distract Darcy. While the Colonel showed eagerness to meet the new Bennets, Bingley seemed uneasy and noticeably quiet.

"Bingley, is everything well with you?" inquired Darcy as he removed themselves from the rest of the party.

"Uh, well… when I got to my townhouse, Caroline was already there, you see," he answered in dismay. "She has been quite vocal in her efforts to dissuade me from aligning myself to Jane when so much to-do has been made about Miss Elizabeth. She begged me to consider how all this would negatively affect my family and specifically her chances of making a good match. I am sorry my friend, but I find that I cannot dismiss her concerns like I normally do." Charles finished anxiously as Darcy's glower grew darker.

"Charles, while I respect your duty to your good name and your role as the head of your family, I implore you to stay the course and allow all this codswallop to blow over. Neither the Bennets nor you have done anything of which to be ashamed and with my marriage to Miss Elizabeth, I pray her reputation will be restored. You are on your way to achieving happiness with a gentlewoman who complements you in every way. Please do not give that up. As to your sister, I would not be surprised to learn that Miss Bingley was actively blackening Elizabeth's name to everyone she has encountered; the rumors are but a similar consequence to her own botched scheme for my fiancée."

"Excuse me? What scheme? Did I miss something?"

"Nevermind that, Charles. I should not have spoken of it."

"Yes well, it was all I could do to prevent Caroline from following me to this dinner. I did not think you would want her here."

"Damn straight!" retorted Darcy then in a more conciliatory manner, "My apologies. Suffice to say, she and I had a falling out at Netherfield last autumn and she is well aware that I do not wish to see her again. You, of course, are always welcome but never will I allow her entrance to any of my homes. I hope that it does not cause any problems between us."

"No Darcy, you have been more than tolerant of Caroline's obsession with you. I may not know all that transpired between you but I am certain that she is less concerned with how Miss Elizabeth's reputation will affect my social standing than she is about how this will affect your relationship to Miss Elizabeth. You are correct, nothing should prevent me from marrying my Jane and obtaining my happiness. I will not waiver again. Both you and Miss Elizabeth have my full support."

"Thank you my friend," Darcy said with a handshake.

When the drawing room doors opened again to announce the Gracechurch party, Darcy hurried to the entrance to meet them.

Darcy was relieved to see his future family finally arrive. As he introduced them to his current relations, he noted that Mrs. Bennet, sandwiched between Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Gardner, held herself with dignity and made all the right responses to being introduced to a standing earl. Miss Bennet and Miss Mary also greeted his uncle with the proper decorum before moving on to greet Bingley and his cousin. Standing a little apart, Elizabeth was the last to enter. She looked as exquisite as ever but even Darcy could see that her face was clouded with conflicting emotions.

"Welcome to Darcy House. How are you this evening, Miss Elizabeth?" he worriedly asked as his gaze bore into hers.

"I am well enough, Sir," she returned. Shaking off her other emotions, she rallied and dropped a curtsy with a small smile. "Your house is lovely and your staff seems to be very attentive," she added with a slight smirk. Elizabeth was well aware that she was given preferential treatment and subtly scrutinized during the short interval of entering the residence and divesting her outerwear. "Thank you for inviting us."

"I hope you like it as it will be your home soon enough," he earnestly responded while taking both of her hands into his own. Darcy discretely tried to edge her back out into the hall so that he could talk to her privately when the Colonel halted their progress.

"Miss Elizabeth, so lovely to see you again. I feel it has been an age since I laid my eyes on you!" he called out heartily. "Do not let this dour cousin of mine monopolize your time. Please come in and greet the rest of the party," the military man said as he maneuvered her back to the room.

"Richard," Darcy growled warningly as he was forced to release her hands.

"Cousin," came his innocent response. "Oh and soon-to-be-cousin," cried the Colonel like he just realized something. "We are practically family now so you should be greeted as such," he declared as he planted a loud but minute peck on her blushing cheeks.

"Richard!" Darcy's shout of reprimand was echoed by the colonel's parents.

"What?" he cried with a good-natured wink aimed at Elizabeth. "That is how I greet the female half of our family, is that not right Mother?"

Unable to withstand Richard's boyish charms, Elizabeth laughed at his antics. The happy, effervescent sound immediately lifted Darcy's spirits. His glower turned into a begrudging smile allowing the others to join in the laughter. "Thank you Richard for making her feel welcome," Darcy said dryly while he patted his cousin on the shoulder hard enough to make the soldier wince, "but do keep your lips away from my intended."

Elizabeth was quick to notice Georgiana's absence and inquired about it. Darcy had to admit that she had been upset about the morning's events and his sister opted to dine in her rooms with Mrs. Annesley, her companion. Only his assurance that she could seek her out after the meal prevented Elizabeth from going to comfort Georgiana in that moment. He marveled anew how kind and caring she was, generously bestowing her love to those around her.

They spent a short time greeting the party and making sure everyone felt welcome before he escorted Elizabeth to the dining room when dinner was called. After ensuring that she was comfortable throughout the meal, he took the trouble to further his acquaintance with her mother and sisters as they would soon be his family. Through a concerted effort by the key attendees to forget the ugliness of the outside world for an evening and to instead enjoy the company present, the food was admired and consumed, while the conversation flowed smoothly and enthusiastically. Topics ranged from the developments in the Peninsular War to the cultural events scheduled around Towne to favorite pastimes. Darcy marveled at how much comfort and pleasure he received from giving a little more freely of himself and being more receptive of others. Too soon the meal ended and the Countess led the ladies from the room. Darcy was heartened to see Elizabeth turn at the door to bestow him with a private smile before she followed the ladies out.

With only the men present, the realities of their situation came crashing back. Darcy was determined to inform Mr. Bennet of the morning's events if he was not already aware and to push for an earlier wedding announcement and date. He was gratified when the patriarch approached him instead.

"The ladies seemed to have had a very eventful morning. If my other daughters were not so visibly upset, Elizabeth may have gotten away with passing it off as a pleasant few hours under the tender care of your aunt and the talents of Madame Claudette. As it was, never have I heard such vehement and unforgiving language out of my Mary against the ladies of that waiting room. It seems that not only do we have to deal with nefarious Lords and outrageous tabloids but there are numerous members of the female persuasion who are actively trying to damage those close to you and prevent you from marrying."

Mr. Bennet took a moment to ruminate over all that he learned since coming to London. Prior to leaving Longbourn, he had read the Times articles that (to him) clearly referenced his daughter but was not overly alarmed by them. He vaguely wondered at the source but figured it was one of the militia trying to capitalize on the rumors about the illustrious Mr. Darcy circulating in the small community. So when he received a letter from that same gentleman asking permission to marry his favorite daughter, he could not but give his consent but determined to add himself to the party heading south to Towne.

Mr. Bennet was quite unprepared for the full detail of the past fortnight along with the ongoing and outlandish accounts and wild speculation of the gossip rags. He knew how insidious hints of wrongdoing could grow within such a moralistic, close-minded society, especially when it involved an outsider.

As for the specific threat of the Earl of Devon, there was no way he was going to underestimate the danger like he did with Mr. Collins. His deluded cousin was disjointed and ineffective but Devon was rational if sociopathic in his pursuit of licentious gratification coupled with his longstanding rivalry with Darcy. Devon had the wealth and connections to not only carry out but get away with his misdeeds. Mr. Bennet had no doubts that the warped and acquisitive Lord was focused on his second daughter but he would do all in his power to ensure that she remained safe. To that end, he wanted his daughters back at home and under his primary protection. He trusted Darcy but regretted that once married, Elizabeth would be permanently away from Longbourn and under her husband's protection.

After further discussion with the men, Darcy got Mr. Bennet to agree to have the betrothal announcement appear in the Times for the following day. The double wedding, though still to be held in the Longbourn chapel, was moved up for three weeks hence, with the Bennets returning home in only five days time. In the meantime, the elders felt that it would be beneficial for them to appear in public as a couple surrounded by the approval of the families. To this end, both Darcy and Elizabeth were scheduled to arrive the next day at the Matlock house in time to receive calls with the Countess and adjoining boxes were to be procured for the night at the theatre. They also agreed that the ladies' curtailed shopping excursions would be escorted by at least one of the gentlemen in addition to the footmen.

The men soon returned to the ladies, which coincided with Elizabeth's entrance into the drawing room as she had just come from seeing Georgiana. Darcy wasted no time in taking his fiancée back out to the hall and asking how the visit went.

"I wanted to make sure that she was well and to apologize for exposing her to so much censure but your sister surprised me with her strength and resilience. She briefly touched upon her time at Ramsgate and while she is cognizant of her errors of judgment in dealing with Mr. Wickham, she will no longer give blind credence to society's dictates as she witnessed how their regard could turn in an instant without basis or provocation."

Surprised by what she relayed, Darcy looked at her with wonder and was slow to respond. "I am astonished but very pleased, Elizabeth," he finally said. "Georgiana was so affected when she returned to the house, I feared she would resort back to the downhearted, withdrawn girl of last autumn. I thank you my darling for all you have done for her."

"I assure you, I have done very little," she responded with the shake of her head. "It was you and your family's love and values that have provided her with the groundwork to come up with her own insight and conclusions."

As they were talking, the subtle but so appealing scent of her was starting to affect his senses and Darcy wanted nothing more than to taste of her sweet lips once again. But espying his butler and housekeeper watching surreptitiously, he briefly informed her of the changes to her London visit and wedding plans and promised to continue this discussion at a later time so that they could rejoin the others.

The rest of the evening was spent pleasantly with the Bennet sisters agreeing to take a turn on the pianoforte. Elizabeth ended the evening with the Italian aria she had perfected over her last months at Longbourn. Her performance was well received and appreciated but none more so than by Darcy to whom she directed her gaze and voice. He pictured many more evenings spent in such an enjoyable manner and he could not wait for the privilege of carrying her off to their shared chambers at the end of them.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Mr. Bennet manfully escorted his wife, sister, and three daughters to the second fabric warehouse but the fifth retail establishment of the day. He was well aware that with a footman in front and back and the formidable Fräulein Gretchen amidst the ladies, they presented quite a picture walking two abreast down the busy sidewalk. He was just thankful that the next store was within the same block so they did not have the added spectacle of entering and exiting two coaches.

The afternoon's seemingly interminable buying excursion left him tired and irritable and he recognized the fact that only the very real threat to his loved ones could spur him into such actions. Married three and twenty years, this was the first time he was present for such an endeavor and felt that he'd rather suffer a reoccurrence of shingles than another shopping trip.

While his wife pulled fabric after fabric to provide the materials for the substantial number of dresses on order with the modiste, he scanned the establishment for anyone who seemed to be paying an inordinate amount of interest in his party but could not find anyone suspicious. He determined that they were largely unrecognized since neither the Darcys nor the Fitzwilliams were accompanying them. He hoped the morning's betrothal announcement in three of the major papers including the Times would go a long way of dispelling the rumors. He could only be grateful that thus far, the mention of the Bennet name only occasioned a few questioning looks from the other patrons but they were not approached.

Elizabeth had had enough. If she had to look at another spool of ribbon, lace or fabric, she was going to scream. After seeing Darcy House and all the refinements of her new situation, her mother was determined to prove to everyone that she had always held her second eldest in the highest regard and had concentrated her inexhaustible energies entirely on Elizabeth. It was no matter that the daughter in question could hardly stand still as endless samples were draped over her while being elicited for her opinions that were promptly ignored.

As they entered their next shop that specialized in trim, Elizabeth implored her father to have mercy on her and take her to the bookstore she espied from the carriage. Cognizant of his own exhaustion, he readily consented and charging the Fräulein and a footman to guard the other ladies, they escaped with Daniels and a promise to return within the half hour.

Unbeknownst to them, the nondescript woman dressed respectably but decidedly middle class that had dogged the second Miss Bennet's almost daily movements throughout London, didn't realize she would so quickly exit the store she just entered and so was caught off balance by the swinging door. The near collision sent the woman backwards into the path of an oncoming transport but was pulled back to safety by Elizabeth.

"My goodness, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as she steadied the other woman.

"Yes, I think so," she said trying to catch her breath, "just a little winded."

"We were on our way to the bookstore but there is a little tearoom next door if you would like to sit down for a spell."

Jumping at the chance to speak to her target, she readily agreed.

"This is my father, Mr. Thomas Bennet and I am Elizabeth," she stated to the vaguely familiar older woman.

"Deborah Walter, very pleased to meet you. Thank you for saving me from harm."

"Are you by yourself?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Oh, my gig is over there. I had the driver drop me off at the corner."

"Well, let us get you inside with a nice cup of tea. A sudden fright can bring on a chill."

A pleasant conversation followed while they enjoyed the quick refreshment. It was not until they went their separate ways that Elizabeth realized that while she spoke easily of many disparate topics like her distaste for shopping and her love of books, as well as her activities for the week, she learned very little of her new acquaintance.

Meanwhile, Deborah Walter was congratulating herself on the boon of receiving so much information directly from Miss Bennet. Her days of following the younger lady had proved fruitful in revealing much about the little known woman but to have a chance to talk directly gave the journalist a windfall of information. Miss Walter was the only daughter of John Walter, the founder of the Times, and the much younger sister of the current publisher of the newspaper. When her brother took over the operation, she convinced him to give her the society column. Though it defied convention for an unwed female to work as a journalist, very few editors within the office knew who she was. Her slightly celebrated status of being the wealthy but on the shelf maiden, heavy into charitable work, gave her access to the gossiping ladies of the highest social strata.

Fitzwilliam Darcy came into her sights some years back after the elder Mr. Darcy passed and he became the new Master of Pemberley. The discussions of his t_all, fine_ person, his exorbitant wealth, and marriage prospects were rampant among the ladies and even the men. The more she learned about the gentleman, including the stories about his mother's death, the more intrigued she became. It was not long before rumors of his mistresses emerged. That he remained a bachelor after so many years only served to further captivate the secretly romantic Miss Walter with everything Darcy. Her obsession with him led her to Mr. Wickham, who agreed to keep track of his whereabouts for a nominal fee. When Wickham initially relayed his insinuations of Mr. Darcy taking a gentle-born, country girl as a mistress and she was sorely disappointed in her idol and had wanted to publicly shame him. She had since come to her own conclusions of the beleaguered couple and realized the error of her previous assumptions. Now, she only wanted to correct her mistakes and help restore their reputations and respectability within the haute ton.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

After leaving the tearoom, the father-daughter duo finally made it to the bookstore. Immediately the smell of leather and parchment put both of them at ease and leaving Daniels just inside the door, they went in search of some solitude. Their short detour to the teashop had severely lessened their time allowed within the bookstore so Mr. Bennet hurriedly escorted Elizabeth to her chosen section before moving unto the histories. Happily ensconced in perusing the books, Elizabeth wasn't aware that she had gained a man's excited interest. Suddenly she felt hand encompass her waist while a solid body trapped her from behind and then a voice whispered down at her.

"You are the girl that Devon was going on about. I distinctly remember seeing you at White's where you put on quite a display. You are truly delectable and while I know you are now occupied with other interests, when they tire of you, please keep me in mind. I can be patient." While he was speaking, she felt him deftly slip a small card into her bodice, taking the time to caress the flesh underneath the fabric before removing his hand. "You will find me _very generous_ to those who are _generous_ to me." With that he let his restraining hand fall from her waist to her bottom where he bestowed a small pat. He was gone before she could even respond.

When Mr. Bennet came in search of her just a few minutes later, he found his daughter trembling in a corner as she looked down in disgust at crumbled card on the floor.

"My dear, are you well?" Mr. Bennet asked in alarm.

"It is nothing, Papa. Have you found a book to your liking?" she responded with false cheer though she would not raise her gaze to him.

"I do not believe you child. You are clearly upset about something and I cannot believe it was from anything that the Bard had written. Tell me what has happened."

"Oh, Papa!" she blurted against his coat-front as she sought the safety of her father's embrace. "A man prop…"she paused then resumed in a softer voice, "a stranger propositioned me most inappropriately and gave me his card assuming I would consent. I am so ashamed!"

Elizabeth hurriedly related what had happened in greater detail though she couldn't even describe his appearance. Mr. Bennet discretely picked up the discarded parchment and they made their way out of the store to gather the others. Their day of shopping had come to an unexpected end.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

Mr. Darcy came through the Gardiner residence, barely waiting to remove his outerwear to the butler's care before going in search of Elizabeth. He found her knitting silently in the parlour and she quickly stood at his approach. Around her the other ladies of the household who were working on separate projects, instantly quieted their innocuous chatter and looked up.

"Elizabeth, I came as soon as I received your father's note. What has happened?" Darcy demanded. He looked almost wild with worry though he quickly mastered his features while he drank in her appearance. She was wearing one of her older, plain dresses and had her hair braided and gathered in a juvenile style. He wanted desperately to fold her in his embrace and his hands itched to physically confirm that she was whole and unharmed.

Coming in behind him, Colonel Fitzwilliam put a reassuring hand on his cousin before greeting the other women then addressed Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, my apologies for bursting in on you like this. We happened to be together when we received word requesting Darcy's presence. I hope you do not mind if I joined him. Perchance, would you be kind enough to escort us to your father?"

"Of course," replied Elizabeth grateful not to have to have to relay what happened in front of her mother and sisters, who had not been informed about the incident. "I believe that he awaits you in my uncle's study. Please follow me."

When they reached the study, they found Mr. Bennet sitting by the fire, deep in thought. He acknowledged their entrance and invited them to sit but Darcy was too impatient for information.

"Your note stated that Elizabeth was accosted during today's outing. What in God's name happened and where were the footmen and the Fräulein? In fact, they are all dismissed! How incompetent are they to allow anyone in get within touching distance of Elizabeth! Blast it all!"

No answer followed as Mr. Bennet hung his head with guilt while Elizabeth seemed to shrink within herself. Finally, she broke the silence. "Please Mr. Darcy, it was all my fault. I asked Papa if we could visit the bookstore. We had spent the preceding hours going from shop to shop and I just needed a few minutes amongst the books and quiet. Because of my request, just Papa, Daniels and I left the others for a short reprieve. I should have been more aware of my surroundings but I did not realize I had company until a man was blocking my path." Here, she paused once again as she relived the brief but damaging event in her mind. "I did not know that gentlemen could speak so or take such liberties when two individuals had not even been introduced… I know you tried to warn me about the dangers of London but I was so shocked. I thought I could handle all that the ton had to dish out but obviously I cannot. Instead, I allowed a stranger to deliver his shameful offer while I stood there and did nothing. I know what Lord Devon thinks of me. Those ladies from Madame Claudette's had such low opinions…even Mr. Collins…and now this…I, it must be me. They see such immorality, such wantonness in me. There must be some validity in their opinions of me. I... I do not deserve you."

With that she covered her face with her hands and made to leave but before she could take two steps, Darcy caught her and delivered her gently onto the couch. Mr. Bennet followed the couple and was beside Elizabeth when she turned away from Darcy to weep onto her father's chest. With his daughter in his arms, Bennet quietly related the full story of the incident to the others, offering no excuses for his part in failing to protect her. Finally, he produced the offending card from his jacket. Darcy read the name, Laurence Hayle, and seemed to recognize him though he made no move to take it.

"Elizabeth, dearest, please look at me," pleaded Darcy as he produced his handkerchief. He was devastated that she would take on this shame when it was not hers to take. It did not pass his notice that she had attempted with her appearance to look more like a schoolgirl or a modest companion though nothing of her hair or clothes could hide her beauty. She did succeed in looking very vulnerable, lost and so very young.

When she finally looked up and he said with conviction, "absolutely nothing you and your father related today or any of your actions in the past shows that you are immoral or wanton." He gently took her hand in his and after a few deep breaths, started speaking conversationally. "Did you know that Richard spent the early part of his military career in India? He went there as a corporal and in only a few years came back a major. On his return, he gifted me with a book of quotes from the eastern prophet Buddha that has proven more valuable than any other souvenir he could have brought. There is one quote that I think applies to this situation. Do you want to hear it?"

At this time, Elizabeth was curious enough about this non sequitur that she stopped crying to listen, even managing to nod. Pleased to have her attention, Darcy continued in his low, calm voice, "I am sure things may have been lost in translation but it goes something like this: 'I am not what _You_ think I am. _You_ are what You think I am.'"

"I have found that to be very true in the people I meet. Among other things, I think it means that those with dark hearts can only see darkness in others because that is what they know. Devon and his cronies like Hayle are known philanderers and they want to project their loose morals on you for their own gain. There may be ladies of the ton who see you as a social-climbing, gold digger because those are their motives. They are willing to believe bad things about you to feel better about their own corrupt and avarice souls. I will not even speak of Collins as he rightly resides at Bedlam. You, on the other hand, are pure and full of light and life. You did not react today because nothing in you could make sense of this stranger's callous treatment of you. Most people blame others for their troubles but you blame yourself for _their_ poor behaviors. Please do not give people like Devon, Lady Rebecca or this profligate stranger the power to pull you into their darkness or to dampen your spirit. Please, my love, you are too good."

Seeing understanding and resolve in her eyes, Darcy let out his breath in relief.

"Thank you Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said. "When all this started, I vowed to not let those wholly unconnected to me have any influence on our relationship but I faltered today due to my own weaknesses. Your belief in me is all that I could ask for and I will think more on the wisdom you imparted today. Now, I should freshen up and return to Mama so she and my sisters not worry. I will leave you gentlemen to discuss this further. Going forward, I will follow what you think is best but please do not discharge Daniels for it was not his fault and I trust him." With that last statement, she rose and placed a loving kiss on the cheeks of Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet, and the Colonel before leaving the room.

As the door closed, Richard let out a low whistle. "Darcy, you handled that brilliantly. I have never seen Miss Elizabeth brought down so low. She always seems so confident and strong that one forgets that she is a sheltered, innocent young lady. The stuff that she has had to deal with recently would make even seasoned matrons crumble but I am glad you were able to give her your understanding and support."

"Mr. Bennet," interrupted Darcy, impatient with any praise sent his way, "this is exactly what I was afraid of. Society sees her as compromised and the only way to remedy that is to give her my name." As he was speaking, he stood taller, more imposing and determined. "Not to sound conceited but the Darcy name wields a lot of power and influence, much more than you are aware. These lowlifes would never dare treat Mrs. Darcy as they have treated Miss Bennet. I must ask you again for you to allow our marriage to take place immediately. Let the ton see us united in matrimony so we can quell these rumors and legitimize her standing in society."

"You do present a very strong case, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet relented. "I knew that one day I would have to give away my precious daughters but I had always hoped that they would marry from my family's estate and would settle close." Sighing in defeat, he continued, "but today I utterly failed to protect Elizabeth. The anguish she displayed in this room cut me to the core and I could do nothing but watch as you built her back up." He took another embracing breath and directing his gaze at the younger man he declared, "marry when and where you choose. I place her future under your care and protection."

Darcy nodded his agreement and acceptance. "Today is Wednesday, how about Friday morning so that we can attend that evening's opera and be introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Darcy?" he returned.

"Woah there Darce," interrupted the Colonel. "You cannot possibly marry in two days. Not if my mother has anything to say about it. Yes, the Darcy name is powerful but there is an art to changing public opinion. You and Miss Elizabeth did very well at the Countess' tea but so few people actually saw you. If you get married without the proper fanfare, characters like this Hayle may still trespass on her because he had not heard about the marriage or even associate her new status with her person. It sounds like Hayle recognized her from White's and he certainly did not bother verifying her name before accosting her this afternoon."

"You may have something there, dammit. Let us consult your parents but I refuse to wait longer than a week." Turning to the elder gentleman, Darcy continued, "Mr. Bennet, while I empathize with your desire to give your daughter's hand away from Longbourn, Miss Elizabeth and I may have to marry from my church in Mayfair. I **will** have Elizabeth known throughout London as Mrs. Darcy, even if it takes subjecting ourselves to the spectacle of a lavish wedding, open carriages, and all the pomp and circumstances of a coronation."

"Again, I will leave it to you and the ladies to plan the particulars. I fear that Mrs. Bennet will be unhappy about losing control and not being able to parade you all over Meryton before the ceremony but I suspect that if Jane and Bingley still marry from Longbourn as originally planned then she will be somewhat appeased." The men agreed that this would be the best way. So with the marriage plans changed but still undecided as to the particulars, Mr. Bennet returned to an issue that he was unwilling to drop. "Do you know this Hayle character?" he asked as he put forth the card. Written on the back as his address, which Mr. Bennet had already committed to memory.

"Yes, he was in my class at Cambridge," answered the Colonel who took the card and examined it. "He's a wannabe follower of Devon but without a title, he remains outside the earl's circle. His family owns a good size estate near St. Ives in Cornwall but like me, he is a second son. The only things he has going for him are a substantial inheritance and a townhouse in London from his grandmother. He has ambitions to get into shipping. Even during University, he was always going on about becoming the next big shipping magnate. Remember that Darce?"

"Yes, I am aware of him," Darcy said quietly. He didn't answer further but his increasingly dark countenance and withdrawal within himself made it clear that Darcy was working on his own plans for Hayle.

Trying to lighten the mood, Fitzwilliam continued, "well, if anyone could use Buddha's wisdom, it is Hayle. He does not seem to have an occupation other than hanging out at the club and buttering up to his peers. The deuced idiot was always too lazy and stupid to do more than brag about his goals so his capital is probably tied up in four percents or being slowly drained by his large lifestyle." Seeing the wheels turning in his cousin's head, he added, "after today, I have a feeling that rat bastard's life will no longer be going along so smoothly, eh Darcy?"

The only response was a grim but determined nod and the subject was dropped.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The next day, Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner ventured out with the Fraulein to finish gathering all the materials to send on to Madame Claudette's. Mr. Bennet also left the house, expressly to visit his longstanding London tailor from whom he had ordered new day and evening ensembles in honor of his daughters' weddings, though he made several other side trips before returning home quite late. Jane and Mary gladly opted to stay at the Gardiner residence to host Mr. Bingley who planned on an extended visit to help occupy the Gardiner children. Mr. Darcy personally arrived with Georgiana to convey Elizabeth to Matlock House where they gathered with the Fitzwilliams to plan the wedding particulars.

After much discussion, the Countess determined that the earliest date that they could be properly married was in five days time, the following Tuesday. The guest list for the church ceremony was quite extensive to encompass the crème of society currently known to be in London. Darcy recognized the need for a large ceremony but stipulated that no non-related, unmarried individuals were to be included and that admittance inside the church would be strictly enforced to the invitees only.

The biggest contention amongst aunt and nephew was whether to invite Mrs. Darcy. Despite her machinations, she was still a childhood friend to one and a stepmother to the other. Darcy adamantly opposed the idea and made such determined and decisive arguments that the Countess was made to accede to them. Sophia Darcy's absence from the significant, familial occasion would be noted by those in attendance. They would either presume that the elder Mrs. Darcy did not approve of the new Mrs. Darcy or that Darcy no longer recognized the twice-widowed socialite as his family, despite her continued use of the name. Either way the break between the two would be known and with the Fitzwilliams siding with the powerful master of Pemberley, it would effectively kill her standing within the haute ton. Darcy was comfortable with that though it made the Countess uneasy.

The wedding breakfast, hosted by the Earl of Matlock, would be a much smaller affair. Only family and a dozen of their closest friends would partake. To further escalate the news of the marriage, servants from Darcy House would be on hand after the wedding ceremony with enough rose petals and coin to ensure that the procession to the reception would be lauded with considerable fanfare and goodwill from the attendees and spectators lining the streets between the church and breakfast reception.

With the plans in place, the men left to procure, reserve, and make possible all that they had discussed, while Lady Matlock gave Elizabeth a crash course on the major players of haute ton, the rules of engagement and etiquette particular to the highest circles, and the basics of running a large household both in the city and the country. The instructions carried over through luncheon and even during Madame Claudette's final fitting of both the theatre gown and the wedding dress, which the modiste was considerate enough to undergo at the countess' home, away from the prying eyes of the shop. By the time Darcy returned her to Gracechurch Street, Elizabeth was exhausted but less ignorant and more determined to do everything in her power to exude the confidence and demeanor worthy of Mrs. Darcy.

Shortly after breakfast the next morning, Mr. Darcy returned to the Gardiner home. By previous agreement, Elizabeth was waiting with her parents in the parlor where they laid out the plans for the next five days, starting with that day's excursion to the Royal Opera House in Covent Gardens, Sunday services at St. George's, Monday's dinner at Lord and Lady Sutherland's home, and finally the wedding and breakfast on Tuesday. As Mr. Bennet predicted, Mrs. Bennet wasn't happy about the change in timing and location but with Elizabeth playing up the excitement and grandeur of a Towne wedding and Darcy promising to do everything within his power and resources to ensure that the ceremony and reception was as lavish as Mrs. Bennet could want, she was soon appeased.

The betrothed couple was then free to return to Mayfair where Elizabeth was invited to prepare for the theatre at Matlock House while Darcy continued onto Darcy House. The residents of all three homes were to meet at Covent Gardens precisely at seven that evening to present a large and united front to the greater London society.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers who have encouraged me and brought a smile to my face. Your kindness is what is keeping me writing. I just hope that you continue to enjoy this story. This next chapter is fantastical but then, it has never been realistic. This scene is what I alway had in my mind and I had fun writing it.

Chapter 45: Night of the Theatre

The Darcy coach slowly made its way to the front of the queue at Covent Gardens. Elizabeth and Georgiana sat on one side of the opulent conveyance while the Colonel and Darcy shared the backward facing side. The conversation amongst three of the occupants was lively: after all, they were going to see the English premier of Herr Beethoven's slightly controversial but highly acclaimed German opera, _Fidelio_. Only Darcy sat quietly dreading their first real public appearance as a couple. He never enjoyed going into crowds, having to bear the inspection and envy of his position, or listening to the latest on-dit. Tonight would be a hundred times worse with the majority of the horde's scrutiny and gossip directed at him and his loved ones.

As they continued to the front of the queue, Darcy was overcome with apprehension. He was about to tap on the roof and order the coach turned when Elizabeth's joyful laughter and her melodic voice broke through his panic. _No_, thought Darcy, this night was about them as a _proper_ couple to display the rightness of their relationship, the strength of their bond, and the precursor to the tour de force they would become with their union. It was about managing and directing societal opinions to accept Elizabeth's position as his future wife. More importantly, the evening was about the enjoyment of his beloved and her family to the spectacle put on the stage and not the drama within the audience. He would do his best to make sure all his goals were accomplished.

When the coach finally came to a stop, the door was opened by Daniels, who was to accompany them into the theatre. Darcy handed both the ladies down and extended his arm to Elizabeth while the Colonel took charge of Georgiana. They made their way to the outer doors where they were met by Carter, Darcy's secretary. He informed them that they were the first of their group to arrive and because of their large party, he was able to exchange both the Matlock and Darcy boxes for a more spacious one. Darcy was not pleased as their new seating, which was in the center section next to the royal box, would make them even more conspicuous and exposed. But seeing the excitement on his sister's face, he accepted the changes without complaint.

Darcy warily made his way into the atrium but his attention was soon distracted by the vision of his intended in her new theatre gown. When he and his sister arrived at Matlock House to pick up the other half of their party, Elizabeth had just been helped into a full-length, fur-trimmed cape and Darcy was only able to catch a glimpse of a deep red dress that shimmered with a golden, gossamer overlay. He knew that the ruby set he had his valet bring over earlier that afternoon would put the right amount of sparkle to finish out her ensemble. But seeing Elizabeth in her entirety under the brightness of the theatre's many chandeliers, took his breath away. Everything from the ruby pins interspersed within her sophisticated hairstyle, to the cut of her dress, down to her golden slippers, showed her to her full advantage. She was magnificent in the gown that highlighted her extraordinary form, her natural beauty, and her rightful place amongst the highest society.

Elizabeth waited patiently as Darcy's hungry gaze moved slowly down her body. On the return trip up, his avid examination seemed to linger longingly on the elaborate ruby and gold set necklace that ended just above her cleavage.

"Thank you for the use of the Family jewels, Mr. Darcy. They complement my dress perfectly. I hope I do justice to them," she said shyly but with an inviting smile.

Darcy immediately met her twinkling eyes before answering sincerely, "Elizabeth, I have no words: you are exquisite! I am truly blessed to have you on my arm tonight."

"Miss Elizabeth, my cousin may not know enough words but I do. You, my dear, are dazzling, resplendent, sublime, and drop dead gorgeous!" said the Colonel before raising her gloved hand for a kiss. Compliments were returned in kind, especially to Georgiana who looked every inch a girl of her station who was not yet out. The foursome looked briefly outward and noted the attention they were already garnering. The wide central staircase was crowded with people who didn't seem to be in any hurry to reach the top. While the majority of the men looked appreciably at Elizabeth, the murmur of recognition, aspersions, and censure from the women surrounding them was unmistakable. To break the sudden tension, Richard cried out, "onto the breach my brave soldiers!" as the distinct sound of sliding metal was heard. Nervous laughter followed along with a slap as the sword was driven back into its hilt.

"Richard, you fool, put your saber away. Do you want to take someone's ear off in this crowd?"

"Father, so glad you can join us. Mother, you look lovely. And you too my dowager Lady Sutherland," replied the Colonel as he welcomed the new arrivals. A round of greetings and compliments were exchanged and the enlarged party was resolved to go up when Bingley's voice reached them.

"Darcy! What a fine thing it is that you are a great, tall fellow so that we may all find you in this throng. Not that we would not have known where to go since you left Carter out front to inform us." Another round of warm greetings followed. Each lady's dress was admired and commented on, even the normally austere Fräulein's.

"Sir," said she quietly to Mr. Darcy, "thank you for including me in your party tonight. I know my presence was not required but not only did you allow me to attend but you gifted this valuable gown. I have never owned anything this fashionable."

"Well you look very handsome tonight Fräulein. You are correct in that you are not on duty so I want you to enjoy the performance you were so eager to see. I knew this opera would appeal to your adventurous spirit and you deserve to be immersed in your native language on occasion."

"You are very kind and thoughtful sir," she acknowledged with a blush.

"I second that Fräulein," agreed Elizabeth as she turned admiring eyes onto her betrothed.

Embarrassed, Darcy clearly his throat and uttered, "yes, now that we are all here, shall we go up?"

By then, everyone in the lobby seemed to be aware of their large party and they made no pretense of staring at them though the hubbub was dampened when Richard's parents had showed. Lord and Lady Matlock with the dowager countess led the procession up the stairs. Their dignified and austere demeanors befit the role of the ruling class in which they resided. The crowd parted to make way for them as the Matlocks greeted their peers and ignored others who looked on them with such vulgar interest. The dowager countess stared imperiously back upon the onlookers, her piercing gaze all but daring them voice a slur in her presence.

Behind them were Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Bennet's tall but slight frame still carried itself with a military bearing while the silver in his hair lent him the quiet dignity of a proud patriarch. He observed the frozen stares, gaping mouths and furious whispers with a sardonic smirk. He could swear he heard "Bennet," "Longbourn," and "mere country squire" and he marveled that the gossipmongers knew who he was without the benefit of introductions. He thought that this was how Darcy and Bingley must have felt at the Meryton assembly and he couldn't contain his amusement. At forty, Mrs. Bennet's face and figure still reflected the great beauty she once was. Fully aware of how well she and her daughters looked in their new gowns, she basked in the attention and smiled pleasantly at those around her.

Next to follow were Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy was impeccably attired in his evening suit cut to display his powerful, athletic frame. At first glance he seemed to be wearing his usual haughty and aloof mask until one noticed his eyes, which were alight with warmth and satisfaction, especially as he turned toward his partner. Darcy had enough wealth, position and experience to recognize the avarice looks in both the men and women around them. Though it was nothing new to him, the presence of Elizabeth by his side added a new component to their covetousness. He knew that this impressive display of solidarity and his widely publicized nuptials in just a few more days would negate the rumors and undeniably legitimize Elizabeth's standing within their class. Glancing at her, he allowed himself to revel in the fact that this most exquisite creature agreed to be his wife. He put off his fears and let loose a little of his rightful pride in gaining his lady's hand and heart. As friends and acquaintances called out greetings or hurried to his side, he deigned to introduce some of them to his lovely Elizabeth.

Elizabeth determined to enjoy this night. She could not help but feel nervous and insecure (after all, she was surrounded by the well-established power and beauty of high society and they were not disposed to think well of her) but as with other occasions of intimidation, her courage rose as she walked with poise and grace. She was aware of the looks of censure and jealousy directed her way but their disapprobation was countered by the quiet strength of the man beside her (and that Daniels had come forward to protect her exposed side). Therefore, she confidently did her best to greet and disarm the individuals who braved Mr. Darcy's notice to ask for an introduction.

Behind them, the nervousness in both Georgiana and Mary were clear to see so the Colonel made light of the situation with ongoing witty commentary, interspersed with greetings casually thrown out into the crowd. Jane drew much admiration with her flaxen beauty and fashion plate gown. She remained calm and accepting amidst the attention. If Darcy's pride showed in his eyes, Bingley's overflowed onto his whole face. He wasn't shy about calling out greetings to his many acquaintances and introducing them to his fiancée. The Gardiners followed, both amused by the attention that their nieces were receiving and acknowledging their own acquaintances. The Fräulein and Carter rounded out the procession where they discreetly but diligently watched over their party.

As their new box was next to the royal box, it was both larger and more opulent than even the Darcys were accustomed. They found that it could easily accommodate their sixteen members (with Daniels stationed just outside the entrance) and a dozen more if they were so inclined. The youngest girls were encouraged to sit in the first row furthest from the door. Mrs. Gardiner, Jane and Elizabeth followed by Mrs. Bennet, the dowager and the countess finished the row. Their male escorts took the corresponding seats behind them with the Fräulein and Carter taking the third row. They arrived in time to catch the last few minutes of the pantomime pre-show. Thankfully, the elder ladies had the foresight to bring their opera glasses as they were directly in front of but further away from the stage than their normal boxes. Georgiana produced two sets of glasses from her reticule to share and Darcy presented a golden pair for Elizabeth's use, much to her delight.

As the performers were silently acting on the stage, a commotion was heard outside their box door. Carter rose to determine the cause and came directly back to inform Mr. Bingley that he was needed outside. In the corridor, an indignant Caroline was trying to get past Daniels though she was not making much headway. "Unhand me you stupid brute. I will have you know that my brother and my intimate friends, Mr. and Miss Darcy, are in there and I demand to be let through," she cried in dramatic fashion.

"Caroline, stop this screeching at once," ordered Bingley as he added himself between her and the door. "You know you are not welcome here or anywhere that Darcy happens to be. Why are you not with the Hursts? I hope Hurst rented a box of his own or else you will not be seeing _Fidelio _tonight."

"Of course, I had him rent a box. But as usual, anything I ask of our sister's _dear_ husband, he does in his reluctant, inept manner. The tightwad got us seats practically with the commoners on the floor. The stench is overwhelming and I refuse to spend my time there."

"Well then, you best return home," came Bingley's wry reply.

Caroline's outraged rant became a whine. "Please Charles. At least let me go in and greet Mr. Darcy. At the very least, I am sure that since he is not using his regular box, he will allow us to inhabit it in his place."

"No, Caroline. You know how Darcy feels about you. Unless you want to receive a cut direct, I suggest you desist making a fool of yourself and leave." With that he returned inside.

Having heard most of the exchange, the company within tried to ignore Bingley's red face and engaged in small talk to cover his embarrassment. Just before the opera was scheduled to start, a large party entered the royal box next door. Two of its members recognized their neighbors and happily greeted them.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, as I live and breathe!" loudly cried the aristocratic lady in her mid-thirties, from across the barrier. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Lady Carlisle," Darcy formally returned as he stood to perform a deep bow though the energetic countess was already making her way to his box with her younger brother in tow. It was only a matter of seconds before the two greeted the Fitzwilliams and the dowager before asking for an introduction to the others. Darcy briefly did the honors though he took the time to acquaint his betrothed to the newcomers.

"Elizabeth, I was lucky enough to have two sisters named Georgiana in my life, one older and one younger. This Georgiana nee Cavendish is the eldest daughter of my godfather and she did her best over the years to harass me and bring some joy to my world, quite like Richard over there."

"I hope I was a bit more attractive and pleasant than your goon of a cousin," she replied in false indignation.

"Hey now," cried Richard.

"Seriously my Lady, I am glad to see you. I hear that Lord Carlisle has benefited greatly since your marriage and your soirees are the talk of London."

"Well, I do like my literary and political friends, Darcy. If one has to engage in conversation, one would rather they be full of wit and intelligence. As to my husband, we seemed to be well matched so I have no reason to complain." The young countess turned probing but not unkind eyes to Elizabeth. "Speaking of matches, I hear congratulations are in order for the two of you. My dear, you are quite beautiful."

"Thank you, your ladyship," Elizabeth answered with a slight blush.

"And you need not look any further if wit and intelligence are what you esteem," interrupted Darcy. "You will find that Miss Elizabeth may challenge you in both.

"William!" cried Elizabeth in embarrassment.

"Yes my lady," answered the young William Cavendish, the Marquis of Hartington, soon to be the 6th Duke of Devonshire. He could not take his eyes off the ravishing, dark haired beauty. Darcy recognized the look of infatuation and tried to gain his attention.

"Your Grace, what brings you to London at this time of the year? I thought you would be attending classes at Cambridge."

"Oh," the Marquis replied slowing trying to focus on answering the question. "Father is ill and he pulled me from my studies to better learn my future role."

"I am sorry to hear that. I planned on visiting him when I return to Derbyshire. Thankfully it will be soon and I will have the honor of bringing my wife home with me."

With the reference to the upcoming nuptials of the man he had long admired, the young Marquis sighed in resignation. "Yes, I wish you much joy. You two make a spectacular couple," he admitted graciously.

"Thank you, your Grace. And if you ever need any assistance with estate or business matters, I am your humble servant."

"Thank you Darcy. And as I was always Lil Will to you, I hope we can renew our friendship without all this 'your grace' business." Darcy nodded his agreement and the newcomers reluctantly left their box to return to their own party. Soon the lights dimmed and the audience was forced to train their opera glasses away from the back of the theatre and onto the stage.

The first act of the opera was entertaining and engaging and even though only half of the party knew German, all were appreciative of its music. When the lights came up for intermission, Elizabeth was the first to sing its praises. She turned and artlessly took Darcy's hand in gratitude before sharing her impressions, which amused the rest of the box. Carter and Bingley volunteered to order refreshments while the others shared their opinions. During the animated discussion, Daniels opened the door and announced, "My Lord Earl Grey, sirs." Lord Matlock greeted the venerable statesman but the others were surprised silent. They were uncertain of the reason for the visit since he was not well known to either the Fitzwilliams or the Darcys until the newcomer turned and saluted Mr. Bennet.

"Captain Bennet," announced Lord Charles Grey as he brought out his hand, "it has been too many years, old chap."

"Over two decades, at least," agreed Mr. Bennet. He did the honors of introducing his Whitehall supervisor from his days in military intelligence, to the rest of his family.

"I can see that you have spent your years away from service in more pleasant pursuits, judging by your beautiful family and illustrious friends. In fact, I was just paying my respects to the Cavendish siblings* when they mentioned meeting you," the 2nd Earl Grey stated.

When the curious Lord Matlock asked how the two knew each other, the other Earl gladly answered. "We met when I was just a young buck newly elected to Parliament and raring to change the world. Captain Bennet was a top asset in Whitehall for my father and continued to be so for me. In fact, he helped set the groundwork for my appointment as Foreign Secretary. Who knew such a bright mind could come out of Oxford, aye Matlock," he joked. Mr. Bennet looked down in embarrassment while the others looked at him in astonishment. Earl Grey continued with a laugh, "you were always a chameleon, which made you such a great spy, but did you not even share with your family what you did during those long years between University and your return to Hertfordshire?" Turning to the wide-eyed Bennet ladies, he proclaimed, "You should be very proud of your father. He provided an invaluable service for King and Country that shamefully remain unsung and not properly rewarded."

"Thank you my lord," interjected Mr. Bennet, hoping to prevent him from continuing.

"Yes, well, I see that the next act is about to start. Here is my card Bennet. I would love to meet you at my club this week. Darcy, I know you maintain a membership to Brooks as well as Whites. Maybe you can join us. I have heard great things about you."

"I would be honored, sir," Darcy replied.

With appreciative smiles to the ladies and another handshake to Bennet, Charles Earl Grey left the party to enjoy the rest of the opera. As soon as he left the box, the buzz around the theatre rose precipitately.

"Well," said the dowager above the din, "this evening has been MOST interesting."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The crowd watched the Darcy box make their way out of the theatre, some staying glued to their own seats to not miss the last exchanges, others rushing out to take their places along the staircase and floor, while still more thought to chance at being able to wait for the carriages in the same vicinity outside. Witnessing them leave the opera relaxed, happy, poised and confident, the rest of the audience were much too varied in their feelings to claim the same.

To say that the haute monde had an _interest_ in the elusive Mr. Darcy was an understatement. They were drawn to the handsome, mysterious figure just for the fact that he seemed to not want nor care for their society. He quietly went about his business of maintaining his properties, amassing more wealth and raising a sibling many years younger. They could not claim he was a recluse: he spent much of his year in Towne, visiting his clubs, enjoying the museums, parks and its theatres, and making appearances at exclusive events. What they couldn't understand was why he didn't seek out the company of other wealthy, landed, aristocratic families, or vie for their daughters like the other upperclass bachelors. That and the fact that he freely associated with a man who could barely claim the title of 'gentleman' since he still bore the taint of trade, led many to conclude that Darcy was thumbing his nose at them.

The ton had patiently bided their time as they knew that one or both siblings eventually had to marry to carry on their family line and theirs was the only society from which to choose. In many a drawing room, they speculated, planned and waited for Darcy to seek them out, while they tolerated the likes of Mrs. Darcy or a Miss Bingley, who claimed an intimacy with him. So when rumors that Mr. Darcy was engaged to an unknown (witnessed by those who were at White's when Mr. Darcy himself first spoke of it) emerged, too many denied its accuracy, choosing instead to believe and circulate the more scandalous, wicked, juicy stories and innuendos that had him flaunting his tempting, immoral trollop within good society. Sight unseen, it was easy to believe, especially with those same intimates and those of their own, like Lord Devon and Lady Rebecca, to back up the hearsay and scandal rags. Most of society was resolved to express their disapprobation and reject the outsider. They congratulated those who chased the hussy from the respectable modiste and drew up their own plans of attack.

The appearance of the engagement announcement in print gave some pause. If the engagement was real then the cunning and ambitious interloper had bewitched him, making him the victim. Handsome, eligible men were easily forgiven but not so the temptress. So when theatre-going public realized that the scandalous couple had actually made their appearance, the attendants were abuzz with curiosity and resolve. What they didn't expect was the large party that came with them. The influential Fitzwilliams clearly approved of the couple. Her parents looked quite respectable. Darcy was his usual proud self who neither seeked their approval nor regard. As to the notorious Miss Bennet, no one could deny her beauty. Clearly, she was not vulgar and insipid as one would have thought: nor was she cool and sophisticated. Instead, she was fresh and charming with no guile or pretense.

Reason would dictate that Darcy would not choose a marriage partner unless he felt she was both worthy and capable to holding the position. Some of those present at the theatre held on to their resentment and jealousy, but many more became resigned to accept Darcy's engagement and refute the slanderous rumors as false.

Still more acceded to Darcy's choice (though unsolicited) when they witnessed the friendly exchanges of the Cavendishes and Earl Grey. By the end of the night, many of the men ordered their wives and daughters to show the future Mrs. Darcy every respect, as they tried to quiet their own ill-bred thoughts of the provocative girl.

*Charles Earl Grey (1764-1845) was elected to Parliament at 22, was the First Lord of the Admiralty, Leader of the House of Commons, the Secretary of State of Foreign Affairs, Leader of the House of Lords, and eventfully the Prime Minister in 1830. A member of the Whig party, he was a champion of reform, the abolition of slavery and the Catholic Emancipation. He had a known affair with Georgiana Cavendish, the Duchess of Devonshire (the mother of Lady Carlisle and William Cavendish, also real figures fictionally portrayed). - A/N: His timeline and politics fit so well with my story that I just had to include him and the Cavendishes. Oh yeah, the tea, Earl Grey, is named after him as it was said to be his favorite blend. And I do love the name Grey…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

The Times

_The Latest About Towne_

_Oh, the thrills and entertainments one can find at the opera! Those fortuitous enough to have attended_ _Covent Garden's showing of Fidelio last evening were treated to an exclusive event: the first public appearance of the couple most on the tongues and minds of London's upper society. To be sure, the happy announcement of the betrothal of one '_Fitzwilliam Darcy, esq. of Pemberley, Derbyshire and Darcy House, London to Elizabeth Bennet, daughter of Thomas Bennet, esq. of Longbourn, Hertfordshire'_ appeared just a few days ago but to see the beautiful couple finally together was a joy to behold!_

_Mr. Darcy looked quite dashing in his well-fitted evening suit, reserve bearing and personal attendants. Miss Elizabeth made her debut in an ethereal Madame Claudette creation, sparkling in gems that were only matched by her charm and good humor. It was clear that she enchanted the normally imperturbable man beside her and even managed to bring out the gentleman's fabled smile on several occasions._

_Of course, they did not arrive alone. Mr. Darcy's distinguished relations are well known and admired. The large party that occupied their prominent box for the evening included the Earl and Countess of M_, Miss Elizabeth's relations, even the dowager Countess of S_. They also had the approbation from the occupants of the royal box adjacent to theirs, two of whom, the next Duke of D_ of Devonshire and his sister, the much celebrated Countess of C_ of Cumberland, personally greeted the new couple. _

_The resplendent Miss Elizabeth was by no means deficient in her own connections. She was chaperoned by her father, who is rumored to have had a short but distinguished military career before retiring to the countryside. He appeared to be on very friendly terms with the most auspicious Whig in Parliament, Earl G_ of Northumberland, who visited their box at intermission to greet him and his entire party. _

_On a personal note, this writer would like to apologize for printing a false report dated February 5th, insinuating an inappropriate association between the young couple and vows to thoroughly corroborate admissions from third party sources before placing items in the future. Having spent a considerable amount of time investigating Miss Elizabeth, she has proven herself to be intelligent, generous, moral and kind. In fact, the last time she appeared in this column_, _it was to report her gracious but decided wins at the chess competition during White's open house, where she and her uncle were personal guests of the venerable Earl of D_, of Lancashire, one of White's trustees. _

_In all, Miss Bennet appears to be a fine young lady and a perfect candidate for the next mistress of Pemberley. Well done, Mr. Darcy!_

The Colonel presented the newspaper opened to the article to Darcy, who had just sat down to his breakfast. "Do you have someone on your payroll at the Times, Darce? I say, you could not have written a better commendation. Last night was a huge success and this writer has broadcasted it to the world."

"Calm down, cousin. It is just one article. The gossip rags are still maintaining that she was my mistress and family pressures or her being with child are forcing my hand. In answer to your question, I have no one in my employ at the Times. Actually, I have someone trying to find out just who the author is. I am concerned about this journalist on many levels. Who is he? What manner of 'investigating' is he conducting? Why would he devote so much time to her? And how is he able to discern so much?"

"Mayhap, your Miss Elizabeth could tell you. Allow me to break my fast here, then we can return to my house in time to share breakfast with your intended. You know Mother keeps Towne hours and I cannot wait that long to eat."

"I am sure Aunt Eleanor is basking in her success," stated Darcy.

"Oh yes, I believe she is but that is not to say that she is resting on her laurels. I expect Mother to be in Miss Elizabeth's room as we speak. She wants to provide her with the fullest education possible of becoming 'Mrs. Darcy.' Why else would she have insisted your fiancée stay over at Matlock House. She also wanted her to be on hand when she receives her visitors. After last night, she expects the masses to come crawling with their tails between their legs, not that she would allow many to gain entry."

"I am grateful to your mother but I hope her enthusiasm does not cause Elizabeth to go running for the hills or at least back to Hertfordshire."

"Fear not, old man. Your little lady is more driven to learn her role than Mother is to teach her. And she is one quick study."

This brought a smile to Darcy's face until he saw how high Richard's plate was piled with food. "Good God, Richard! I cannot believe you can finish all that, you glutton."

"Oh, I certainly will. And wait til you see what I eat for second breakfast, runt. I have to oversee maneuvers today and I need all the energy I can get."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

By the time breakfast was served at Matlock House, the bowl used to house the calling cards had to be replaced with a tray that could accommodate several stacks. Many of the cards had come to Darcy's residence but were redirected when their owners were told that Mr. Darcy would not be accepting any visitors. A frantic note had come from Mrs. Bennet asking Elizabeth to hurry back as they too were inundated with cards but the request was denied as the Countess decreed that her presence was better spent in Mayfair.

Elizabeth could only laugh at "Aunt Eleanor's" high-handedness. She knew that the Countess had her best interests at heart and she trusted her guidance. As an added benefit, Elizabeth found herself alone with Mr. Darcy after the Colonel took his leave, while the Countess was speaking to her housekeeper.

Darcy was quick to take advantage of the situation by grasping her hands as soon as they were alone. "Elizabeth, please tell me how you are really feeling. If this gets to be too much, I will think of an excuse for you to be absent. I marvel at how well you look when I know that you must be exhausted with the constant activity of the past few days and last night's outing."

"Fitzwilliam, the hours and the education have not tired me in the least. Indeed, I feel the need to exercise and get some fresh air. I would dearly love it if you and I could spend some time in Hyde Park after tea. Riding the park would be best but a walk would be just as lovely."

"I think I can arrange that, my love," Darcy agreed.

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam. I do look forward to spending more time with you. Not that I am in any way complaining. If all of this means that you end up with a wife you can be proud of, then it will all be worth it."

"Darling, I am already proud of you and I cannot wait for you to be my wife. You know that I care nothing for society. I am used to being on the outside, barely engaging with others not related by blood or business. But I know that you are a social creature that deserves to be able to move freely amongst friendly, respectful people of any strata. I just need to make sure you are well received for your own protection and well-being."

"Oh," Elizabeth answered with a teasing, arched look, "but the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine."

"Vixen! Come closer and I will show you 'attached'," cried Darcy as he embraced her and brought his lips down. The kiss started slow but soon more than lips came into play and they were lost to their sensations. Only the sound of the door opening pulled them apart.

"Darcy! Guests will be here any minute. Elizabeth, please see Lucy about fixing your hair at once," admonished the Countess. "We will be in the green drawing room."

"Yes ma'am," mumbled a red-faced Elizabeth as she hurried out of the room, though not before catching a non-apologetic wink from her fiancé.

The afternoon was indeed eventful, though the Countess deigned to return only a dozen notes inviting each to call at a certain time. The most notable visitor was Lady Jersey who came with her son, the Viscount Villiers.

"Miss Bennet, I did so enjoy meeting you at Lady Matlock's ball, where your dancing and your deportment were both flawless. You impressed me as just the kind of young lady to whom we like to issue vouchers for Almack's." Lady Jersey looked longingly at Darcy while she said this (she knew it would be their greatest coup for Darcy to finally attend one of their evenings and Miss Bennet would be the incentive to get him there). Then she noticed both he and Miss Bennet casting dark looks at Villier's direction. "And I recently learned that you are acquainted with my son. In fact, he came today in hopes of furthering his acquaintance with the both of you, though I understand that he has not always shown himself to be a good friend," said the formidable matron who looked meaningfully at her son.

Viscount Villiers had indeed been admonished by both his parents for his recent actions and associations. Tired of his dissolute ways, they threatened all sorts of consequences if his friendship with Devon prevented them from aligning with the new Darcys. "My mother speaks the truth, Miss Bennet. I am ashamed to say that despite enjoying our time at White's where I found you to be warm, accomplished and entirely proper, I allowed others to malign you in my presence. I heartily apologize for my cowardice and for taking any part in damaging your reputation. I hope you will allow me to prove my worthiness and champion your character in the future."

"While I appreciate the apology, Villiers," Darcy responded, "allow me some time before I judge your sincerity. London can be quite a small town where one's true opinions and actions ultimately come to light and I hope your words prove real. You have been friends with Devon for too long to so easily earn my trust."

Taken aback that his obeisance wasn't received at face value (after all he was a viscount and Darcy wasn't even titled), Villiers could only accept his pronouncement. Elizabeth wanted to defuse the awkward situation but she re-enforced Mr. Darcy's sentiment in a slightly kinder manner, and instead thanked his mother for her solicitude.

Meanwhile at the Gardiner's residence, the ladies of the house were making the acquaintance of a future relative. "Mrs. Darcy," began Mrs. Bennet as the newcomer sat down, "how kind of you to come spend some time with us. I am Elizabeth's mother, Mrs. Thomas Bennet. This is my sister, Mrs. Gardiner and my daughters, Jane and Mary."

Sophia Darcy swallowed down her distaste and called up her most gracious smile as she returned their proper curtsies. Not only did she have to demean herself to leave her calling card and wait to be invited to a tradesman's abode, but she had to travel all the way to _Cheapside_ only to find both the home and its occupants, more handsome and affluent than they had a right to be. "The honor is all mine to finally meet the family with whom my dear stepson and I will soon form an alliance. It is a shame that Miss Elizabeth is not here. I do so look forward to meeting her."

"Oh Mrs. Darcy, you do us much honor. Lady Matlock felt that Elizabeth's presence would be needed during the Countess' calling hours or else I am sure she would loved to have been here to receive you. As you are a Mrs. Darcy yourself, you know that she will be entitled to associate with the highest caliber of people and Lord and Lady Matlock have been so generous in taking her in hand and introducing her to the best of them. In fact, I wonder why you have not met our Elizabeth already?"

Through gritted teeth, Sophia answered, "yes, I do remember seeing Miss Elizabeth at the Matlock's ball. Of course, they were not yet engaged at the time but Lady Matlock, who I have known since we were children, did not have the opportunity of introducing us because I was not feeling well that evening. As it is, I am just recovering from one of those dreadful winter malaise that have kept me at home or else I am sure I would have met Miss Elizabeth before now."

In fact, Sophia had spent much of the month in her bed cavorting with her various paramours. Many were compatriots of Lord Devon though she hadn't been able to induce the earl into her boudoir. She had gleefully traded speculations about Darcy and his little tramp during her liaisons. In her mind, it was restitution for all the calls and letters she'd had to field regarding her stepson's supposed engagement. The families that had been generous to her over the years with the understanding that she would use the influence she claimed to have over her stepson to promote their daughters, had been pressing her to take more direct action. She had done her best to appease them while downplaying Darcy's involvement with the Bennet girl but the engagement announcement had forced her into hiding. Afraid of whom she would encounter, she took her knocker down and left her letters unopened. The only person she had tried to see was Lady Matlock. She felt she could still convince her friend to stop the wedding or at least stand with her in disapproving it. At least that way she could claim that Darcy acted on his own against his entire family's wishes.

Sophia quickly found that access to the Fitzwilliams, as well as the Darcy siblings, were denied to her. It was only in desperation that she had come to Cheapside (she had one of her men follow Darcy to Gracechurch Street and easily found out the name of her relations). She thought she could somehow threaten, frighten or bribe the chit into breaking the engagement but instead the girl wasn't there and Sophia was left making nice with these people. She was so full of thought that she almost missed the mother's next comment.

"No matter, you will be seeing Elizabeth at her wedding. Why it is only in a few days time. I have never attended a London ceremony myself but I know it will be a grand affair. Everybody who's anybody will be there and of course the wedding breakfast at the Matlocks will be outstanding."

Sophia gritted her teeth to keep from cursing her displeasure. _A wedding in a few days and she hadn't been invited! Are they trying to ruin her in the eyes of society_? It was bad enough that she would have to avoid certain families but she would be a laughingstock within the ton if she didn't make an appearance at the biggest wedding of the season and her own stepson's. She also saw that with the marriage set, she'd have a much harder time convincing the chit to call off the wedding, especially as the Matlocks were hosting the breakfast. She turned her grimace into an ingratiating smile as she felt moisten bead on her brow.

"You know I think it may be a little awkward to first meet my future daughter at the wedding. I wonder if I could come here the morning of and we could get to know each other a little before going on to the church together? What a nice surprise it would be to Darcy when he sees how well his ladies get along during the celebrations. In the meantime, I would love to hear all the details. As the mother of the bride, you must have had a hand in much of the planning. My own Georgiana will be stepping up to the alter before too long and I need to be thinking of these things."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Lawrence Hayle was not having a good day. He had spent the afternoon at Whites, where he heard the talk of Darcy's appearance at the theatre with his much admired betrothed. Of course Darcy would have the most charming, well-connected beauty on his arm. Hayle also noticed that Devon was not getting the attention of the last several days but sat mostly alone with an unhappy glower on his face. That was the start of his niggling unease. Devon had told him that the girl from the open house who was playing chess was a courtesan that he and Darcy both favored. Devon had insinuated that he was the one who invited the coquette because he found it funny to bring a whore to a gentleman's club. That was the reason Hayle was so excited to have seen her at the bookstore so he could put his name on the 'client list' she must have drummed up from her visit. To lay with the same woman as the likes of Darcy and Lord Devon would be quite a thrill. But the description of Darcy's future bride: deep brown curls, dark sparkling eyes, petite but curvy body, sounded disturbingly like the one he impetuously propositioned. Hayle knew that to even approach a gentle-born, young lady without a proper introduction was an insult but what he did was unpardonable. He took solace in the fact that she never saw his face, and avidly hoped that she tossed out his card with his hastily scribbled address on the back. He told no one else about the encounter. He prayed that his identity was safe.

To sooth his anxiety Hayle decided to attend a tradesmen's ball. He usually garnered a fair bit of interest from the single ladies, especially when he played up his large inheritance and shipping aspirations. But even there, the night's chatter was of Darcy and his intended. Apparently, she had relatives in trade and those same relatives got to enjoy an opera with earls and countesses. This excited their own aspirations and the females were too busy speculating on what it would be like to have such a 'powerful, handsome man' like Darcy sweep them off their feet, to pay him any attention.

So Hayle had returned home early. If he currently had a mistress, he could have had her waiting for him in his bedroom. Though his house was in a good neighborhood, it was one of the least impressive residences on the block and his small staff felt comfortable leaving the back door unlocked at all times. His hired lover would know to sneak in after the servants were abed and be ready to provide him with an inviting smile and soft comfort. Instead, he retired to an empty room and a tall glass of port. It tasted a little off but he soon fell asleep admiring his latest completed model ship, a replica of the HMS _Royal Transport_, which held a place of honor on his bedside table.

Hayle awoke in total darkness with an aching head and the acute sensation of being entombed. He was laying on a hard surface and his whole body felt restricted by something dense but soft. He could see nothing but found that his breathing was unimpeded, though he felt a hard edge resting on the bridge of his nose and chin. In panic he screamed aloud and blindly fought his way upwards, tearing at the small opening above him. When his valet came running and flung open the bed curtains, Hayle found himself standing on his bed in a cloud of feathers. It took him several minutes to realize that someone had cut open his mattress and restitched it with him at the bottom of the foot deep bed-box. The only reason he wasn't smothered by the fluffy down was the generous opening centered over his nose and mouth that was provided by a rolled newspaper that acted as a chimney poking through the mattress.

As servants scurried around him in alarm and confusion, Hayle gingerly unrolled the newspaper to find the article describing Darcy's theatre appearance. He quickly scanned the piece until his eyes fell on the words confirming what he had feared: the fiancée was indeed the same girl from White's, and therefore the same from the bookstore. To corroborate his conclusion, he later found the calling card with his handwritten address, embedded in the hull of his treasured model schooner. Someone was definitely angered by Hayle's treatment of Miss Bennet and wanted to have their displeasure known. Too scared to seek out the lady, let alone attempt an apology, he decided that an extended visit to Cornwall was in order.

A few miles away in Cheapside, Mr. Bennet awoke a little later than his usual hour with a satisfied smile on his face.

A/N: sorry about the delay but I was enjoying a family reunion road trip and haven't been able to write. The next chapter is the wedding...


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

The following days passed in a blur. Sunday service at St. George's was similar to the one in Meryton, albeit in a much larger church with more distinguished attendees. Elizabeth enjoyed walking into the church with Mr. Darcy where they sat together and shared a sermon book. She had noticed Mr. Darcy's serious attentiveness to herself until the jarring, sonorous noise of pipe organ caused her to jump in her seat. Realizing that he was anticipating her reaction and took delight in it, she ought to have been annoyed, but she could not be, especially when she heard his pleasant baritone voice join in the singing. At the conclusion of the service, she met with the pastor that would perform their wedding in a couple days hence. With relief, she found his sermon sincere and instructive but pithy in its delivery.

After church, they all enjoyed luncheon at Darcy House where Elizabeth, her mother and aunt received a tour of the mistress chambers. Elizabeth fell in love with the lavish suite, which consisted of the bedroom, sitting area, dressing room, a bathing chamber and even a small nursery. The opulent but light-colored décor contrasted pleasantly with the solid, well-constructed antique furniture. She silently thanked Lady Anne Darcy for her fine tastes and resisted the changes that both her mama and the housekeeper were encouraging her to make as her due.

The next evening, Elizabeth attended a large dinner hosted by Lord and Lady Sutherland, with just Mr. Darcy and the Matlocks. Mr. Bennet refused to attend, citing a need for some solitude after spending a long afternoon visiting Earl Grey and his friends at Brooks, and Mrs. Bennet was encouraged to stay with her husband. Darcy and Elizabeth were one of the last to arrive at the Earl's mansions where the number of guests was larger than they were led to expect. Lord Sutherland was his usual genial self but his wife was a more reluctant hostess. Her mother-in-law had forced this dinner on the current countess though she was somewhat appeased when so many of her acquaintances begged for an invite, having heard that it was in honor of the affianced couple. Fortunately, the dowager took Elizabeth in hand and introduced her to the attendees more likely to be open and friendly to the newcomer. Thanks in part to all the coaching she received from Lady Matlock and prior introductions made from the last few days, Elizabeth was able to engage in some lively conversations during the dinner and identified a few with whom she would like to further her acquaintance. To be sure, there were ladies present who looked upon Mr. Darcy with possessive longing and upon her with jealousy or suspicion, but Elizabeth was able to ignore those women as the gaze of Mr. Darcy was invariably on **her** each time she looked his way.

The Wedding day

Elizabeth stretched languidly with a deep, contented smile. The day had finally arrived where she would become Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. She felt very confident that she was giving herself to a man who would love and respect her. She trusted Mr. Darcy completely and any lingering anxiety stemmed from the changes and responsibilities that would surely follow her married state.

Of the wedding night, she looked forward to with eagerness. She was probably being wanton but every contact with her fiancé had proven so pleasurable that it made her yearn for more. It didn't help that her mama had given her 'the talk' with delighted enthusiasm. She declared that Elizabeth was very lucky to have found such a 'big, handsome, experienced' man and that she should follow his direction and **enjoy** the experience. When Elizabeth wryly pointed out that this was contrary to all that her mama had alluded to before (insinuating that the marriage bed was an unpleasant duty that one must endure for the sake of children and the husband's contentment), Mrs. Bennet only laughed and said that she did what she could to keep her daughters chaste and pure.

Soon, noises were heard outside her door, indicating the servants were starting their labors. She knew that she was in for a long day even before the ten a.m. ceremony and determined to get an early start.

A couple of hours later, Elizabeth felt like she had been washed, buffed, and brushed until she gleamed liked a prized mare. Her corset was new and came with the dress. It had a slight sweet heart neckline and was held up with boning in the front but had no back until it hit the lower part of her waist. It had to be tied extra tightly to keep it in place and she was grateful that she had eaten earlier as her corset would admit nothing else into her body. Both Jane and Mrs. Bennet carefully lifted the bridal gown over her head. Her sister precisely attached the gown to the corset, while her mama worked the skirt's hidden closure in the back. When Elizabeth was finally able to turn and face the mirror, she gasped in surprise and wonder.

The ivory of the charmeuse silk was slightly lighter in shade to her skin tone but it was embroidered with a rose bouquet in golds, pinks, browns and reds with pearl and garnet highlights that brought out the highlights in her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, and the rose in her cheeks. The intricate but modest bodice was held up with cap sleeves and tapered to the smallest part of her waist before it gave way to a flowing chiffon that gracefully skimmed her hips before pooling on the floor. In contrast to the intricate bodice, the fine silk of the skirt was startlingly bare of any lace, accents or embroidery but it allowed the natural vertical lines to elongate her figure.

When she turned to look at her back, Elizabeth had another surprise, as she realized that the embroidery in the back created a wide vee that generously exposed her shoulders and much of her back. It was no wonder that her hair which boasted the widest profusions of curls at the top where it was held back by a small tiara of pearls and garnets, was allowed to fall down in a loosely braided coil that tapered to a point just above where the vee ended. The back portion of the embroidery ended at the small of her back only to have the skirt draw the viewers' eyes outward by the intricate folds of the skirt that not only enabled the closures to be hidden, but also subtly encased her pleasingly round posterior before slimming down her legs.

"Oh Lizzy," cried Jane, "you look absolutely stunning!"

"Lizzy, my girl," agreed Mrs. Bennet, "I was a little worried because the dress defies the fashion of the day but I have to hand it to Madame Claudette; this dress was literally made for you and you wear it perfectly!"

"Thank you Mama, Jane. I too am a little shocked by this gown but I do love it. I just hope Mr. Darcy does not feel it is too risqué." Turning to glance again at the back, Elizabeth stated ruefully, "our guests will certainly have much to stare at when I am at the front of the church."

It took a little longer to put on long gloves with complementing embroidery and her platformed, high-healed satin walking boots but soon she was ready to go.

"We have just enough time for your next surprise Lizzy. Let us get down to the parlor," Mrs. Bennet said mysteriously.

Downstairs, Elizabeth encountered the family with the unexpected addition of both Kitty and Lydia, along with the Hills, Longbourn's housekeeper and butler.

"Oh, Lizzy!" cried Lydia, "you look so pretty. We had to wake ever so early to come here but I am so glad that we did." She stepped up to give her sister a crushing hug.

Kitty was more hesitant with her embrace. "You look just like a princess, Sister," she proclaimed in awe.

Elizabeth happily welcomed them, "I really wanted all my sisters to be with me on my wedding day and I am grateful that our thoughtful parents could make that happen," she said as she sent a thankful smile to her papa.

"Miss Lizzy, we have known you girls your whole life and Mr. Bennet granted our wish to see you married," cried Mrs. Hill with tears in her eyes. "You were always special but I can't imagine a more beautiful bride."

"Thank you Mrs. Hill. I am glad you and Mr. Hill could join us on this day."

A happy reunion continued in the crowded parlor and it was to this scene that Mrs. Darcy was announced. The elder ladies seemed pleased and even familiar with the newcomer. The men were more wary as they had been told that she and the mysterious Wickham were responsible for the initial reports of the scandalous rumors. Elizabeth was the most surprised and circumspect. She knew that Mr. Darcy and his stepmother had never enjoyed a good relationship and that the enterprising lady did not approve of their match. She could not forget encountering her at Matlock's ball. Ever since, Mr. Darcy had been most reticent to even mention his stepmother and Elizabeth hadn't pushed to know the particulars.

"Mrs. Darcy, we are so glad you can join us," said Mrs. Bennet as she greeted the other woman. "Let me be the one to finally introduce my daughter to you. After today, she will be your daughter too."

At this time, Daniels, who had been standing just inside the room's entrance, moved to intercept the visitor. "Daniels," cried Mrs. Bennet,"what are you doing? Get out of Mrs. Darcy's way."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bennet but Mr. Darcy don't want Mrs. Darcy anywhere near her and she knows it."

"I know no such thing!" cried the lady in false indignation. "I do not recall any such words. Besides, can you imagine a son censuring his own mother in such a way? The nerve of you, Daniels. Why I never."

Not wanting to prolong the disruption and anxious to get to the church, Elizabeth asked Daniels to let her pass and addressed the newcomer. "Mrs. Darcy, I had no idea you would come all this way to see me. Though we have not met, I remember you from Lady Matlock's ball," she said intently, not breaking eye contact. Satisfied that the elder lady knew that Elizabeth was not fooled by her attempt to bypass Mr. Darcy's direction by appealing to her, Elizabeth continued with a concillatory smile, "I apologize but for whatever reason, Mr. Darcy is uncomfortable with us meeting and he does not wish to have you at our wedding. Therefore, I thank you for coming but I regret that I can do nothing but wish you a good day."

"Do not be rude, you impertinent girl. This is Mrs. _Darcy_!" cried Mrs. Bennet in alarm though her daughter seemed unfazed by the rebuke. Elizabeth continued to look at the formidable lady to await her response.

Sophia met the eyes of the younger woman with no little surprise and a bit of respect. She had never encountered anyone with such fearless strength or confidence. Didn't she just undergo the worst that rumor and scandal could inflict on a young gentlewoman? Sophia heard all the disparaging remarks made about the chit from her vocal lovers, most of which were repeated in the gossip rags. She had laughed at hearing how the upstart was cut by Lady Rebecca and the ladies of the ton. She thought she would find the country bumpkin ashamed of the trouble she caused the Family and would want to avoid causing more gossip by not having a close family member attend the marriage. Instead, this insignificant lass who could not be more than twenty, not only seemed to be cognizant of the circumstances, she was standing her ground with perfect resolve and flawless manners. She had certainly underestimated the future Mrs. Darcy. The only weakness she could detect was a kind heart and Sophia thought that she could at least take advantage of that.

"You are correct, of course. No matter what my difficulties with my stepson, I should not have imposed myself on you, especially on your wedding day. But I cannot be sorry that I did. You are a beautiful bride and I wish you much happiness with the only son I could ever claim. I hope you know that I only wish him the very best and I would be grateful if you passed that message to him. For now, I will take my leave."

With that she exited the house with as much dignity as she could muster. _Damn_!

Sophia was in a precarious situation. Her lack of presence at the wedding would certainly inform society of Darcy's intended break from her. Her only hope was to pass off her absence due to an illness. She knew that his honor would prevent him from actively disparaging her outside his family and there was an outside chance that she could play on his young wife's heartstrings to allow her back in his good graces. In the meantime she needed to marry or at least find favor with a gentleman of some means or she would soon be forced to sell her neglected estate to finance her lifestyle since her other sources of income had dried up. _When had her circumstances become so bleak?_

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth sat in the Bennet coach and took a deep breath before being helped out by her father. While the others waited on George Street for their carriages to take them to the front of the church, the conveyance carrying just herself, Mr. Bennet, the Fraulein and Daniels went the back way to stop at the isolated side entrance. The private entrance was made available so that she could make her way unseen to a small chapel until just before the ceremony. After escorting her to the room, Mr. Bennet promised to scout out the guests and environs while Fraulein Gretchen helped to remove the cream, fur-lined cape and wedding bonnet trimmed with lacy veil. Elizabeth had a few minutes of quiet and she wanted to use that time in prayer and gather her thoughts.

In another room, Darcy paced the floor as he impatiently awaited his time to see his bride. That morning Darcy woke up from a nightmare in which Elizabeth was suddenly pulled from his side after finding completion within one another in the most pleasurable manner. With his fears overtaking his arousal, he had risen before dawn to draft his beleaguered servant for a few rounds of fencing. Sanders was excused to attend to his many duties only when the Colonel showed up to take his place. Richard had sensed that Darcy would apprehensive and restless and endeavored to distract him until his cousin could be properly wed.

Two hours before the wedding, they stopped for a small breakfast, where his secretary Carter, again went over the schedule and security details at Darcy's insistence. Exactly one hour before the service, he was washed, dressed and standing in front of the church to look over the decorations and to ensure that the building was locked up tight except for the double doors in front where no one outside the Bennet party would be admitted without express invitations. He had a man waiting at the side door for when Elizabeth arrived to unlock the door and to safeguard her progress to the small chapel through the emptied corridors. If anyone had asked him why there was so much security for a morning wedding, Darcy would not have had an answer. Certainly he did not rationally believe that someone would harm or kidnap his bride on their wedding day but neither could he disregard his premonitions. The closer he got to realizing his heart's desire, the more anxious and obsessed he became that nothing go wrong.

Darcy, alongside the Matlocks, had greeted most of the guests as they made their way into the church. He tried his best to convey his gratitude and happiness to the attendees, who as an aggregate made up the most influential families currently residing in Towne. He knew that most of them found the time to attend the ceremony on short notice and would not have the benefit of a breakfast reception after the wedding and felt sincerely appreciative of their presence.

When Bingley's coach came into view, his aunt ordered Darcy to the antechamber behind the altar to await the ceremony while they finished greeting the last of the guests. So when Elizabeth entered the small chapel, Darcy was awaiting confirmation from Bingley that his fiancée had arrived; hence the pacing while his Richard's voice droned on in an effort to calm him. Charles shortly entered the small room and clapped his friend on the back.

"Not long now, old chap. I just escorted Jane to the chapel where Miss Elizabeth was peacefully praying and I am ready to share attendant duties with your good cousin and stand up with you."

"Thank you, my friend," Darcy uttered as he shook his proffered hand. "Did everyone make it on time from Longbourn?"

"Oh yes. The Misses Katherine and Lydia were as excitable and vocal as ever but I think Miss Elizabeth was pleased to see them. The Hills were also a nice surprise. I am sure your bride will be very happy with you when she learns that their arrival was your idea and at your expense."

"She will not learn anything of the kind. I am happy when Elizabeth is happy. Let Mr. Bennet take the credit."

"Darcy, I do have to tell you something," Bingley hesitatingly stated. "Mrs. Darcy showed up on Gracechurch Street and tried to accompany the Bennets here but..."

"What!? Tell me she is not within the church? Did she impose upon my Elizabeth?"

"Calm yourself, man. They met at the Gardiner's, briefly, then Miss Elizabeth calmly sent her on her way. Everything is fine."

Darcy wanted to force all the particulars but just then Carter came to the door to tell him that it was time to take his place. Darcy took a deep breath then moved with purpose out of the room and down the corridor until he stood at the far right aisle level with the altar. He saw the crowd take notice of him with avid, speculative stares and felt his shutters fall to form his customary mask. In another moment, the doors to the vestibule closed and the organ started playing. On cue, Darcy with his groomsmen, strode to the front of the altar where he was met by the pastor. Soon, the music changed to a processional and the doors reopened. Georgiana appeared in its center and slowly made her way up the aisle looking joyous but nervous. Encouragingly, Darcy gave his sister a heartwarming smile when she reached the top and took her place opposite Richard. Next was Jane who also allowed her happiness to show as she walked to the front. She flashed Bingley a brilliant smile and gave Darcy a slight nod before taking her place.

Darcy again looked to the doors as Elizabeth finally appeared with her father. Even from the back of the church she glowed with beauty and confidence. From the moment she looked up, Darcy only saw her sparkling eyes and radiant smile. The crowd immediately disappeared from his thoughts and it would be after the ceremony when he would notice what she was wearing. At present, he basked in her aura and allowed his ebullient feelings to finally show through his stoic demeanor.

The wedding guests' attentions moved from the groom to the bride as she slowly made her way to the altar. They took note of and appreciated the bride's details from the top of her head down to the flowing hem. They quietly oohed as they took in her beauty and elegance as she walked towards them, and aahed as they discovered the drama and allure from the back as she walked past them. And they sighed when the groom eagerly met the duo for their last few steps and sincerely thanked the father before gently taking his bride's hand and turned towards the officiant, though his gaze never left the bride's.

The pastor started the service reading the same words that were always said from the Book of Common Prayer but the palpable bond of the two lovers added a special meaning to the audience. The couple was barely cognizant of the ceremony being conducted around them but was lost within the other. It was only at the point when Darcy started his vows did he reanimate enough to clearly and passionately state: "In the Name of God, I Fitzwilliam Andrew Darcy take you, Elizabeth Rose Bennett, to be my wife…" Then later he reverently placed the ring on his bride's finger, "**With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow**: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The ceremony concluded a short time later and the witnesses were left with no doubts that this was indeed a love-match. Back in the anteroom, the happy couple shared their first unscripted words of the day. "I cannot believe that you are finally mine, my love. Please allow me to say how proud and grateful I am that you have pledged your troth to me this day and always." Darcy stated as he signed the registry. Then he joyfully passed the quill to his wife, "I believe you must sign your name, Elizabeth Bennet, once more to officially quit the name, Mrs. Darcy."

"I believe I must and I heartily do, Mr. Darcy," confirmed the bride with a wide smile.

After Jane and Richard signed as witnesses, they collected their outerwear then headed outside to greet the rest of London as Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. Outside, the guests not attending the breakfast waited under church's portico and applauded their appearance. The couple took their time and accepted many compliments and well-wishes from the wedding guests before approaching an open-topped landau. The luxury conveyance was lavishly adorned with flowered garlands and lace ribbons. A dignified coachman sat up front waiting to drive the four perfectly matched greys that came with the landau. Both Daniels and Sanders stood patiently to hand them up to the high carriage before jumping up to the groomsmen seats in back. The coach started moving under much cheering and fanfare.

As the carriage made its slow progress on George Street for the short jaunt to Matlock House on Hanover Square, the sidewalks and the park square were covered with people of all classes dressed in their Sunday best and lobbing rose petals and well wishes at the landau and its occupants. Luckily, the weather was dry and not overly cold for a February morning. Elizabeth recognized a few of the spectators: they were servants from the three London residences but most were total strangers. What was most surprising was that many called out hearty greetings to her new husband and he returned their greetings by name. Closer to the park a shower of colorfully embroidered handkerchiefs rained down on them as well as the flowers. Elizabeth could only smile in delight at the scene and wave at everyone they passed by.

After taking a celebratory circuit around the park, they finally stopped in front of Matlock House. The crowd that had followed them started chanting "sparrow, sparrow," though some called for a kiss. Elizabeth thought the chant must mean something to her husband as he seemed pleased by it. When she turned to question him, a solicited kiss was solemnly and delicately placed on her lips. Grinning, the happy couple then jumped from their carriage, embarrassed by the public display of affection and the ensuing cheers. They earnestly thanked the crowd before entering the mansion.

The next hour was spent more casually as only the two extended families (plus Charles and the dowager Sutherland) were present for the breakfast. Elizabeth did her best to spend some quality minutes with each one of them. Of the Fitzwilliams, she had grown to love in a short time, especially Aunt Eleanor and Richard. Georgiana, she was excited to get to know more, but her new sister insisted on staying at Matlock House during their three-week honeymoon at Pemberley. She tried to speak with her younger sisters but her mother could not stop expounding on the wedding, especially the attire worn by the 'people of such quality' or the extravagance of the landau and parade through the park. Elizabeth had no doubt that her mama would spend the next month telling all of Meryton about her daughter's 'London ceremony.' She thanked Jane again for agreeing to push back her wedding so that they could take a full three weeks to themselves in Derbyshire before returning.

Darcy, for his part, was ruing his decision to start directly for Pemberley after the reception. After waking from his nightmare, the third of a similar bent in the last two weeks, his overwrought brain associated consummating their marriage to something detrimental befalling Elizabeth. He did not want to chance anything happening during their two and half days of travel and determined not to iniate marital relations until they reached Pemberley. That was before he discovered the open back of his bride's wedding dress. After helping her out of her cape, he had been unable to stop himself from caressing the smooth skin found under her fragrant thick locks. Since then, he discretely managed to be in constant physical contact as he escorted his other half around the room. He wanted nothing more than to rip off both their clothes to achieve full connection with her exquisite body: something, that could not happen from inside a traveling coach.

It didn't help that even Elizabeth expected to spend the night together at Darcy House before moving on to Pemberley. She too was feeling the effects of all the little caresses her husband was bestowing upon her person. Unaware of his fears and nightmares, she was only cognizant of the fact that now he had every right to touch her and she wanted nothing more than to be fully possessed by him, whatever that entailed.

The lack of communication led to their first small disagreement as a married couple. Elizabeth wanted to stay and couldn't understand why he was being so inflexible. Darcy, instead of exposing all his irrational thoughts and fears, extolled the favorable weather conditions, his impatient desire to bring her to Pemberley, and the fact that he had all the reservations for the inns and change of horses planned for that afternoon's start. In the end, she had to acquiesce and they changed into their traveling clothes and made their goodbyes.

Not willing to allow such a slight variance to mar their wedding day, Elizabeth resumed her good humor. Walking out the front, she noted that their wedding landau had been replaced by two large traveling coaches, each sporting an armed guard next to the drivers, and four additional men on horseback. Having never traveled thus, she could only admire her husband's prodigious care and planning. She settled into the well-padded seats and happily waved farewell to the small family party that stood without to send them off. The convoy had not rounded the first corner before each of them realized that they were finally alone. Without needing words, they drew down the curtains closest to them and proceeded to take full advantage of their newly sanctioned status as Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.

************************End of Part 2********************************************

Devon's dark musings

******Warning: explicit content, please do not continue in this chapter if you do not want to read violent sexual descriptions. Other than knowing the Devon still has bad plans for Elizabeth, it is not an integral part of the story.*******

Devon's mind wandered on the implications of Darcy's marriage to Elizabeth Bennet. He had no doubt that Darcy would bed her as soon as the vows were said. He snickered at the thought of how careful the groom had to be with his ignorant, trembling bride. Despite all the rumors (mostly instigated by himself), he knew that Darcy would never take on a wife unless she was pure. And while he could appreciate the fear on the chit's part since she was a wee little thing compared to Darcy's great size, Devon had no desire to deal with the blood and mess associated with deflowering a maiden. No, he concluded as he continued plowing into the warm, whimpering body beneath him, he would let his old nemesis have his fun now. It was just a matter of time before he had his turn with Darcy's delectable bride.

As Devon distractedly plunged his wet tongue in the ear of the reticent whore, he imagined all the ways he could coerce the newly minted Mrs. Darcy to bend to his will once she was eventually in his power. Ruminating on his current night's entertainment, he growled his discontent as he stuck another soiled finger into her mouth to drown out her cries. He had looked forward to enjoying the fullness of the slut's ample arse and her sweet puckered rosebud to help distract him from the news of Darcy's happiness and the legitimizing of Elizabeth Bennet, but the impertinent piece had refused him. He knew he could've taken it despite her protests but he risked her bleeding on him and he abhorred the metallic smell of iron over all things. If the stupid wench hadn't fought his brusque attempt to enlarge her opening with his fingers, he wouldn't have had to beat her. Instead he would have to pay the house a little extra for the lost wages on their working girl; after all, the large handprint on her neck and the belt marks on her back and buttocks, took time to heal. In the meantime as punishment for her reluctance, he continued to bear his full weight on the bruised frame with each powerful thrust. His distractedness and his displeasure gave him the stamina to continue his assault on her battered body. Like Elizabeth would soon know, this high-priced convenient must learn that there were unpleasant consequences to not surrendering her entire body to his whims.

He imagined that with Mrs. Darcy, once she realized that succumbing to him was inevitable, it would only take the promise that he would not spill his seed inside her quim to extract her submission. After all she would not want Devon blood to be the next heir of Pemberley, would she? No, he could imagine the resentful fire in her eyes that belied the smile that he would require she wear as she rode him naked; the reluctant words begging him to take her from behind as she crawled on hands and knees; the averse gratitude of receiving him in her mouth as he finished (after all, he would be a man of his word). Yes, the domination of his will over hers was what gave him his thrill and he desired it more than anything else. He paused. If Darcy managed to impregnate his young wife before he could get to her, then Devon would just have to threaten to beat the fetus out of her. After further thought, Devon decided that may work out better for she would do all to protect her unborn child and would be more willing and even creative in fulfilling his fantasies: the added bonus being that he could spill his seed anywhere.

Either scenario had its possibilities, but his delight would be the unwilling but inevitable subjugation of her entire being to his wicked demands. Only when she was broken of spirit would he tire of her and release her back to her husband. Darcy would have to take her back; his pride would not suffer a broken marriage. But he would always know that Devon forever owned a part of her soul and had intimate knowledge of every part of her body. With this satisfying thought, Devon finally reached his climax and collapsed his full weight on the chastened prostitute. Only when she meekly thanked him for his attentions and promised to do better the next time, did he roll off of her. Some whores needed multiple sessions to learn their lessons but he had faith that Elizabeth would be clever enough to acquiesce without too much disciplining.

========================End of Part 2===============================


	49. Chapter 51

A/N: If this shows up as a new chapter, my apologies for misleading you. As you may be aware, I, in fact, deleted several chapters. My grandmother passed away this December. She was very dear to me and she courageously survived her spouse of 70+ years with grace for over a year before she joined him in heaven.

Her convalescence and my grief took me out of writing and it has been hard to get back into the habit. I have made inroads to continuing and have written several new chapters even though I was unsatisfied with my last few. I believe I will be changing them materially, hence their removal. I promise I will eventually finish and post my story in its entirety but I can't tell you when.

Thank you for your continued patience and encouragements. As you can see, I am a complete amateur when it comes to writing. If you are interested in being a beta for my first and painfully drawn out attempt, please PM me. Regards, LR


End file.
